Yūgen
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: —No me mires de esa forma— Exigió, una mueca de suplicio opacó su rostro. Las suaves manos de Sakura acariciaban su piel con disimulado desaire. Estaba claro; nunca lo perdonaría. — ¿De qué forma?— Replicó, alzando la mirilla solo para lanzarle otra atiborrada de rencor. —Como si quisieras matarme.
1. Capítulo I: Uchiha Sasuke Mitad mito

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto y el universo donde se desarrolla la historia original no me pertenecen, son obras de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Leve OoC/ Universo alterno._

 ** _Summary:_** —No me mires de esa forma— Exigió, una mueca de suplicio opacó su rostro. Las suaves manos de Sakura acariciaban su piel con disimulado desaire. Estaba claro; nunca lo perdonaría.

— ¿De qué forma?— Replicó, alzando la mirilla solo para lanzarle otra atiborrada de rencor.

—Como si quisieras matarme. —El trágico silencio impero en la habitación. No eran meras suposiciones, ella realmente deseaba asesinarlo. No obstante, precisaban del uno para el otro para cumplir la encomienda y evitar ser prisioneros del enemigo.

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **Yūgen**

 **Capítulo I:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke; Mitad mito, mitad hombre**

Las desdichas hostigaban, una tras otra, a la familia Haruno. A la vida no le había bastado terminar con su fortuna; una mala administración y una traición, forzaron a Kizashi a interrumpir las labores del banco para conservar no solo el poco dinero que les restaba, sino también su dignidad.

La distancia Haruno albergaba un sinfín de personajes, la mayoría banqueros por obligación. Durante varios años dominaron la vida pública de Konohagakure. Iniciaron como simples comerciantes y prestamistas en los puertos de la nación del fuego, gracias a sus numerosos negocios y operaciones comerciales, los Haruno, tomaron notoriedad entre la sociedad y tan pronto como la fortuna les llego, el reconocimiento arribó.

Según sus conocimientos, el negocio familiar comenzó con su tatarabuelo; Maeda Haruno, el cual fue seguido por Sanada Haruno, su hijo, Arai Haruno y finalmente Kizashi Haruno, con el cual acabaría de un plomazo la banca de la ralea.

No obstante, un conjunto de diferentes factores coincidieron para llevar al prestigioso linaje a una decadencia segura. La caída comenzó ocho años atrás, la falta del reembolso del dinero prestado a Hiruzen Sarutobi, antiguo rey, fue retribuida a una parte muy inferior de la cantidad original, eran tiempos de beligerancia y la corona precisaba ayuda de las familias más influyentes de Konoha. A esto se le sumaron acontecimientos personales, la temprana muerte del anhelado heredero, Haruno Murai, la nula diligencia de su padre y problemas políticos terminaron por firmar el destino de los integrantes restantes.

Para su buena suerte, el sabio, Sanada Haruno, invirtió su dinero en adquirir tierras en puntos estratégicos a lo largo y ancho del país; si bien no se comparaban con las ganancias del banco, el manejo de los terrenos, los fuertes y los castillos fueron de vital importancia que lo inculcaron de generación en generación. Gracias a esto, Kizashi aun contaba con capital suficiente para mantener el acomodado estilo de vida de la alta sociedad y no perturbar las comodidades de su linda esposa.

Caminaba bajo los solemnes rayos del sol, la caliginosa luz rozaba su piel sin un ápice de finura, trazando marcas rojizas en el lienzo porcelana. A pesar de los ruegos de sus doncellas, Sakura se hacía de oídos sordos ante las desgarradoras suplicas, permitiéndose disfrutar uno de los pocos placeres al cual todavía tenía derecho; recorría las galerías abiertas, admirando el conjunto de plantas y flores que tornaban cómodas las visitas al jardín cerrado. Todo constituía un oasis de paz. Al sentirse agotada, tomó asiento a la orilla del estanque, donde el las quietas aguas se reflejaba la efigie de los dos leones de mármol, enmarcando la entrada al pabellón.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación al mirarse en el cristalino líquido del almarjal; no odiaba las rutinas, entendía que no era monotonía, estaba cómoda con su vida, aun cuando las desventajas se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro años atrás; con la muerte de su hermano, recaía sobre sus hombros la encomienda de poner en alto el nombre de la familia Haruno, pero, al ser mujer, los hombres de los grandes negocios la despreciaban, delegándola a cumplir su deber con otro estilo de tratados.

Desconocía como catalogar las dotes que la mera existencia le había conferido, dotada de honda belleza y tras esto, una tentativa fortuna, Sakura suponía el mayor tesoro resguardado en la banca Haruno. Su madre se empeñó en educarla más allá de lo permitido por la ley, moldeando a una mujer culta, conocedora y desafiante, si iba a hacerse cargo del oro de la familia, más le valía pensar como un hombre, pero actuar con la discreción de una dama. Kizashi se rehusó rotundamente a la idea, se decía a si mismo que los dioses no la habían glorificado con divinidad sin ninguna razón. Conforme la hermosa flor fue abriendo sus pétalos, su padre, determino que tenía la edad suficiente para conseguirle un marido a su altura, así fue que, el patriarca Haruno acepto distintas propuestas de matrimonio de hombres locales y extranjeros, pero no lo suficientemente buenos para poseerla.

Cambio de parecer cuando el heredero de la Familia Hyuga, Neji, regresó del combate para establecerse y tomar las riendas de la organización de fomento de su clan. Con el arribó del prodigio, su tío, Hiashi, lo instigó a buscar una buena esposa y continuar con el estirpe; habían pocas familias nobles en Konoha y las damas de alta cuna extranjera no parecían interesarle al castaño, lo que limitaba las opciones del gallardo muchacho. Luego de que los patriarcas de ambas familias coincidieran en una de las audiencias, Kizashi propuso a Sakura como esposa, encantado, Hiashi accedió, pactando otra cita para llevar a cabo los acuerdos necesarios, donde ambas partes salieran beneficiadas.

—Mi señora, debería estar rechoncha de felicidad, el joven Neji arribó hace una hora con su tío, ambos se encuentran hablando con su padre en el despacho. — Convino una de las doncellas, tomando asiento a lado de la pensativa pelirosa.

—No hay motivos para festejar. — Mascullo desanimada—. Siempre odie la idea de concretar un matrimonio como si de ganado se tratase. — Confeso, ceñuda, apreciando su faz inerte en el agua.

—No está viendo el lado maravilloso del trato.

—Y según tu ¿Cuál es ese lado?

—El joven Neji es muy bien parecido, nunca sufrirá por dinero, lucirá vestidos más lujosos y encantadores del que lleva en este momento y podrá disfrutar del prestigio de la familia Hyuga.— Enlisto, intentando convencer a Sakura de ponerle buena cara a su destino.

No iba a contradecir a su entusiasmada acompañante con la primera observación, Neji no distaba de belleza, sus rasgos finos, los ojos color perla y la melena castaña eran el referente más cercano que Sakura podía asociar con las descripciones de los guerreros en las historias épicas. Pero solo lo conocía de vista, habían coincidido en dos eventos cuatro meses antes que se concretara la sugerencia de su himeneo, después de eso, sabia unas cuantas cosas de su vida gracias a sus doncellas.

—Mi señora— Habló otra doncella, ingresando a paso lento por una de las galerías abiertas—. Su madre solicita su presencia en la sala principal.

Desganada, indicó a su moza, con un sencillo gesto, que continuarían con la charla en otro momento. Atenta, siguió los pasos de la doncella de su madre sin recitar un solo sonido o palabra, con la mirada fija en la delicada espalda de la mujer, divagó sobre los posibles motivos por los cuales era solicitada, según entendía, su reunión con Neji estaba pactada para llevarse a cabo dentro de dos noches, la presencia de su prometido en ese instante solo iba destinada a firmar el contrato.

Al arribar a la habitación, Sakura notó el peculiar decorado de la sala; una ancha mesa de madera estaba predispuesta con un arreglo de flores al centro y tres copas de vino; las ventanas estaban abiertas, lo que rara vez sucedía, aquel pabellón de la casa solo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, reuniones primordialmente.

—Ven querida, déjame verte.

Temerosa, aproximó su cuerpo a Mebuki, quedando frente a frente. Mordió su labio inferior al notar esa mirada de desaprobación; utilizaba un vestido muy sencillo, color lavanda, las mangas eran transparentes, un bordado de encaje y brilles en color blanco apenas y decoraba la parte del torso, y su cintura era enmarcada por un listón lila. Llevaba el cabello suelto, había optado por no atarlo en un meticuloso peinado y permitirle que cayera de forma natural hasta la zona sacra.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Preguntó, insegura.

—No te encorves, Sakura, ya tienes curvas, eres una mujer y debes mostrarlas. — Indicó su madre, finalizando la no tan fructífera conversación con una sonrisa.

El aire se le solidifico en los pulmones a la pobre pelirosa, las voces se tornaban más claras a medida que se aproximaban a la sala. Obtusa de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, permaneció de pie a centímetros de su madre. Sopesó si debía quedarse ahí o inventarse una excusa para huir; conocería a su prometido, y si bien, ninguno de los dos tendría permitido andar solo por la habitación, Sakura se vería obligada a ser su acompañante, no exclusivamente en esa ocasión, sino durante toda su vida.

—Sakura — Habló su padre, mostrándole una anómala sonrisa. Deposito dos besos en su mejilla, a lo que solo pudo responder con un gesto amable—. Hija mía, te presento a Hyuga Neji, Neji, te presento a Haruno Sakura. — Medio el lozano Kizashi.

En un acto casi reflejo, rehuyó la densa mirada del caballero, consumando la presentación con una reverencia bien ensaya, propiamente de las jóvenes de alta cuna. Segundos después, Hizashi Hyuga le expresó lo ansiosos que estaban por recibirla en la familia, considerándola ya, una hija más.

—Dejemos a los jóvenes hablar mientras nosotros brindamos.

Agobiada, lanzó una súplica muda a su madre. Neji Hyuga hacia honor a los relatos de su belleza; al examinarlo detenida, pero discretamente bajo la tenue luz del cuarto, su piel clara resaltaba el color lileazo de sus ojos, tenía la nariz recta y labios delgados, su cabello era largo y castaño, llegaba hasta su espalda y permanecía atado en un compacto peinado; portaba un atuendo elegante, se había despojado de la armadura dorada para lucir algo más sencillo en contraste. No iba a negarlo, sonaría orgullosa si se atrevía a poner en duda la belleza del Hyuga, pero todo lo físico se veía opacado por la pérfida seriedad trazada en sus facciones.

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando alrededor de la mesa, totalmente en mutismo. Mordió su labio inferior al no poder formular un tema conversación que despertara el interés de su pretendiente, y no porque fuera tonta, gracias a la basta educación en casa y la nutrida biblioteca armada por sus ancestros, Sakura era considerada una mujer bastante inteligente, hacia algunos años había ayudado a su padre a crear otro tipo de condiciones a la hora de los prestamos así como administrar pequeñas cantidades de dinero, tenía la misma pericia de un sabio, aun así, atisbar ese rostro de piedra bloqueaba sus sentidos, haciéndola parecer una dama sumisa.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido regresar a Konohagakure después de tanto tiempo, mi señor?— Indagó, rompiendo con el trágico e incómodo silencio plantado entre los dos. Tan rápido como el cuestionamiento broto de sus labios, Sakura se arrepintió, no era adecuado entrometerse en la vida de otras personas, pero no había nada malo ¿cierto? , pronto seria su esposa y prefería saber algo de él si iba a dormir en la misma cama y vivir bajo el mismo techo.

La mirada argéntea de Neji fue a parar al rostro de Sakura. Apacible, como siempre, tomó una ligera bocanada de aire.

—Placentero—Asintió el hombre, girando por tercera ocasión en la limitada geografía del lugar. Sin dar anuncio previo, desvió el andar hacia uno de los pasillos próximos a la habitación, dentro de todas las cosas de un matrimonio arreglado, quería darse el lujo de obtener un poco de privacidad—.Solo llámame Neji, si vamos a casarnos quiero que me hables por mi nombre. — Espetó con un deje de autoridad.

—Gracias, Neji. — Espetó ofendida. Podía notar la incomodidad en cada movimiento del castaño. Al caminar por una de las galeras que daba al patio trasero, Sakura imploró a los dioses que esas coyunturas no fueran constantes en su matrimonio...

—Sé que no has elegido esta unión, Sakura. — Contestó él, sorprendiendo a Sakura tan segura de otorgarle una respuesta distinta.

—No es así, simplemente no me parece apropiado que me emparejen como al ganado— Sakura gruñó; con lo dicho por el castaño, comenzó a poner en duda si él estaba conforme con su próximo maridaje. La furia de la pelirosa se avivó al otear una sonrisa irónica dibujada en los labios del antes imperturbable hombre.

—Un punto de vista sincero. Eres tan directa como dicen.

No solo las condiciones de su padre habían ahuyentado a una serie de pretendientes dispuestos a bajar el sol, la luna y todo el firmamento para Sakura; contaba con una reputación que difería de ser alentadora. Su lengua afilada le había valido ganarse el desprecio de algunas damas en la corte, también humillo a unos cuantos políticos al intervenir por su padre, haciéndolos ver como unos idiotas, lo cual no era muy aceptado entre la sociedad.

—Lo hago para salvar a mi familia, eso es todo. — Confirmó. Su andar se vio aquietado por el

Trinque de Neji alrededor de su muñeca. Nerviosa, procuró disipar el rubor en sus mejillas al tener esa mirada bruñida sobre ella.

—Pronto te convertirás en una Hyuga, sé qué haces un gran sacrificio, pero en el instante que recites tus votos frente al capellán, me debes absoluta e indivisible lealtad, ¿está claro?

Indignada, Sakura solo respondió con un miramiento desafiante. La indolencia de sus palabras destruyó por completo la efigie del príncipe encantador. Neji tenía un concepto distinto, iba a necesitar más que una simple amenaza para doblegarla.

: : : : : : : :

Sakura ignoró las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba el cielo desde su habitación. Con su próxima unión, se vio en la obligación de desterrar todos esos sueños infantiles para convertirse en carnada para los lobos, Recordar la advertencia del castaño avivó el escalofrió y los nudos prietos en su estómago, haciéndole sentir enferma.

Recordaba haber prometido a su hermano cumplir esos enormes deseos de recorrer el mundo. Murai ansiaba ungirse como caballero, un sueño que su padre le permitió resguardar antes de romperlo al entregarle la vigilia del banco familiar; lo mismo había sucedido con ella, todas esas historias fantásticas y las descripciones del paisaje solo se reproducirían en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que la memoria se encargara de arrancarlas.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Indagó su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Neurasténica, astringió el rastro del llanto con las mangas del vestido. Una vez que torno la tristeza en una sonrisa fingida, le permitió a Kizashi ingresar.

El mundano caballero tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Disfrutó vislumbrar la interacción entre Sakura y el castaño, pero la duda lo carcomía por dentro, precisaba de detalles para saber lo que pensaba su hija al respecto.

—Supongo que no has vendió aquí para que nos miremos el uno al otro, ¿verdad, padre?— Farfulló molesta. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. El único sentimiento que podía resguardar era enfado, de todos los pretendientes amables, sus padres habían elegido al álgido y petulante Hyuga.

—En lo absoluto, mi adorada hija— Replicó con voz melindrosa—. ¿Qué te pareció el joven Hyuga?

—Tu bien sabes cuál es mi opinión respecto al matrimonio y mi futuro esposo, mi juicio no cambio con esta ligera interacción. — Respondió ceñuda.

—No seas tan dura con el muchacho, Sakura, al igual que tú, está cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades. Esto es para salvarnos de la ruina, tú bien lo sabes. — Con una pantomima paternal, situó ambas manos en el rostro de su bella hija, brindándole una confortante sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que un día iba casarme con alguien a quien yo amaba. — Protestó, cansada. Discutir no la ayudaría a cambiar la voluntad de su progenitor. Las imágenes de la nostalgia adquirieron la forma y el nombre de un hombre en concreto.

—Mi dulce niña, aquel joven no te merecía, solo te hubiese arrastrado a la desdicha; su familia estaba condenada, tú no podías hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que te esperaba a su lado era una vida llena de sufrimiento.

Eludió el tacto de Kizashi para concentrarse nuevamente en el paisaje enmarcado por la ventana. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al evocarlo, porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la traición aun dolía.

: : : : : : : :

Abandonaron la ciudad tras las severas acusaciones de traición. La milenaria familia Uchiha, ingresaba por las enormes puertas principales de Konohagakure bajo los canticos y vítores de la prole. Cuatro años habían transcurrido desde que Fugaku Uchiha fue imputado de planear una revuelta civil en contra de Hiruzen Sarutobi, y como condena ante sus protervas intenciones, el respetado anciano los expió al exilio.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Fugaku procuró enmendar las heridas con la nación que los había albergado, y bajo una serie de condiciones poco ventajosas, organizó a su ejército y libró una cruda batalla en el país de la lluvia, sin más enemigos que pusieran en peligro la seguridad de la hoja, el rey en mando, Ataque Kakashi, les confería el perdón leal.

Tras permanecer varios meses viajando y unas cuantas semanas instalados en una residencia a las afueras de Konoha, el ejército Uchiha, acompañado de sus respectivas familias, desfilaba por las principales callejuelas de ciudad.

En la vanguardia, el solemne Fugaku, se abría paso entre la gente a lomos de su corcel albo. Los ahí presentes contemplaban las mirificas armaduras oscuras, que si bien, estaban forjadas de un extraño material, era agradable vislumbrarlas por la serie de decorados, la coraza del patriarca, por ejemplo, tenía detallado un león, la del primogénito, su yelmo simulaba las fauces de la temible bestia; la del primogénito, Itachi, simulaba el plumaje de un cuervo, mientras que la del menor, Sasuke, mostraba los trazos de un dragón.

Montado en el alazán argento, el párvulo Uchiha regresaba a la ciudad con la frente en alto. Su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear a su parecer puesto que los rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido para albergar a la madurez. El sudor recorría su frente y algunas manchas de hollín decoraban su piel de porcelana. A su paso, escuchó el cacheo de un grupo de damas, quienes le lanzaban miradas sugestivas, al darse cuenta que eran correspondidas en una ínfima parte, un sonrojo las sentencio al silencio, sin embargo, Sasuke no tenía interés en ellas.

Con un mohín apático, continuo su trayecto hasta la entrada del palacio. Antes de cruzar el umbral, Itachi logro darle alcance, situándose a su costado derecho, con una sonrisa burlona trazada en la curvatura de sus labios.

—Llevamos meses viajando, estoy seguro que Kakashi lo comprendería. — Dijo cansado, añadiendo un deje de fastidio. Lo último que esperaba era una reunión con el peliblanco, se sentía agotado, magullado y derrotado, clamaba a gritos un descanso apropiado.

—Ya sabes cómo es nuestro padre, Sasuke, prefiere terminar con esto ahora. — Convino Itachi, contemplando de reojo a su hermano menor.

Cansado, optó por no iniciar una discusión, Itachi siempre obedecería las órdenes de su padre sin ponerla en duda, tenía lealtad ciega hacia Fugaku.

Aferró sus dedos a las riendas del corcel, una vez que su mirada intento buscar a cierta persona entre la muchedumbre, decidió no proseguir. Había dejado muchas cosas inconclusas desde su partida, el tiempo no había remendado nada, al contrario solo lo empeoro.

Dispuesto a proseguir con sus desalentadores pensamientos, frenó el andar del equino. Su padre, daba anuncio de su llegada con voz gutural, solicitando congregar la reunión pendiente con el monarca en turno. Las enormes puertas de madera con fuertes defensas se abrieron, consintiendo le paso del ejercito Uchiha.

Sasuke recordaba el castillo tal cual; las quince torres cuadradas aun fungían como barreras, conectadas entre sí por una pared de piedra de huamanga, los ventanales eran el atractivo visual, sus coloridos cristales le daban un toque alegre a la decadencia del fuerte.

Bajó de su caballo al estar frente a la enorme puerta de la sala del trono, la cual, permanecía abierta de par en par. Escuchó a su padre dar unas cuantas órdenes, y con un gesto adusto, indicó el camino a sus hijos hacia el interior. Con cada paso que daba la armadura de los tres Uchiha tintineaba; Los enormes braceros colgaban de las diez columnas de granito, bañando el vestíbulo con un resplandor naranja. Sintió un escalofrió al sentir las miradas de los monumentos de mármol clavados en él, n obstante, continuo con su paso por la alfombra de trullo verde.

Al elevar la mirada, oteó al rey enmascarado postrado en un trono de mármol, situado bajo un baldaquín impresionantemente decorado. Las patas de la silla real estaban adornadas con zafiro, y había dos sitios más dispuestos a los costados, disponibles para los consejeros más cercanos del peliblanco.

—Bienvenidos sean, mis señores. — Saludó Kakashi desde la comodidad del trono. Los aludidos correspondieron al gesto realizando una cordial y sencilla reverencia.

—Hemos traído lo que ordeno— Habló Fugaku, subiendo los peldaños para posar a los pies del peliblanco las armas de sus enemigos, corroborando la noticia de su muerte—. Encontramos este pergamino en uno de los santuarios, cualquiera que sea su contenido, estoy seguro que es importante. — Indicó, extendiendo el viejo folio, aun sellado, al rey.

Sasuke e Itachi se mantuvieron en silencio. Ambos fruncieron el ceño al contemplar la visible expresión trazada en los ojos de Ataque, al igual que ellos, sabían que el contenido del pergamino era vital, no por nada algunos de los soldados habían entregado su vida para resguardarlo.

— ¿Sabe lo que está escrito aquí?— Indagó Kakashi, extendiéndole el quebradizo trozo de papel al patriarca Uchiha.

—Habla sobre los cinco artefactos forjados por la diosa Magulla. Las historias relatan que estos objetos le otorgan a su poseedor un poder absoluto sobre todo, desde el control de la voluntad hasta el del firmamento— Fugaku suspiro, cansado —. Nuestro ancestro, Madara, dedico gran parte de su vida en localizarlos, no obstante, lo único que pudo localizar fueron diversos pergaminos y nada más.

—Y si las historias son ciertas, este es el pergamino faltante ¿no es así?— Masculló Itachi, analizando los rostros casi descompuestos de su padre y el rey.

—No es un secreto que otros reinos han intentado conseguir los pergaminos, no obstante, Hashirama y Madara recolectaron algunos y los resguardaron en las mazmorras, si Itachi tiene razón, este pergamino nos ayudaría a resolver el enigma.

El rey se puso de pie, indicándoles seguirle el paso hasta los pasadizos subterráneos de la antigua construcción. En silencio, la triada Uchiha escoltó al renombrado guerrero hasta las penumbras y la humedad. Bajó la capa, Kakashi extrajo un juego de llaves, desbloqueando el paso de la reja vieja. Iluminados con la luz que emanaba la flama de una antorcha, arribaron a lo que parecía ser un santuario privado; tres estatuas de granito, cubiertas por la naturaleza y la humedad, rodeaban un altar, donde yacían seis pergaminos, formando un escrito, entre los brazos de la escultura media, yacía un antiguo y pesado libro.

Kakashi unió el pergamino faltante con los demás, aun así, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Cuestionó Fugaku, su voz adquirió un eco terrorífico.

—No puedo leerlo— Confesó el rey, mostrando una mueca de disgusto ante su limitante—. Estoy seguro que alguno de tus hijos puede hacer uso de su poder ocular para ver qué es lo que se oculta.

Sin más remedio, Itachi se apresuró. Tan rápido como sus ojos cambiaron al dotjutsu prohibido de la familia Uchiha, el primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto, sonrió airoso.

—Esto es un mapa, tiene las ubicaciones exactas de los cinco objetos de la diosa Kaguya, inclusive indica cómo llegar hasta ellos.

Entre emocionados e incrédulos, los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas.

Ahora que habían corroborado la existencia de los artefactos, le bastaba a Kakashi mantener ese tópico como un secreto de estado. Nadie debía saberlo, sus enemigos podían utilizar la información en su contra, y si querían ser rápidos, tenían que conseguirlos antes que nadie.

—Fugaku— Kakashi colocó una mano sobre el hombre al que respetaba infinitamente. El patriarca de los Uchiha era un guerrero de elite, al igual que la mayoría de los hombres de la milenaria estirpe—. Sé que han sido años agotadores, pero me veo en la necesidad de solicitar tu ayuda para buscar y conseguir estos artilugios antes de que el enemigo lo haga. Puedo ordenarte que permanezcas aquí, sin embargo, tus hijos tienen una reputación que los precede.

Con más indolencia que estoicismo, Fugaku exhalo agotado.

—Soy viejo, Kakashi, y como lo has dicho estoy cansado. Me conservo el derecho de negarle partir a mi hijo mayor, Itachi a la encomienda, debe empezar a tomar su lugar como líder de la familia, sin embargo, Sasuke es el más apropiado para la misión.— Explicó el Uchiha, dejando atrás los formalismos y hablándole con sinceridad al peliblanco.

—Lo hare. — Firme, el pelinegro acató las órdenes. Necesitaba salir de la aldea lo antes posible, precisaba abandonar Konohagakure antes de que cierta persona tuviera anuncio de su retorno.

—Dispondré lo que tú comandes y partirás en cuanto antes.

—Formare un grupo de búsqueda y otro de inteligencia. Llame a Nara Shikamaru, yo me encargare de cubrir el otro puesto, se quién es la persona indicada para esto.

: : : : : : : :

Sin la pesada armadura impidiéndole caminar o tan solo moverse, el azabache abandonó su hogar para adentrarse en las calles de Konoha. La ciudad estaba tal como la recordaba, no había muchos cambios, con la paz instaurada, los campesinos ahora se dedicaban a mantener sus tierras y conseguir insumos para pasar los tiempos de invierno.

Suponía que su padre se encargaría de emular tales acciones, con ellos de regreso, el trabajo más arduo de Fugaku era conseguirle una esposa apropiada a su hermano, así como amaestrarlo en el liderato de la familia y el manejo de la misma. Desde el preciso instante que notó el lugar que le correspondía supo que nunca sería el jefe del clan. Era el segundo hijo, por lo tanto, le correspondían otras responsabilidades de mayor riesgo y quizás menor importancia.

Sonrió ladinamente al llegar a la villa de los Uzumaki. Sin la necesidad de anunciar su arribó, uno de los sirvientes lo reconoció, saludándolo con habitualidad, revelándole la ubicación del rubio.

No era amante de las sorpresas, aun así, precisaba de Naruto. Era un gesto descortés aparecer sin avisar, no obstante, su permanencia en la ciudad no sería permanente, deseaba evitar contacto con cualquier otra persona que no fuese de su interés particular.

Detuvo sus pasos cerca de la arcada, bajo el soportal de la escotilla. Divertido, aprecio los imprecisos movimientos de su amigo con la espada, había perdido práctica, por algo evitaba a toda costa los campos de batalla o los torneos organizados por los nobles. Era un blanco fácil y sin duda, terminaría hecho polvo en menos de lo que canta un pájaro.

Valiéndose de la desatención, tomó una de las espadas de combate; el Uzumaki estaba enajenado en su propio entrenamiento que ni siquiera dio acuse de la sombra del azabache. Al virar sobre sus tobillos, Sasuke esperaba, atento. El estruendo del acerco contra el acero advirtió al heredero Uzumaki de su presencia.

Lejos de saludarse como amigos habituales y haciendo honor a su eterna rivalidad, los dos iniciaron un combate. El pelinegro bloqueaba con habilidad cada uno de sus ataques, notando como la frustración incrementaba en su acompañante; presa de la desesperación, Naruto hizo uso de su última alternativa, terminando sin espada y con la hoja de otra a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Frunció el ceño al revistar a su amigo, quien lo recibía con una sonrisa engreída.

—Un cabrón como tú no podía mantenerse como espectador, ¿cierto?

Los dos estrecharon sus manos en una afable salva. Sin embargo, Naruto aprovecho el gesto para abrazarlo, dándole la apropiada bienvenida a su casa.

—Quería corroborar si tus habilidades en combate eran tan toscas como decían, he visto que sí.

—Bien, debes enseñarme como hacer ese último movimiento. — Naruto se estribo sobre su espada antes de ingresar a la casa. A paso lento, consiguió instalarse bajo una sombra; sumergió ambas manos en el cuenco para apartarse la suciedad de la piel, y humedeció su rostro y cuello para disipar el calor.

—Eso es un secreto. — Gesticulo Sasuke, clavando la punta del florete en la gentil tierra.

—Y bien, ¿has regresado a Konoha para restablecerte?

Sasuke guardo silencio. Con el paso de los años y el exilio, había optado por no enfrascarse en el pasado. Los recuerdos solo abrían la herida que traía consigo mero remordimiento. Sentía nostalgia de aquella época, y por lo tanto, la mantenía delegada al olvido.

—No, en realidad solo estoy de paso— Le aseguró el cuándo logro gesticular algo coherente—. ¿Estás en disposición de realizar un largo viaje?— Pregunto.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Hacía tres años sufrió un accidente en el campo de batalla. El enemigo, si bien no le arrebato la vida, logró causarle heridas severas en todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegó a los brazos de las curanderas, ellas se limitaron a proporcionarle cierto brebaje para adormecerlo y disipar el dolor, ninguna de ellas auguraba que fuese a salvarse. Sin embargo, un hombre tan obstinado como él no podía permitirse morir por la infección de las heridas. Pero todavía restaban secuelas, Sasuke podía notarlo, aun cuando su enemigo se empeñaba en ocultarlo.

—Seguro, ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?

Antes de abrir la boca, se aseguró que nadie estuviese a la redonda. La encomienda era secreta, la más peligrosa y arriesgada en su rango, solo guerreros de elite eran confiados a cumplirla. Gracias a sus habilidades, Sasuke era el apropiado para llevarla cabo, pero precisaba de una mano derecha, alguien de confianza.

—Kakashi me ha enviado a buscar una serie de enseres divinos, al parecer otras naciones los están buscando y debemos encontrarlos antes que ellos.

El rostro del rubio se desapegó del reflejo del agua, luciendo abrumado.

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo. — Aseguró, llevándose la toalla al hombro. No precisaba de mayores detalles, su amigo era reservado por naturaleza y con el pasar del tiempo, había aprendido que ni la más despiadada tortura podía arrancarle palabra. Eventualmente le daría mayores detalles, por el momento, necesitaba ponerlo al tanto de la situación, no como guerreros, sino como los viejos amigos que eran.

Mientras ingresaban a la frescura y comodidad del fuerte, Naruto decretó a una de las sirvientas preparar una lozana jarra de vino especiado, la dama asintió con un gesto, desapareciendo en el laberinto de pasillos que conectaba con la cocina.

—Y bien, ¿has acudido a ver a Sakura?— La voz del rubio sonó relajada mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sitiales de madera.

Una vez que el nombre resonó en los odios y recovecos más profundos y pérfidos de la mente del Uchiha, Sasuke se paralizó. No se necesitaba ser un erudito para entrever que terminaría por romperle el corazón. Con su partida, lo hizo.

—No. — Repuso tajante.

—Estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

El pelinegro volvió a persistir en mutis. La llegada de la moza con la jarra y dos copas de plata preparada para los caballeros lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sin decir nada, bebió de golpe el amargo vino, disponiéndose a digerir con el licor, la serie de emociones que el simple nombre de la pelirosa había evocado.

Por lo que Naruto mencionaba, Sakura no había mencionado nada del desaire de aquella noche, lo que en cierta parte, le tranquilizaba. Conocía bastante bien a la pelirosa, si no lo hizo fue por mero orgullo, para evitarse ser la comidilla de la sociedad y de las damas de la corte o simplemente para no recordarlo. Era doloroso, inclusive para él, y nada le atormentaba más que saber que cargaría con ese error por el resto de su existencia.

—Mi presencia puede generarle de todo, menos alegría.

—Tonterías, Sakura ha estado enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria, ella aguarda pacientemente, puedo apostarlo. — Contestó Naruto.

—Mi madre ha organizado un banquete, es seguro que quiere verte ahí, así que has tu mejor esfuerzo para lucir presentable. — Sin siquiera inmutarse a mirar al rubio, sorbió otro trago. Las penas, no se solucionaban con alcohol, pero si eran menores.

: : : : : : : :

Ataviada con el bello vestido enlucido, Sakura suspiró agobiada, y no porque el atuendo no hiciera justicia a su hermosa, todo lo contrario, lucía como una diosa; los delgados tirantes exponían la nívea dermis de sus delicados omoplatos, unos pliegues de tela resbalaban por sus brazos hasta la altura de su pecho, el listón decorado con diamantes enmarcaba su cintura y la caída de la falda era perfecta.

Lo que atareaba a la pelirosa era la noticia de su arribo junto con la invitación al banquete. Acudir a casa de los Uchiha era traspié garrafal, tantos años sin tener noticias de él y de repente aparece por arte de magia, precisamente el día de su compromiso con Neji.

—No vamos a ir, Mebuki.

— ¡Tonterías!— Exclamó la matriarca, cubriendo la desnudez de sus brazos con una ligera capa para afrontar las templadas noches primaverales—. Hay que alternar un poco. Distraerá a Sakura de sus problemas y sus pesares.

—No quiero ir, en realidad no deseo ver a nadie— Habló con nerviosismo. Su excusa era en parte verdad y otra parte mentira. No le desagradaban los banquetes, amaba la música y los bailes, no obstante, le disgustaba el hecho de que fuese en la residencia de los Uchiha, donde, por supuesto, cruzaría caminos con Sasuke—. Déjame quedarme aquí y hacerles compañía a mis damas.

— ¿Pero de que estás hablando, jovencita? Por supuesto que debes asistir, tus amigas se morirán de envidia al saber de tu compromiso con Neji.

—Tampoco creo que sea apropiado anunciarlo.

Su madre frenó todas sus negativas con un gesto desafiante. Sometida a una serie de condiciones nada beneficiosas para ella, subió al palanquín cargado por dos soldados al servicio de su padre. Al arribar, notó el flujo de personas que iban y venían por los jardines principales de la preciosa fachada; los Uchiha poseían una limitada área de la ciudad, donde establecieron su propio barrio, irguiendo espectaculares fuertes.

Al descender, la joven se mantuvo de pie durante algunos minutos frente a la puerta, calculando si lo prudente era continuar con su camino o simplemente dar media vuelta y retornar a casa. La verdad, era que no deseaba toparse con Sasuke, tenía motivos de sobra para huir de él. Habían transcurrido alrededor de tres años desde su partida, no podía recordar cuanto tiempo pasó desde que ella y el moreno estuvieron en la misma habitación.

Nerviosa, se infló de valor para dirigir su grácil andar al salón principal del almodóvar, sintiéndose como una niña asustada al verse rodeada de las opulencias del banquete. El vino corría rojo y la música sonaba fuerte. Un grupo de nobles reía a carcajadas ante la aguda interpretación del juglar, quien entonaba con su instrumento y una melódica voz la historia de las hazañas de guerra de los Uchiha.

El salón estaba atiborrado de gente, la mitad de los invitados pertenecían a la estirpe Uchiha y la otra mitad la conformaban los miembros de otras familias nobles, incluyendo los Hyuga. En la mesa principal se encontraba Fugaku charlando con el rey, Kakashi, mientras que, a su costado izquierdo, Mikoto observaba el espectáculo maravillada.

—Por fin apareces. — Murmuro Ino, colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera, haciendo una jarra. Lucía impaciente.

—Meditaba sobre las repercusiones que tendría mi aparición en este evento. — Masculló, dejándose dirigir por su amiga entre el mar de personas, abriéndose paso con sonrisas y miradas coquetas dirigidas a distintos caballeros.

— ¿Y bien?— Inquirió, proporcionándole un cáliz con vino fresco para aclare la garganta y los pensamientos.

Sakura sabía muy bien lo que esa mirada significaba. Mientras resistía postrada en la gradilla de madera, se arrepintió profundamente de haber desvelado la noticia del matrimonio a su mejor amiga. No iba a ser un secreto para toda la vida, a esa hora, la mitad de Konohagakure debía estar al tanto de las buenas nuevas; no todos los días se casaba un noble, mucho menos con una joven que de prestigio solo tenía el nombre.

—Hablamos un momento, eso es todo. —Alegó Sakura, esquivando la mirada fisgona de la Yamanaka. Sorbió un poco de vino con elegancia, respondiendo al sabor con una mueca nada discreta. La rubia contuvo una carcajada, y prestar atención a lo antes dicho, acorto la distancia entre las dos para gozar de mayor privacidad.

—Pasa, que no me trago el cuento de la simple charla, te conozco bien Sakura, así que suéltalo.

La joven suspiro derrotada.

—Es bastante silencioso, altivo y antipático, no sé cómo podré vivir bajo el mismo techo con él, me aterra pensar en nuestros momentos de soledad.

No era un secreto para la pelirosa lo que normalmente sucedía en la noche de bodas; las tradiciones ordenaban obtener una muestra de la consumación, por lo tanto, estaba obligada a no solo entregarle su alma a Hyuga Neji, sino también su cuerpo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, su vientre albergaría a los herederos del castaño y ella se sometería a las órdenes del guerrero. Solo pensarlo le generaba nauseas.

—Supongo que esa no fue una primera buena impresión. —Un gesto insufrible se trazó en el rostro de su amiga.

La joven se removió nerviosa en su lugar, dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda hacia el estoico y grandioso Hyuga Neji.

: : : : : : : :

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el protagonista de sus más pérfidas pesadillas apareció ante sus narices como una representación divina. Si bien, las historias decían que los Uchiha provenían de la progenie de los dioses, Sakura no pudo luchar contra su orgullo para reconocer la sublime efigie del moreno.

Al examinarlo detenidamente desde una de las esquinas del salón, corroboró que su aspecto no era el mismo, había cambiado drásticamente para derivar en un ser tan complejo de entender. Llevaba el cabello más largo, pero mantenía la misma forma; portaba un jubón oscuro y una capa color escarlata colgaba desde sus hombros hasta desembocar al suelo, parecía más maduro, inclusive, con un aura más oscura.

Una vez que su pertinaz oteada atrajo sobre ella aquel par de orbes ónix, se sintió como una presa acorralada. Nerviosa y sonrojada, pegó la mirilla en el suelo, bebiendo de un largo trago la tercera copa de vino especiado de la noche. Cuando se decidió a elevar su rostro, el porfiado azabache continuaba revistándola desde la lejanía; la charla de Naruto y Nara Shikamaru parecía no ser de su importancia.

—Necesito aire fresco. — Gesticuló ruborizada, abandonando su sitio sin darle a Ino explicación alguna.

Culpó al alcohol y sus efectos engañosos por trastornarle la visión y nublarle el juicio. Lanzó un improperio a los dioses, preguntándose cual había sido su falla para ser merecedora de tantas desdichas. Con pasos tambaleantes, se aprisionó en una habitación. Se aproximó a la ventana para degustar el aire fresco, cuando su tambaleante corazón recupero el ritmo habitual, emitió una gran bocanada de aire con atisbos de pesadez.

Debía dejar atrás las tragedias del pasado y encarar de una vez por todas las adversidades del futuro. Su historia con el azabache solo quedaba en los recuerdos, ni las emociones, ni los sentimientos, revivirían de las cenizas como ave fénix. Él se había marchado, ella había esperado, no obstante, la vida le ponía un montón de retos en el camino, obligándola a sacrificarse para salvar a sus padres.

Luego de analizar las ventajas que tenía casarse con Neji, la joven viro sobre sus tobillos, conduciendo su andar hacia la puerta. Con las ideas aclaradas y el corazón apaciguado, se decantó por regresar a la fiesta. Caminó; sin ánimos, pero determinada a zanjar todo ese asunto de una buena vez.

Antes de cruzar el umbral, el firme agarre de un sujeto, hasta el momento, desconocido, la arrastró consigo hacia otra de las habitaciones disponibles en la planta alta del fuerte. Sakura dio un respingo, llevando una mano hacia sus labios como una respuesta autómata. Era incapaz de vislumbrar el rostro de su captor, estaban rodeados por la oscuridad, a duras penas la llamarada de una vela iluminaba decadentemente la geografía de la alcoba. Al cabo de un par de segundos, la temerosa sombra se aproximó hacia ella, emulando el transitar peligroso del león; el moreno se presentó ante ella luciendo un aspecto sobrio. Sus agraciadas facciones resplandecían débilmente bajo la luz del candor, desvelándole a la perturbada Haruno su identidad.

De carácter impertinente, la pelirosa frunció el ceño al avistarse participe de una situación nada complaciente. Con paso determinado, pasó a un costado del Uchiha, ignorando olímpicamente su presencia. Un gemido desesperado broto de sus labios cuando notó que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Sasuke la divisó con curiosidad y antes de que el funesto mutis se instalara, sus miradas se cruzaron; Adivinó de antemano el recelo y aversión guarecidos en su encaro.

Sakura se sintió indignada con las acciones del azabache, volvió a resoplar al forcejar con la puerta una vez más, conteniendo en lo más hondo de su pecho una serie de ludibrios labrados con los años y el fulgor de la amargura.

—Debo marcharme, esto no es correcto. — murmuró, pero sus intenciones fueron frenadas cuando el pelinegro la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole escapar de una condena mortal segura.

—Aguarda. — Era un golpe bajo solicitarle unos segundos cuando ella lo había esperado por años.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, advirtió como las fuerzas se escapaban y su cuerpo le fallaba. Hacia tanto tiempo que Sasuke no la tocaba o estaba tan cerca de ella. Sus piernas temblaron, los sentidos se le adormecieron al reconocer el peculiar olor a lavanda que emanaba de su cuerpo.

— ¡Suéltame!— chilló, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar el temblor de su voz y ocultarle las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Se retorció bajo las manos del azabache, lanzándole manotazos para liberarse del agarre.

Sin embargo, gracias a la manía autoritaria del azabache, ignoró la súplica, pero no lo hacía por imponerse sobre ella, sino para salvarla de un golpe seguro al notar su debilidad e incapacidad para mantenerse de pie.

—Debemos hablar— los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los verdes de ella. Como dos amantes en eterna dispuesta, el tiempo no cerraba las heridas.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Sasuke.

—Se lo de tu compromiso con Neji— espetó. Así como la pelirosa se esforzaba para no desmoronarse, Sasuke hacia lo posible para no dejar al descubierto su fragmentación. Su voz había sonado calmada, carente de emoción, no obstante, tras esas palabras se reguardaba un trasfondo diferente.

Sakura percibió un brillo inusual en su mirada, pero lo ignoró, no podía tragarse su orgullo, no podía dejarlo correr. Sasuke nunca había sentido nada por ella, lo había demostrado al marcharse, al dejarla destrozada en la entrada de la ciudad. Le había entregado todo lo humanamente posible y eso era lo que recibía a cambio: desprecio.

—Continúe con mi vida, Sasuke, tal como lo pediste—rugió, molesta.

—Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?— indagó, cansado.

Tenerla cerca era doloroso. Mientras seguía divisándola minuciosamente, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, de lo poco que restaba de aquella Sakura que lo ambo con locura; frente a sus ojos se erguía una mujer sumida en el resentimiento, una bella dama irreconocible, arrastrada por la tristeza. El amor era complicado y él un cobarde.

—No…no puedo hacerlo.

Como si se tratara de un hechizó, Sasuke la soltó.

Existían razones de sobra para que ella lo odiara, no iba a culparla, sin embargo, el hecho de que se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias no quería decir que no le doliera verla actuar así, al contrario, le partía el alma en mil pedazos.

—No podía llevarte conmigo, no había nada para ti. Te pude haber perjudicado, Sakura.

—Yo crecí también, Sasuke. Me canse de esperar, me harte del sufrimiento y decidí continuar—discretamente, disipó el rastro del lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. —. Todo está claro para nosotros, ahora déjame marchar.

Necio a proseguir escuchando más, desbloqueo la puerta. Verla cruzar el umbral tenía un simbolismo para él; contemplarla marcharse suponía rendirse y permitirle continuar con su vida sin su interferencia.

A punto del colapso, siguió el camino de regreso al salón. Podía sentir los pasos de Sasuke muy cerca de ella, aun así, lo ignoró. Descendió los peldaños con gracia, necesitaba salir de ahí, puesto que no tenía la voluntad para ver a Sasuke un segundo más.

La vorágine de pensamientos desapareció cuando chocó contra otro cuerpo. Su rostro palideció al verse atrapada en los brazos de su prometido, quien la contemplaba fijamente, haciendo uso de su perspicacia Hyuga:

—Estuve buscándote, ¿sucede algo malo?

—No.

Lejos de creerle, enmarcó una ceja cuando el tenso azabache hizo acto de presencia. Sasuke no se detuvo al reparar en el Hyuga, así que prosiguió.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando notó el juego entre el castaño y Sasuke; su vida estaba sujeta a las conveniencias y acciones de dos hombres.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: Como siempre, cruzó los dedos para que esta historia sea de su agrado y tenga un cálido recibimiento. De nueva cuenta vengo a ofrecerles un fic de fantasía, me inspiró la portada en honor a LOTR y mi fascinación por el género.**

 **Les prometo que toda ira cobrando sentido conforme se desvelen pistas en los capítulos, aún queda saber la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, así como la importancia de tales objetos divinos, que le fueron encomendados al pelinegro. Si bien, no puedo prometerles un fic de misterio, la aventura, el romance y el drama, harán de las suyas para tejer la trama.**

 **Pasando a otras ideas, el nombre del fic surge de la palabra "Yūgen" que significa profundo o misterioso y se refiere a un conocimiento del universo que evoca sentimientos emocionales que son inexplicablemente profundos, y que es demasiado misterioso para las palabras. Como por ejemplo la triste belleza de sufrimiento humano.**

 **Ojala sea merecedor de su atención y del mismo modo, que sea honrado por su opinión, saben que estoy abierta a leer todo lo que tengan que decir. Sin más, me dedicare a darle continuación a esta y otras historias más.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **¡Cuídense!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


	2. Capítulo II: Decisiones sin dirección

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto y el universo donde se desarrolla la historia original no me pertenecen, son obras de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Leve OoC/ Universo alterno._

 **Yūgen**

 **Capítulo II:**

 **Decisiones sin dirección**

No habían transcurrido dos días de su compromiso cuando iniciaron los preparativos de las nupcias. Precipitado, por supuesto, pero necesario, Sakura interpretó su aciago cenáculo con el moreno como un vestigio divino. Tener a Sasuke rondando por la ciudad no sosegaba sus penas, mucho menos iban a disiparlas, él era la viva representación de todas sus desgracias y como una dama devota de la tragedia, bien sabía que el Uchiha sería un vil y cruel fantasma que la segura por el resto de sus días.

La rabia e indignación le hervían la sangre al rememorar esos eternos minutos dentro de aquella habitación. No se atrevería a negar que soñó repetidas veces su encuentro, sería una falacia imperdonable no admitir que albergaba una ínfima esperanza. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí misma por más tiempo, Sasuke nunca la había amado, era otra historia más para condenar al olvido.

Trató de contener las lágrimas al notarse bajó la mirilla inquisitiva de la costurera, la cual, revoloteaba a su alrededor sosteniendo una serie de hermosas telas brocadas para construir un bello vestido digno de una princesa.

—Mi señora, manténgase quieta, debe lucir espectacular para su prometido. — Sugirió con un rostro de pocos amigos.

Avergonzada, emitió una disculpa queda. Todo en esta boda se trataba acerca de Neji y lo que recibiría. Por más que intentase habituarse a la idea, las entrañas se le removían al contemplarse a sí misma como un regalo para el heredero Hyuga. Las personas a su alrededor solo podían charlar sobre su buena fortuna y lo envidiada que sería al convertirse en la esposa del castaño.

Aun así, le aterraba la idea de someterse a los designios del castaño y terminar a su merced. Neji era un chico de armas tomar, nunca se rendía y siempre obtenía lo que quería; no conocía la derrota y aquellos que osaban a desafiarlo perdían todo el honor y prestigio. Quizá esa era la principal razón por la cual existía una enemistad entre él y Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban en la constante lucha de mostrar superioridad, no importaba si fuese en ínfimos asuntos, a ninguno le gustaba el sabor de la derrota, mucho menos si era propiciada por sus enemigos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Gracias al espejo, Sakura notó la presencia de una de sus damas, quien, maravillada por el esplendor de la cachemira, esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—Mi señora, el señor Hyuga ha venido a buscarla. — Notificó aun ensoñada por la hermosura de las opulencias de los nobles.

Pálida como el mármol, descendió de la gradilla. Recorrió los escasos centímetros del lugar donde yacía hasta la ventana, corroborando las palabras de su servicial moza al contemplar a su estoico prometido descender del alazano pardo.

Con más dolencia que estoicismo, corroboró que no estaba condiciones para recibir al hombre, apenas y llevaba un ligero vestido blanco de algodón, mismo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Captura de un colapso, tomó un paletó rojo, decorado con hermosos bordados. Ató las cintas alrededor de la cintura y acicaló su melena alborotada.

Mientras recorría los laberinticos pasillos de su hogar, trató de deducir cual era el móvil de la presencia de Neji. Hacia una noche ambos se habían reunido para establecer ciertas condiciones de la boda, dejando en sus manos la total planeación. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la álgida sensación de un mal presentimiento, desde niña, la joven pelirosa se encargó de poner al tanto a sus padres sobre acontecimientos desagradables y no porque fuera una vidente o tuviera algún poder, sino, porque por una extraña razón tenía la certeza de que algo desagradable iba a ocurrir.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Neji inmediatamente se percató de su presencia, abandonado la comodidad de su asiento para mostrarle el debido respeto a su anfitriona y futura esposa.

—Mi señora, ¿puedo solicitarle permiso para entablar una conversación privada con su hija?— Soltó con mordacidad.

Sakura suplicó a los dioses para que su madre rechazara la oferta, no podía concebir que cuestión era tan significativa para obligar al castaño a mantenerlo entre los dos.

No obstante, Mebuki accedió, sonriendo encantada:

—Por supuesto.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para desechar sus miedos. De manera autómata, se acercó al joven, entrelazando su mano con la de él, no solo ante la sorpresa del chico, sino también a la suya.

—Ven conmigo. — Ansiosa, arrastró al hombre de cabello cobrizo a una pequeña habitación contigua. Los jardines eran muy abiertos para el gusto de Sakura, suponía que dentro de cuatro paredes, Neji se sentiría más cómodo y dispuesto a hablar.

Los nudos prietos en el estómago se afianzaron hasta llevarlos a su garganta. Temía que la noticia de su indeseada reunión con el azabache hubiese llegado a sus oídos.

Ocultando el nerviosismo tras una muestra de estoicismo, se mostró bastante interesada por las posibles noticias de su prometido.

—Mi tío ha puesto una última condición para dar su consentimiento y que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo dentro de seis meses— finalmente, habló, exponiéndose poco complacido ante las nuevas estipulaciones del Hiashi—.Tengo asuntos que arreglar en Kumogakure. No puede ser de otro modo.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas.

La noticia de su súbita partida debería deleitarla, su condena se aplazaría seis meses. Sintió la sangre precipitársele al rostro. Procuró hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban tan congeladas como un tempano de hielo. Conocía todas y cada una de sus debilidades; con Neji lejos y Sasuke de regreso, ella se encontraba en una posición vulnerable.

—Podemos adelantar la boda si tú lo deseas. — Procuró no delatar la desesperación en su tono de voz. Contempló a Neji atisbarla con los ojos bien abiertos por la conmoción. Al cabo de un rato, la sonrojada joven cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, penándose a un silencio consternado.

Un día expresaba su repudio a casarse y al siguiente le suplicaba adelantar la boda.

Evidentemente, Neji comenzó a sospechar, pero dadas las circunstancias, dejó pasar el comentario, enfocándose al discurso que venía preparado desde que ensillo su caballo.

—Sé que seis meses parece mucho, pero te dará tiempo para poner a prueba tu lealtad—murmuro, acortando la distancia entre los dos—. Quiero que te sientas libre de cambiar de opinión. — Notificó, tomando sus manos en un gesto demasiado incómodo para él.

La aludida alzó la vista al escucharlo recitar un poema tan peligroso como el veneno. Después de hacerle saber lo que esa unión significaba para sus padres, Neji le daba el referéndum para romper el compromiso cuando ella lo desease.

—No…lo hare— comenzó, cortando de súbito al tiempo que correspondía el agarre de su prometido. El corazón se le achico cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre frente a ella no despertaba ninguna sensación o emoción—.Esperare— esbozó una sonrisa ausente. Temiendo a lo que sus sentimientos la llevarían, opto por ser lista, reafirmando el pacto perpetuado entre su padre y Hiashi.

—Antes de partir, quiero confiarte esto— los penetrantes ojos color perla la divisaron con profundo interés. Del abrigo oscuro que portaba extrajo un precioso collar; la cadena era de plata y el diamante turquesa. Sin solicitarle su permiso, adornó su garganta con el abalorio.

Sus mejillas ardieron al notar como las delicadas facciones de su acompañante se relajaban con el asomo de una sonrisa aquejada.

—Neji, yo…

—Este collar una vez le perteneció a mi madre, ahora te lo obsequio a ti, como mi futura esposa y como la promesa de que regresare. — dijo él.

Dubitativa, contempló el suelo durante algunos segundos; buscaba la manera de corresponderle el gesto.

Lejos de prever lo que sus acciones generarían, la joven realizó el primer sacrificio del amor; sus labios reposaron delicadamente sobre los del castaño, como una caricia trémula. Soltó un gemido al notar como su prometido correspondía con alevosía, rodeando su cintura con sus firmes manos, mientras le permita degustar el sabor a menta de su aliento. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, optaron por alejarse en mutuo reconocimiento.

Sonrojada, la chica acompañó a su prometido hasta la puerta de entrada. Lo miro montar su corcel y desaparecer tras las colinas.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; su madre lo interpreto como la nostalgia de ver partir al amor de su vida y someterse a una agónica espera. No obstante, la tristeza de Sakura reposaba que durante aquel beso pensó en Sasuke, y en el dolor que albergó su corazón al notar la pérfida realidad.

: : : : : : : :

La habitación era espaciosa, irradiada por las irisaciones de los expresivos vitrales. Una mesa redonda se hallaba en la geografía central de cuarto, rodeada por una serie de libreros equipados hasta el último estante. Kakashi, dispuso una antigua biblioteca a los servicios de búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, proporcionándole los pergaminos recolectados, libros prohibidos y otros elementos de literatura divina para resolver el acertijo.

El grupo estaba conformado por el pelinegro en persona, Uzumaki Naruto y Nara Shikamaru, sin embargo, toda la esperanza y atención reposaba en el último de ellos.

Sasuke era brillante por naturaleza, las personas a su alrededor no lo concebían como un genio, no obstante, con el paso de los años, había perfeccionado las técnicas milenarias de su familia, agudizando sus sentidos, transformándose en un temido guerrero tanto fuera como dentro del campo de batalla. Podía resolver complicados logogrifos, conocía alrededor de cuatro idiomas arcaicos y era un maestro a la hora de crear estrategias para el ataque, sin embargo, Shikamaru poseía un intelecto inigualable, opacado por la pereza y su aspecto desinteresado. El heredero de la familia Nara no era poseedor de un entendimiento normal, había ayudado a resolver mensajes encriptados y, gracias a su reputación, el orgulloso Uchiha sabía que nadie le proporcionaría tanta ayuda como el vago muchacho.

Llevaban alrededor de un día confinado en la biblioteca, alejado de la sociedad y el mundo entero. Ninguno de ellos había contemplado la posibilidad que los pergaminos contuvieran pasajes más oscuros a medida que se adentraban en ellos.

Toda esa situación le daba tiempo al azabache de olvidar su encuentro con Sakura. Estuvo al tanto del compromiso de la pelirosa con Neji horas después. Cuando se encontró lejos de la vista de todos, se permitió expulsar con un suspiro, lento, pausado y pesado, todo el aire que contuvo desde que estuvo con la joven de ojos esmeralda en la habitación. Dentro de sus lamentaciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que su temor nunca recayó en romperle el corazón a Sakura, lo que se empeñó en evitar fue en que ella rompiera el suyo y, finalmente, lo había logrado.

Atrapado en una bagatela de reminiscencias, Sasuke elevó su mirada, aturdido. Frente a él se alzaba la figura cansada de Shikamaru, quien le blandía un pergamino, devolviéndole la contemplación un tanto extrañado.

—Pareces más distraído que él día anterior, eso no es propio de ti, Sasuke. — Puntualizó, aguardando por la réplica del aludido.

—Hn— bufó, maldiciendo en silencio aquel maldito don que los dioses le otorgaron a Nara para leer a la perfección a las personas— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que es esto?— Cuestionó. La falta de descanso físico y emocional comenzaba a trastocar el humor casi apacible del pelinegro, tornándolo un tanto hostil ante el medio.

—Estuve revisando nuevamente los pergaminos, puede que nos hayamos topado con algo más complicado de lo que pensábamos.

—Al grano, Nara, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?— Indagó ofuscado, presionándose el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos para aplacar el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba desde hace unas horas.

—No estamos descifrando un nuevo lenguaje, cada pergamino contiene un idioma antiguo. Según el libro de Ídem, Kaguya se presentó ante una de sus más fieles sirvientas, obligándola a redactar esto en diferentes germanías. Es una historia, una narrativa que continua.

Maravillado por el brillante y repentino descubrimiento de su colega, Sasuke abandonó la comodidad de su asiento para echar un vistazo a la historia perfectamente fragmentada en siete bastos ejemplares de piel, cada uno con jerigonza distinta. Para su fortuna, conocía tres de ellos.

" _Durante la guerra por el trono fuimos vencidos. Nuestra diosa, contempló como éramos derrotados, así que perdió la confianza. De su carne y sangre, creo siete fragmentos y, con estos, nos condenó al destierro"._

—Shikamaru, ¿Por qué motivo una diosa maldita escribiría sus memorias?— Preguntó Sasuke, analizando con cautela las oraciones apenas visibles en los pergaminos quebradizos —. Supongo que no lo hizo para ser recordada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Shikamaru lo contempló aún más extrañado.

—Es una profecía. — Le dijo a Shikamaru, al tiempo que se le erizaba la piel—.Cualquiera que sea el poder de estos artefactos, no debemos desvelar nada de esto a otra persona que no se encuentre en la sala.

Shikamaru accedió a los términos del pelinegro.

Bajo la estela abrumadora, por primera vez, Sasuke temió por el en cierne. Si los artificios de su búsqueda eran localizados por el enemigo, las consecuencias que estos podían fungir sobre el bienestar de todas las personas en el mundo serian bastante abrumadoras, sin paradigmas.

: : : : : : : :

La tensión podía sentirse en la gélida sala, apenas iluminada por dos braceros que colgaban de los pilares más altos y protuberantes de la construcción.

Envuelto en la oscuridad, el peliblando leía detenidamente la basta investigación realizada por Sasuke y Shikamaru, los cuales, habían pasado dos días tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras en los pergaminos. El sabio gobernante se mantuvo en silencio, contempló de reojo a los tres impávidos muchachos, dejando caer su atención en el más interesado de ellos: Uchiha Sasuke.

—Si consideramos que estos objetos son producto de la carne y sangre de Kaguya, debemos tener en cuenta que la historia de los pergaminos se encuentra en proceso y tiene relevancia ahora. No nos está contando el pasado, nos está desvelando el futuro. — Habló Sasuke, atando todos los cabos sueltos.

—Parece que de esa forma es. — Espetó Kakashi tan suave como el viento.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?— quiso saber Shikamaru, disimulando la impaciencia en su rostro con la habitual mueca de hastió.

—Sasuke, tu eres el emisario de esta encomienda, ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

Los oscuros orbes de Sasuke brillaron con singularidad. El rey, su antiguo mentor, le solicitaba consejo, confiando en su joven intuición.

—Mantener esta información en secreto. No podemos averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de las otras naciones en cuanto a los objetos, por lo tanto, procure no darle aviso de la misión.

—En ese caso, sería sabio encriptar los pergaminos para que nadie más pueda contemplarlos. Utilizando tu sharingan serás capas de apreciar la información. Supongo que eso evitara que otra persona que no sea usuaria del poder ocular de tu familia no pueda contemplar lo que está plasmado en las pieles. — Kakashi le espetó, ciñendo el pellejo con la historia y el mapa con las ubicaciones de los objetos en un sello difícil de romper.

Sasuke tomó los dos rollos sin desestimar las órdenes del peliblanco. Se mantuvo de pie frente a su antiguo mentor, atisbando esa tétrica aura que siempre lo había rodeado. Kakashi era un hombre sabio, bastante adecuado para sobrellevar las problemáticas de una nación. No obstante, los estragos del cansancio comenzaban a notársele en los ojos.

—Naruto y yo mantendremos un bajo perfil durante esta legación. Partiremos cuando los rayos del sol se oculten y la ciudad descanse, así nadie notara nuestra partida. — Sentenció.

Complacido con la inteligencia y profesionalismo del azabache, permitió que los chicos partieran para reencontrarse con un anhelado descanso.

Mientras transitaban los complicados pasillos de la enorme fortaleza, Naruto se veía incapacitado a resguardarse en el pecho el tema que le venía impidiendo el sueño desde la noche del banquete.

— ¿Hablaste con Sakura?

Como pudo, Sasuke oculto el estremecimiento de dolor que la mención del nombre de la aludida provocaba en él. No estaba hecho de piedra, sin embargo, siempre había procurado no exponer su fragmentación, lo consideraba una muestra de debilidad.

—Si. — aceptó, prosiguiendo con su andar sin inmutarse a contemplar al rubio. Bien sabía que no tomaría con buenos ánimos la escueta replica. Naruto haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para descubrir lo acontecido entre el moreno y la pelirosa en aquella habitación.

— ¿Y bien?— Indagó ansioso.

—No quiero hablar sobre el tema, no tiene importancia— farfullo. Lanzó un improperio al encontrarse con los resplandecientes rayos del sol iluminando el patio principal del palacio. Lejos de detener su andar, continúo su camino hasta los establos.

Haciendo uso de la poca prudencia que había en él, Naruto detuvo el interrogatorio. Su mejor amigo no estaba de humor.

—Procura descansar, el viaje será largo y carente de lujos— puntualizó el azabache, montando la fiera bestia ante la mirada anonadada de los mozos—.Nos veremos al anochecer en la salida al Valle de la Muerte, encárgate de llevar tu espada.

Lejos de añadir algo más, el azabache se precipito hacia la salida del palacio sin la tentativa de contemplar atrás.

: : : : : : : :

Procurando acallar el sordo dolor de su corazón, Haruno Sakura afloró el llanto una vez más. Tendida en la cama, con el rostro inmerso en la almohada, ahogaba los violentos sollozos que brotaban desde lo más recóndito de su pecho, acompañado del violento templo de su cuerpo.

Desde la partida de Neji, la chica se había confinado a la soledad de su cuarto para llorar en tranquilidad. Sus damas habían hecho hasta lo imposible para tranquilizarla, sin embargo, cuando el recuerdo de aquel beso le llegaba a la mente el vagido se agravaba con mayor ímpetu, privándola del habla coherente.

Culpó a las historias melosas de su decepción, sintiéndose como una traidora al evocar la efigie del beso. Neji era el príncipe de ensueño con el que cualquier dama pudiese soñar, aun así, Sakura era incapaz de resolver el conflicto moral que ese gesto desato en su interior, llenándola de culpa y vergüenza cuando el joven desapareció en la bruma del amanecer.

No había nada de malo, acciones como esa se repetirían cuando se convirtieran en marido y mujer, pero la destrozada pelirosa no podía verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Mientras seguía sumida en su pena, el llamado a la puerta corto la inspiración de su melancolía. Fuera de dar alguna señal de vida, se delegó al silencio, cualquiera que fuese el visitante indeseado terminaría por desistir y partir. Espero a que la persona al otro lado de la puerta partiera, pero sin vacilar, Mebuki ingresó en sus aposentos sin avisar.

—Mírate nada más, estas hecha un desastre — dijo Mebuki, tomando asiento al borde de la cama. —Debemos hablar sobre tus responsabilidades como futura esposa de un príncipe. — continuo su madre, sin que el tono animado abandonara su voz

Sakura luchó por mantener la frustración alejada de su grácil rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior, sofocando las imperiosas ganas de derramar aún más lágrimas.

—Quizá este no sea el momento adecuado para hablar sobre eso, mamá—murmuro ella, notando como su garganta se apretaba y se tornaba rasposa.

—Si no es en este momento, ¿Cuándo?, Neji ha partido y tú debes esforzarte en convertirte en una esposa adecuada y cumplir con tus obligaciones, aunque estas de vez en cuando sean desagradables.

La joven pelirosa estaba al tanto de sus compromisos como futura consorte del castaño. Recordaba perfectamente cuando sangró por primera vez, en medio de pesadillas, la joven despertó con la respiración agitada y una extraña sensación entre sus piernas. Cuando clamó la presencia de su madre con gritos horrorizados, Mebuki le explico la gran transición que acaba de experimentar; era apta para engendrar a los futuros herederos de una casa noble.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero compartir el lecho con él?

La expresión escandalizada de Mebuki le otorgó la respuesta que tanto precisaba. Sakura no podía darse el lujo de cumplir sus caprichos, mucho menos cuando la fortuna de su familia estaba en juego.

—Todo este llanto no es por la partida de Neji ¿cierto?, sino por la llegada de ese muchacho, Uchiha Sasuke. — La faz de Mebuki adquirió una mueca de evidente desdén—. Sabía que tu cariño aún no se había enfriado. — El epigrama en la voz de su madre era tan afilada como la hoja de una espada.

Mebuki no veía a Sasuke con buenos ojos. Si bien, el chico provenía de una familia bien o mejor acomodada que Neji, no olvidaba las injurias de su padre hacia el reino, consideraba que la altivez del chico y su ciega lealtad a su estirpe, terminarían por romperle el corazón de su hija. Tales sospechas se cumplieron cuando los soldados de Kizashi la encontraron aquella noche envuelta en llanto. Afortunadamente la había salvado de una ruina segura.

Sakura sacudido la cabeza para disipar tales argumentos, a su juicio, dolientes. La repentina aparición de Sasuke en Konohagakure la había trastornado al punto de considerar librarse de su compromiso con el castaño, no obstante, el hecho de que el moreno estuviese de regreso en la ciudad no daban la pauta de corresponder sus sentimientos.

—La explicación a mi tristeza es que no se me permitió casarme con el hombre que yo eligiera y, aun así, estoy accediendo a continuar con este matrimonio. — suspiro Sakura con voz rígida, conteniendo un sollozo—.Sasuke no debería ser el motivo de tu preocupación, esa es una obstinación.

—Sakura, esta familia necesita de tu matrimonio para triunfar. Aquí nadie se regocija con su sufrimiento. Te creas quimeras para justificar el hecho de que ese muchacho nunca te amo, Sasuke Uchiha no fue digno de ti hace tres años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo será ahora?

Mebuki se levantó de su asiento como una fiera enjaulada. Su rostro era una máscara de grima cuando volvió a posar la mirada en el rostro de su hija, la única que restaba con vida.

La pelirosa prefirió nunca darle el denuesto a la muerte de su hermano, un tema que siempre salía a relucir en las discusiones donde ella se veía involucrada. Había preferido creer que su madre aún estaba resentida por la fortuita postrimería de Murai, pero siempre sentía que al final, la única culpable de las desgracias que acosaban a la familia no era causada por la vida, sino por ella misma.

—Siempre has pensado que quien tuvo que morir era yo y no Murai. — siseó Sakura, señalando a su madre como la rea de sus tribulaciones.

Las calamidades de los Haruno comenzaron cuando, Murai, próximo suceder de su padre, fue diagnosticado con una extraña enfermedad, la cual, se creía era un castigo divino por su vanidad. Conforme el tiempo transcurrió y el padecimiento iba consumiendo al niño de tan solo diez años, Sakura fue instruida para convertirse en la esposa de algún señor y no para hacerse cargo del banco. La vida de su hermano se extinguió seis lunas después, sumido en un sueño eterno.

—Yo nunca te he perjudicado, Sakura.

— ¡Eso es mentira!— exclamó irascible — ¡Crees que soy la culpable de la muerte de Murai y la incapacidad de mi padre!

Con la presión de un pintor, Mebuki acallo las erradas acusaciones de su hija con una certera bofetada, cortándole no solo las palabras, sino también el aire.

Sorprendida, llevó la mano derecha hacia la zona donde persistía el escozor. Con lágrimas en los ojos, examino el rostro afligido de su madre.

—Sakura, no solo has heredado las responsabilidades de una esposa, sino también las del banco. Sin tu matrimonio, todo lo que tu padre y yo hemos construido, desaparecerá— resopló, lanzándole una mirada irritada a su hija—.Así que asume tus obligaciones y crece. Tal vez te cueste amar a Neji, pero él cumplirá con su deber, tú debes cumplir con el tuyo.

Solo cuando su madre cerró la puerta tras de sí, Sakura se permitió expulsar su suplicio con un desgarrador gemido.

: : : : : : : :

El firmamento ocultaba la belleza del crepúsculo tras los nublos mustios; los truenos se escuchaban, el sonido del viento entonaba una sonata lenitiva al pasar entre las copas de los árboles, meciéndolas en una sinuosa cadencia digna del caos.

—Se acerca una tormenta— aquilató una serena voz, emergiendo entre la espesura del follaje, montado en el bravío corcel ceniza. Se situó a un costado del pensativo hombre, disponiéndose a divisar las tenues luces provenientes de la ciudad que se erguía ante sus ojos.

—No importa— replicó con tono hombruno, atisbando atento el cambio suscitado tras el paso de los años—. Pronto cruzaremos las puertas del país del fuego.

Su silueta estaba hecha una con las sombras, al igual que su caballo.

La sed de sangre podía atisbarse en el brillo de su mirada, oculta tras un embozó de hierro. La imponente figura del caballero se alzaba ante sus seguidores como un príncipe prometido.

Había sido un chico enérgico y un guerrero destacado. Luchó con gallardía en la Batalla de la Misericordia en el trascurso de la guerra de los siete señores, y aunque no fuese el más inteligente de su escuadrón o el más diligente, no podía negársele el encanto que le granjeaba amistades.

Nunca tuvo las dotes del hombre que ahora ocupaba el trono, y tras la muerte de su amada y las injusticias de la batalla se volvieron severo e inclemente.

Luego de condenarse a veinte años de exilio, ocultó en las tinieblas, se hizo de un ejército de guerreros resentidos y poderosos como él, disponiéndose a conseguir aquellas reliquias que otorgaban el poder sobre la vida y vencían a la muerte.

—No hay nada que pueda detenernos, Otogakure ha caído y Konohagakure será la siguiente. — Espetó con rencor, afianzándose a las riendas de su bravío corcel.

— ¿Qué sucederá con su rey?— indagó su acompañante, luciendo interesado por el destino de aquel peliblanco, el cual, portaba la corona de Asura y se postraba en el trono de Indra.

—Lo que tenga que pasar— habló—. Atacaremos al anochecer. — Anunció a sus hombres, abriéndose paso entre las estrechas filas, buscando refugio de la nostalgia y todos los sentimientos que la ciudad le despertaban.

: : : : : : : :

El olor a humedad de aquella tormenta lo obligaba a mantenerse tranquilo entre las cuatro paredes de sus aposentos, situados en lo más alto de la torre oeste de la antigua fortaleza.

Expulsó un exánime suspiro, contemplando las oscuras nubes que cubrían a la ciudadela, caviló en todas las cosas perdidas en el curso de su vida; en las personas que habían muerto, en aquellas que lo habían abandonado y en los sentimientos que jamás regresarían.

Algo en su interior le clamaba a gritos el peligro inminente. Frunció el ceño al sentir extraña la ecuanimidad de la noche, como un suspiro antes de la tormenta. Dubitativo, ingirió de un trago el vino restante, posando el cáliz vacío en una mesa de caoba.

Tomó asiento en la silla revestida, procurando disipar la fecha que le producía una emoción mucho más violenta que de costumbre. Se encorvó un poco hacia adelante, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos hasta permanecer inmóvil. Ni siquiera se inmuto a otorgar una réplica cuando una de las doncellas llamaba a la puerta; deseaba degustar la tristeza en soledad.

Al poco tiempo, una linda jovencita irrumpió en la habitación, llevando consigo otra jarra de vino fresco y especiado, solicitado por el mismísimo peliblanco. Cuando lo contemplo en tal estado se acercó a él, entonando con una melodiosa voz un cuestionamiento sobre su bienestar.

— ¿Seguro que está usted bien, mi señor?

—Sí, gracias— farfullo, frunciendo el ceño gracias al punzante dolor de cabeza—. Es solo un mareo. — Excusó, sin desencantar a su voz del habitual y pintoresco tinte apático.

La jovencita abandonó la habitación, poco convencida con la respuesta del rey, sin embargo, prefería no pecar de imprudente y marcharse a descansar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kakashi continuo pensando en sus compañeros de batalla, en aquel prado colmado por los muertos y loas aves de rapiña merodeándolos sin depuro alguno. Volvió a verter otra generosa cantidad de vino, comenzando a concebir los efectos de su encanto. Brindó en mutismo, elevando la copa para sí mismo y para aquellos que ya no estaban.

Minutos después, la misma manceba hizo acto de presencia, esta vez acompañada de Nara Shikamaru, quien acudía a visitarlo cuando la ciudad ya descansaba.

Frunció el ceño al notar a su consejero, quien permaneció de pie cerca de la puerta. Aun absorto en la elipsis, lo invito a tomar asiento con un gesto, preparando otra copa de vino para su reciente invitado. Agradecido, Shikamaru tomó asiento frente al peliblanco, sorbiendo un trago del licor especiado.

—Naruto y Sasuke partirán dentro de unos momentos. — Notificó Shikamaru, vislumbrando la silueta cimbreante y la mirada afligida del peliblanco. Sin necesidad de iniciar un interrogatorio, el joven dedujo que el actuar abstraído del rey tenia origen en el tributo a los héroes caídos que se realizaba año con año ese mismo día. Los súbditos, erguían un altar a todos aquellos que perdieron en la vida en la guerra más sanguinaria, colmando el Lago de lágrimas con flores y velas.

Kakashi alzó la vista para verlo. Su mirada oscura se tornó más sombría y su expresión detonó más tristeza de lo habitual.

—Estoy bien, gracias — habló, descifrando lo que aquella expresión desencajada deseaba cuestionarle—.De pronto me he sentido abatido. Es solo eso. — Espetó, procurando sosegar sus propios ánimos.

Una vez que el apático hombre recito eso, se produjo un silencio tenso.

Lejos de romper el mutismo, Shikamaru extrajo, de entre la espesa capa, un mensaje para el peliblanco, situándolo sobre la preciosa superficie de madera hasta dejarlo frente a la mirada atizada de Kakashi.

—Otogakure ha sido atacada. El halcón trajo el mensaje al atardecer. — dijo Shikamaru, entregando otro mensaje donde se redactaba la rendición de la villa.

Kakashi analizó el mensaje redactado con sangre. Cualquiera que fuese el enemigo, era de temer. Su furia y pericia lo había llevado a conquistar una de las ciudades más cercanas a Konoha. Con su experiencia como guerrero, dedujo que el principal objetivo de la armada nunca había sido la villa situada en el país de los campos de arroz, sino el suyo.

—Somos el objetivo— susurró, con una severa mirada de preocupación, pero sin dar muestra de estar verdaderamente agobiado— ¿A que nos estamos enfrentando?— cuestionó para sus adentros, sin embargo, precisaba de Shikamaru para desvelar la identidad del rival. Debían armar un contingente y formar con ellos, una línea de batalla aceptable.

—La mayoría son guerreros exiliados, criminales y seguidores del "Rey enmascarado"— soltó, demasiado angustiado para darse cuenta de que sonaba tajante—. Es un grupo reducido, pero van bien acorazados y son expertos en el uso de sus armas.

—Entre sus planes no entra la conquista, están buscando algo más— Kakashi se irguió, abandonado su asiento para acercarse de nueva cuenta a la ventana, tratando de figurar las destemplanzas del nuevo enemigo.

—Los pergaminos.

Kakashi asintió con un simple gesto.

—Siempre habrá guerras, Shikamaru. Hashirama solía decir que la ambición era un arma de doble filo— Kakashi murmuró, aprovechando el silencio implícito para deponer su opinión. Dubitativo, contempló el mapa tallado en la superficie de madera, ubicando todas y cada una de las fronteras que poseía el país del fuego—. Las batallas solo dejan una estela de sodio y dolor en el mundo, no puede haber cabida para algo más.

La barrera de tranquilidad se rompió cuando un caballero en armadura refulgente apareció en la habitación. Lucia agitado, sumamente preocupado. Dejo caer el yelmo y sin más reparos se aproximó al peliblanco.

—Mi señor nos encontramos bajo ataque. El ejército invasor ha logrado cruzar las puertas del Valle del Fin, si no nos damos prisa, la ciudad se verá asediada.

Antes de que las palpitaciones del rey se desenfrenaran, Kakashi contempló a Shikamaru.

—Llamen a los súbditos, mujeres, niños y ancianos acudirán al refugio. Prepara al ejército, yo mismo me encargare de ir en la vanguardia.

Shikamaru asintió, desapareciendo en conjunto con el otro soldado a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones.

Kakashi, por su parte, descubrió la gastada armadura, sintiendo como un montón de nudos prietos se aferraban a su estómago, evocando las imágenes más crueles del campo de batalla.

Como en el pasado, el deber del peliblanco era proteger a la ciudad, ese afín no cambiaba en lo absoluto, aun cuando portaba una corona.

: : : : : : : :

Lanzó un pausado suspiro al resguardar la espada en la funda, colocando a su fiel compañera de batalla en el cintillo, manteniéndola oculta bajo la capa lóbrega y gastada.

Los últimos rayos del sol se habían ocultado detrás de las montañas al oeste, obteniendo el anuncio de su inminente partida. Se aseguró de llevar los pergaminos, así como algunos objetos que tornarían pasaderos los primeros días del viaje.

Tras escuchar la puerta abrirse, en un acto casi reflejo, Sasuke se removió en su sitio y clavó su atizada mirada en su madre; sus ojos de carbón, apreciaban el semblante acongojado de Mikoto, quien, sin mucho éxito, procuro ocultarlo de empuesta a una sonrisa quebradiza.

—Tu padre aguarda por ti en su despacho. — dijo con voz queda.

Sasuke asintió, dirigiendo su andar hacia la metódica habitación de su padre. Sabía el camino de memoria, a pesar de no asistir ahí a menudo. La fortaleza Uchiha era tan antigua como el palacio principal de Konohagakure; sus adentros lo habían erguido miles de años atrás, convirtiéndolo en el punto de encuentro de la estirpe. Fugaku era el líder y sus vasallos pertenecían únicamente al Clan, no había cabida para alguien ajeno a la dinastía, por tal motivo, se había empeñado en educar a su hermano para ser su sucesor.

Vacilante, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, asegurándose de que los grandes señores, aquellos más allegados a su padre, no estuvieran en la habitación. El patriarca Uchiha era bastante receloso cuando de asuntos internos se trataba; desde su llegada, no hacía más que ofuscar los planes de aquellos que aún se sentían ofendidos por la ultranza de Sarutobi. Cuando no encontró nada más que el silencio, ingresó.

Aun atrapado en sus cavilaciones, Sasuke parpadeo aturdido, tratando de habituar su mirada a la tenue iluminación de las velas. Justo frente a él estaba Fugaku Uchiha; sus solemnes orbes oscuros resaltaban en su fisionomía, no por nada sus rivales lo habían bautizado como "El de los ojos temibles".

—Te vas a buscar un par de reliquias, es hora de que alguien lo hiciera. Vamos, pasa.

Sin rechistar, Sasuke ingresó en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para no ser perturbados.

—Eso parece— se mantuvo de pie, cerca de la puerta. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el manto de la oscuridad—. Madre me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo antes de mi partida.

—Así es, Sasuke, toma asiento.

Con un gesto adusto, el joven pelinegro postro su gallarda figura frente a él, mostrándose atento a sus palabras.

Sin recitar oración, Fugaku le blandió un pergamino sellado.

Intrincado, Sasuke lo examinó, notando el sello del clan relucir en el papel. Aun sin comprender, irguió la mirada en búsqueda de una respuesta concreta.

—Ábrelo hasta el momento que creas prudente.

—Lo hare.

—Antes de que te vayas debes comprender una cosa Sasuke. En ocasiones debes lastimar en orden de conocer, caer para crecer y perder para ganar, las grandes lecciones de la vida están implícitas al dolor.

Un destello de dolorosa sorpresa curso la mirada del azabache, turbándolo por un segundo o más. Fue ahí cuando se permitió albergar en su pecho un mal presentimiento. No obstante, prefirió no prestarle atención a sus sentimientos, hacía mucho tiempo que lo dicho por su padre se convirtió en una mantra.

—Es momento de marcharme. — Anuncio con un débil susurro, tratando de romper la ensoñación de la cual era presa. Ambos Uchiha abandonaron sus asientos para dirigirse a la puerta. Sasuke, resguardo el pergamino con los otros dos, procurando mantenerlos ocultos de cualquier otra persona que no fuese el mismo.

Incapaz de envolver a su padre en un fuerte abrazo, Sasuke se limitó a posar una mano sobre su hombro, manteniéndose cabizbajo, aguardando de su parte las palabras de despedida que nunca escucharía.

Abandonó el despacho, y por un largo minuto se mantuvo de pie, cerca de la puerta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de procesar lo que su padre intentaba decirle en un momento tan crucial de su vida.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?— indagó Mikoto.

Por primera vez, Sasuke reparo en el aspecto de su madre. Llevaba un elegante vestido oscuro, el luto nunca la había abandonado y durante el exilio, Mikoto Uchiha dejo atrás los ajuares alegres y ostentosos, luciendo vestimentas sencillas. El pelo recogido en un complicado peinado y las marcas garzas alrededor de las bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban el suplicio por el que estaba pasando.

—No ha pasado nada. — murmuro Sasuke con voz cansada.

—Hijo mío, una cosa antes de que te vayas— la pelinegra apartó de su cuello un antiguo tótem—. Sé que no crees en estas cosas, pero una madre lo hace para proteger a sus hijos, ¿puedes llevarlo puesto?, ayudara a que no me preocupe demasiado, si sé que lo llevas. Por favor, Sasuke, por mí. — depositó un beso de buena suerte.

Sasuke contempló el hermoso icono tallado en la madera. Lo había contemplado cuando era un niño; Itachi enfermó, el galeno de la familia les notifico que si pasaba la noche, sobreviviría, pero sería una vigilia larga. Con el propósito de que los dioses no le arrebataran a su primogénito, Mikoto talló un abalorio similar para su hermano. Sobrevivió, y hasta la fecha, el moreno mayo lo portaba con orgullo.

Lejos de desatender las suplicas de su madre, tomó el bejuquillo:

—Bien, por ti. — Espetó abatido, emulando la acción de tal gesto, colocándolo alrededor de su cuello sin más remedio. Mebuki lo agradeció, derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Tan pronto te marchas?— preguntó con neutralidad Itachi, de pie justo a su lado.

—Me temo que no puedo evitarlo.

—En ese caso— dijo el hombre, descubriendo de su escondite una espada milenaria, aquella que había pertenecido a sus ancestros; la hoja era larga, ancha, recta, forjada de mithril, la empuñadura estaba envuelta en cuero negro. En la lámina podían apreciarse una serie de símbolos religiosos grados delicadamente, como una bendición, se suponía, para proteger al dueño del arma en la batalla—. El padre de nuestro padre la llevo en todas las guerras.

—No puedo aceptarla, es tuya. — Replicó Sasuke, sintiéndose azorado por tal muestra de afecto.

—No soy yo quien marcha a una batalla— murmuro, depositando la pesada arma en las manos de su hermano menor—. Sé que estará mejor contigo, harás buen uso de ella.

Sasuke asintió. Más calmado, echo un vistazo a uno de los ventanales, percatándose de su atraso. Al finalizar con las despedidas, caminó hacia los establos, donde su caballo, perfectamente ensillado, aguardaba pacientemente por él.

Apresurado, montó a la bestia hostil. A galope acelerado, abandonó su hogar, sumergiéndose en la bruma del bosque y aquella extraña oscuridad. Asió sus manos a las riendas, deambulando por el camino de tierra y piedras que lo dirigiría a su punto de encuentro.

Cabalgó por la espesura de la noche, tan inclemente como sus sentimientos y tan pérfida como su alma. No mostró tentativa de mirar atrás, hasta que el llamado a la lucha lo obligo a detenerse y considerar sus opciones.

: : : : : : : :

El repicar de las campanas le perturbó el sueño que hacia algunos minutos había logrado conciliar.

Inmersa en la oscuridad de su habitación, echo un vistazo a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, cuestionándose en silencio cual era el motivo por el cual sonaban las esquilas con tanto entusiasmo a mitad de la noche.

Estremeciéndose por el frio, Sakura abandonó la comicidad de su cama con pasos temblorosos, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo. Por un largo minuto, permaneció de pie, sopesando si debía hacer caso al repique o simplemente ignorarlo. La respuesta se precipito en su habitación; Mebuki, ingresó, sosteniendo una de las velas para iluminarse el camino. Fuera de otorgarle una respuesta, rebuscó en los alhajeros las joyas más preciosas de la familia, ocultándolas en el vestido.

—Mamá, ¿Qué esta sucediente?— inquirió, asustada.

—Tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo, Sakura.

Por el tono de preocupación implícito en el habla de su madre, la pelirosa se dispuso a colocarse las botas y no hacer más preguntas. Sin tiempo para colocarse el vestido, salió de su cuarto con el ajustado camisón de algodón, cubriendo la mínima desnudez de su cuerpo con un abrigo ligero.

Descendieron los peldaños rápidamente en conjunto con las demás damas, quienes deambulaban despavoridas por los pasillos, aflorando el llanto o clamando suplicas a los dioses.

—Los palanquines están preparados, yo iré en el caballo— anunció su padre.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme que es lo que esta sucediente?— indagó, frenando sus pasos a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

Tal como su padre lo había dicho, los guardias aguardaban en el exterior, custodiaban las parihuelas que las transportarían a ella y su madre. Recelosa, se negó a poner un pie fuera de la residencia, no sin antes, escuchar cual era la causa del perturbo.

—La ciudad se encuentra bajo ataque. — replicó Kizashi, lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada—. Debemos resguardarnos en el refugio hasta que esto pase.

A empujones, la chica ingresó al limitado espacio del palanquín, aferrando sus manos ante el abrupto movimiento. Mordió su labio inferior, tras una ojeada por la rendija, aprecio el humo cubriendo las calles, nublando el panorama como si de una capa de cendal se tratase; las columnas de fuego se erguían en la lejanía como dragones sedientos de sangre, las llamas arrasaban ya la parte más desprotegida de la ciudad.

Dio un respingo espantada y se llevó la mano derecha al pecho. La nula señal de movimiento le hizo saber que algo peor estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Dirigió otra mirada al pérfido panorama. Al cabo de unos segundos, opto por abandonar la comodidad de su escondite y cuestionarle a uno de los guardias por que se habían detenido:

— ¿Qué es lo que esa pasando?— le preguntó al táctico más cercano, hablando en voz tan baja como se lo permitía el temor resguardado en su pecho.

—Me temó que proseguiremos nuestro camino a pie, mi señora.

Los adalides dispusieron la litera en el suelo, uno de ellos ciñó su mano, ayudándole a descender sin sufrir algún percance. Soltó un gemido cuando las primeras muestras de las inclemencias climatológicas se hicieron presentes en forma de lluvia; rodeó su pecho con ambas manos, tratando de proporcionarse una ínfima porción de calidez.

Equidistante en la tempestad, Sakura vislumbro espantada, la enorme hilada que esperaba ingresar al albergue, ubicado en lo más alto del monte. Mientras se mezclaba con el mar de gente, contempló los rostros desolados de los ancianos, las miradas corroídas de las mujeres, quienes intentaban mantener la calma para no espantar a los pequeños que tomaban de la mano o llevaban en los brazos. Fue en ese preciso instante que la pelirosa comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

Visiblemente en shock, Sakura estaba desmañada a mover un solo musculo. Se le cortó la respiración, se encontraba bloqueada gracias al pánico, reduciendo su capacidad de respuesta a niveles sumamente mediocres.

—Sakura. — Clamó su madre, tirando de ella para evitar perderla de vista.

La joven, llevó de nueva cuenta la mano hacia su pecho, percatándose de la ausencia del obsequio que el mismo Neji le había entregado esa mañana, como promesa de su retorno. Como le fue posible, se libró del agarre de Mebuki. Más allá del costo del collar, sabía que tenía un valor sentimental para el castaño, lo vio en su mirada, y por algún motivo, él se lo había confiado.

—Mamá olvide algo en casa, debo regresar.

— ¡Sakura, no!— Exclamó su madre, intentando detenerla de cometer una locura. Sin embargo, aquel mar de personas le detuvo el paso.

Deambulo entre las personas, recibiendo empujones y una decena de golpes, que si bien, le generaron un daño no lograron frenarla.

Con tanta rapidez como sus piernas se lo permitían, transito por las caóticas calles de Konoha.

Los brasas aun ardían entre las cenizas y la madera trepidante; espirales de humo gris se encumbraban en una mezcla con el pútrido olor a muerte. A medida que se acercaba su objetivo, podía darse cuenta de la carnicería que el enemigo dejaba a su paso. Atisbo las lágrimas de cocodrilo rodar por las mejillas de los niños huérfanos, a las viudas aferrarse a los cuerpos de sus maridos y a las madres estrechando a sus hijos hacia sus pechos.

Agonizantes y desgarradores gritos acompañaban el sonido habitual del acero contra el acero de aquellos que un se mantenían de pie, luchando, entonando una sonata de decadencia y miseria por las callejuelas desiertas, mismas que estaban irreconocibles. La vida y prosperidad no era más que un fantasma. Lo único que restaba de gloria se veía reducido a las montañas de cuerpos y al rio de sangre que arrastraba la lluvia consigo.

Detuvo sus pasos al notar como las piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Contuvo una horcajada al presenciar en carne propia el infierno, llevándose una mano a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista a medida que se adentraba en aquella carnicería. Minutos después, logró sosegarse, y sin mirar atrás prosiguió con su camino, con más tristeza que miedo.

Turbada por el frio, ingresó con pasos renqueantes a su hogar; la puerta permanecía abierta de par en par, dándole la bienvenida al indeseado visitante que había desatado el caos. Araño el engastado de las paredes, procurando mantenerse alerta, por si alguien irrumpía. Las velas de la estancia estaban apagadas, acrecentando el aura de desolación que ella siempre le había adjudicado a su hogar.

Un relámpago curso el cielo, iluminando no solo el plomizo firmamento, sino también, los oscuros rincones del fuerte Haruno. Contuvo un alarido de terror al notar dos cuerpos apilados en los peldaños, podía reconocerlos, ambos eran dos mozos que trabajaban en los cultivos de su padre, los conoció en las visitas al campo. No pudo evitar sentir una honda tristeza. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se mantuvo de pie, muy cerca de las escaleras, sopesando si debía proseguir o desistir en la búsqueda.

Nerviosa, arribó a su habitación, la cual estaba tal cual como la dejó... Entró con la ropa empapada y el alma en vilo. Tenía la respiración hendida en sollozos pérfidos, con las manos temblorosas, rebusco el collar en el último sitio donde lo había colocado. El mutis que reinaba tornaba aterrador el frenético traqueteo de su corazón. Triunfante, palpó el colgante, y sin meditarlo dos veces lo coloco alrededor de su cuello.

El viento sopló más frio y cortante, sabiendo que aquella era una advertencia de los tiempos turbulentos que se avecinaban.

Antes de abandonar su hogar, estaba segura de algo: pelaría contra el enemigo y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

: : : : : : : :

— ¡Detrás de ti, Sasuke!— resopló Naruto, al tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de su oponente con el alfanje.

Fue en ese preciso momento que el moreno los vio. Silenciosos como una sombra, dos hombres aproximándose hacia él.

Uno de ellos se precipito hacia Sasuke, atacándolo con la espada.

El azabache no se inmuto. Descargó un rápido golpe, hábil y mortal. La espada cortó el cuello, donde la armadura no cubría, contemplando como la cabeza caía como una piedra y su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo.

Acababa de finalizar cuando el segundo oponente le alargó una furiosa estocada, que de no haber respondido con presteza, hubiese sido poco probable que continuara con vida.

— ¡Debemos zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas!— exclamó el pelinegro, mientras hacía frente a su rival lo mejor que podía. Aun alterado por la reciente batalla, soltó una serie de letanías dirigidas a su amigo; de no haber escuchado las suplicas de Naruto, ninguno de los dos estaría luchando por su vida en esos momentos.

— ¡No antes de que hayamos encontrado a Sakura!— grito Naruto, blandiendo su hoja en el pecho de su contrincante.

Si bien, Sasuke había intentado razonar con el rubio, su ensimismado amigo, no podía marcharse sin saber que la pelirosa se encontraba sana y salva, lejos de las garras del enemigo. El pelinegro sabía que la joven estaría segura en el albergue, aun así, no pudo resistirse a sus impulsos, los cuales, le decían que si dejaba a Sakura lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida, así que lo siguió, sumergiéndose en una inevitable batalla contra un reducido batallón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha dejo caer el acero con todas su fuerzas, asestándole un mortífero golpe entre el cuello y el hombro de aquel hombre.

Al verse libres de cualquier inconveniente, el azabache resguardo su espada. Cuando volvió a montar a su fiel equino, frenó a su amigo, colocándole una mano en el hombro para atraer su atención.

—Lleva esto contigo— gesticuló, blandiéndole los tres pergaminos que le habían sido confiados ese mismo día; dos por parte de Kakashi y uno de su padre—. Te veré en la Torre de Shakira Rouge al amanecer, yo me encargare de buscar a Sakura.

A excepción de un balbuceo, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que avizorar a su amigo cabalgar por el sendero visible, viéndolo desaparecer en el boscaje de la noche.

Sasuke se dirigía con rapidez hacia el almodóvar de los Haruno. Tenía la certeza de que, aunque los ojos le fuesen arrancados, encontraría la forma de llegar a ese lugar. Disminuyó la velocidad al contemplar con cierto alivio la primera torre.

Sin más cavilaciones de por medio, el relinchido de la bestia azabache le comando proseguir. Un breve vistazo a sus espaldas, lo hizo recordar la delicada situación en la que se encontraba; las ramblas estaban repletas de armas, cuerpos y sangre. Rojo y gris eran los nuevos colores de lo que alguna vez fue una bulliciosa ciudad, la cual, se había convertido en el escenario principal de una terrible batalla. Inhaló una bocanada del pesado aire plagado por el humo, el olor a muerte era perceptible y sería peor con el paso de los días.

Al tiempo que deambulaba por el camino de piedras, Sasuke, a lomos de su caballo, contemplaba a esos hombres que sucumbieron al agotamiento, mismos que cerraban los ojos con pesadez para dirigirse al descanso eterno.

Pocos metros le faltaban para llegar a la fortaleza, cuando logró divisar a cuatro soldados enemigos invadiendo el jardín principal de la morada.

Descendió de su corcel inmediatamente. Esgrimió su espada con sumo cuidado, no quería atraer la atención de sus adversarios. En momentos tan decisivos como ese, no debía desencantarse de sus habilidades como estratega. Estaba habituado a trabajar bajo presión, elaboró sus más grandes planes de batalla con el enemigo a solo centímetros de distancia.

Orgulloso como era habitual en los de su estirpe, se plantó frente a sus rivales. Uno de ellos, imprudente, se acercó hacia él con todos los ánimos de matarle, sin embargo, gracias a sus habilidades superiores, acabó con la vida de aquel hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando deslizó la afilada hoja por la carne, notó como la sangre fluía por el filo de su espada hasta llegarle al codo.

Ofendidos por el ultraje del muchacho, uno a uno fueron aproximándose, no obstante, Sasuke repelió todos y cada uno de sus ataques, condenándoles a la misa suerte que el primero de sus enemigos.

El último hombre que se mantenía de pie resguardaba la distancia entre ellos dos. De pronto, la bestia se lanzó hacia él; tan pronto como el muchacho logró librarse de sus enemigos, saltó hacia este. Sasuke, dejo caer todo el peso del acero, pero dio en el suelo. Sorprendido por la rapidez del antagonista, no fue de asombro del Uchiha que este le asestara un enérgico golpe directamente a la nariz. En medio de la estupefacción y el dolor, aquel brutal impulso logro desequilibrarlo, cayó de rodillas y su espada golpeo contra la tierra húmeda. Con un grito de triunfo, el conscripto alzó su hacha para atravesar el cuerpo del joven pelinegro, pero no logro su cometido: una hábil estocada lo tiró de boca.

La bella, pero terrible damisela, descargó un golpe rápido, hábil y mortal. El filo del florete le atravesó el cuello, contemplando sin un ápice de miedo como el cuerpo inerte se desplomaba a un costado del pelinegro.

Sin siquiera percatarse del hecho de que, la persona que lo había salvado era nada más nada menos que Sakura, Sasuke logró levantarse, trastabillando en el proceso. Sobresaltado, salió del trance y poso la vista en aquella joven de melena rosada.

El cuerno de guerra resonó por encima del sonido de la lluvia, dando el fortuito aviso a los habitantes que la ciudad había sido tomada por el enemigo, quien se alzaba triunfante entre una pila de cuerpos y los gritos horrorizados de los sobrevivientes de tal infierno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó, sacando la voz a duras penas.

Por la expresión irascible en la linda faz y la postura tensa, Sasuke dedujo que lo último que ella deseaba era estar cerca de él. No obstante, si la dejaba a su suerte, los soldados que la encontraran no dudarían en colocar su cabeza en una pica al verla rodeada de sus compañeros de batalla.

—Vine a buscarte— admitió, tragándose el orgullo y admitiendo, a cuestas de su propio ego, el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí—. Debemos marcharnos si quieres vivir.

—No puedo dejar a mis padres aquí— siseo, perdiendo la cabeza.

Aun así, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Tiro de su brazo, llevándola a rastras hacia el caballo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Sasuke?! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?!

—Estoy haciendo lo que debía realizar hace cuatro años. Tengo miedo que salgas lastimada y, si permito que te quedes, sé que saldrás herida.

Sakura lo contempló con ojos bien abiertos a causa de la conmoción. Sintió como la sangre se le precipitaba al rostro, sonrojándole las mejillas. Y por más que intento decir algo, sus cuerdas vocales, tensas y secas, no se lo permitieron.

Sin otra vía de escape, la joven subió al caballo con él. Cuando el equino comenzó a galopar bajo la lluvia, ella se aferró a su cuerpo.

Bajo la torrencial lluvia, ambos se precipitaron a la oscuridad de la noche, tornándose en fugitivos. Ninguno de los dos mostro tentativa de mirar atrás.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **N/A: Uff he actualizado más rápido de lo que yo esperaba. Creo que todo tiene que ver con la coincidencia entre la inspiración y el tiempo. Realmente, (cruzó los dedos), para que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Por fin he llegado al punto que deseaba tocar; la historia está tomando el rumbo previsto. Sasuke ha recatado a Sakura o mejor dicho ¿Sakura ha rescatado a Sasuke?, ahora que ellos dos están juntos, me tomare el tiempo de desarrollar lo que sucedió en el pasado y como su relación se desenvolverá en el presente, por supuesto, no puedo dejar a Neji detrás de esto, tiene un papel importante en el lindo triángulo amoroso.**

 **Sakura se ha unido al viaje con Naruto y Sasuke ¿será parte fundamental para encontrar las reliquias de Kaguya?**

 **Respecto a la elección del tercero en discordia, Neji siempre me pareció un prospecto adecuado para Sakura, en cierto modo. No me desagrada y supongo que encaja mejor en las historias que Sasori u otro personaje.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi estimada Yume No Kaze, UchihaMun, Maricel, Lulufma, Dulcecito311 y .Queen. Sus reviews me dieron los ánimos suficientes para proseguir, espero no decepcionarlas. Mil gracias por su muestra de apoyo. Prometo dedicar el tiempo suficiente a sus comentarios, los cuales tengo en consideración y por lo tanto merecen su debida respuesta.**

 **Ojala este fic sea merecedor de sus comentarios y también de formar parte de lista de favoritos.**

 **Sin más, esto es todo por el momento. Yo paso a retirarme, solo me queda desearles un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


	3. Capítulo III: Oro en tiempos de paz

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto y el universo donde se desarrolla la historia original no me pertenecen, son obras de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Leve OoC/ Universo alterno._

 **Yūgen**

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Oro en tiempos de paz, acero en tiempos de guerra.**

El pardo palafrén interrumpió el expedito desboque en lo altozano del valle. Camuflados en el manto del albor y la hojarasca del bosque, los redivivos, ahora desertores, vislumbraban la catástrofe desencadenada por el enemigo.

La convulsa pelirosa, aprehendió sus largos y delgados dedos al torso de su salvador. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. No había nada que decir, no existía consuelo para remendar las heridas o restarle peso al suplicio, por lo tanto, guardó silencio sin perder de vista la grotesca escena suscitada en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por su parte, el pusilánime azabache, intentaba no exhibir todo el temor que sentía. Con las manos aferradas a las riendas del caballo, miró de hito en hito el repugnante espectáculo propio de la guerra. Contempló escenas similares durante los años de exilio, pero ninguno lo perturbó tanto como esa. Entreveía que la causa de su turbación acaecía en que él hubiese cambiado y la ciudad también, sin embargo, aun con el destierro y pasar tantos años fuera de la localidad, Konohagakure era su ciudad natal. Podía concluirse que era un masoquista o un cobarde por solo detenerse a mirar, no obstante, necesitaba detenerse un momento para afrontar sus emociones, seguir su pasado y volver a reafirmar su voluntad.

Konoha se tornó en una carnicería; en las callejuelas reposaban los combatientes heridos y las armas impregnadas por el carmín de la contienda.

El rojo amanecer, teñido por pigmentos cerúleos y amarillentos le conferían a la ciudad ya destruida cierto aire de ironía; lo que antes fue una prospera civilización, ahora se había convertido en el escenario de la ambición.

Aquel aire que anteriormente llegaba con una suave brisa, transportaba los gritos desgarradores que solo la muerte era capaz de arrancarle al más cuerdo. Sakura reconoció el olor de la sangre, turbándola por un instante. Elevó la mirada para examinar el rostro indescifrable de Sasuke, mas no pudo hacerlo. Mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, la joven de ojos verdes supo que todo eso aparecería en sus pesadillas y, por más que intentase olvidarlo formarían parte de su vida hasta el final de sus días.

La sangre, los muertos y las armas habían tomado el lugar de los arbustos, los árboles y las flores.

Dubitativo, el valiente guerrero contempló la vereda. Estaba a tiempo de regresar y permanecer con su familia. Lo había hecho anteriormente, cuando el enorme peso de las consecuencias los obligo a permanecer entre las sombras, ocultos bajo el manto de la vergüenza y la traición. No obstante, la paz recaía en la encomienda de Kakashi, algo en su interior le decía que el tirano oponente no buscaba conquistar un territorio más.

Las manos de Sakura rodeando su cintura lo obligaron a poner un punto final a sus pensamientos. Si continuaba dejaría atrás a su padre, a su hermano y a todo el clan, pero el hambre de gloria y el característico orgullo de los Uchiha lo incitaba a proseguir.

—Jimmu, andando amigo— comandó, luego de postergar sus palabras durante tanto tiempo. Sus orbes ónix tenían un objetivo a la vista, no iba a permitir que le arrebatasen la gloria sin haber luchado por ella; la muerte, las heridas, la perdida de muchos hombres, por muy terrible y contrario a la naturaleza que parezca, él se aseguraría que los sacrificios valieran la pena.

—Sasuke…— Finalmente, balbuceo. Conocía a Sasuke desde que tenía memoria, más allá de la áspera situación en la que su relación reposaba, ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él, lo había hecho todos esos años, verlo librar una batalla existencial entre lo correcto y el honor le partía el alma.

El obediente alazano del moreno, acató las palabras de su amo, embarcándose en un trote acelerado bajo las templanzas de la lluvia, el barro bajo sus pezuñas y la muerte siguiéndolos de cerca.

: : : : : : : :

Menos de seis horas; ese era el lapso que le tomo al ejercito el enemigo desatar el infierno en las apacibles calles de Konohagakure. Una noche bastó para que los tiranos combatientes convirtieran el venerado lugar en un sitio donde la muerte rodaba, en el cual las risas se habían convertido en llantos agonizantes.

Los primeros rayos de luz trajeron consigo una realidad fúnebre. Bajo la tempestad, los subordinados del déspota dirigente acopiaban los cuerpos de civiles y adalides por igual, creando una montaña de despojos humanos sin expresar un ápice de remordimiento o temor.

Otros cuantos, acarreaban a los sobrevivientes a las afueras del palacio principal, mientras que, los soldados heridos y aquellos que no perecieron en la batalla se les convertirían en prisioneros de guerra. El oficial había otorgado órdenes claras, no gobernaría con amor si eso era lo que aquellos ciudadanos esperaban, poco le importaba si ellos se quejaban, el miedo sometía a los más débiles y doblegaba a los más fuertes.

De esa forma, el temido conquistador cruzó las enormes puertas del palacio erguido por Hashirama Senju a lomos de su impresionante caballo. Con la cabeza en alto vislumbró los rostros encrespados de los ahí presentes. Un trágico silencio se asentó en la sala a medida que iba aproximándose a su objetivo; el trono.

Admitía que gracias a su magnífico conocimiento, ganar la batalla había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Tal motivo, lo obligó a contener una carcajada, sin embargo, la expresión pletórica oculta detrás de esa mascara no iba a eclipsarse pronto.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la tarima del trono, descendió con gracia del indómito corcel, uno de sus seguidores, tomó al rocín por las riendas y lo llevó hacia los establos. Resuelto, remontó mansamente las graderías. Relamió sus labios cuando la dichosa silla que confería absoluto poder sobre toda la nación de fuego, ahora sometida a sus pies, se alzó ante sus ojos. Bajó las miradas estupefactas de los ahí presentes, tomó asiento en ella, emitiendo un largo y sonoro suspiro que reverberó por toda la sala.

La comida y el oro no suponían un problema del cual tuviese que preocuparse en ese instante. Con el generoso botín de guerra que sus soldados habían recolectado, le bastaría para manteros alimentados y bien armados. En cambio, las ganancias las obtuvo a coste de los saqueos, permitiendo que los ciudadanos se afianzaran a la interrogante de que sucedería con sus vidas.

—Mi señor, hemos capturado a Hatake Kakashi, hijo de Sakumo Hatake, El colmillo blanco de Konoha.

Los asistentes, contuvieron el aliento. Su rey, había sido vencido y aprendido por el adversario. Dos hombres lo llevaban a rastras por la fortaleza, sonreían orgullosos. En cambio, el peliblanco estaba herido, su rostro cubierto de sangre y lodo, eran prueba de la sádica batalla que se libró hacia unas horas y de la cual, aquel usurpador se adjudicaba la victoria como claro vencedor.

Un alarido broto de los labios del magullado guerrero. Sus captores no tomarían contemplaciones, para ellos, Hatake Kakashi era un enemigo más, y si su comandante lo hubiese permitido, el cuerpo del peliblanco reposaría con las montañas de cadáveres que iban apilándose por todo lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.

—Kakashi mata amigos…— departió el hombre enmascarado—. Creo que se ajusta más a tu naturaleza, ¿cierto?

El aludido no respondió. En medio del trance, se proponía sosegar sus ideas. Demasiadas personas perdieron la vida por su culpa, gracias a las malas tácticas de ataque formuladas al frente. Fue incapaz de mantener su promesa, aquello que juro proteger con su propia vida ahora no eran más que cenizas, comida de carroña. Nunca iba a perdonárselo.

—Debo decir que eres el mejor botín de guerra que he obtenido durante todos estos años. No todos los días se captura a un guerrero tan formidable como tú— el hombre, abandonó su asiento, sin apartar los ojos del indolente Kakashi.

—Vamos, puedes cortar mi cabeza en este momento si así lo deseas. — Murmuro el peliblanco.

El hombre emitió una carcajada gutural.

—No es tu muerte lo que quiero, Kakashi— señaló, colocando la hoja afilada en su mentón, orillándolo a contemplarlo directamente a los ojos —. Asesinarte implicaría liberarte, por ese motivo tengo un mejor plan— el peliblanco vislumbro, cansado, a su enemigo—. Te dejare vivir, quiero que sobrevivas el resto de tus días lamentándote por tus errores, cargando con esa culpa, soportando ese odio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó cortante. El escozor en la garganta le impedía hablar. Poco a poco, la extenuación iba apoderándose de su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas a rendirte tan rápido? — él, se colocó en cuclillas frente al examiné adalid. Necesitaba asegurarse que esté lo observara con lujo de detalle— ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a tus viejos amigos?

Kakashi echó una mirada a la máscara de su oponente, intentaba atar cabos sueltos; trataba de desentrañar la identidad de su enemigo entre sus más vagos recuerdos.

Por iniciativa propia, el pavoroso guerrero enmascarado, prescindió del gambox, desvelando, sin una fracción de brío su faz; la mitad del rostro estaba cubierta de cicatrices, obtenidas durante una cruenta batalla conocida como "La catástrofe del puente Kannabi", misma en la que se le dio por muerto.

Estupefacto, Kakashi precisó de unos cuantos minutos para procesar la noticia. Ver a su antiguo amigo y compañero de batalla lo turbó al punto de revolverle las entrañas.

— ¿Obito? — cuestionó sin despegar la trémula mirada del rostro apático del pelinegro.

Intentó convencerse que aquello era una tetra de su mente. Obito Uchiha había muerto muchos años atrás, al igual que su mentor, Namikaze Minato. Él mismo despidió a su amigo en medio de un gran cortejo fúnebre, ¿Cómo era posible?

—Puedes llamarme por el nombre que quieras, para mí no significa nada— señaló Obito, dando un par de zancadas en dirección al estribo del trono.

—Sobreviviste.

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora. Sin embargo, si quieres saber los motivos, tendremos tiempo de charlar más tarde— replicó tajante—. No pongas esa cara, Kakashi— dijo divertido—.Convertirme en rey ya no es de mi interés. Aun así, creo que llegaste en el momento perfecto de las confesiones, y si me encuentro aquí es por los pergaminos que has resguardado en este castillo.

A pesar de tener la mitad del rostro cubierta, Obito noto la sonrisa cansada que su antiguo amigo le dedicaba.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo— replicó sin dar muestras de estar verdaderamente sorprendidito—. Los pergaminos no se encuentran aquí— murmuró, aprovechándose del silencio implícito, colocando una ínfima ventaja a su favor.

La mirada de Obito se rasgó más de lo habitual. La ubicación de los documentos saldría a la luz, eventualmente, por el momento, dejaría las cosas en claro a sus nuevos súbditos, debía ganar su total obediencia a costa del terror.

—No vine aquí a masacrarlos— comenzó, alzando la voz, asegurándose que su mensaje llegara hasta los rincones más inhóspitos del castillo—.Arrodíllense y únanse a mí— espetó, resguardando la espada en la funda que colgaba del cintillo de su armadura—. O impugnen y mueran.

Sus vasallos tenían dos opciones. Obito se consideraba a sí mismo como un ente generoso.

De pronto, en medio de la querella, se abrieron las puertas del estrado, que hasta ese momento había permanecido tan inoportunamente cerradas. La estentórea voz del subalterno anuncio bruscamente:

—Mi señor, he traído a los Haruno, Hyuga y Uchiha, como usted lo ordeno.

Kakashi se estremeció y volvió la cabeza hacia el sitio donde provenía el clamor. La multitud se hizo a un lado para dar paso a los líderes de las familias más distinguidas de Konoha.

Si bien, ninguno iba encadenado, estaba claro que Obito ni los demás solados se tomarían consideraciones hacía con ellos.

Los imputados se acercaron al verdugo con paso ligero. En un extremo, Mebuki y Kizashi intentaba no volverse locos en medio de la catástrofe, su hija, Sakura había desaparecido y, con pruebas bien fundamentadas, temían que ella hubiese muerto. Por otra parte, Hiashi Hyuga se mostraba tan inabordable como de costumbre, detrás de él podían vislumbrarse a las princesas Hinata y Hanabi. Mientras que Fugaku Uchiha vislumbraba a su antiguo conocido, el rictus de tensión apareció en sus labios, al tiempo que contemplaba al integrante de su estirpe ceñudo.

—Por favor, acérquense no sean tímidos— habló Obito, postrándose de nuevo en el trono. Sin necesidad de repetir la orden, sus lacayos obligaron a los acusados a dar tres pasos al frente, los empujones y las armas bastaron para hacerlos reaccionar—.Lamento que hayamos vaciado sus arcas, pero una guerra cuesta oro y me temo, que entre todos los aquí presentes, ustedes cuentan con monedas de sobra.

Los Haruno y Hyuga poseían riquezas heredadas y preservadas de generación en generación. Los primeros, estirpe de banqueros, costearían, en contra de su voluntad, el nuevo equipamiento de los soldados, utilizarían sus fuertes como bases y aprovecharían las cartas comerciales para sacar ventaja de la situación. En cuanto a los Hyuga, ellos financiarían los costes de las batallas.

—Uchiha Fugaku, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿dos, tres años?— pregunto gravemente al líder de los Uchiha.

—Dos años— aseguró desganado.

—Es un placer verlos de nuevo, Mikoto, Itachi— enunció a manera de saludo. Como lo esperaba, los mencionados se limitaron a intercambiar miradas—.Si mal no recuerdo, tienes otro hijo, Fugaku, el menor, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¡Sasuke!

El rostro del patriarca y el del rey se endurecieron como el mármol.

—No se encuentra con nosotros— explicó, aprovechando el silencio implícito para poner la balanza a su favor.

—Es una lástima, mis filas precisan de guerreros tan impresionantes como lo son tus hijos, Fugaku. Me vendría bien contemplar un rostro familiar y confiar en mi propia sangre.

Fugaku guardó silencio. Obito decido ignorar la ausencia del hijo menor.

—Mis señores, debo agradecerles su aportación al ejercito liberador. Les pido una sincera disculpa, pero precisamos de su oro para subsistir. Puedo prometerles que no tienen nada que preocuparse, recibirán una generosa cantidad a cambio y podrán vivir cómodamente— habló con tácito cinismo—.Kakashi, ¿Dónde se encuentra el hijo de Minato?— cuestionó. Sabia de buena tinta, que el heredero del legado Uzumaki y Namikaze vivía en una discreta villa ahí en Konoha; pese a los esfuerzos de sus tropas, ninguno había dado con el paradero del rubio.

La única respuesta que le otorgó el peliblanco fue un trágico silencio.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El combatiente herido, auxiliado por sus compañeros, camino entre la multitud. Al estar frente al pelinegro, reposó una rodilla en el suelo, mostrándole sus respetos a Obito Uchiha con una torpe reverencia.

—Mi señor, debo hablarle de un suceso que me ha turbado hasta la medula. Es mi deber, como único sobreviviente, relatar lo que mis ojos vieron durante la lucha— dijo con voz entrecortada. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse erguido. Las heridas bajo la cota de malla precisaban de atención inmediata, pero él se negó.

Obito frunció el ceño. Había perdido una generosa cantidad de hombres, pero no tantos como el ejército de Konohagakure.

— ¿De qué se trata?— cuestionó inclemente.

—Mi compañía sucumbió a las habilidades y letalidad de un muchacho de cabello negro. Oribe fue asesinado por una muchacha pelirosada, le atravesó el cuello con la espada. Ambos salieron huyendo a lomos de un penco cenizo. Creyeron que había muerto, pero los dioses me dieron una segunda oportunidad para venir a contarle lo que sucedió— relató.

El descontento se hizo presente en las duras facciones del pelinegro. Con el entrecejo fruncido, dedicó una mirada severa a Fugaku. No se necesitaba ser un genio para atar los cabos sueltos.

—Sakura…— masculló una temblorosa Mebuki, contemplando con terror a su esposo.

Obito torció los labios en una mueca áspera. Fugaku, si bien no había mentido, tampoco le contó toda la verdad. Rápidamente, conoció la identidad de la joven que lo acompañaba y, por lo que veía, pertenecía a la familia Haruno.

—Fugaku, ¿Qué especie de encomienda está realizando tu hijo?— cuestionó, abandonando su asiento para tener algo de privacidad con el interpelado—¿Asesinar a mis soldados?— añadió, esbozando una sonrisa amarga—.Lo has entrenado bien, no se puede esperar menos de ti.— admitió.

Si los pergaminos no se encontraban ahí, tal como lo decía Kakashi, y no había rastro de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, Obito, que no pecaba de ignorante, tenía una nueva encomienda.

—Esta chica, Sakura, ¿es su hija, mi señor?— la plúmbea y oscura mirada se posó en los gentiles rasgos del hombre perturbado. Hiashi, estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo, su rostro no lo expreso.

—Si— confesó Kizashi, cabizbajo—. Piedad, mi señor— se arrodillo, implorando por la vida de su amada hija.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, maldito hijo de puta…— habló Obito con frialdad anticuada—.Kanbei, reúne a tus hombres, esta tarde partirán en la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura— comandó, dándole la espalda a los ahí presentes—. Hagan su mayor esfuerzo por traerlos con vida.

—Como usted lo ordene, mi señor.

Tan rápido como la orden fue otorgada, Kanbei se dirigió a congregar a los más letales guerreros de las filas para rastrear a los culpables.

—Lleven a los Hyuga y Haruno a sus residencias, manténganlos vigilados, en especial a los Haruno, su hija puede dar señales de vida en cualquier momento. Intercepten cualquier ave mensajera— los huestes acataron lo dicho con un gesto, tomando a los mencionados por el brazo y llevándoselos a rastras de la fortaleza—.En cuanto a mi familia, ninguno de ellos debe ser perturbado, dispongan las armas a las órdenes de Fugaku Uchiha.

Los ciudadanos, heridos, no dieron el visto bueno al último mandato. Nuevamente, los Uchiha se veían implicados en un acto de alta traición.

—Espero que la oscuridad y la humedad sean de tu agrado, Kakashi. Hablare contigo más tarde.

: : : : : : : :

Después de recorrer la senda complexa, bajo la borrasca y pasando entre la espesura del bosque, Sakura mordió su labio inferior cuando el palafrén detuvo el galope ante las ordenes de su amo. Insegura, no perdió de vista la Torre de Shikoro Touge. Dado al ímpetu del clima, les había tomado más tiempo de lo estimado arribar al punto de encuentro.

Con piernas temblorosas, descendió del equino sin una pizca de delicadeza; incapaz de sostenerse, sucumbió a la sacudida y debilidad de sus extremidades, desplomándose al fandango directamente en rulés.

El azabache desmontó a la bestia, con mayor gracia y habilidad que ella. Por primera vez, Sasuke reparó en la apariencia astrosa de la pelirosa. Engalanaba un vestido cano de algodón, ajustado en su estrecha cintura, acentuando sus curvas y elevando el inicio del tentativo escote; no llevaba nada más encima, sus brazos estaban descubiertos. El pelo se adhería a su rostro por la humedad, la larga cascada rosada no era más que una melena húmeda. Noto las marcas cerúleas oledoras de sus ojos, descubriendo la falta de un descanso apropiado.

Contemplándola de pie, Sasuke no dudo en que la belleza de Sakura era un regalo natural. Ni si siquiera el talante harapiento lograba opacar su hermosura. Los irises ónix viajaron desde su rostro hasta el empiece del busto; su pecho se alzaba sinuosamente, de arriba hacia abajo, marcándole la respiración lenta, acompasada.

—Sasuke…— habló el rubio, abandonando el escondite. Dirigió su mirada índigo hacia la dirección en que los ojos de su amigo se posaban; boquiabierto, descubrió a Sakura tendida en el suelo y, sin perder el tiempo, la ayudo a levantarse, posando una mano en su cintura para evitar otro accidente—.Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?— cuestionó alarmado, examinando con cautela la fisionomía de su amiga, buscando alguna herida que pudiese poner en peligro su vida.

—La sangre no es mía— finalmente, susurro, notando como las facciones de Naruto se suavizaban.

El azabache, tomó los correajes del corcel, dirigiéndose hacia el tronco de un árbol, el cual, rodeo con las bridas, asegurándose que el equino no escapara fácilmente. Sin decir una palabra, caminó al interior de la torre, Naruto tenía muchas preguntas y él poca paciencia para responderlas.

El áureo muchacho le siguió el paso de cerca, fielmente acompañado a la pelirosa, quien luego de un rato, recuperó las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie sin ayuda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Konoha fue asediada, a este paso debe estar destruida— sentencio sin mucho interés.

A esas alturas, Sakura no sabía que pensar. Había dejado a sus padres en aquel infierno mientras ella escapaba con Sasuke. El frio la estremeció.

—Debemos regresar y luchar— haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo, Naruto, con su fiel sentido de la batalla, creía prudente arriesgar sus vidas y luchar por su nación. El no intentarlo los convertía a todos ellos en unos cobardes.

—Hn— esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona—.No creo que sea lo más prudente— completó, tendiendo en el suelo el mapa con las ubicaciones de las reliquias.

La pelirosa no intervino en ningún momento. Inclusive cuando ingresó al lugar, se mantuvo de pie cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida fija en Sasuke, pero sin estar mirándolo específicamente.

—Debemos encontrar estos objetos— habló Sasuke, sonando más calmado. Sus pupilas ojos se habían tornado de color carmín, precisaba del Dojutsu sagrado de su familia para encriptar el pergamino plegado en el suelo—.El enemigo que atacó Konoha no estaba buscando conquistar el país del fuego, al contrario, cualquier poder que tengan estos artilugios son de suma importancia para él.

Incauta, Sakura echó un vistazo a uno de los documentos sin abrir. Deliberadamente, se aproximó al punto donde Sasuke y Naruto revisaban el itinerario del viaje. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el sello.

— ¿Los has descifrado todos?— interpeló.

Sasuke y Naruto elevaron la mirada. El pelinegro arrugo el entrecejo, no comprendía porque Sakura estaba al tanto de la existencia de los pergaminos.

—Aun no— replicó. Su expresión se endureció y su semblante adquirió un aire de moderación que para Sakura no pasó desapercibido.

Molesta, la pelirosa plegó el ceño. No le extrañaba que Sasuke se comportara indiferente, normalmente no se atribuía consideraciones hacia los demás. La amargura recorrió su garganta acompañada de un escozor; estaba sujeta a las decisiones y conveniencias del Uchiha.

—Supongo que no, es muy difícil encontrar información sobre el lenguaje, pero se trata del dialecto muerto llamado Axnesiya— la joven contempló a Sasuke como pidiéndole permiso. Indudablemente, él se lo otorgo con un gesto adusto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó con tirria.

Sakura rodó los ojos, ignorando el deje de malquerencia en su voz. No podía comprender como el orgullo podía cegarlo. Ambos se habían salvado la vida y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema, por lo que, tanto ella, como el azabache, creían que podían cobrarse un favor.

—Este fue el primer idioma de los dioses. Mi abuelo y todos mis ancestros lo hablaban con fluidez, gran parte de los libros disponibles en la biblioteca estaban escritos en este idioma.

La joven abrió el quebradizo pergamino, le echo un vistazo distraído. El aire se le solidifico en los pulmones y sus extremidades se paralizaron.

Ambos chicos no dejaron pasar desapercibido el abrupto cambio en la pelirosa. Dubitativos intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo, guardaron silencio hasta que Sakura terminó de leer.

—Así que todo es verdad— murmuró, viéndose atrapada entre las miradas inquisitivas de los dos hombres, sintiéndose más ansiosa—. Tsunade y yo intentamos descifrar alguno de los pergaminos, ¿Dónde localizaste este?— interrogó, lanzando la pregunta al azabache.

— ¿Acaso eso tiene importancia?— sentenció.

Sakura volvió a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?— se interesó Naruto. El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse pesado entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Habla sobre los cinco objetos que pertenecieron a Kaguya Otsutsuki; el Collar del Vacío, la Espada del Sueño Eterno, El espejo de los Dioses, El anillo de Athanasia y por último el Arco de Luz— puntualizó Sakura.

Si bien, Shikamaru y Sasuke habían realizado una labor formidable traduciendo la profecía, Sakura desvelaba la forma y nombre de los objetos.

—Todos estos fueron regalos de bodas, sin embargo, no puedo comprender lo que dice respecto a su función— hizo un discreto mohín. Luego de descubrir la encomienda de sus amigos, Sakura podía entrever que ellos optarían por hacerla a un lado—. Quiero ir con ustedes— expresó con un gesto mortalmente serio.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese hablar, la mirada estrepitosa del azabache no dio cabida a la opinión de su amigo.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sasuke tenía sus razones para negarse. La primera de ellas era que había puesto a la chica en peligro, nada le aseguraba que hubiese estado sana y salva en Konohagakure, si acudió por ella, fue gracias al sentimiento de culpa que albergaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo, no quería que las consecuencias de sus actos terminaran por afectarla.

En cambio la pelirosa resopló. Volvió a sentir las mismas ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. Odiaba que siempre estuviese presente ese hábito de destacar en cualquier imposición.

—Dame una maldita razón— ordenó entre dientes.

Molesto, el moreno resguardo los pergaminos bajo la capa empapada. Con un gesto grave, se aproximó hacia la pelirosa. Ella se estremeció al notar la cercanía entre los dos y contuvo la retahíla de improperios que deseaba espetarle en la cara.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no era estúpido, ni se acercaba a serlo. Él bien sabia las sensaciones que generaba en Sakura, era ruin aprovecharse de eso, no obstante, en la guerra todo se permitía.

La tomó por el brazo y a continuación, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, percatándose del dulce aroma que emanaba su piel. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la conmoción; su corazón estaba desembocado, latía frenéticamente que escuchaba perfectamente el retumbar en sus oídos.

Sus narices se rozaron. La errática respiración de Sakura no demoro en hacerse presente. Detestaba que Sasuke se aprovechara de esa forma. Él bien sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos y, sin embargo, optaba por lastimarla una y otra vez, como si eso le generara una especie de deleite.

En un gesto de abrumada negación, colocó una mano sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le restaban le empujo.

—Eres un maldito egoísta, Uchiha Sasuke— rugió, molesta, lo vio rodar los ojos como si estuviese harto de ella; como si no hubiese sido él quien le arruino la vida, haciéndola sentir como una loca.

—Y tu una molestia, Haruno Sakura— replicó, siguió divisándola minuciosamente al tiempo que el rostro de la ojiverde cambiaba la expresión de molestia a indignación.

En silencio, Sasuke le dio la espalda. En un santiamén, el moreno abandono la torre para reencontrarse con el exterior. Poseía la ubicación precisa de cada objeto, no podía darse el lujo de sentarse a lamentarse.

Sakura le siguió el paso sin disimular el enojo que sentía. Naruto les miro expectante.

—Esto no será doloroso, pero tampoco será una caricia— advirtió, obligando a la pelirosa a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos color carmesí, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Las piernas de la chica fluctuaron; él la recargó contra su pecho y en seguida, el cargo entre sus brazos, ahorrándole una fuerte caída. Cuando estuvo calmado, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse tan oscuros como sus sentimientos y su alma.

— ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso!— recriminó Naruto, evidentemente oneroso para discutir tal asunto como los hombres civilizados.

—No tenía otra opción.

Le tomo algo de tiempo encontrar una posición adecuada en la silla de montar; varios intentos después, se aseguró que la inconsciente chica no se le fuera de las manos a medida que cabalgaban por el bosque.

—Aun no puedes entenderlo.

—Entender qué, Naruto— resoplo, irritado.

—Sakura te ama tanto que le duele hacerlo. — Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe; Naruto prosiguió con mansedumbre. — ¿Qué no puedes verlo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, poco a poco fue relajándolo hasta tragar grueso. No permitió que las palabras de su amigo generaran una sensación de regocijo al enterarse que los sentimientos de la ojiverde continuaban intactos, pero era un error. Tanto él, como la pelirosa, no podían obtener nada ventajoso de esa situación, lo discernió años atrás, cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de acompañarlo a su propio tártaro terrenal.

—Eso no importa ahora, para mí ha quedado en el pasado como muchas otras cosas.

Golpeo los costados de su fiel caballo, emprendiendo un rápido galope bajo los tenues rayos de sol que comenzaban a filtrarse entre los nubarrones grises.

Echó un vistazo al rostro de Sakura, recordándose a sí mismo las sabias palabras de su padre:

« _En ocasiones debes lastimar en orden de conocer, caer para crecer y perder para ganar, las grandes lecciones de la vida están implícitas al dolor.»_

: : : : : : : :

Cabalgó con Sakura durante parte del trayecto. Cuando ella elevó los parpados revelando la apostura de sus ojos verdosos y pudo mantenerse erguida sin su ayuda, Sasuke le permitió andar sola. Concluía que tras haberla sometido a una pérfida pesadilla ella tuviese deseos de tenerlo cerca, fue así que desmontó a su amigo y continúo el trayecto a pie, bajando a trote ligero por un estrecho callejón de la bulliciosa ciudadela.

Naruto los acompañaba muy de cerca. El olor del agua salada le indicó que se encontraban en algún punto de Yugakure, un pacífico y próspero pueblo pesquero cerca del país del fuego. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, desconocía el motivo por el cual Sasuke se realizaba una parada en ese punto, su primer objetivo se ubicaba cerca de la Isla Tortuga, más específico; en medio de la nada.

Ante el ruido de los cascos de los cabellos contra el empedrado, unas cuantas personas los contemplaron, abriéndoles paso a los viajeros desconocidos, mas nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos.

El azabache contaba con un plan poco ortodoxo, a Sakura le parecería escandaloso, sin embargo era el último lugar al que acudiría y por tal motivo, el último donde buscarían a una joven de alta cuna. Tenía la certeza de que si ella ya lo odiaba demasiado para mirarlo a la cara, aquello le atribuiría una maldición de la que no sería capaz de librarse, pese a esto optó por ser el motivo de la ira eterna de la ojiverde, si eso le atribuiría seguridad, no dudaría en proseguir con su plan.

Sasuke se dirigió a la mancebía de una vieja conocida. Detuvieron el trote de los equinos entre los callejones adoquinados, observando la casa que desde el exterior lucia elegante; construida con piedras azules y decoraciones de ladrillo marrón, la morada era el referente de encuentro de los ciudadanos y los viajeros cansados en busca de placer.

Sin levantar sospechas entre sus acompañantes, Sasuke auxilio a Sakura a descender del caballo; ella rehuyó el tacto, advirtiéndole con una mirada displicente no ponerle un dedo encima. Verla actuar de tan altiva extrañaba al azabache, pero opto por no dar rienda suelta a otra disputa. Desde que se reunió con ella no hacían más que pelear, Sakura no iba a perdonarlo, lo había dejado más claro que el agua.

La triada se dirigió con dirección a la puerta trasera. Al golpear la madera de la cancela oyeron como la música se filtraba por encima de los muros laureados de púas. Un joven fue a abrirles; el cabello verde y ondulado caía por su lindo rostro; los ojos penetrantes aguamarina se posaron de rostro en rostro hasta reconocer al pelinegro. Sasuke le entregó las riendas de ambos caballos.

— ¿Se encuentra aquí?— preguntó. Los ventanales en forma de hexágono del salón estaban iluminados por una luz amarillenta, se escuchaba la clara voz de algún bardo.

—No ha salido de sus aposentos desde que se fracturo la cadera— contestó el mozo encogiéndose de hombros.

El volumen incrementaba a medida que iban de los establos a la casa. El ademan melifluo de Sakura estuvo secundado por una mueca de puro aturdimiento. Cuando el azabache abrió la puerta, la música se interrumpió.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron por la estancia, estudiando detenidamente el decorado y la escena; jóvenes de diferentes aspectos, algunas hermosas otras no tanto, deambulaban por el espacio geográfico embelesadas en vestidos diáfanos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Mancebos y canos podían apreciarse en la habitación, acudiendo ahí para sumergirse al sublime placer que la entrepierna de esas mujeres podía brindarles por unas cuantas monedas.

Incomodos, Naruto y Sakura permutaron miradas. Aquello se trataba de una casa de placer y Sasuke actuaba de lo más normal, avispando a la ya de por si disgustada pelirosa.

Algunas damas sonrieron de par en par al ver ingresar al azabache. Sakura no permitió que eso pasara desapercibido ante su orgullosa mirilla; no podía esperar menos de Sasuke, poseía un bello rostro, un cuerpo sano y habilidades inigualables en el campo de batalla, era normal que las mujeres buscaran captar su atención, dispuestas a dar el primer paso para lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Sasuke— llamó uno de los guardias desde un estrecho pasillo de escalinatas—. Ella está esperando— anuncio.

El aludido asintió con un gesto adusto. Tanta habitualidad le daba a Sakura razones para pensar que al igual que los hombres ahí presentes, el moreno acudía de vez en cuando a sumergirse a las estrecheces del placer.

—Naruto, aguarda aquí— dijo y no a modo de sugerencia, sino como una orden.

— ¿Sakura estará bien?— preguntó el rubio, inseguro. No dudaba que su amigo tuviese las mejores intenciones al dejar a Sakura en ese lugar, aun así consideraba sumamente extraño y poco seguro, abandonar a la pelirosa a su suerte en un burdel.

—Hn— afirmó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle a Sakura subir las escaleras.

Sin tiempo para las despedidas, Sasuke llevó a Sakura hacia la planta alta del establecimiento. Subieron las escaleras con urgencia; la sala era rectangularmente espaciosa, exquisitamente decorada con los elementos que anteriormente se contemplaron en el primer nivel. Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse sobre la privacidad, puesto que, cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación, encontraron una incómoda soledad.

La pelirosa enfilo sus pasos hacia el extremo opuesto del recinto; llena de braveza y orgullo, los labios hinchados, la nariz dilatada, las mejillas rojas como una manzana, los ojos lanzando chispas, encaro al pelinegro, rompiendo el silencio:

—No cabe duda que eres un tipo muy osado, Sasuke, ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?

La pelirosa no pecaba de ignorante, los harenes eran un mal entre los hombres. Para ella no era un secreto el tema, sentía lastima por aquellas mujeres, que motivadas por la necesidad, entregaban su cuerpo para subsistir, algo muy similar a su caso, con la ínfima diferencia de que lo suyo era de por vida. No obstante, lo que abrumaba a Sakura era la idea de que Sasuke acudía de vez en cuando a esos lugares a saciar sus más impíos deseos; no iba a culparlo, a final de cuentas, era un hombre, apuesto, valiente y fuerte, y como tal poseía avideces propias de la lujuria.

Lejos de mantearse con los brazos cruzados, le planto una fuerte bofetada. Abrumado, la mirada atizada del guerrero se posó en el rostro furibundo de la joven, como acto reflejo, llevó la mano derecha hacia la zona donde se asentaba el escozor.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y cayó en un silencio consternado. Sasuke retomó la marcha vertiginosa, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la ahogada pelirosa.

—Este es el último lugar donde vendrán a buscarte— le recrimino, con la respiración entrecortada.

Odiaba actuar tan impulsivamente, pero desde el arribó de Sasuke, no podía disipar la molestia que la indiferencia de esté le provocaba. Si, había perdido perdón por su partida, aun así, sus sentimientos hacia él persistían y el daño ya estaba hecho. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de decir nada, dos personas más aparecieron en la sala.

Una mujer corpulenta de edad avanzada tomó asiento en la silla disponible en medio de la antecámara; los contemplaba a ambos con sus ojos pequeños, portaba una bata color verde con brocados dorados y plata. A su lado, una bella muchacha permanecía de pie, en comparación a las otras mujeres, la joven vestía un sencillo vestido color azul, detonando que no pertenecía al harem.

Absortos en el mutismo, la anciana llevó una pipa hasta sus labios, despidiendo el humo del tabaco con un profundo suspiro, las palabras brotaron:

—No esperaba verte tan pronto, muchacho.

Sasuke asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—Yo tampoco— admitió— sin embargo, debo solicitarle un favor.

Poco a poco la estancia se llenó de humo. Los ojos de la pelirosa fueron a parar en Sasuke, se encontraba de pie, permitiéndole solo apreciar el sublime perfil. Hablaba con autoridad, algo común en el desde que eran niños.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?— los ojos rasgados de la anciana se posaron en la fisionomía de la pelirosa.

Sin otra alternativa, Sasuke relato los acontecimientos suscitados hace unas cuantas horas, omitiendo los detalles de su misión, tergiversando algunos de los motivos para no desvelar de más y asegurarse que la vida de Sakura no peligrara.

—Así que ella es tu prometida— concluyó la nonagenaria.

Sasuke parpadeo, perplejo y con un movimiento de cabeza disipó cualquier lazo que los uniera como pareja. A final de cuentas, el titulo debía atribuírselo a otra persona, Hyuga Neji, para ser más preciso.

—Ella me salvó, quiero regresar el favor.

Ante las palabras del pelinegro, Sakura se estremeció.

Una vez que Sasuke aclaró los móviles el silencio imperó. Con dificultad, la anciana se encumbró de la silla; dirigió su lento andar hacia la hermosa muchacha, tomándose la libertad de examinarla de pies a cabeza, como si fuese una especie de posesión.

—Bien— accedió, avistando directamente al muchacho—.Pero debes saber que tenerla aquí implica alimentar una boca más. Todas en este recinto trabajan arduamente para poner el pan sobre la mesa, el hecho de que ella sea una princesa no la convierte en una excepción.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, no le complacía el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Eres una chica peculiar, ¿buscas honrar a algún valiente guerrero?— preguntó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirosa.

El azabache entendía lo que eso significaba; Sakura era virgen, un oasis en medio del desierto. Una mezcla de impotencia y asco invadieron al Uchiha, sin lugar a dudas, consciente de lo que el actual estado de la pelirosa encarnaba en ese lugar.

Temerosa, se giró para tocarlo, aunque finalmente no lo hizo.

—Muchos hombres estarán dispuestos a desembolsar una generosa cantidad por ella. Hoy en día es sumamente extraño encontrar a una bella chica, sobre todo virgen— puntualizó la anciana, desvelando sus más oscuras y verdaderas intenciones.

Sasuke colocó el cuerpo de Sakura detrás del suyo, fungiendo como escudo. No iba a permitir que se le convirtiera en una esclava sexual. El simple hecho de siquiera imaginarlo le revolvió las entrañas.

—Sakura no es ninguna prostituta— Sasuke resoplo, lanzándole una mirada irritada a la anciana—.Estoy seguro que puede desempeñar otras labores, pero no voy a transigir que venda su cuerpo.

—Si tanto te perturba, puedes ser el primero— señaló. Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto—.No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos— hizo un mohín con las manos—. Puedes marcharte tranquilo, niño, me resultara más complicado enseñarla a limpiar y cuidar un bebé que amaestrarla como una excelente amante, pero respetare tu decisión y la de ella.

La mueca de preocupación poco a poco fue transmutando en una de quietud.

—Tamaki, mi nieta, te mostrara el lugar donde dormirás. Comenzaras con tus labores en cuanto te hayas lavado. — Indicó Nekoba—. Ahora, démosle un momento a los dos tortolos para que se despidan, estoy segura que no lo veras dentro de un buen tiempo...

Emitiendo una carcajada, Nekoba y Tamaki abandonaron la habitación. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les indicó que nadie más los perturbaría.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada exacerbada, negándose rotundamente a su nueva suerte.

—Me encargare de notificarle a Neji tu paradero. Estoy seguro que cuando se entere que te encuentras sana y salva no dudara en venir por ti. — mascullo el moreno.

—Deberías irte ya— replicó Sakura.

Con un ligero temblor en los dedos, se acercó para acariciarla. Ante la cercanía el hombre Sakura se estremeció, sin embargo, no dio muestras de ello. Finalmente el azabache desistió y sin hacer la despedida más tormentosa de lo que ya era se marchó.

Desde una de las ventanas del recinto, Sakura notó como el pelinegro y Naruto montaban sus caballos. Los vio espuelear sin mostrar una tentativa de contemplar atrás, observando como desaparecían al horizonte.

: : : : : : : :

Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio. Cabalgaron en mutismo hasta la salida de la aldea, y no porque no tuviesen nada que decir, al contrario, había mucho de qué hablar, pero conociendo la actitud circunspecta del pelinegro, Naruto opto por no indagar.

Su amigo era bastante reservado en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba, pocas veces se tomaba la molestia de expresar lo que experimentaba y la mayor parte del tiempo prefería lidiar con su propio duelo interno.

No obstante, Naruto era de esas personas que preferían hablar claro. Desde que dejaron a Sakura en aquel lugar no podía permitirse sentir consuelo, dudaba mucho que su gran amiga pudiese estar a salvo ahí.

—Oí— lo llamó, mas Sasuke pareció ignorarlo—. Sasuke— paladeo. Las orbes oscuras del aludido se clavaron en su faz con poco interés— ¿Estás seguro que Sakura no peligrara en ese sitio?

El azabache rodó los ojos. La falta de confianza comenzaba a exasperarlo, ya no encontraba de qué manera explicar que la pelirosa podría vivir tranquilamente en el burdel hasta que Neji llegara. Si bien, no se trataba de una cómoda posada o un lindo castillo, Nekoba respetaría su palabra.

—Hn— asintió sin ánimos, dando una ojeada al camino. Un repentino dolor lo obligo a encorvarse. Presionó el punto de la nariz con dos dedos, procurando suavizar el suplicio ubicado en la parte frontal de su cráneo. Utilizar desconsideradamente el poder milenario de su familia traía consecuencias, si bien, eran temidos por tan macabro don, dominarlo requería tiempo y práctica.

La extraña reacción de Sasuke no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada inquisitiva del rubio.

—Debes descansar— sugirió, dándole alcance con el equino. Sasuke no dijo nada, y con el orgullo que se cargaba requeriría más que una insinuación para lograr convencerlo.

—Puedo continuar.

—Por supuesto que no. Te encuentras cansado, puedo sentirlo. Debemos para un momento, el viaje será largo y si continuamos así, dudo bastante que seamos capaces de cumplir nuestra encomienda— Naruto examinó el cielo, los rayos del sol surcaban el firmamento. Tanto él, como Sasuke, precisaban dormir unas cuantas horas, ingerir algo de comida y recuperar energías. Tenía la certeza de que si aprovechaban lo que restaba del día, los dos serían capaces de continuar con el viaje durante la penumbra.

—Creo que será prudente parar unos cuantos minutos— concedió; la voz cansada.

: : : : : : : :

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Tamaki le notifico cuales tareas le tocarían desempeñar para el buen funcionamiento de la casa. Todas sonaban como labores sencillas que iban desde lavar la ropa de las hetairas hasta cuidar a sus hijos. Cuando hubo surtido su vestido manchado de sangre por uno limpio, puso manos a la obra.

Recorrió las habitaciones sosteniendo un canasto contra su cadera. Había mucho por hacer. La extenuación se presentó al atardecer, no llevaba ni la mitad de sus faenas cuando comenzó a sentirse desganada, sin embargo, quería evitar problemas con Nekoba; con Sasuke lejos, nada garantizaba que la anciana fuese a cumplir con su palabra.

Así pues, limpio el sudor de su frente y prosiguió. Ingresó a la última de las habitaciones ubicadas en el tercer piso. Durante sus visitas a los aposentos había contemplado cosas inimaginables y otras dentro de lo normal, algunas damas la recibieron amablemente, inclusive entablaron conversaciones amigables, otras expresaron su repudio y unas cuantas más solo la ignoraron.

La dama yacía reclinada contra una pila de cojines. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de armiño y el hombre a los pies de la cama terminaba de calzarse las botas para cuando ella entró.

Cabizbaja, recolectó los vestidos del suelo, sorprendiéndose por las lujosas telas que emulaban la opulencia de una reina. Guardó silencio, no estaba interesada en hablar, constantemente, procuraba que sus palabras fuesen mejores que el mutis.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?— dijo el hombre, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

A medida que los ojos pequeños del hombre viajaban por su cuerpo, Sakura se estremeció por el asco. No estaba habituada a ser contemplada como un objeto, mucho menos de lujuria.

— ¿Te refieres a la recién llegada?— habló la bella mujer, encumbrándose de la cama para ceñirse la bata a su estrecha cintura. Posó su mirada sobre el rostro distraído de la pelirosa, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante al no considerarla un peligro—. Su príncipe azul ha solicitado que no se le venda como una prostituta— agregó, degustando con deleite el dulce vino traído desde el país del Viento.

—Es una lástima, daría toda mi fortuna por tenerla unas horas en mi cama.

Indignada, Sakura ocultó el sonrojo de vergüenza tras la cortina de mechones rosáceos que le caían por los costados de su rostro.

—No seas ridículo— la mujer se aproximó a su desenvuelto invitado, extendiéndole una copa del refrescante licor—.Dudo mucho que su belleza pueda emular el placer. Debe ser tan rígida como una roca— dijo sin un ápice de delicadeza.

La pelirosa no hizo más que ignorarla. Sus compañeras describían a Saimei como agraciada, de reluciente piel blanca y melena tan opaca como la noche. Detrás del aspecto divino, se le consideraba tan enredosa como una serpiente y venenosa como una araña.

—Solo fue un comentario, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa— dijo el hombre entre risas, posando el sacó de monedas sobre la cómoda antes de marcharse.

Con manos temblorosas, Sakura dio por terminadas sus labores dentro de la habitación. No obstante, la problemática mujer tenía otros planes para ella:

— ¿Qué es lo que hace una princesa como tú en un burdel? — Inquirió, reposando su cuerpo en el diván cerca de la ventana— ¿Acaso eres sorda o muda? ¡Responde!— ordenó. Sakura dedujo que Saimei mandaba ahí. Tamaki le había explicado brevemente que entre todas las chicas, la pelinegra era la que generaba más ingresos; Saimei pagaba por su ropa, por su comida y por su bienestar.

—Cualquiera que sea el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí no debería ser de su incumbencia o perturbarle. — La pelirosa se levantó lenta y grácilmente, caminando hacia la doncella con una mirada que inspiraba todo menos misericordia.

—Tu sabes que Sasuke no va a regresar por ti, ¿verdad?— habló con cierto deje de desprecio, acariciando con sumo libertinaje el collar que reposaba en el pecho de la linda muchacha.

La pelirosa esbozo una sonrisa. Sentía la garganta seca y rasposa. La verdad era cruel, quizá por que ponía un punto final a las fantasías y suposiciones. Sakura bien sabía que el pelinegro no iba a retornar, estaba en su naturaleza.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?— se atrevió a preguntar, con un tono impasible. Saimei negó con la cabeza, permitiéndole marchar.

: : : : : : : :

Su nueva habitación no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la que había dejado atrás en Konoha; el espacio cuadrangular parcamente amparaba dos camas, cada una al extremo del recinto, separadas por una mesa de madera, donde reposaba una vela.

Los quehaceres habían llegado a su fin cuando los rayos del sol se ocultaron en el ocaso, consintiendo a que Sakura y Tamaki se retiraran a descansar un rato. La música sonaba queda en esa parte de la casa, no obstante, la pelirosa no ponía en tela de juicio que el barullo fuese estrepitoso en la planta baja; una compañía de soldados ebrios había llegado al anochecer, buscando consuelo y descanso en los cuerpos de las mozas, armando su propia fiesta cuando el vino comenzó a correr rojo y la melodía a sonar fuerte.

Fue en ese instante que la joven se removió en el incómodo colchón, abandonando la cama para tomar asiento en el hueco de la ventana. Sus ojos glaucos vislumbraban el firmamento estrellado; absorta en una bruma de nostalgia pensó en todo lo que había perdido, los sentimientos que se esfumaron, las personas que murieron y aquellas que habían partido. Por el momento se encontraba a salvo, aun así, encontrar sosiego era más complejo de lo imaginado, en especial cuando la vida de sus padres peligraba. Ni siquiera encontró consuelo en Neji, poco podría hacer el castaño para liberar la ciudad; ni todo el oro del mundo podría combatir al tirano que había asediado a la hoja.

Un pesado suspiro broto de sus labios. La luz de la luna iluminaba el rincón más oscuro y solitario de la ciudad. Tras enterarse del ataque a Konoha, el mandatario del País de las Aguas Termales decretó un toque de queda, confinando a los ciudadanos a mantenerse en sus casas cuando la noche cayera. Aun así, existían rebeldes que violaban las leyes y se permitían transitar libremente por las calles desiertas, buscando un refugio para pasar la noche.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!— exclamó Tamaki desde la cama.

Sakura dio un respingo al escucharla, llevándose en un acto reflejo, la mano derecha hasta el pecho. Creía que su compañera dormía plácidamente, por eso había ido a lamentarse al ventanal.

— ¿Qué haces despierta?— preguntó la castaña adormilada, reincorporándose en la cama.

—No podía dormir— susurro con simpleza.

—Escuche de tu altercado con Saimei— habló con un tono de voz quedo—. Su alteza imperial se siente amenazada por ti— la elogio, mirando como el fino perfil se iluminaba gracias a la luz de la luna.

—No debería preocuparse, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí. — confesó en tono indiferente. Saimei era el menor de sus problemas.

—La abuela me contó sobre tu situación— comentó, sintiendo pena por la pelirosa—. Ese hombre, Neji Hyuga, ¿de verdad vendrá por ti?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el nombre de su prometido. Conocía muy poco a Neji para saber si ella era lo suficientemente importante para él. Suponía que en la vida de todo hombre había prioridades, evidentemente, el castaño tenía un deber a con su familia, la cual, al igual que la suya, se encontraba prisionera en Konoha.

—Aun no lo sé— admitió cansada.

—Bueno, si de verdad te ama lo hará, ¿es eso lo que te perturba? — indagó Tamaki.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a hablar, abrió la boca, sin embargo opto por no hacerlo. Un extraño ruido proveniente de la solitaria calle la obligo a permanecer en silencio. Extrañada, echó un vistazo al antes oscuro panorama, llevándose una mano hasta la boca al contemplar como una de las torres se consumía en llamas.

—Fuego…— susurró. Los maullidos y ladridos de los perros daban anuncio del extraño clima presente en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?— preguntó Tamaki, ofuscada abandonó la cama, dirigiendo su andar inclemente hacia la pelirosa, conteniendo un grito al cubrir su boca con una mano.

—Debemos sacar a todos de aquí— le indicó la pelirosa de inmediato, tomándola por los hombros. Necesitaban actuar rápido si querían evitar el derramamiento de sangre inocente. Algo dentro de ella le indicaba que el ataque era perpetuado por el enemigo que hacia unas horas había sometido a la hoja.

Autómata, Tamaki asintió. Sakura tomó asiento al borde de la cama disponiéndose a colocarse las botas.

— ¿Cuentan con un refugio o un lugar donde puedan estar seguros?— preguntó, no era una estratega militar, sus conocimientos llegaban al mundo de las finanzas, aun así, el sentido común le decía que todas las personas presentes en esa casa peligraban y si no se daban prisa, morirían.

—No, pero la puerta trasera da hacia el bosque, podemos llevarlos ahí— habló Tamaki.

—Bien, yo me encargare de notificar a todas las chicas en este y el segundo piso, tú intenta hacerlo en la planta baja.

Tan rápido como Sakura dio la orden, ella misma se puso en marcha, con la vela en mano, recorrió los oscuros pasillos, golpeando las puertas de las habitaciones cerradas, llamando a gritos a todas las damas del recinto, incitándolas a levantarse de la cama y evacuar el sitio.

Al inicio todas respingaron, inclusive maldijeron a la pelirosa. La retahíla de improperios desaparición cuando corroboraron las palabras de la recién llegada y, lejos de sentarse a meditar, tomaron sus pertenencias más preciadas, bajando las escaleras como una horda despavorida, buscando salvar sus vidas.

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar dando anuncio del fatídico evento. Más tardaron en responder que él enemigo en atacar, por lo que, ni las tácticas de defensa impuestas por el rey evitarían el derramamiento de sangre.

Los soldados evacuaban a los ciudadanos ante el despliegue de la tropa enemiga, compuesta por 50 hombres bien armados y amaestrados en el arte de la guerra. Las calles antes tranquilas estaban repletas por el bullicio de la anarquía. El egoísmo salía a flote cuando la muerte andaba cerca, obligando a las personas a actuar por mera supervivencia.

Cuando descendió a la planta baja, dirigió su vertiginoso andar hacia la puerta antes descrita por Tamaki. Al arribar, la castaña encomendaba la seguridad de su abuela a dos mujeres de mediana edad, que sin pensarlo mucho encabezaron la hilera de huida hacia el bosque. A pesar de la desesperación, Sakura ordenó las prioridades, enviado a las madres y a los niños desprotegidos y confundidos al frente. Si bien, el futuro para todos era incierto, ella deseaba exentarlos del dolor.

— ¿Son todas las chicas?— preguntó Sakura agitada, vislumbrando al menos veinte mujeres restantes en el establecimiento.

—Si.

Antes de decir algo, cinco soldados armados ocuparon la estancia principal. Los gritos de horror no se hicieron esperar cuando los verdugos aparecieron el recinto, dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera que se rehusara a proteger a su enemigo. Asustada quiso correr hacia la salida cuando un hombre, de pie en el umbral, grito:

— ¡Se encuentran aquí!

El corazón se le detuvo.

Iluminada por ese instinto de supervivencia, Sakura atranco la puerta, recargando su peso contra la madera. Tamaki, pálida la contemplo.

—Vamos, huye— le dijo Sakura, incitándola a unirse al grupo.

—Pero…

—Yo los distraeré— prometió, dedicándole una mirada severa. Insegura, Tamaki partió, cubriendo los rastros del escape, dejando a Sakura a su suerte.

Mientras todo eran fugas y gritos, ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, petrificada, buscando la manera de salvarse la vida. La madera y su cuerpo comenzaban a ceder a los impíos ramalazos de los soldados, hasta que ella se venció. La puerta quebradiza no iba a resistir mucho y, tal como lo predijo, en un rápido pestañeo dos huestes ingresaron al lugar.

Con los dedos temblorosos, empuño una daga. Si iba a morir, lo haría cuando aún restara algo de ella. Elevó la cabeza para contemplar, a duras penas, a los perpetradores.

Una sonrisa burlona surcó los labios de uno de ellos, quien rápidamente se dispuso a intercambiar miradas con su compañero. Ambos rieron, puesto que ella no iba a ser un impedimento o eso pensaban.

—No te resistas, bonita. Esto solo va a complicarlo todo— espetó, apartando la mano de la empuñadura de la espada.

El segundo soldado opto por mantenerse de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta al tiempo que el otro marchaba sigilosamente hacia la pelirosa.

El aire se le solidifico en los pulmones, era incapaz de respirar; las extremidades le temblaban y a medida que el enemigo se aproximaba, un miedo la asediaba, manteniéndola petrificada bajo la mirada sedienta de su oponente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sakura movió el puñal, realizándole un corte por arriba del pómulo, cerca del ojo izquierdo. Estupefacto, el guerrero palpó la zona húmeda por la sangre, contemplando en mutismo el rastro carmín esparcido por las yemas de sus dedos.

Molesto, le asestó un golpe en el abdomen, obligándola a encorvarse por el dolor; el aire abandono sus pulmones, acto seguido su enemigo volvió a magullarla con un gancho atiborrado de más odio y enojo. Doblegada por el tormento, cayó de rodillas al suelo; intentó protegerse haciéndose un ovillo, sin embargo, aquel hombre le propinaba patadas en la barriga, las costillas y las piernas.

—Agg— gimoteo cuando él el obligo a ponerse de pie tomándola por el cabello. Cegado por la ira, volvió a arremeter contra ella, asestándole una bofetada tan fuerte que término por reventarle el labio inferior.

Atontada, buscó sin mucho éxito cualquier vestigio del puñal, pero el adalid le estrujo el cuello con una mano, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, cortándole la respiración.

En ipso facto, al borde del desmayó, la joven alcanzó la daga, clavándole la afilada hoja en el ojo. A causa del dolor, el hombre la libró de su agarre. Ahogada, Sakura intentó recuperar la respiración y sin pensarlo dos veces lo despojo de la espada, atravesándole el pecho con su propia arma.

—Eres una desgraciada…— formuló el segundo soldado. Acercándose a ella con toda la intención de atacar.

Rápidamente, él le colocó la espada cerca del cuello. Impulsiva, Sakura tomo con sus manos la hoja de la espada, lanzando un alarido cuando el acero comenzó a cortar la piel, a medida que se deslizaba por sus palmas gracias al forcejeo.

Ella lo mordió, logrando librarse del agarre, arrancándole un grito a causa del suplicio. Incapaz de levantarse, la pelirosa se arrastró por el pasillo, tratando de huir de su atacante. Las fuerzas no le dieron para más; los golpes la habían adormecido al punto que se rindió.

Casi inconsciente, Sakura se percató del arribó de otros dos; inmersa en la oscuridad no pudo apreciarles el rostro, pero si reconocerles la voz:

—Sakura…— dijo uno de ellos.

El sonido a duras penas era perceptible. Agotada, se sumió a las sublimes tentaciones de la derrota y cuando no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, cayó dormida.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: Había olvidado lo que era actualizar una historia tan seguido; atribuyo esto a que estoy tan entusiasmada con este fic que me resulta sumamente sencillo escribir un capitulo en menos tiempo de lo esperado.**

 **En fin, recapitulemos todo lo que ha sucedido: Los planes de Sasuke no resultaron tan bien como él esperaba. Obviamente la cacería de brujas se ha desatado y nuestro querido equipo 7 es el objetivo.**

 **Sé que la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke es tensa, pero no durara demasiado, ambos necesitan olvidar y perdonarse, pero como hacerlo si no conocemos que fue lo que sucedió en el pasado, a menos no claramente.**

 **En cuanto a la última parte, ¿Quién será el salvador? Si es que hay uno y no es un producto de la alucinación.**

 **Como ven, esto apenas comienza, aún falta mucho por desvelar, demasiadas aventuras por relatar y un triángulo amoroso que desarrollar.**

 **Debo agradecerles por su constante apoyo, espero que este fic sea merecedor de su atención y de un lugar entre su lista de favoritos y alertas de seguimiento.**

 **Por el momento, me dedicare a escribir la continuación de esta historia antes de tomarme un descanso obligatorio y regresar con más. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **¿Merece un review? :D**

 **¡Gracias infinitas! ¡Les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni.**


	4. Capítulo IV: Desde la tierra hasta el

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto y el universo donde se desarrolla la historia original no me pertenecen, son obras de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Leve OoC/ Universo alterno._

 **Yūgen**

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Desde la tierra hasta el cielo**

Dos días bastaron para recibir la noticia.

Traída por un cuervo, el heredero Hyuga leyó el pergamino perfectamente redactado por el puño y letra de su escrupulosa agnada, Hinata; la joven relataba de manera lacónica el ataque a Konoha. Unas cuantas líneas fueron suficientes para describir la masacre perpetuada, así como el bienestar de la familia y la desaparición de todos los ingresos, fondos, fuertes y castillos que durante mucho tiempo fueron del dominio de los de su estirpe.

Konohagakure estaba asediada y la estirpe Hyuga era prisionera.

Tan rápido como el pergamino comenzó a arder entre las brasas de la madera chirriante, el circunspecto mancebo de guedeja castaña presentó una disculpa escrita a los anfitriones; los trabajos y tratados que habían pactado durarían seis meses serian interrumpidos por el repentino ataque y la inmovilización del oro. Si bien, aquello tendría impacto en el convenio de paz entre las naciones, Neji tenía un deber hacia su reino y sobre todo, hacia su familia.

El mancebo de guedeja castaña abandonó su asiento rígido a causa de la intranquilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, inmerso en la abrumadora turbiedad del escondite centro sus pensamientos en la única persona que había logrado desarmarlo con la incandescencia de una bella mirada sinople: Haruno Sakura, su prometida.

El recuerdo del beso le llego de repente. Traía a la memoria el dulce roce de aquellos virginales y suaves labios reposarse sobre los suyos, en una muestra de renuncia a todo lo que la mantenía atada al pasado, y una revelación de aceptación a la vida que él podía ofrecerle. Desde ese día supo que nada sería como antes.

—Deberías calmarte un poco, muchacho— habló un hombre robusto, fiel consejero de su padre, asesor de las finanzas familiares y por lo tanto, un integrante más del clan. Colocó una mano sobre el tensó hombro del aludido, intentando disipar la tensión que lo rodeaba desde su llegada a la hoja—.La paciencia es una virtud vencedora.

En momentos como ese, lo último que el estoico Neji Hyuga podía albergar era paciencia, y es que el solo saber que su tío y sus primas eran prisioneros de un maniático tirano le ponía los pelos de punta, a esto se le sumaba el bienestar de su prometida.

Su talante reflejaba un abrumador estoicismo, ninguno de los que estaba ahí reunidos podría siquiera suponer que el muchacho albergaba un prurito desorbitante, había sido reservado, inclusive con los más cercanos; elevó una ceja al escuchar el comentario. Extrañado, dirigió la mirada argéntea hacia el rostro del hombre, permaneciendo en silencio mientras aguardaba por una explicación.

Neji frunció el ceño, torciendo los labios en una mueca hosca. La necesidad de convertirse en un héroe era demasiada, y no solo por el reconocimiento de la gente, sino también porque todo lo que amaba peligraba, inclusive Sakura.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el castaño se removió en su lugar, despegando la vista de la tierra y clavando sus orbes argénteos sobre la divina faz de su noble prima, Hinata.

Estupefacto, la examinó de los pies a la cabeza, emitiendo un mudo agradecimiento a los dioses que había abandonado desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

De forma autómata, el chico acudió a su encuentro, rodeando su delicado cuerpo con la fuerza de un firme y cálido abrazo. La escucho sollozar, sintió como las lágrimas traspasaron la barrera de la tela, notando como la frágil figura de la ojiperla temblaba bajo la palma de sus manos.

—Los dioses son bondadosos— susurro ella, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros para contemplar el rostro de su primo —.Gracias al So no Kuni que estas bien. — su habitual tono apacible fue turbado por las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas, provocando que a Neji se le revolvieran las entrañas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? ¿Hanabi está bien?— quiso saber, emitiendo una pregunta tras otra hasta que se percató que contaba con tiempo limitado y dado el frágil estado en el que se encontraba Hinata, deducía que ella no podría notificarle mucha información.

—Todos estamos bien— aseguró, vislumbrando a los demás hombres reunidos en el escondite, para luego devolver los ojos perla a la faz de su querido primo.— Los soldados se han establecido en la ciudadela, uno de los generales ha pasado a vivir con nosotros— explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Neji gruño disgustado. Con él al otro lado de la muralla y el enemigo instalado en su propia casa, las probabilidades de que su familia estuviese a salvo eran escasas. Aun así, su tío se aseguró que las enseñas de guerra y política se aplicaran a la vida diaria, por lo tanto, aquel soldado podría propiciar información fundamental para los futuros movimientos en los cuales ellos se verían inmersos.

— ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo esta ella?— cuestionó, tomando entre sus manos temblorosas las de la bella Hinata, buscando con desespero una respuesta que lo regresara a la vida. Intentó disimular la desesperación en su tono de voz, aun así, la expresión trazada en su pálida faz desvelaba todo el suplicio que un hombre enamorado pudiese experimentar.

—Ella…— un trémulo susurro broto de sus labios. Hinata dedicó una mirada aprensiva al afligido guerrero. La chica no daba crédito a que su primo se comportara de esa manera. Si bien, las mujeres nunca fueron un tema de particular interés para él, nunca descartó que gracias a su posición social, su nivel económico y buen parecido Neji terminaría unido a una dama de renombre.

Tanto ella como Neji estaban al tanto de sus obligaciones dentro de la familia. A su primo le corresponderían las glorias de la batalla y el imperio de la estirpe, y ella, bueno, ella sería entregada a un hombre que fuese digno del apellido Hyuga. Aun así, la encomienda en común para ambos era nada más y nada menos que formar su propia familia.

Hinata no iba a dudar que Sakura era una excelente mujer, sin embargo, no concebía que solo a unos días de anunciado el matrimonio Neji luciera tan embelesado por la pelirosa.

— ¿Le sucedió algo malo?— indagó, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la respuesta incompleta.

—No sé lo que ha sucedido con ella. Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Estupefacto, Neji aparto sus manos, restregándose con una el rostro cansado y amedrentado por las horas en vela y la incertidumbre. Caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de unir todos los cabos sueltos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Sasuke y Naruto también han desaparecido—sentencio Hinata con lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos argénteos.

El nombre del heredero Uchiha retumbo en sus oídos como el sonido del tambor de guerra. Sin mediarlo dos veces, detuvo su andar. Desde el punto donde yacía de pie, Hinata notó como todos y cada uno de los músculos de la espalda de Neji comenzaba a tensarse.

No era un secreto que entre los dos prodigios de las familias más importantes de Konohagakure existía una acérrima rivalidad, una disputa que había persistido durante el paso de los años, orillándolos a los dos a convertirse en los mejores solo para mostrar su supremacía.

—Ese animal Uchiha— rugió, molesto—.Todo lo que puede ver en Sakura es un pedazo de carne con el cual puede alimentarse.

El simple hecho de imaginar a su prometida a lado del pelinegro hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Neji no iba a permitir que Sasuke posara sus sucias manos en Sakura una vez más, suficiente daño le había generado con su partida.

—Neji, tranquilízate— solicitó Hinata con un tono de voz quedo—.No sabemos qué es lo que está pasando realmente. Si Naruto se encuentra con ellos nada malo puede pasarle a Sakura, ella es una mujer fuerte, sabe cómo cuidarse sola.

El aludido golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared quebrantada por el paso de los años. Hinata dio un respingo, había encendido una llama que difícilmente podría extinguirse. Neji no dudaría que Sakura era una mujer fuerte, él mismo lo noto cuando concretaron el compromiso, aquel sagaz y obstinado comportamiento despertaron un profundo interés.

—Debo ir a buscarla— mascullo. Rápidamente, resguardó la espada en su funda. Dado el tiempo estaba seguro que lograría encontrarla— ¿Estarán bien?— preguntó, deteniéndose unos instantes para contemplar el rostro tímido de su prima.

—La situación no te permitirá actuar, el enemigo es fuerte y te necesitamos con vida si queremos sobrevivir— replicó Hinata, esbozando una sonrisa sincera en sus trémulos y pálidos labios.

Agradecido por la profunda compresión, el valiente guerrero se marchó en búsqueda de su damisela, postrando toda la esperanza en una causa que quizá estaba perdida.

: : : : : : : :

La sala era fría y rectangularmente espaciosa.

El sonido de la madera chisporroteante llenaba el incómodo silencio suscitado en la habitación. Los hombres ahí reunidos aguardaban pacientemente un ultimátum por parte de su líder, Fugaku Uchiha, aquel hombre que respetaban y admiraban profundamente, un formidable guerrero, padre, hijo y hermano.

Fugaku frunció el ceño al leer por tercera ocasión las palabras perfectamente plasmadas en el arrugado pergamino. El mensajero arribo muy temprano por la mañana, llevaba consigo una petición bastante particular, pero nunca descartada del nuevo líder de Konohagakure. Luego de analizarlo, se confinó en su habitación con el fin de llegar a una apropiada resolución. No obstante, la balanza no estaba de su lado y cualquiera que fuese su decisión terminaría generando odio y derramando sangre.

—Debemos encontrar una solución— dijo uno de los subordinados, rompiendo la tortuosa afonía sembrada desde hace varios minutos.

La mirada del líder de los Uchiha viajo hacia el aquietado rostro de su primogénito, Itachi. Verlo tan calmado era algo habitual, sus opiniones siempre eran objetivas, muchas de ellas los llevaron a superar al enemigo en más de una ocasión, no obstante, Fugaku conocía a su hijo a la perfección.

Itachi era bueno utilizando una espada, un mazo o una lanza, temido en el campo de batalla, respetado por sus rivales y admirado por sus más allegados, no obstante, al Uchiha mayor nunca le gusto matar, estaba obligado a cumplir sus responsabilidades como guerrero y futuro líder de la familia.

—Obito pertenece a esta familia, lleva el apellido Uchiha y la sangre de nuestros antepasados corre por sus venas— habló Inabi, uno de los soldados más sobresalientes del ejército, subordinado de Fugaku.

— ¿Estás diciendo que juremos lealtad a un desconocido?— preguntó Yashiro, elevando su tono de voz por encima de los murmullos. El comentario de Inabi divida las opiniones, causando revuelo.

—No sería la primera vez, hemos jurado lealtad a otros reyes, Minato, Sarutobi, Tobirama, Hashirama...todos ellos han sido ajenos a nosotros- puntualizo otro de los ahí presentes.

—El trono le pertenece a los Uchiha por derecho. Madara lo forjo, al igual que toda esta nación. Los ancianos siempre han conspirado en contra nuestra, Fugaku, el de los ojos temibles debió portar la corona en lugar de Namikaze. — habló Inabi, emitiendo otra queja.

—Los ancianos nunca han querido al clan de por medio.

Las voces comenzaron a alzarse en medio de la polémica. Las decisiones divididas eran más que esperadas, sobre todo de aquellos quienes tenían resentimiento. Las injurias a la milenaria estirpe eran algo común, el miedo orillaba a las personas a actuar de forma imprudente.

Itachi avizoró a su padre.

—Guarden silencio, ahora— intervino Fugaku, permaneciendo tranquilamente postrado en su asiento. Los subordinados acataron la orden, retomando sus posiciones—.No podemos darnos el lujo de tomar decisiones precipitadas. — Habló, contemplando de reojo a su hijo. — Debemos analizar tranquilamente todas nuestras opciones.

—Cualquiera que sea nuestra decisión terminaremos inmersos en una guerra.

Fugaku no iba a negarlo, la gente en el pueblo temía a la familia Uchiha, la estirpe de los ojos carmesí, una ralea de poderosos guerreros, estaban moldeados para la guerra, degustar la gloria y vivir de victorias.

El exilio había herido a más de una persona en el clan, las acusaciones de traición no iban a olvidarse con facilidad.

« _Madara quería ser rey, Obito quería ser rey, Itachi quería ser rey»_

Pensó Fugaku, examinando con cautela el rostro de su heredero, sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de ser condenados al desprecio gracias a las circunstancias.

Cualquiera que fuesen los pensamientos de su hijo, Fugaku bien sabía que nada de eso era de su agrado. El mayor de los hermanos procuraba evitar a toda costa el uso de las armas, creía que una idea no debía imponerse con sangre y el temor nunca ayudaba a gobernar.

Al igual que su hijo, Fugaku había desechado el sueño de convertirse en rey solo por ser un Uchiha.

—No haremos ningún movimiento hasta que sea necesario— Fugaku no necesitaba elevar la voz para imponer respeto, su simple presencia dejaba a más de uno estupefacto y sin habla—.Hemos sufrido una herida mortal de la cual no nos recuperaremos pronto.

Luego de tantos años en guerra, el temido ejército de los Uchiha había reducido su número en una cuarta parte.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Vamos a apoyar a Obito?— preguntó Inabi, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa.

—No, vamos a mantenernos alejados de la situación, intervendremos cuando sea necesario. Hemos perdido la mitad de nuestro ejército en Kumogakure, no podemos perder la otra mitad en una lucha sin sentido.

— ¿Abandonar a nuestra propia sangre? ¿Abandonar los ideales de nuestra sagrada familia?— cuestionó Inabi, mostrándose bastante molesto con la orden final.

Fugaku calló. El veredicto no había sido del agrado de muchos.

Finalizada la reunión, los presentes abandonaron la habitación uno a uno hasta dejar en completa soledad a el líder del clan y su hijo.

—Itachi, ¿podemos hablar?

El aludido frenó su andar en seco, a escasos centímetros de la puerta. En silencio, dirigió sus pasos hacia la enorme mesa de madera, clavando sus irises atizados en el rostro adusto de su padre.

—Sé que no estas complacido con la decisión. — Habló con un tono de voz tan calmado como la bellísima quietud del bosque a media noche.

—Imaginaba que jurarías lealtad a Obito, nunca pensé que tomarías una decisión neutra— replicó Itachi. Su ponencia se hizo presente luego de una larga hora de debate, permaneció en silencio durante toda la discusión, mostrándose siempre atento a las resoluciones de los subordinados de su padre.

Estaba preparándose para convertirse en el líder de la familia, y si deseaba ganarse el respeto de todos debía aprender adecuadamente; no había mejor profesor que su padre.

Fugaku suspiro resignado. El cansancio se trazaba en su rostro; las marcas cerúleas bajo los ojos detonaban la falta de descanso a la cual se autoconodeno. Desde la llegada de Obito, el líder del clan más poderoso de la aldea y padre de dos genios pasaba la noche en vela, tratando de figurar como evitar la pérdida de vidas inocentes y el injustificado derramamiento de sangre.

—No será por mucho tiempo.

Itachi lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. La paz no se prolongaría, él bien lo sabía.

—En la vida de todo hombre, llega el día en el que debes elegir entre el honor y lo que es correcto.

—Estoy seguro que harás lo apropiado, padre.

El hombre asintió con un gesto laso.

Una pérfida afonía volvió a reinar en la sala. Hasta el momento, el veredicto final se limitaría a los presentes a la reunión. Si bien, el hombre que portaba la corona y se postraba en el trono era un Uchiha, ninguno de los de su estirpe jurarían lealtad a un desconocido, la última palabra la poseía Fugaku, padre de dos genios, líder del clan.

—Deberíamos notificar a Sasuke de la situación— sugirió Itachi, vacilante—. Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

—Dejaremos a tu hermano fuera de esto. Lo llamaremos cuando sea necesario.

Insatisfecho, Itachi frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que Sasuke no se hacía participe en las coyunturas más delicadas de la ralea.

— ¿Por qué?— se atrevió a cuestionar, atrayendo la mirada carmesí de su padre, la cual posó sobre su faz, paralizándole hasta el último nervio de su ser.

—El destino de nuestra familia y de todo el reino está en manos de Sasuke, por primera vez intentemos no ser los antagonistas de esta historia. Tu hermano es la última esperanza que tenemos para evitar una guerra.

: : : : : : : :

Su mirada atizada expresaba explicita congoja al posarse en aquella muchacha de guedeja rosada y ojos esmeralda. La bella joven iba afianzada al cuerpo de su compañero; las manos aferradas a su abdomen y el rostro recostado en la espalda, ocultándolo del evidente escrutinio que sus irises negros realizaban.

Inepto a sosegar sus pensamientos, su mente albergaba recuerdos de lo acontecido muchas noches atrás, varios años para ser preciso: El día que desgarro sus propias entelequias y rechazó el amor de Sakura.

Sabía, por un demonio que lo sabía, que iba a dañarla. Lo hizo, y lo que más le atormentaba era el número de veces en las que le infligió un menoscabo incapaz de urdir. Por ese motivo se marchó. El amor era algo arcano para él, bastante complejo, imploraba profuso y percibía parvo. Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de permanecer a su lado, intentó retenerlo, aun cuando la situación era delicada y su posición conllevaba condenarla a un quebranto eternal. Era un cobarde.

Tras varias cavilaciones, llegó a una aciaga y acerba consumación: su peor error fue abandonarla.

Siempre temió degustar las mieles de la algarabía cuando la vida era injusta. El destino terminaría por arrebatársela de las manos, era la condición misma de la existencia. No obstante, durante tantos años en el exilio, supo que aquella decisión no lo hacía sentir feliz en lo absoluto. El imperturbable Uchiha Sasuke no visualizaba la ausencia de Haruno Sakura en su desgraciada existencia.

La agonía hizo más claros los recuerdos.

— _Iré contigo— vociferó ella con el alma en vilo. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, amenazando con desatar una violenta tormenta que terminaría en sollozos ahogados y gritos agónicos._

— _No— replicó cuando logro sacar la voz. Ingenuamente creía que un monosílabo bastaría, estaba siendo injusto con Sakura, ella merecía saberlo todo._

— _Dejare todo con tal de no perderte, ¿acaso no puedes entender lo mucho que te amo?_

Atrapado aun en el vehemente vorágine de las retentivas, Sasuke parpadeo al escuchar el alborote del soliviantado alazán. Al echar un vistazo en dirección al rubio, notó como poco a poco las figuras de ambos pendulaban en los lomos del palafrén.

—Naruto— llamó, acelerando el propio trote de su jamelgo hasta darle alcance—.Naruto—recitó de nueva cuenta, acarreando los fanales cerúleos de su mejor amigo hacia su propia fisionomía.

Los tres se encontraban agotados. Las últimas noches habían sido un verdadero suplicio, obligándolos a escapar bajo el bello manto de la oscuridad con tal de mantener sus vidas. Sin detenerse a meditar, detuvo el autómata transitar del rubio al colocar una mano sobre su hombro, acaparando la total e indivisible atención el muchacho en cuestión.

—Lo mejor será detenernos y descansar un momento— ordenó. Al igual que el Uzumaki, su cuerpo magullado comenzaba a experimentar los estragos del tedio y la atrición de las heridas.

Lejos de rechistar, el heredero del legado Namikaze situó a su fiel acémila a un costado del camino. Descendió del animal con una mueca de suplicio trazada en su faz, procurando que la hermosa muchacha no sufriera más daño alguno.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se dispuso a reposar un momento en el suelo. El punzante dolor en el cuadrante superior izquierdo comenzaba a tornarse molesto, impidiéndole realizar movimientos tan sutiles como respirar.

El rubio depositó la delicada figura de Sakura en el suelo húmedo, entre su cuerpo y el de Sasuke.

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, con la mirada fija en el infinito, sumidos en sus propios remordimientos.

Sasuke contempló con mayor detenimiento el rostro vapuleado de Sakura, persistiendo un asco crónico que lo estaba royendo desde el preciso momento que el abandono en aquel lugar, donde ingenuamente imaginaba estaría a segura. Las marcas rojizas adornaban su mejilla, la barbilla y debajo del ojo; tenía el labio superior reventado, así como el precinto de una mano alrededor de su cuello. Tales filigranas desaparecerían con el transcurso de los días, no obstante, el dolor y el trauma, persistirían en la mente de ambos por el resto de sus vidas.

La pelirosa dio un respingo, obligando a ambos caballeros a abandonar su prolongada ensoñación. Lentamente, elevó sus parpados, desvelando la belleza de sus irises esmeralda, ensombrecidos por la melancolía y la desolación.

— ¡Sakura!— profirió el rubio bastante animado, dedicándole una sonrisa al ver como ella abandonaba la deplorable fase de inconciencia, en la cual estaba sumida desde su hallazgo.

Aturdida, la aludida tomó asiento con ayuda del Naruto. El espasmo y dolor recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Recordaba muy poco de los hechos de la noche anterior, a duras penas lograba vislumbrar efigies distorsionadas de todo el martirio experimentado. Exhalo una gran bocanada de aire al notar las heridas en ambas palmas de sus manos, reviviendo de un momento a otro la escena de lucha perpetuada entre ella y dos huestes enemigos.

— ¿Cómo fue que…— las palabras murieron en sus labios. La cabeza el daba vueltas. Respirar suponía un enorme martirio. Su cuerpo magullado pedía a gritos un descanso.

—Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke decidió regresar a la villa— explicó Naruto, llevando un mechón de cabello rosado detrás de la oreja de la pelirosa —.El maldito bastardo tenía un presentimiento, de no haber sido por eso…— movió la cabeza en negación, era inconcebible imaginarse las fatídicas consecuencias y el destino de Sakura si él y el azabache no hubiesen arribado a tiempo—. Eres una guerrera, Sakura, luchaste valientemente— reconoció el rubio, inflándose el pecho con orgullo.

Una débil sonrisa surco los labios maltratados de la hermosa damisela. Titubeante, echo un vistazo en dirección a Sasuke, era la segunda vez que la rescataba de una muerte segura y eso le molestaba. Estaba habituada a su actitud egocéntrica y diferente, el Uchiha no era muy expresivo a la hora de los encomios, aun así, le gustaba regodearse en si propio éxito.

—No podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo aquí— venciendo la opresión de su garganta, Sasuke regresó a la realidad. Los subordinados del extraño atacante les estaban siguiendo el rastro, si permanecían unos minutos más ahí seguramente los localizarían con facilidad.

— ¿Puedes cabalgar, Sakura?— cuestionó Naruto, sintiéndose ofendido por el comportamiento tan tajante del pelinegro hacia la ojiverde.

—Intentare hacerlo— confesó, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento por suprimir un gutural alarido al ponerse de pie.

En silencio y sin dedicarle una mirada, Sakura pasó a su lado, golpeándolo con el látigo de la incuria. No iba a culparla, tenía todo el derecho en estar molesta con él. Fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho y cayó en cuenta que a ese paso nunca iba a perdonarlo.

Con ayuda del rubio, la joven tomo su lugar en las grupas del alazano, rodeando la cintura del caballero con ambos brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo para no resbalar.

—Sasuke…— llamó Naruto— ¿Estás seguro que la herida te dejara continuar?— preguntó consternado. Si su amigo no lo había notado, él recordaba a la perfección como la atajada del contrincante logró infringirle una excoriación a su compañero.

—No es nada grave— anunció Sasuke, tajante, tomando las riendas del caballo.

Inseguro, Naruto dejó correr el comentario, no iba a ganar nada si se sumía a una batalla de autoridad con Sasuke, nadie mejor que él sabía al dedillo que el Uchiha era renuente por resistencia, a esto se le sumaba el postín y su inmensa necesidad por no mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. Era un caso perdido.

Sin más, Sasuke, oteó a la pelirosa y a su amigo iniciar la marcha.

Al tirar de las bridas, el mordiente dolor lo obligó a encorvarse. Dubitativo, llevo la mano derecha hacia la zona, emitiendo un suspiro hondo al palpar la humedad y posteriormente contemplar el rastro escarlata tiñéndole la palma y los dedos.

: : : : : : : :

Inquieta, meneó su cuerpo en las posaderas del caballo. Entre un parpadeo y otro, intentaba concentrar su atención en algo que no fuese el colosal calvario que la embestía a medida que realizaba un ínfimo movimiento, incluso respirar suponía una tortura.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. El camino lucia afín a los senderos aledaños de Konoha; un bosque repleto de cedros que resguardaban los secretos del tiempo y un camino de tierra que podía contar más historias que un libro. No obstante, estaban lejos de la hoja, y para ser sincera consigo misma, desconocía la ubicación actual.

Durante el trayecto, la vivaz personalidad del rubio se vio opacada por el cansancio y la culpa, Naruto evitaba contemplarla fijamente, mantenía su mirada cerúlea fija en el trillo y emitía respuestas cortas, emulando la actitud sombría del azabache, quien cabalgaba unos metros adelante.

Con las manos temblorosas y suma dificultad, acaricio el dije que posaba sobre su pecho. Le había prometido a Neji lealtad total, aquel collar que alguna vez perteneció a la madre de su prometido ahora enmarcaba un convite de entrega total sin marcha atrás. Con la cabeza más fría, estaba segura de que la secuencia de los hechos y la suerte habrían sido distintas de no haber regresado por la ofrenda. Estaba decidida a olvidarse de Sasuke, debía albergar en su corazón a otro nuevo ser, un hombre que con el transcurso de los años aprendería a amar. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en la espalda del Uchiha; se negaba con obstinación a mirar hacia otro punto.

Ella había amado con locura a Sasuke, solo los dioses sabían cuanto lo quiso. Después de su partida no tuvo más remedio que enmendar su corazón roto y continuar con su vida, transformo el cariño en resentimiento y renegó al olvido la tonta idea de que algún día él regresaría. La charla mantenida la noche de su retorno solo sirvió para confirmarle que su debilidad por él era más grande de lo que imaginaba, convirtiéndose en la presa de una angustia que llevaba asechándola en los ratos de soledad e incertidumbre.

Su pecho se elevó a medida que recolectaba aire, mordió sus labios al dejar escapar los sentimientos contenidos en un largo y pausado suspiro, clavando sus largos dedos en el torso de su compañero, procurando calmar el dolor. Fue en ese preciso instante que con toda la congoja de su corazón se dio cuenta que nunca iba a odiarlo, por más que se lo hubiese propuesto, era incapaz de albergarle animadversión al chico que una vez amó.

Abandonó su ensoñación al percatarse de la extraña postura del pelinegro; montado a lomos de su fiel rocín, su esbelta figura vacilaba en la silla montar, haciéndolo lucir tan vulnerable como la madera al roce del fuego.

—Sasuke…— llamó. Su voz neutra no revelaba ni la cuarta parte de la preocupación, pero la tensión sobre sus hombros y el brillo abatido de sus ojos eran señales de que realmente estaba ofuscada. — Sasuke. — volvió a vociferar. Conocía muy bien cuando el aludido se empeñaba a mostrar total indiferencia, aun así, la total ausencia provocaban que un extraño sentimiento le oprimiera el pecho. — ¡Sasuke!

Al tercer voceado, los miedos de la pelirosa fueron confirmados cuando lo vio caer del caballo. Las manos desprovistas de fuerzas, renunciaron a las riendas, y sin más, el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke se desplomaba ante sus ojos tal cual imperio.

Sin siquiera prestar atención al dolor de su cuerpo, descendió torpemente del alazán; las piernas le fallaron, haciéndola trastabillar en el proceso, rigiéndola a terminar tendida en el suelo, levantando una estela de polvo.

— ¡Sakura!— Exclamó Naruto, percatándose de la delicada situación que se le presentaba.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó las fuerzas necesarias para continuar. Tragó el nudo prieto en su garganta. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, ignorando los desesperados conatos del rubio por ayudarla. Con un andar trémulo logró llegar hasta Sasuke, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Suspiro hondo, ansiando sosegarse, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría si pretendía ayudar al Uchiha.

Sus delicadas manos convulsas, magulladas por el filo de una espada, palparon con escrúpulo las zonas donde probablemente encontraría una herida; tenia los fanales esmeralda clavados en su torso, pero no fue hasta que la humedad y la mancha carmesí entre sus dedos revelaron el detonante del caos.

—Está desangrándose…— se dijo a sí misma, plantando la mirada sobre el pérfido semblante de Sasuke. Si no actuaba rápido, probablemente el chico moriría. — Naruto, debemos encontrar un lugar seguro, Sasuke ha perdido mucha sangre, necesito tratar la herida de inmediato.

Puntualizó, realizando una inútil tentativa por levantar el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Lo que había comenzado como una impertinente llovizna a mitad del camino de repente se convirtió en un tórrido aguacero; a medida que los minutos transcurrían, la tormenta se transformaba en un diluvio que traía consigo un alud de angustia.

—Sakura…— masculló el convaleciente guerrero, en un susurro apenas audible para la pelirosa.

Sabiéndose incompetente para trabajar bajo presión, Naruto, envuelto en una telaraña de pensamientos buscaba la manera de auxiliar a sus compañeros. Conocía a la perfección el cordel, había emprendido un sinfín de viajes durante su corta existencia, sabia de buena tinta que la villa más próxima se ubicaba a dos días de camino, dadas las circunstancias y la templanza del clima, les tomaría el doble de tiempo arribar a Shimogakure.

Con la vida de su mejor amigo en peligro y la misión en riesgo, el chico se detuvo unos instantes bajo la lluvia, tratando de averiguar cómo ponerse a salvo, aun cuando llevaban varios días escapando, aferrándose a un imposible.

: : : : : : : :

Un sonoro suspiro escapo de lo más hondo de su pecho, era una mezcla entre el cansancio y la satisfacción de saberse protegidos durante algunas horas. La pericia y perseverancia del heredero de Uzugakure fueron suficientes para localizar una oquedad decorosa, ubicada en la profundidad de la fosca.

Con las limitadas fuerzas que guarecían sus cuerpos magullados, llevaron a Sasuke a la intimidad de la cueva, depositando su figura maltrecha por las batallas en el suelo. La lluvia acompasada permitía entrever el paisaje del atardecer, proporcionándoles una escasa iluminación, mas no mal recibida.

La pelirosa advirtió una mirada meditabunda en dirección al acérrimo guerrero, mordió sus labios al escuchar aquellos murmullos trémulos que venía recitaba desde hacía ya varios minutos gracias a las crueles mieles del delirio. Era la primera vez que contemplaba a Sasuke en una situación tan alicaída. Sus ojos verdes vagaban temblorosos por el basto pecho del muchacho, marcando el ritmo en una respiración casi apagada, demasiado pausada. Sasuke estaba gravemente herido y ella era la única que podía ayudarlo a librar la batalla contra la muerte.

Dubitativa, se posicionó de rodillas a su lado. Tenía un vasto conocimiento en las artes curativas gracias a Tsunade Senju, quien la había tomado como discípulo gracias a su determinación e inteligencia, convirtiéndola en una mujer más preparada que todos los médicos de la ciudad de Konohagakure. Con manos convulsas, descubrió la piel del pecho del Uchiha al apartarle la parte superior de la ropa con un tirón, sus ojos, ubicaron de inmediato la causante del tal discordia, situada en el abdomen del muchacho, reluciendo gracias a los tintes carmesí de la sangre y la pálida del Uchiha. Al examinarlo a fondo, dos heridas más salieron a la vista, desvelándole la gravedad de la coyuntura.

—Iré por madera y algo para comer— indicó el rubio, echando un último vistazo a los alrededores desde la cueva. Sakura asintió en silencio, escuchándole marcharse a paso lento, casi reticente.

Podía dejarlo morir en venganza por lo que le había hecho, sin embargo, tal fortuna nuca fue deseada. Durante su ausencia, Sakura incesantemente se preguntaba por el bienestar de su amado, y su nombre formaba parte de sus más vehementes oraciones cada vez que presentaba respeto a los dioses. Lloraba de amargura al percatarse que nunca podría odiarlo.

Ignoró las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días se transformaban en la imagen inerte de Uchiha Sasuke. El mismo hombre al que había amado con todo su ser, al cual, estuvo dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin ninguna condición.

El ruido hueco de la madera la sacó de sus cavilaciones, fijó la vista en Naruto, quien depositaba sin un ápice de delicadeza las cortezas que les brindarían calor y la cena de esa noche.

—Traje algunas hierbas que quizá puedas utilizarlas, ya sabes, para curar las heridas del dobe— espetó, sonriéndole de manera insegura, casi lastimosa— empaque un ungüento, Hinata me lo obsequio hace unos días, supongo que funcionara para evitar que las heridas se infecten.

Sakura aceptó con gusto el diminuto contenedor cilíndrico de madera. Para esterilizar sus heridas precisaría de más tiempo, un lujo que no podía adquirirse dadas las circunstancias.

—Debo cauterizar sus heridas— dijo después de un largo rato en silencio. La disposición de materiales era claramente limitada y con los pocos recursos, Sakura debía hacer mucho con muy poco.

Sin necesidad de repetir la orden, Naruto puso manos a la obra. Había sido un milagro encontrar leña seca entre el lodo y la madera mojada esparcida por los bosques; los dioses eran bondadosos. Rápidamente y con la ayuda de dos rocas, genero las chispas adecuadas para encender el montón de heno y en cuestión de minutos, el fuego iluminaba de son a ton la cueva.

El rubio colocó la hoja de una daga sobre las brasas, contemplando atento como esta comenzaba a encenderse por el clamor de las llamas.

—Sasuke siempre ha sido orgulloso— habló Naruto, tratando de sosegar el nerviosismo de su gran amiga. — Nunca solicita ayuda, aun moribundo sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza. — espetó a manera de broma, logrando dibujar una tímida sonrisa en los labios sonrosados de su compañera del alma.

—Ayúdame a sujetarlo de los hombros— pidió con voz firme. El proceso distaba de placentero, el estímulo del dolor lo haría reaccionar bruscamente y eso podía provocarle un daño mayor.

Uzumaki abandono su lugar para colocarse en una posición cómoda, que permitiese a Sakura trabajar sin ningún impedimento. Sus manos, decoradas por la tierra y el rubí de la sangre, tomaron a Sasuke, obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo.

Pausadamente, tomó la daga por el mango, necesitaba ser rápida; lejos de mediarlo, colocó la hoja ardiente en la más profundas de las heridas, escuchando el sonido de la carne arder y el olor que esta desprendía. Tal como lo esperaba, el Uchiha reaccionó, aun inconsciente, de forma abrupta, lanzando un gutural quejido, acompañado de un bestial movimiento.

Angustiada, observó el pálido semblante del pelinegro: las gotas de sudor aperlaba su frente, los murmullos habían cesado y ahora, solo emitía leves quejidos. Repitió la acción otras dos ocasiones. No era la manera más apropiada de cerrarle las heridas, sin embargo, era la más conveniente en tales circunstancias.

—Eres grandiosa, Sakura, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?— cuestionó Naruto extasiado, contemplándola limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

—Tsunade me tomo como aprendiz cuando estuve en la corte— relató, limpiándose la suciedad de las manos en la falda ya manchada del maltratado vestido.— Durante los pequeños conflictos, forme parte del grupo de curanderas que envió Konohagakure a la frontera, ahí pude poner a prueba mis habilidades y mejorarlas.

Tejía

Nuevamente se situó a un costado del cuerpo inerte del azabache. Resopló, ahogando un baladro y colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente empapada del moreno, solo para comprobar el acto de presencia de la fiebre. Corroboró sus signos vitales, encontrando su pulso disminuido gracias al enorme esfuerzo realizado minutos atrás.

Para disipar cualquier halo de infección, tomó un poco del ungüento proporcionado por Naruto, esparciéndolo por los bordes irregulares de las heridas ya cerradas.

El rubio, atisbaba cada acción, cada gesto maravillado, en silencio. Aquel minuto le pertenecía a ellos dos, no veía la necesidad de intervenir y arrebatárselos.

— ¿Ahora qué sucederá?

—Solo nos queda esperar— masculló la chica con amargura, sin apartar la vista del pelinegro. — La noche será larga.

: : : : : : : :

El crepitar del cogollo henchía la afonía engendrada en la oquedad.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, entretejía con pertinacia un ponderado amuleto de ramas. Había olvidado por completo el dolor proveniente de sus delicadas manos, así como las heridas talladas en la delicada piel de sus palmas.

Contuvo la risa amarga al verse liada una vez más con sus creencias. Las historias decían, que el idolillo era una moneda de cambio con los dioses, y la muestra de una promesa a cumplir. Al ver a Sasuke en un estado tan aflictivo, Sakura creía justo y necesario encomendarlo a los dioses; con él al borde de la muerte todo suponía un vil juego de la suerte.

—Sakura, ¿has revisado tus heridas?— Requirió el rubio, sonando un tanto inseguro. Le preocupaba el bienestar de la pelirosa, creía que si podía andar tranquilamente era gracias a un vestigio divino.

—Lo hare después— murmuró sin mirarlo.

Naruto miró a Sakura. Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a la pelirosa, era parte de su vida, así como él era parte de la de ella. No necesitaba analizar demasiado la coyuntura para darse cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke estaban intactos, quizás congelados, pero permanecían en lo más profundo de su corazón. Su amigo no era un príncipe azul, mucho menos un galante caballero, el Uchiha estaba criado para ser un arma de guerra en potencia, un glorificado guerrero dispuesto a perder la vida bajo las ordenes de su familia, la ciega lealtad del pelinegro lo había orillado a renunciar de una vida plena a lado de la ojiverde, comportándose como un patán. Le sorprendía contemplar a la Haruno tan agobiada por el bienestar del moreno.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—

—Un amuleto— replicó con evidente frustración, frenando sus movimientos solo para dedicarle una mirada adusta, cansada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Me temo que no. La persona que hace la petición debe forjarlo— explicó más calmada. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia su regazo, donde reposaba la reliquia. Lo cierto era que había tejido un ídolo para otro individuo en otra ocasión. Los dioses respondieron a sus ruegos y tras una larga noche, Murai, su hermano menor, murió. Recordaba a la perfección su visita al templo, con lágrimas en los ojos, imploro piedad y que terminaran con su sufrimiento. Vaya forma de obrar, misteriosa y cruel.

Curioso por naturaleza, posó la mirada cerúlea en el hermoso collar que decoraba el cuello de la pelirosa, mismo que procuraba mantener oculto con poco éxito. Inmediatamente, rememoro la vida de todos antes del ataque, Sakura iba a casarse con Neji.

—Sakura…— Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Estaba seguro que sus preguntas terminarían por incomodarla. No era asunto suyo el que ella decidiera casarse con Neji, aunque debía admitir que la noticia lo tomo con la guardia baja.

Neji era un chico serio, antipático y obsesionado con el orden, al menos así lo visualizaba. Su admiración por él no cambiaba en lo absoluto el concepto que tenia del guerrero prodigio, Hyuga estaba hecho para la guerra, al igual que Sasuke, ambos buscaban vanagloriarse sin importar el precio. Por tal motivo, fue sorprendente conocer el compromiso entre el primo de Hinata y su mejor amiga, la cual, parecía iba a esperar a Sasuke durante toda la vida.

— ¿Vas a casarte con Neji aun cuando tus sentimientos por Sasuke no han cambiado?— cuestionó de golpe. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que la pregunta no era la más apropiada, arrepintiéndose al instante de su impertinencia y profunda curiosidad.

Sakura guardo silencio. No estaba obligada a responder.

— ¿Por qué?— indagó el rubio.

Antes del compromiso, los caminos de Sakura y Neji se cruzaron en reuniones sin importancia. Naruto había sido fiel testigo de tales encuentros; distantes, fríos e incomodos. Neji estaba predestinado a heredera el imperio de su familia, al igual que Sakura, quien al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se había convertido en una moneda de cambio para asegurar el bienestar de la ralea Haruno. Era un matrimonio con base en las ganancias.

—Es mi deber— esquivó la mirada de Naruto y expiro sonoramente. Con los dedos entumecidos continúo tejiendo hasta dar la última vuelta. Guardó silencio, esperando a que su acompañante dijera algo más, no obstante, permaneció en silencio.

—Tu deber es ser feliz.

—Por supuesto. — detonó sarcásticamente.

—En ese futuro con Neji… ¿eres feliz?

Sakura no respondió. Imaginaba que con el tiempo, la relación entre los dos cambiaría por completo. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda al visualizarse a sí misma viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el heredero Hyuga, comportándose como una esposa fiel, dispuesta a cumplir todas sus órdenes, someterse a sus designios.

—Puedo intentarlo— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiéndose más a si misma que a su amigo, tratando de convencerse que de esa forma seria; aprendería a quererlo. — El amor nace de la convivencia.

Naruto observo en silencio a su amigo. Concebía que ese bastardo de corazón frio albergaba sentimientos por Sakura. Se aferraba a la idea de que ambos estaban predestinados, aun cuando Sasuke intentase huir de su destino y Sakura tratase de condenarlo al olvido.

—Sé que Sasuke no es el mejor de todos, tiene demasiados defectos y tan pocas virtudes que puedo enumerarlas con los dedos, sin embargo, creo que tiene sentimientos por ti.

Ella lo miro de una manera tan significativa que de haber tenido alguna especie de cualidad divina, sus ojos verdes le hubiesen arrebatado la vida en ese preciso momento.

Sakura rechazó el comentario con la cabeza y con una abrumante seguridad respondió:

—Sasuke no está enamorado de mí.

—Lo lamento, yo solo quería…

—Lo sé— murmuro, depositando el amuleto en el suelo. Segundos después abandono su asiento. — Si me disculpas, me apetece descansar un momento, ¿no tendrás algún inconveniente?, si necesitas que te ayude a realizar una guardia yo….

—Estaré bien Sakura, mantendré todo bajo control.

: : : : : : : :

Inerme a conciliar el sueño, Sakura se mantuvo despierta hasta que Naruto opto por descansar. No fue una decisión consiente, para cuando ella abandono el incómodo lecho de piedra, el rubio dormía plácidamente. Lejos de molestarse, lo arropó, asegurándose que las templanzas del clima no lo tomaran con la guardia baja.

Delicadamente, ubicó el envés de la mano contra la frente del Uchiha. Un enervado suspiro escapo de sus labios al percatarse que la terciana había desaparecido. El fuego estaba extinto, los únicos vestigios que restaban eran los brasas; el frio de la madrugada comenzaba a filtrarse, anunciándoles el próximo cambio de estación.

Retomó su lugar a un costado del azabache, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, la cual, revivía los más dolorosos recuerdos. Escuchar la pausada respiración de Sasuke la transportaba a las últimas noches que pasó a lado de su hermano, dando oídos al acompasado sonido de su corazón.

Dirigió la mirada casi perdida hacia el sitio donde se hallaba la espada de Sasuke, perfectamente cubierta por la funda de cuero gastada. Dubitativa, acaricio el pomo deslucido por el uso y el transcurso de los años; sus largos dedos recorrieron la longitud de la hoja, preguntándose a sí misma cuántas vidas se había arrebatado con tal arma. Deliberadamente y con las fuerzas que le restaban, desenfundo el alfanje, contemplando maravillada las oraciones perfectamente tallada en las hoja, con el más puro motivo de proteger al portador durante la batalla.

—Fue un regalo de mi hermano.

La voz familiar broto de la nada. Automáticamente, condujo sus fanales esmeralda hacia la figura del pelinegro, cubierta por la oscuridad y su propia capa para protegerle del frio.

En un intento por levantarse, Sasuke emitió un leve quejido. El cuerpo le dolía, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que en su garganta, las llamas del inframundo hacían estragos, generándole una incomodidad exorbitante.

—Agua— solicitó apenas en un susurro audible.

Raudamente, la chica alcanzó el cuero perteneciente al rubio. Con sumo cuidado, llevó el borde del contenedor hacia sus labios, ayudándole a beber. Un poco de líquido escapó por sus comisuras; tras un largo trago, comenzó a toser, gracias al increíble esfuerzo.

Sin mediar palabra. Sakura tomó el objeto cilíndrico donde se resguardaba el ungüento, aplicando una delicada porción en las heridas situadas en el abdomen del pelinegro, quien no apartaba la vista de ella.

La culpa no dejaba de atormentarlo. Aun después de todos los ultrajes, ella continuaba a su lado sin pedirle nada a cambio. Tenía la respiración rasgada en un montón de nudos prietos que le injuriaban el estómago. El mutis que reinaba en la cueva era tan escabroso como las frenéticas pulsaciones de su corazón. Bajo el manto de la negrura, contempló los cardenales decorando el delicado rostro de Sakura; su labio inferior estaba reventado y las marcas primeramente rojizas, comenzaban a tornarse de un sicalíptico color purpura. Por la rigidez en su postura y la expresión furibunda Sasuke notó que realmente no deseaba tenerlo cerca.

Cuando ingresó al lugar en el cual imaginaba ella estaría segura atisbó los muebles volcados y algunas de las jóvenes asesinadas de la manera más despiadada. El corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrarla tirada sobre un charco de sangre coagulada, quedando fuera de sí con la simple idea de que alguno de sus enemigos le hubiese arrebatado la vida.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, la tajante respuesta de Sakura lo obligó a permanecer en silencio. Era como si ella hubiese descubierto sus intenciones con solo leerle el pensamiento:

—No digas nada— ordenó sin mirarle— Naruto está dormido y yo necesito concentrarme— argumento, acariciando con timidez las zonas afectadas.

—No me mires de esa forma— exigió; una mueca de suplicio opacó su rostro. Las suaves manos de Sakura acariciaban su piel con disimulado desaire. Estaba claro; nunca lo perdonaría.

— ¿De qué forma?— Replicó, alzando la mirilla solo para lanzarle otra atiborrada de rencor.

—Como si quisieras matarme. — El trágico silencio imperó en el lugar. O eran meras suposiciones, ella realmente deseaba asesinarlo. No obstante, precisaban el uno del otro para cumplir la encomienda y evitar ser prisioneros del enemigo.

Ella apartó sus manos como si su piel le hubiese quemado los dedos.

—En verdad deseo asesinarte— confesó entre dientes.

—Sakura…— llamó con voz ronca—Lo siento…— masculló pausadamente. Estiró la mano un poco para tocarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. — Lo siento mucho. Ojala todo esto no hubiese sucedido, ojala hubiese escapado contigo esa noche. — Logró finalizar. Soltó el aire lentamente una vez que termino de hablar.

La sonrisa irónica trazada en sus labios termino por romperle el corazón. Sakura procuraba evitar a toda costa tocar el tema de su trágico romance, era como abrir una herida y verter algo de limón en ella; avivaba la amargura y el rencor.

—Lo único que intentaba era protegerte.

—No, Sasuke. — Espetó, notando como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. — Fue para protegerte a ti mismo, temías que yo te traicionara y terminara rechazándote por ser un traidor, por eso te alejaste, por ese motivo me dejaste. — Los oídos comenzaban a zumbarle. Intentó inhalar aire, pero los pulmones no le respondieron. Lo que acababa de escuchar debía tratarse de otra broma de mal gusto realizada por Sasuke. Por qué no podía estar expresando su arrepentimiento tras tantos años de sufrimiento.

—Estas equivocada— puntualizó el Uchiha, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Qué vida podía ofrecerte yo siendo un traidor?— preguntó. Absolutamente nadie sabía el infierno que la familia Uchiha había vivido durante su exilio.

—Mientras estuviese contigo lo demás era irrelevante— se adelantó a responder. Lo cierto era que los lujos no le importaban, tampoco las cortes, los bailes o los castillos, ella estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a su título con tal de escapar con él. — Tú no me amas, nunca lo hiciste.

La tomó de la mano evitando que ella partiera de su lado, sus ojos nunca la abandonaron.

Ambos estaban familiarizados con el dolor para saber cuáles eran las causas equivocadas y las correctas.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?— preguntó Sakura, vadeando su suplicio ante las repentinas palabras del azabache.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Trate con todas mis fuerzas que no cometieras alguna tontería. Por más que he intentado protegerte, siempre termino dañándote.

Las fuerzas le fallaron cuando pretendió zafarse del delicado agarre; sus manos estaban entrelazadas casi sin pensarlo, situadas sobre el abdomen del pelinegro. La rabia poco a poco fue transformándose en una cálida sensación albergada en su pecho. Habría reído de encontrarse en otra situación. Sintió la sangre precipitarse a su rostro, acalorándole las mejillas. Quiso hablar, pero no lo hizo, sus cuerdas vocales, al igual que toda su integridad mental, estaban al borde del colapso.

Nuevamente posó sus ojos verdes en sus manos, mientras en su mente revoloteaba el recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho a Neji cuando el partió. No podía darse el lujo de caer en los juramentos vacíos de Sasuke cuando su prometido le auguraba un futuro seguro y no un mar vacilante, indeciso, tal como el pelinegro.

Sakura se apartó suavemente.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco. — dijo con voz trémula.

Indispuesto a discutir, Sasuke le permitió marchar.

: : : : : : : :

La sempiterna oscuridad la recibió cuando despertó de nuevo. Debajo se encontraba el rígido suelo de tierra y roca, hacia frio entre aquellas paredes de escarpa; estaba temblando.

Se sentía deleznable, el dolor fue como una cruel estocada cuando hizo un esfuerzo para reincorporarse. Rápidamente desistió y opto por no hacerlo. Cada movimiento era mostrenco y penetrante.

Al borde del llanto, apretó los dientes. Los estragos de la batalla comenzaban a hacerse presentes de la peor manera. Frustrada, elevo la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada. Aquel esfuerzo la había mareado.

—Naruto salió a darle agua a los caballos.

Le tomo algo de tiempo concentrarse en las palabras del pelinegro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tan grande era el suplicio que a duras penas lograba distinguir la figura del gallardo caballero entre las sombras. Suspiro agotada al percatarse como la luz iluminaba egoístamente el exterior; había dormido más de la cuenta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— susurró, tan ronca que no era capaz de saber si realmente había dicho algo.

Sasuke la contempló desde su lugar sin moverse.

—Mejor, gracias a tu esfuerzo— dijo, refiriéndose a los amables cuidados que le otorgó durante la noche. Apunto el amuleto con un dedo y después retornó su mano a la hoja de la espada. Llevaba afilándola desde el amanecer, matando el tiempo mientras velaba el sueño de Sakura.

Apenada, la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Por un momento creí que no ibas a lograrlo— admitió tímidamente. Las mejillas se le encendieron al ver su mente invadida por el recuerdo de la sincera charla, nunca había imaginado que en un momento tan delicado Sasuke confesara que su única misión era redimirse ante ella.— Me refiero a que tus heridas eran de gravedad.

Tan estoico como el mar después de la tormenta, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa burlona. No era la primera vez que se le subestimaba.

—Sé que tú también estas herida— indicó, dejando la espada en el suelo. Poco a poco fue aproximándose a ella.

—Estoy bien— mintió. Tenía la garganta en carne viva, había olvidado como articular palabras.

Con un leve gesto, Sasuke negó. Tomándola por sorpresa, el obligo a atender las manos para descubrir las heridas al rojo vivo trazadas en las palmas. Sasuke contuvo las ganas de reprimirla por su osado actuar. Aquello lo había causado una espada, quizá el clamor del momento la orillo a hacerlo.

Las firmes manos del azabache sostenían las suyas en un agarre frio, pero delicado. La espada dejó al descubierto lo más íntimo de su cuerpo; estaba lastimada, lo suficiente para no forcejear.

Sentía el dolor, pero realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no prestarle atención.

—No te muevas, tengo que lavar la herida.

Los dedos de Sasuke eran delicados; el agua tibia y relajante llevaba consigo la sangre seca y la tierra, mostrándole los trazos de su valentía y lucha por aferrarse a la vida.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste esto?— preguntó con voz trémula, temerosa de romper aquella perfecta burbuja de concentración en la que estaba inmerso el pelinegro. Sasuke detuvo sus acciones una vez que tuvo mejor vista de la excoriación. Aun sin responder, elevó la mirada para observar intento el rostro magullado de la chica.

—Cuando te encuentras en el campo de batalla, debes aprender a realizar ciertas cosas por tu cuenta.

Por momentos, Sakura olvidaba con quien estaba tratando. Sasuke era un guerrero, formado para ser un héroe y realizar proezas que ponían en riesgo su vida.

—Esto dolerá un poco— advirtió, colocando un poco del ungüento que olía a hierbas maceradas.

Para Sakura fue más que eso. El tacto parecía emular una línea de fuego por todo el ancho de sus manos. Aprisionó un gemido al morder sus labios. Cubrió la carne descubierta con algunos retazos de tela, ya iba a tener tiempo de adquirir vendas apropiadas en otro momento.

—Gracias. — expresó. Una media sonrisa le tenso el rostro. Aun no se acostumbraba a la cercanía de Sasuke, temía hacerlo, le aterraba verlo marchar y terminar destrozada como aquella vez.

—Vaya, sí que ha sido un buen día.

La repentina llegada del rubio los obligo a ambos a apartarse, como si estuviesen en medio de un delito. Sin embargo, tanto Sasuke como Sakura, subestimaban la capacidad observaría del rubio, quien estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

—Veo que han solucionado sus diferencias, me alegra saberlo. — dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras depositaba la leña y los dos conejos en el suelo.

Ambos sintieron como la sangre se precipitaba a sus mejillas, encendiéndolas con un violento sonrojo imposible de disimular.

—Debemos continuar con el viaje. — Sasuke le echo una mirada furtiva al rostro de Sakura, y aparto la vista con la misma celeridad. No tenían tiempo que perder, debían conseguir las reliquias y liberar a Konoha lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes cabalgar?— preguntó Naruto inseguro. Dudaba demasiado que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba su mejor amigo este pudiese realizar un viaje de una semana a su próximo destino.

Sasuke ignoró el cuestionamiento del rubio, otorgando un silencio en respuesta. Calmado, desplegó el mapa sobre la tierra, visualizando con cautela su próximo movimiento. Señaló el país del Hierro, alzando la mirada para echar un vistazo a sus acompañantes.

—La espada de Indra se encuentra aquí.

Naruto, dirigió la mirada preocupada hacia Sakura. Dejarla en alguna aldea suponía un riesgo al igual que llevarla con ellos. La vida de la pelirosa peligraba.

El azabache no dejo pasar desapercibido tal gesto, sin embargo, prefería cuidar desde cerca de la pelirosa que dejarla a suerte. Las cosas no habían resultado ventajosas para ninguno de ellos la última vez.

—No necesitan preocuparse por mí— espetó Sakura. Había sido aprendiz de una gran mujer, y de buena mano sabía que podía protegerse por sí misma y ser tan buena o mejor que ellos en el campo de batalla. —También puedo portar una espada ¿o acaso piensan que soy una mujer débil que no puede competir con ustedes?

Ante la fiereza y determinación de sus palabras, Naruto sonrió.

—Bien, ¡estamos de vuelta!— exclamó entusiasmado. Hacia tanto tiempo que los tres no estaban reunidos de esa forma, luchando por un fin en común. El equipo había renacido.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, no saben cuánto me alegra estar de regreso y que mejor que con una actualización!**

 **La verdad es que estos meses fueron sumamente ajetreados, llenos de altas y bajas, como en toda montaña rusa. Por más que intente subir un capitulo, me era sumamente complejo encontrar un momento libre (puesto que no lo tenía** **) sin embargo, fui capaz de construir este capítulo durante estos meses y este es el resultado final.**

 **Sé que Sakura comenzó con un papel de "damisela en peligro", pero puedo asegurarles que hay una evolución de su personaje en los capítulos venideros y estoy sumamente emocionada por mostrárselos.**

 **En cuanto al SasuSaku, su relación va poco a poco, primero necesitaban solucionar sus diferencias y después de llegar a un común acuerdo veremos si ambos son capaces de respetar esa parte del trato o retomar su antiguo romance, claro, aun con riesgos.**

 **Otros personajes también serán parte activa de la historia y se verán inmiscuidos en situaciones que tienen un común denominador: Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **Agradezco profundamente la espera y ojala esto compense los meses de ausencia. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son un motor para seguir adelante e inspirarme a crear más capítulos 3 así como su grandioso apoyo añadiendo este fic a sus favoritos o siguiéndolo, espero no decepcionarlos y regresarles en gran medida todo lo que ustedes me han otorgado.**

 **Sin más, me despido y por el momento dejare que disfruten de este capítulo, antes de sumirnos en un vorágine de drama, fantasía y romance.**

 **Es un placer estar nuevamente con ustedes, nos leemos pronto ¡cuídense!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capítulo V: Las oraciones del mar

**Yūgen**

 **Capítulo V:**

 **Las oraciones del mar**

Las palabras cayeron de sus labios tiempo antes de ser recitadas: tenía la mirada clavada en un punto fijo, pero inmersa en la lejanía, la ausencia.

La ciudad estaba vacía, en llamas, era obra de la mano nefasta de Uchiha Obito, la barbarie característica de sus soldados. Ni siquiera las lágrimas o los lamentos podían lavar el dolor y llevárselo lejos, el aire estaba impregnado con el efluvio de la sangre, el bálsamo de la carne calcinada, la esencia de la muerte.

Era incapaz de concebir como un solo ser podía albergar tanto odio, su resentimiento no dejaba piedra sobre piedra, las vidas de todos habían cambiado, nadie se permitiría olvidar tanto tormento; un sufrimiento de esa magnitud no se desvanecía, aun cuando el paso de los años tratase de trasegar la retentiva consigo.

El dúctil toque de su encantadora mujer consiguió aclamar su atención. Hilvanó una endeble sonrisa al atinar con su mirada. Tan solícito como de costumbre, depositó un beso sobre el dorso de su mano, invitándola a no afligirse más, encaminándose con ella hacia la cauta sala penosamente iluminada.

Tomaron asiento, uno en frente del otro. La pena que deferían era tan penetrante que habían prescindido enhebrar de ella durante días. No obstante, el momento había llegado. Lo supo en el instante que notó la melancolía en sus ojos verdes.

—Es mucho mejor que hayan escapado— dictó, con la voz tan apagada como él mismo. Lucia pálido, cansado, demasiado enfermo para mantenerse de pie, sin un afín que lo ayudase a aferrarse a la vida. — Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Obito Uchiha decida abandonar Konoha.

La mueca de desaprobación acompañó a las lastimeras lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de su esposa. Sakura no estaba en el bosque ni estaba en casa. Simplemente no estaba. Había desaparecido como lo bruma, sin dejar rastro ni vestigio.

—Debemos enfrentarnos a esto, Kizashi. Esta arruinada— clamó, borrando el húmedo rastro de las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Pero querida, nada ha pasado— espetó, restándole importancia a la opinión que pudiesen tener los demás respecto a la desaparición de su hija. Tenía la certeza de que Sakura les brindaría una colosal explicación cuando regresara a casa.

La indignación de la mujer incrementó; sus mejillas se tornaron rojas del frenesí. Kizashi siempre había sido suave con la pelirosa, inclusive cuando ésta intento escapar con el muchacho Uchiha.

—Su reputación esta arruinada— bramó, abandonando su asiento para caminar de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada— ¿Crees que es posible mantener una cosa así sin que se sepa?— interpeló. Los rumores decían que había escapado con Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual, no apaciguaba sus ánimos. — ¿Qué pensara el príncipe Neji cuando se entere?, romperá con ella y entonces todo el mundo sabrá por qué.

El llanto afloró de nuevo, esta vez emulado la fuerza de la impetuosa tormenta desatada en la parte exterior.

—Pobre niña…— farfullo Kizashi.

Su hija tenía una mente brillante. Sus obsesiones tendían a verse impulsadas por el orgullo: necesitaba superar a los hombres y desentenderse de las tareas de las mujeres.

—Creo que debería ir a buscarla— sugirió, calmado. Lo mejor sería emprender una averiguación lo antes posible. Lo haría con sus propios medios.

— ¿Y matarte? ¿En qué va a ayudar eso?— resopló, irónica. Sus ojos enrojecidos y el temblor en la voz no eran muestras suficientes para disipar el enojo.

La única respuesta otorgada fue el silencio. El complejo permanecía en total y rotunda afonía. Sin más remedio, se puso de pie, encaminando sus pesados pasos hacia el punto donde minutos antes contemplaba ausente el panorama de la guerra.

: : : : : : : :

La noche era álgida, iluminada por el manto blanco de la luz de la luna creciente. La tierra era helada y dura como el acero de una espada. Los prados proscribían una luminiscencia macilenta. Hacia dos días que no nevaba, sin embargo no se había producido un deshielo que despojara de la nieve a los caminos o liberara a los arroyos del congelamiento. El frio calaba hasta los huesos, era desgarrador y mortal, tal cual la tierra que siempre lo albergaba: Shimogakure.

La triada había optado por salvaguardarse del frio durante la noche y continuar con su camino bajo los endebles rayos del sol. Era sumamente complicado transitar por los caminos atiborrados de cellisca, aun en lomos de los caballos.

Resguardados tras las caliginosas paredes de roble de la posada, se situaron cerca del fuego, la morada estaba repleta de marinos, comerciantes y viajeros errantes, quienes evitaban a toda costa verse envueltos en las torrenciales heladas que la oscuridad traía consigo. Para entrar en calor, el azabache y Naruto habían ordenado un buen tarro de cerveza; si bien, el alcohol no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos, ambos parecían no tener más opción.

Tan templada como las llamas del fuego, contemplaba atenta el mapa que reposaba sobre la mesa. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras el pelinegro conjeturaba una táctica prudente que no pusiera sus vidas en peligro, tal cual estratega con sus soldados. Era la primera reliquia de cinco, por lo tanto, la presión del tiempo y los estragos en Konoha los obligaba indirectamente a cumplir con la encomienda lo más rápido posible.

—Este es el sitio. — señaló con el dedo índice, marcando el lugar al que arribarían al día siguiente por la noche. El perfecto rostro del pelinegro estaba iluminado solo de perfil, sin inmutarse a divagar en más explicaciones, tomó el tarro y dio un largo, pero elegante trago a la cerveza, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al notar el sabor atrapado en su garganta.

— ¿Y que encontraremos ahí?— preguntó Naruto, lleno de admiración juvenil.

La paciencia no era una virtud conocida por los Uchiha. Sasuke era la prueba viviente que la longanimidad no era lo suyo, perdía los estribos fácilmente, era un hombre de sangre caliente. Por tal motivo, tanto Naruto como Sakura no se sorprendieron a ver la expresión de hastió trazada en su cansada faz.

—Según los relatos, este tramo es el hogar de una serpiente mitológica llamada Zadis. — habló Sasuke, sonando demasiado escéptico como para brindarle un ápice credibilidad al cuento.

Con la vaga explicación del chico de mirada atizada, Naruto seguía sumergido en la confusión. Todos habían escuchado en alguna ocasión la historia de la serpiente Zadis, era una narración obligatoria a la hora de dormir.

Sin más remedio, el rubio de ojos cerúleos bebió moderadamente cerveza, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su ajuar. La pelirosa suspiro resignada. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a recitar los relatos que su madre solía contarle a ella y a su hermano, no obstante, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que Zadis fue un dios temido y bien venerado. El bienestar de los marinos era el elemento crucial de su poder. Sin embargo, fue castigado cuando traiciono a los dioses. — Sakura se detuvo, notando la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de su fiel amigo. — Fue transformado en serpiente y condenado a merodear por los recónditos más oscuros de la tierra hasta cumplir con su castigo. Al cabo de un tiempo, los dioses enviaron a Indra para que terminara con su vida, pero él falló. La espada aun esta incrustada en su cuerpo.

El epigrama de la lucha de Indra contra la serpiente Zadis era parte de la cultura de Shimogakure. Los marinos, realizaban ofrendas para evadir la furia del dios sierpe y navegar tranquilamente por las gélidas aguas del océano. Era su deber encontrarla y obtener de ella una de las tantas reliquias de Kaguya.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para realizar una pregunta, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al percatarse de la presencia de cierta damisela. La joven les dedico una cándida sonrisa solo por cortaría, puesto que el verdadero principio de su presencia era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, quien había solicitado un segundo tarro de cerveza. El rubio sabía que su amigo no era un ávido bebedor, todo lo contrario, Uchiha evitaba a toda costa verse inmerso en los efectos del alcohol y rara vez se disponía a beber dos copas de vino o más, por tal motivo, frunció el ceño al verlo degustar tranquilamente un trago del licor. Sasuke estaba nervioso y él desconocía la causa de su inquietud.

Sakura no reparó demasiado en las dadivosas atenciones de la linda chica hacía con el pelinegro, estaba habituada a que Sasuke llamara la atención de las féminas, además, no tenía derecho alguno de reclamar, su prometido era Neji Hyuga, su vida pronto le pertenecería al heredero de la estirpe de mirada argéntea.

—En ese caso ¿partiremos mañana a primera hora?— preguntó Naruto, removiéndose bajo las pieles que protegían a su cuerpo del frio.

—Así es. — replicó Sasuke, dirigiendo su lóbrega mirada al rostro de la pelirosa, tenuemente iluminado por la llamara de la vela.

La chica dio un último trago de vino, depositando la copa vacía sobre la superficie de madera, contemplando atenta a sus dos acompañantes. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargo al verlos a ambos convertidos en dos valientes guerreros. Aun recordaba a la perfección las tardes que pasaban jugando con espadas de madera, imaginando luchas contra dragones y aventuras inimaginables. Todos ellos habían prometido realizar un viaje y conocer las tierras más recónditas, sumergirse en los bosques y navegar por los mares del mundo en búsqueda de la felicidad. Sin embargo, sus obligaciones los orillaron a tomar caminos distintos; Sasuke tenía un deber con su familia, Naruto pronto heredaría un reino y ella sería la esposa de alguien influyente.

— _Sakura, debo marcharme pronto._

 _Su voz resonó como un eco doloroso en lo más profundo de su ser. No la había citado en su recinto privado para sostener una charla casual con ella. Aquella era una clara despedida para embarcarse a un viaje del cual dudaba mucho tuviese un final._

— _Iré contigo. — suplicó, dispuesta a abandonarlo todo con tal de no perderlo. Si lo dejaba marcharse nuca lo recuperaría. La oscuridad lo consumiría poco a poco hasta transformarlo en un ser lleno de odio, con el único propósito de saciar esa inquietud con las mieles del desagravio._

 _Su corazón dio un vuelco al percatarse como él esbozaba una sonrisa repleta de dolor. No tenía palabras. Ese preciso momento en el que lo miró a los ojos, esa persona que se suponía tendría que hacerla sentir a salvo, solo duro un instante. El miedo se apodero de Sakura antes de encontrarle un sentido y la oscuridad se convirtió parte de ella, parte de Sasuke._

—Mi señores, me temo que solo queda una habitación disponible.

La voz de la servicial muchacha la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

En el rostro de la joven de guedeja rosada había una expresión mortalmente seria, indiferente. Suspiró irritada ante el mutismo de sus compañeros. No era la primera vez que los tres dormían juntos.

—Está bien. — habló el azabache, disponiendo una moneda de plata sobre la mesa, saldando las deudas de la comida, la bebida y la habitación. — Sakura dormirá en la cama, nosotros dormiremos en el suelo.

—Tú deberías dormir en la cama, Sasuke. — interrumpió la aludida. Las heridas del pelinegro aun no sanaban por completo, el descanso en una cama apropiada le harían bien.

Una mirada basto para silenciarla.

Molesta, pasó el resto de la velada en silencio. Aun no se explicaba como Sasuke podía ejercer tanto poder sobre ella. Un simple gesto, una sencilla caricia eran suficientes para destruir todos sus esquemas, derribar esa coraza que nadie había sido capaz de atravesar, solo él.

: : : : : : : : :

Solivianta, encrespo su cuerpo su bajo las mantas. Quiso mantenerse tranquila, pero no lo consiguió. Por su mente cruzaban las imágenes de aquel día, el olor a muerte estaba tan impregnado a ella como Sasuke a su pensamiento, las entrañas se le removieron al rememorar con precisión indiscutible el aroma de la sangre y el de la carne ardiendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado disipar sus turbias cavilaciones.

En el exterior la nieve caía incesante, pero dentro de la posada el éter esta avive e incandescente. El fuego aun rugía en la chimenea ubicada al fondo de la habitación. El cuarto era pequeño, suficiente para mantenerlos calientes a los tres.

Malograda, admitió para sus adentros que nunca lograría conciliar el sueño. Emitió un suspiro largo al apartar las pieles y tomar asiento al borde de la cama. El cabello le cubría la espalda y su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por un ligero camisón blanco, el cual, en contraste con la luz, dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Acaricio el suelo de madera con los pies descalzos, percatándose como un escalofrió le recorría la columna tan delicadamente como la trémula caricia de un amante.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— preguntó Sasuke. Su voz sonaba apagada, casi forzada.

En mero acto de instinto, Sakura dio un respingo, llevándose una mano al pecho para aplacar el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Dirigió una mirada al lugar donde había surgido la voz. Al cabo de unos segundos, el azabache se presentó ante ella con su sobrio atavió invernal o lo que restaba de este: la camisa blanca de guata estaba abierta, exponiendo la nívea piel de su pecho, aun llevaba el pantalón y las botas. La expresión de su rostro era taciturna: tenía los labios contraídos en una fina línea recta, y la mirada fuliginosa, extinta.

—Así es— admitió en voz baja, apartando la vista. Deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, salir corriendo de ahí. Abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, se arrepintió, delegándolos a ambos al silencio incomodo que muchas veces emergía, arrastrándolos a los dos a los recuerdos de un fallido romance.

Sakura comprendía que no estuviese cansado. Los últimos días todos descansaron por igual, las guardias eran tranquilas y las noches apacibles, proveyéndoles la serenidad que comenzaban a olvidar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te perturba el sueño?— se animó a cuestionar, hundiendo sus dedos en el colchón de plumas, tratando de disimular el temblor de su voz a causa del nerviosismo. No era la primera vez que estaba con Sasuke a solas, en el pasado, ambos encontraban la manera de encontrarse en su refugio privado, unas bellas ruinas ubicadas entre la espesura de Konohagakure, pocas personas acudían ahí, creían que los fantasmas de la desgracia merodeaban el despojo de la familia Kinme, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Sin embargo, desde su regreso todo era completamente diferente. Su lealtad estaba dirigida a otra persona, había sellado su promesa con la pureza del primer beso, asegurándole a Neji que no lo traicionaría aun cuando el galante príncipe le daba la libertad de romper el compromiso cuando ella quisiera.

—Nada en particular— habló, recostándose en una de las paredes de madera de la habitación, cruzando los brazos mientras contemplaba como la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana.

— ¿Realmente crees en todo esto?— indagó.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa, pero lo cierto era que más allá de la expectación, también sentía irritación. Tenía bastantes problemas con su familia como para perder el tiempo buscando unas reliquias. Hasta el momento perseguían solo mentiras y eso comenzaba a frustrarlo.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí es tan importante es porque tiene algo de verdad. — Al detectar la rudeza en su respuesta, el azabache se azoro, respiro profundo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué aceptaste la encomienda?, no tienes nada que demostrarle a Konoha, ¿Por qué actuar como un héroe?— intentó ser cortante con su respuesta, pero se vio afectada por el temblor de su voz.

—Quiero limpiar el nombre de mi familia— respondió de inmediato, sin detenerse a pensar un instante, estaba claro cuál era su propósito dentro de esa encomienda: retornarle a los Uchiha la gloria perdida.

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto. Emulando la tenacidad del pelinegro, abandonó su asiento. Con la frente en alto y sin titubear se aproximó a él. Una vez que estuvo frente a Sasuke lo contemplo fijamente, percatándose que los fanales oscuros de su acompañante brillaban con el mismo fulgor que cien antorchas. Sasuke no era culpable de los actos de su familia, solo era uno de los tantos daños colaterales que el odio y su ciclo sin fin traía a la humanidad. Reposó una mano sobre su mejilla, impidiéndole escapar, porque por más que él lo quisiera no podía hacerlo, era presa de un hechizo.

—Los dioses tienen un plan para nosotros— Sasuke parpadeo, perplejo— y cualquiera que sea, estamos juntos por una razón.

El corazón de Sasuke latía desbocado. Quiso hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas. Conocía la determinación de Sakura, pero al tenerla tan cerca, sentir su respiración tan cerca de su rostro, percatarse de la proximidad de sus cuerpos lo habían obligado a admitir la debilidad que sentía por ella. La hermosa joven de guedeja rosada ya no era una niña, frente a él se postraba una mezcla de la inocencia y la tentación.

Ojala los dioses le otorgaran la fuerza para no terminar rendido ante ella.

: : : : : : : :

La sonata se componía del choque del acero contra el acero, las respiraciones intranquilas de los mesnadas y sus pasos entre la nieve. La tormenta había desaparecido horas antes de que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaran a asomarse de entre las montañas.

El color exinanido teñían los eriales, el cielo estaba despejado y terso, mostrando a la ciudad de la nevada eterna el bello color azul que se reflejaba en las aguas de los mares, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Todo estaba blanco, excepto algunos árboles a los que el viento había despojado de nieve.

El vaho se condensaba en el aire, mas no se alejaba. Los movimientos eran toscos, pero precisos. Las pieles que los cubrían de las templanzas del clima de la tierra sumida en el invierno les impedían batirse libremente, tropezando de cuándo. Era arriesgado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de quitarse la vida.

La pelirosa, bloqueo por tercera ocasión el ataque de su oponente, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en tal acción. Una mueca de dolor azoro su faz al sentir el impacto, obligándola a retroceder tres pasos. Sasuke era un guerrero indiscutible no iba a negarlo, aun así, para un guerrero con experiencia como él lo era se le estaba complicando vencerla, era como si ella pudiese leer sus pensamientos y predecir su próximo movimiento.

El azabache había reincidido lo importante que era para Sakura aprender a defenderse. No ponía en tela de juicio la pericia de la pelirosa a la hora de batirse en un duelo, tenía el potencial de un beligerante nato, pero necesitaba perfeccionar su salvaguardia, todo esto con el propósito de evitar heridas o incluso la muerte.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a luchar así?— preguntó Sasuke, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Clavó la espada en la nieve, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura, tomando algunos minutos para recobrar el aliento.

Sakura era una chica observaría. Había aprendido a imitar la danza del pelinegro con solo mirarle. Constantemente era la espectadora de las continuas batallas entre él y el rubio, lo que le permitía analizar detenidamente las tácticas de ambos.

—Pase mucho tiempo observándolos, me refiero a ti y Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, no podía esperar nada menos de ella.

—O supongo que es algo innato— dijo con poca modestia. El azabache rodo los ojos.

—No estaría sorprendido. — replicó, resguardando la espada en su funda.

En contraste con Sasuke, por sus venas no corría la sangre de afamados guerreros. Los de su estirpe habían dedicado su vida entera a formar un imperio de oro, eran mecenas, patrocinadores del arte y de la ciencia en Konoha.

El azabache bebió un poco de agua del cuero que llevaba consigo, posteriormente ofreció un trago a la pelirosa la cual acepto gustosa. De pie, siguió los movimientos del pelinegro con la mirada.

El fiel alazán del pelinegro relinchó cuando este se aproximó a él. Sasuke se aseguró de resguardar la espada de entrenamiento, desvelando el arma que le había entregado su hermano antes de partir.

—Esa espada— habló Sakura, señalando el milenario espetón con el dedo índice— ¿Por qué no la portas?— preguntó. El terciado era una bella obra de arte. A pesar del paso del tiempo el sable conservaba su filo.

Samidare era la espada más famosa de Konohagakure, tan fuerte y afilada como el acero de los dioses. No obstante, el arma no pasaba a manos del primogénito por derecho, para poder portarla, un guerrero de la casa Uchiha debía comprobar que era digno.

—Estoy acostumbrado a mi propia espada. — Replicó Sasuke, dándole la espalda. —Lo entenderás cuando consigamos una apropiada para ti— completó, virando sobre sus tobillos hasta quedar frente a ella. Sakura le sonrió, avivando el calor que desde algunos días comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho.

—Supongo que así será.

Sasuke lanzó un largo suspiro. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa, obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos, como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Cuando te encuentres frente a tu oponente, por ningún motivo lo mires a los ojos. Esto puede detenerte.

Como un experto en el campo de batalla, sabia de buena mano que el ultimo atisbo del enemigo podía causar más daño que una espada.

—Maldita sea, fue complejo realizar un trato, pero al final lo conseguí. — dijo Naruto, emergiendo de la intimidad del bosque, obligando a sus compañeros a suspender el contacto entre ellos. — Una tripulación de valientes marineros y un barco decente que nos llevara a la serpiente. — espetó con orgullo.

Aquella era la señal que tanto estuvieron aguardando.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke subieron a los lomos de sus corceles. El azabache extendió una mano, ofreciéndole a Sakura ayuda para tomar su lugar en el penco. Cautelosa, aferró sus largos dedos al antebrazo del pelinegro, quien el alzo, auxiliándola a colocarse en las posaderas del alazán.

Tímidamente, apegó su cuerpo a la espalda del muchacho, implorando a los dioses que el contacto no lo incomodara. La mayor parte del trayecto la había realizado con Naruto, dejando a Sasuke cabalgar solo. Con manos temblorosas, rodeo la cintura del Uchiha, aprehendiéndose más a él cuando el corcel inicio el galope.

Y de esa forma, los tres continuaron con su camino, bajo los copos de nieve, entre el suelo níveo y los arboles cubiertos de escarcha.

: : : : : : : :

El escenario emulaba la desgracia de Konohagakure a la perfección. Neji y sus hombres se percataron del ataque metros atrás, cuando todavía deambulaban por la espesura del bosque: el humo aún se alzaba, tiñendo el cielo de gris con nubarrones negros que anunciaban la tormenta y ocultaban los rayos del sol, otorgándole al proscenio el tinte inconfundible de la guerra y la desgracia.

Tal fue la impresión que se llevó el muchacho de ojos argénteos que se vio obligado a descender del caballo y continuar el trayecto a pie. La gente lo miraba con cierta inquietud, no los culpaba, la devastación de los soldados del tirano conquistador dejó enormes huellas en las ciudades o pueblos que embestían.

Era capaz de percibir la tristeza y el dolor trazados en aquellos rostros, eso era la viva muestra de la crueldad humana, lo había avistado en diferentes ocasiones durante las batallas a las que se le envió. Al igual que él, los hombres que cometieron tal barbarie solo eran simples ejecutores, quien daba la orden debía cargar con el número de víctimas que sus decisiones dejaban.

—Mi señor— dijo el más joven de sus subordinados, alcanzando su rápido andar hasta colocarse a un costado. Neji no se inmuto a contemplarlo, un sencillo gesto basto para notificarle al muchacho que lo estaba escuchando. — ¿Cree que aquí la encontraremos?— preguntó con voz trémula.

El petimetre príncipe frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que el único sentimiento que se había permitido albergar era exacerbación. Buscar a Sakura lo estaba arrastrando a un mundo oscuro repleto de inseguridades. Sus supeditados se lo repetían constantemente: "Buscas a un fantasma, una vana idea", no obstante, su orgullo le impedía rendirse y darle la victoria a Uchiha Sasuke, mientras él estuviera con vida no permitirá que el traidor pelinegro se saliera con la suya.

El heredero Hyuga permitió que el silencio hablara por sí solo. La marcha era lánguida y el viaje se había tornado tácito.

—Nos detendremos un momento— anuncio, frenando los pasos de su discreta comitiva. — Taira, asegúrate de alimentar a los caballos y darles agua, continuaremos la búsqueda a pie. — espetó en tono monótono, invariable.

Sus hombres le siguieron muy de cerca, analizando con cautela las calles destruidas de la discreta ciudad. Rápidamente, el grandioso Neji dio otra orden y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su grupo se redujo a tres personas, fijando como punto de encuentro la salida del lugar.

El muchacho continuo con su trayecto, no parecía prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, divisó a la lejanía como la gente comenzaba a congregarse en un punto. Aquella abrupta respuesta por parte de los pobladores había llamado su atención. Neji arrugo la nariz y se acercó al tumulto de personas. Los cuchicheos aumentaron a medida que se acercaba a contemplar el espectáculo: un soldado azotaba a una chica semidesnuda. Conforme los golpes incrementaban, parecía que estos adquirían mayor fuerza. La joven se retorcía ante el tortuoso tacto, emitiendo alaridos desgarradores.

Sin importarle demasiado el crimen por el cual se estaba castigando a la muchacha, se abrió paso entre el tropel. Haciendo uso de su hábil movimiento en el combate, detuvo la mano del hombre con facilidad, evitando que el látigo volviese a tocar la magullada piel de la mujer. El hombre le dedico una mirada atiborrada de furia, indignado, se sacudió el agarre del príncipe con algo de brusquedad.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Insolente!— exclamó furioso.

Neji se dio cuenta que aquel soldado no pertenecía a las fuerzas de la ciudad, sino a las del enemigo. Una acción tan arriesgada podía ponerlo en riesgo, pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto.

— ¿A caso quieres matarla?— siseo, protegiendo a la trémula jovencita con su propio cuerpo. Si aquel hombre deseaba ponerle una mano encima primero tendría que vencerlo.

—Sería el castigo más piadoso, apártate de mi camino, ¡esto no te incumbe!— gimoteo.

Un segundo adalid entró a la escena. En su rostro había una expresión mortalmente seria. No dejo de mirarlo en ningún instante, mucho menos cuando susurro unas cuantas palabras a su compañero, quien más obligado que por gusto, resguardo el látigo y dijo:

—Vámonos, no vale la pena, solo es una puta, puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana. — escupiendo al suelo en señal de desprecio.

Cortó la soga que maniataba a la pobre y convulsa muchacha. Tenía pocas fuerzas, las piernas le temblaban y a duras penas podía mantenerse despierta. Echó un vistazo a la espalda mancillada de la chica, de las heridas brotaba sangre, precisaría de atención inmediata si pretendía salvarle la vida.

La joven rehuyó el tacto del galante caballero cuando este hizo ademan de tocarla. Estaba asustada. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie sus piernas endebles la traicionaron y de no ser por Neji, esta habría impactado de bruces en la tierra.

—Mi señor— musito una tercera persona; la incandescencia en su voz se infiltró entre el bullicio de la muchedumbre. Neji relajó el gesto al ver el rostro apacible de la linda joven. Dirigió la mirada al sitio donde había surgido la voz. Al cabo de un par de segundos, la dama se presentó ante él con un vestido blanco, al lazo de cuero remarcaba su estrecha cintura, el pronunciado escote se ocultaba tras la cortina de cabellos dorados, el cual, caía por su espalda como una bella cascada, su bruñida mirada lucia apagada.

—Necesita atención médica. — comentó con voz ronca, tratando de no revelar su molestia.

—Por aquí.

Neji la siguió silenciosamente por una red de callejones vanamente transitados; entre sus brazos descansaba el cuerpo de la inconsciente muchacha de piel cobriza, la cual, se había rendido a las miles del cansancio.

La esbelta dama frente a él lo guio a hacia una llamativa casa. Sin decir una palabra, lo invito a ingresar en la fachada. Un frio estremecedor le recorrió la espalda al verse rodeado por una estirpe de mujeres que deambulaban por la estancia embelesadas con atavíos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Si de algo distaba Neji Hyuga era de ser un ingenuo. Sabía que aquello era nada más y nada menos que un lupanar.

Cuando las mujeres se percataron de la presencia del castaño, desocuparon una mesa, lanzando las frutas y las copas de vino al suelo. A paso lento, situó a la espasmódica damisela sobre la superficie de ébano, dejándola a merced de sus compañeras.

—Por favor, sígame, lo llevare a un lugar más cómodo.

La chica guio a Neji hacia uno de los aposentos y lo invitó a tomar asiento en la única silla disponible en la habitación.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, mi señora?— Neji opto por ir al grano. Necesitaba encontrar la información necesaria para encontrar a Sakura y dudaba demasiado de localizar las respuestas que precisaba ahí.

—Konoe, puede decirme Konoe— corrigió, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Konoe?— corrió en ipso facto, notando la peligrosa cercanía que había entre ellos dos.

A pesar de su indiscutible seriedad, Neji Hyuga no era diferente a los demás hombres. Al igual que ellos, reconocía a una bella mujer cuando la tenía frente a él, simplemente prefería moderar su comportamiento e ignorarlo.

La descarada moza tomo asiento en su regazo, le aparto la copa de los labios y dio un largo, pero elegante trago.

—Debo agradecerle por lo que hizo, de no haber sido por usted esa chica estaría muerta. Permítame expresar mi gratitud.

Mesmerizado, Neji la observo en silencio durante algunos minutos.

Konoe esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Sus agiles dedos desataron los cordeles que ataban su vestido, mostrándole al castaño la desnudez de su cuerpo. Sin un ápice de timidez, se aproximó a él. Colocándose sobre sus piernas, obligándolo a mirarla fijamente.

En otra situación, el mancebo de mirada argéntea se habría aprovechado de la situación y sucumbido a las tentaciones que aquella carne le ofrecía. No obstante, tenía un compromiso con otra dama, una bastante bella y de renombre. El recuerdo de aquel beso le invadió la mente, aquella simple caricia había sido suficiente para mantenerlo a sus pies y no veía la hora de repetir el contacto, sumergirse en la nívea piel de la pelirosa y degustar la ambrosia de su figura cuando le viniera en gana.

Tal cual caballero, colocó una mano sobre el pecho de la muchacha, disipando los intentos de la cortesana por esparcir besos en su cuello. No estaba interesado y ella lo entendió.

—Lo lamento mi señor, no era mi intención ofenderle.

—No lo has hecho. — murmuro, deseando salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

Galante, tomó el vestido del suelo y se lo entregó. La joven oculto su cuerpo detrás de la blanca tela.

—Es que hay otra mujer— aseguro la muchacha, sonriéndole con ternura. Tenía la certeza que el apuesto príncipe le debía fidelidad absoluta a otra persona. No indagó más cuando el joven guardó silencio y miro al suelo— ¿Y dónde se encuentra esa dichosa dama?— preguntó.

—No lo sé, me encuentro en su búsqueda. Desapareció hace algunos días.

Bebió de un trago el vino restante en su copa, creyendo que de esa forma se desvanecería el nudo en la garganta.

—Realmente lamento escuchar eso— la bella cortesana posó una mano sobre su hombro, incitándolo a recitarle todas sus penas. Su mirada era triste, lo dedujo en el preciso instante que se perdió en ese mar argénteo— ¿Cómo es ella?— indagó. La identidad de la mujer que tenía el amor del caballero de pronto le parecía un tema de vital importancia, debía ser una dama a su altura, perfecta, una princesa hecha a la medida.

—Ella es llamativa.

Su acompañante elevó una ceja al no comprender la pueril explicación. Conocía a Sakura de vista, la alta sociedad de Konohagakure era bastante selectiva, por tal motivo, era habitual encontrarse con rostros bienquistos en las reuniones más exquisitas de la comitiva. Sabía que su familia era pionera en el mundo de las finanzas y que a la muerte de su padre, ella se convertiría en la única heredera del imperio Haruno.

Sin embargo, Neji había sido cautivado por su belleza mucho tiempo atrás. Fue una tarde de invierno, cuando la alta sociedad de Konohagakure afluía la casa de la princesa Tsunade Senju. La hermosa Sakura acompañaba a su padre a la fiesta celebrada por la embajada: portaba un vestido blanco, elegante, ceñido bajo el pecho por una amplia cinta color dorada. Para todos era una satisfacción contemplar a la flor más linda de la nación del fuego.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?— inquirió, aclarándose la garganta con un carraspeo, tratando de habituarse al escozor que dejaba el vino tras su recorrido.

—Aparecieron unos salvajes a mitad de la noche y atacaron el pueblo. Supongo que estaban buscando a alguien, pero no puedo decirlo con certeza. Una de las chicas nos ayudó a salir, la recién llegada, era bastante hermosa, es la dama más exótica y extraña que he visto en mi vida. Tenía una larga y hermosa cabellera rosada y unos ojos tremendamente verdes.

El hombre la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo desaparecer cualquier atisbo de estoicismo. La descripción proporcionada por su linda acompañante encajaba a la perfección con el perfil de Sakura. Recuperó su estabilidad mental pasados unos segundos.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sakura o eso escuche decir a Uchiha Sasuke cuando hablaba con Nekoba-sama. No estaba aquí para ser una cortesana, al parecer, el chico buscaba un escondite para ella, sin embargo, no volvimos a saber nada hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando regresamos a la casa ella ya no estaba y en su lugar solo encontramos dos soldados muertos y charcos de sangre coagulada.

Las entrañas se le revolvieron. Era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Existía la ínfima posibilidad de que la pelirosa estuviese viva. En el mejor de los casos, esperaba que ese bastardo la hubiese llevado consigo.

—Tengo que irme. — recitó al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

Salió del lugar despavorido. Parecía enfermo, la expresión mortalmente seria trazada en su linda faz le confería un aspecto pérfido ¿y cómo no estarlo?, desconocía el paradero de su prometida y a esto se le añadía la intriga de si vivía o estaba muerta.

: : : : : : : :

Los marineros se habían negado rotundamente a llevarlos a la permanencia de la serpiente Zadis. Aquellos quienes la contemplaron decían que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Al ser un dios desterrado, la sierpe se aseguró de establecer un trato con los lugareños: él no los atacaría mientras ellos cumplieran con la paga del tributo mensual, navegarían tranquilamente y no perturbaría su curso.

No obstante, osados guerreros que se atrevieron a desafiarla habían acudido a su morada, era seguro que Zadis acabaría con sus vidas, mas no dieron crédito a las advertencias. La historia se repetía nuevamente con ellos como protagonistas. Si de algo tenían la certeza era que de no recuperar la espada los tres morirían en el intento.

La densa neblina fusionada con la negrura de la noche vedaba el panorama de los adalides. Se transportaban en una parca falúa de maderamen. Las aguas eran tranquilas, el gélido viento traía consigo el olor de la hora suprema, solo los dioses tenían la certeza de cuantos desdichados habían encontrado la postrimería en las fauces de Zadis.

Naruto y Sasuke lucían extrañamente estoicos. El transcurso era silencioso, nadie se atrevía a romper con el poderoso mutismo impuesto desde su partida. Al parecer, cada uno estaba lidiando con su propia lucha interna, a final de cuentas el infierno de los tres difería de ser similar.

—Llevamos remando durante horas y todavía no hay rastro de esa maldita serpiente— respingo el rubio mientras remaba. Naruto tenía razón, partieron antes de que los rayos del sol se ocultaran por el oeste, la luz aun iluminaba su sendero cuando iniciaron el viaje, sin embargo, el manto atiborrado de estrellas era el único testigo de lo que sucedería esa noche, designándoles una aleve oscuridad.

Sakura procuraba mantenerse caliente. Las templanzas del clima eran mayores en medio de la nada, por lo tanto, prefería tener el cuerpo cálido antes de participar en la batalla.

El aliento de los tres se condensaba en el aire, mas no desaparecía. Conforme se adentraban al recinto privado de Zadis, el pútrido olor acrecentaba, suscitando la quemazón en sus fosas nasales, impidiéndoles respirar con facilidad.

— ¿Por qué estas contiendas tienen que ser tan difíciles?— volvió a quejarse Naruto.

—Guarda silencio— le ordenó Sakura en tono hostil. Antes de poder replicar, la chica le cubrió la boca con una mano, agudizando el oído para corroborar si lo que acababa de escuchar provenía debajo de ellos o de algún rincón de su imaginación— ¿Puedes escucharlo?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

El pelinegro elevó el remo, deteniendo sus movimientos. Llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada, ninguno de ellos tenía la infalibilidad de cuando iban a ataca, lo mejor era estar preparados para el mal inminente.

—Creo que no es nada— susurro Sasuke, contemplando directamente a la pelirosa.

—Aguarda, escucha con atención– le suplicó en un susurro. Tenía el presentimiento de que se encontraban en el recinto de la serpiente sin saberlo, ¿y cómo comprobarlo?

La prueba viviente a su hipótesis hizo acto de presencia. Las aguas se tornaron turbulentas y el movimiento brusco de la delicada barca los obligo a los tres a aferrarse de los bordes. Ninguno deseaba nadar cuando un dios sediento de venganza merodeaba por las aguas.

De lo más profundo del océano apareció una colosal reptil. Lo que minutos atrás el rubio considero una enorme roca era nada más y nada menos que el supraocular izquierdo de la bestia. Finalmente, allí estaba; una inmensa masa de carne recubierta por escamas color zafiro, las cuales a simple vista lucían impenetrables. La criatura respiraba de forma entrecortada, tenía la boca levemente abierta, permitiéndole contemplar a sus visitantes el tamaño de sus blancos colmillos, similares a las columnas de mármol que sostenían el templo más antiguo de Konoha. Un camino de espinas decoraba su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, dándole un toque por demás amenazante. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, eran de un tono carmín, la pupila invertida remedaba la negrura de la noche y tal vez de su destino.

La bestia aproximó la cabeza a ellos y con algo de precaución recitó algo en un dialecto desconocido para Naruto y Sasuke, mas no para Sakura. Su aliento era similar a la fuerza de una ventisca, gélido y húmedo. El olor le recordaba al pelinegro los campos repletos de cuerpos ya descompuestos, no obstante, ni siquiera se inmuto en hacer un gesto. La voz de Zadis era gutural. Muchos aseguraban escucharla rugir por las noches, lo cual, perturbaba la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Shimogakure.

Titubeante, la pelirosa dio un paso al frente, sin temor alguno de enfrentar a la colosal serpiente. Temeroso, el azabache detuvo sus pasos, sosteniéndola con fuerza de un hombro.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?— preguntó. Su mirada detonaba preocupación, aun cuando su voz no lo expresara plenamente.

—Claramente acaba de proponernos un trato— respondió, zafándose del agarre de Sasuke con una sutil sacudida.

— ¿Puedes entender lo que dice?— Indagó Naruto, postrando una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Sasuke hizo lo propio, aunque atreverse a luchar contra tal monstruo ya era una idea descabellada.

—Así es…— susurró.

Zadis, como era de esperarse, hablaba el mismo dialecto de los dioses. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de aprender el idioma antiguo gracias a su abuelo; los mejores libros, pergaminos, cuentos y canciones estaban escritos en el idioma omnipotente así que decidió ilustrarse, departiendo con una fluidez digna de un ser superior.

Recitó sin titubear algunas palabras en lengua extraña. Luego de unos segundos, Zadis replicó, turbando nuevamente las aguas.

Naruto y Sasuke permutaron miradas. Ninguno era capaz de comprender lo que su amiga y el dios discutían. Confiaban plenamente en que Sakura los ayudaría a llegar a un común acuerdo con la bestia.

—Dice que nos entregara la espada con la condición de ayudarlo a cumplir su propósito— dijo ella con gélido convencimiento, atisbando de frente al dios.

— ¿Y cuál es?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Quiere que matemos a Indra. — anuncio Sakura, sin rebajar la altivez en su voz. No era bueno hacer un trato con una serpiente, mucho menos si esta había atentado con la vida de sus aliados miles de años atrás.

—Trato hecho. — Dijo el pelinegro, sorprendido por la valentía de Sakura al enfrentarse a un ser tan colosal como que el que tenían frente a sus narices. La pelirosa no parecía asustada por el monstruo.

El clamoreo de la serpiente se hizo oír una vez más. Sakura, en su papal como interprete, le pidió a sus compañeros seguir a la serpiente, la cual, una vez dentro del agua, iluminaba el paraje para los viajeros con su cuerpo.

—Nos hemos metido en un lio muy grande, espero que ambos tengan un plan en mente— demandó molesto, procurando no gritar y perturbar a su anfitrión.

—Atacaremos primero— la pelirosa sacó a relucir su faceta de estratagema. Ellos darían el primer golpe si su propósito era sobrevivir. Zadis se aprovecharía de la desventaja y no dudaría en acabar con ellos una vez que estuviesen dentro de la cueva. — He visto la espada, esta incrustada en su envés. Puedo llegar hasta ella.

—Ni pensarlo— interrumpió Sasuke, incapaz de contenerse.

—Quiero ayudar, ¿acaso pretendes que tome el papel de damisela en peligro?

—No. Pretendo que te mantengas alejada de todo esto.

Sakura lo observo con los ojos encendidos. Aunque eran completamente verdes, al azabache le pareció atisbar fuego en ellos.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta es demasiado tarde para alejarme. — enervó.

— ¿Podemos dejar esta discusión para más tarde?— alegó el rubio. Ambos se sonrojaron ante el escrutinio de Naruto. — Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, ella puede obtener la espada, es nuestro deber ayudarla a llegar hasta ella.

La lengua se le congelo al pelinegro cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un risco.

Sasuke tomó su espada, el miedo le colmaba las entrañas. Aquel pasaje era digno de una bestia: inmenso, ancho, lo suficientemente grande para que la gran criatura merodeara sin límite alguno.

Naruto dejo de remar. Acercó al bote a la única orilla disponible, asegurando la barca en una de las rocas. Cuando todos descendieron de la balsa, la serpiente vocifero lo que parecía ser una indicación. Sakura musitó a sus compañeros que en lo más alto del pedrusco estaba la entrada al perímetro de Indra. Les tomó algunas horas llegar a la mitad del camino. El sendero era engañoso, la nieve recubría el cordel, dificultando su cansado andar.

Un relámpago surco el cielo intranquilo, iluminando a los guerreros en su oscura encomienda. Los tres se paralizaron al contemplar a la serpiente con mayor claridad: sus espirales se extendían por el agua hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, y su horrorosa cabeza de dragón e interminable cuello sobresalían por encima del peñasco y las montañas como un pilar escamoso, coronado por el semblante mismo de la muerte.

El dios recito algo, y antes de dar por finalizada su sentencia, Sakura grito:

— ¡Apártense!

El suelo rehiló cuando la serpiente lanzo su cuerpo hacia ellos, abriendo una enorme brecha en el camino imposible de cruzar. El mar se agito, y las rocas comenzaron a caer. Sasuke fue el primero en ponerse de pie, auxiliando a su compañera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto. Sakura asintió con un mundano gesto. Era el momento de actuar.

Sasuke asió su espada, alzó su guardia y esperó. Se encargó de proteger a Sakura con su propio cuerpo. A ese punto, la serpiente enfocaría los ataques en ellos dos.

—Va atacar de nuevo, cuando su cabeza impacte contra el suelo yo me encargare de clavar la espada en algún punto vulnerable. Aprovecharas para deslizarte por su cuerpo y llegar hasta el alfanje, ¿puedes hacerlo?— la miró de reojo. Era una tarea arriesgada para Sakura, inclusive para él, sin embargo alguien tenía que cumplirla.

—S-sí. — Espetó, nerviosa.

—Confió en ti, Sakura— susurró.

El calor comenzó a acumularse en las mejillas de la pelirosa hasta expresarlo en un sonrojo.

—Naruto, regresa al bote y aléjate un poco. — ordenó. Incapaz de cuestionar las peticiones de su mejor amigo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a descender por el rocoso sendero. Sabía que Sasuke tenía un plan.

Tal como lo predijo el pelinegro, la serpiente volvió a abalanzarse, dejando caer todo el peso de su cabeza en el camino. Esta vez, Sasuke y Sakura se apartaron con más rapidez. Fue en el preciso instante en el que Zadis intentó levantarse que el azabache le atravesó un ojo con el filo de su espada, arrancándole un alarido de dolor. Ambos contemplaron como las aguas comenzaban a turbarse ante los movimientos encrespados de la serpiente, la cual se contorsionaba por el ramalazo.

En ipso facto, la pelirosa corrió hasta el cuerpo de la bestia, escalando hasta su cabeza; intentó mantenerse de pie, pero la humedad de su piel la hizo resbalar.

— ¡Sakura!— exclamó el azabache, tirando de la espada con todas las fuerzas que le eran posibles.

Con un brusco movimiento, Zadis se apartó, dejando al caballero desarmado y con el alma en vilo.

La chica, en medio de la desesperación, descargó una embestida hábil y mortal. Cuando el sable cortó el lomo de la serpiente, está emitió un rugido gutural. Sakura se sostuvo con fuerza, percatándose como la sangre comenzaba a brotar como una cascada por el cuerpo del dios, tiñendo las escamas de color carmín.

Sus fanales esmeraldas atisbaron la espada. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, solo necesitaba alcanzarla. Sin temor alguno a la altura, estiró el brazo izquierdo, acariciando a duras penas la empuñadura del arma, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al mango del sable para no resbalar y quedar más lejos de su objetivo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Tienes que detenerla un momento!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El movimiento del reptil estaba complicando su tarea. No iba a resistir demasiado.

El pelinegro, desenfundó el arma milenaria de su familia, aquella que su hermano le había entregado el día de su partida. Suspiró crispado. Al abrir los ojos, estos habían adquirido un color carmín, tres aspas aparecieron alrededor de su pupila, aquel era el dotjutsu de los de su estirpe. Solo se activaba cuando la situación en la batalla lo requería, confiriéndole al usuario una habilidad superior a la de su oponente.

Gracias a sus mortíferos ojos, esquivo con premura la arremetida de la sierpe. Debido a la proximidad con su enemigo, remontó hasta su cabeza. El joven levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para clavar la hoja de su espada en el cráneo de la bestia. Su adversario rugió. Entonces, Sasuke tomó la hoja con firmeza y tiró de ella, solo para repetir el movimiento.

Los lamentos de Zadis resonaron entre las montañas y en medio del océano. Su convulso cuerpo turbaba el mar, produciendo un oleaje impío.

Sakura sonrió victoriosa. Sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza la manivela de la espada del Dios Indra, tiró con fuerza de esta, obteniendo el arma milenaria.

— ¡Sasuke, la tengo!— Exclamó.

El aludido luchaba para mantearse de pie en el cuerpo de la serpiente. Sabía que en el preciso momento que apartara su arma el cuerpo de la bestia caería al mar hasta perderse en la profundidad del océano. Resguardo a Samidare en su revestimiento. Era la hora de pasar a la segunda parte del plan.

Por su parte, Naruto había contemplado gran parte de la batalla durante su descenso a la costa. Transitó la vereda pétrea en un tiempo record, arribando a la balsa en el instante en el que Sasuke atravesaba la crisma de la acémila con la furia y filo de su espada.

Tenía el alma en vilo y el estómago con un montón de nudos prietos. El aire se le solidifico en los pulmones cuando contempló a sus amigos caer al mar, mientras el cuerpo del dios se desplomaba lentamente, hasta desaparecer en las profundidades del océano.

El rubio, bajó el rostro cuando escuchó el sonido de la espada impactarse contra la madera; con la mirada acuosa y el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, vio a sus amigos aferrarse al barco, realizando un gran esfuerzo por salir del agua helada y resguardarse en la balsa.

En ipso facto, ayudó a Sakura a subir. La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Los dientes castañeaban y su aliento comenzaba a condensarse. Su respiración era errática y sus labios empezaban a tonarse violetas. Posteriormente, sujetó a Sasuke de la espalda, clavando los dedos en las pesadas pieles que le cubrían el cuerpo hasta ayudarlo a llegar a la barca. El pelinegro tosió en dos ocasiones, recostó su rostro contra el maderamen, cerró los ojos hasta acompasar el resuello.

El frio se sentía como más de cien cuchillos atravesándoles la espalda. Naruto debía darse prisa. Sin más remedio, sujetó los dos remos, bogando por las oscuras aguas que le brindaban descanso eterno a un dios maligno.

: : : : : : : :

Se contempló en el espejo durante unos instantes, pasando sus manos por la falda del lindo vestido que sus compañeros habían conseguido para ella: era de color azul Prusia, una especie de accesorio se le ceñía a la cintura, pasaba por el costado de su seno derecho y se sostenía en su hombro, dándole el aspecto de armadura; la falda se ajustaba perfectamente al talle, terminado por debajo de la cintura, donde comenzaban las botas de piel oscuras. Lucia preciosa y diferente a su juicio, había dejado atrás las telas pastel y los vestidos de princesa por las espadas y ajuares de guerreros.

Terminó de cepillar su cabello. Las hebras rosadas brillaban tanto como el satín. Olía a hierbas exóticas y eso le gustaba. Pasó unas cuantas horas sumergida en el templado líquido que los marinos prepararon, quitarse el hedor de la serpiente había sido una tarea difícil.

Abandonó el camarote. Elevó la vista para contemplar maravillada el cielo repleto de estrellas. La noche, aun fría, pero le parecía tranquila. Cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa acariciar sus mejillas, sonrió tímidamente prestando atención a la sonata que emitía el mar en esa madrugada de invierno.

Continuó con su camino al escuchar la música proveniente de la cabina del capitán. Curiosa, se adentró en la espaciosa sala: el sonido del tambor retumbaba, un violín chirriaba y un cuerno rugía en una ardorosa harmonía. Los marineros bebían y reían, algunos gritaban para hacerse entender y otros danzaban al compás de la melodía. La atmosfera era caliginosa y delirante. Los nautas festejaban con algarabía que la serpiente Zadis había muerto; ellos eran los héroes de la noche y el capitán estaba decidido a tratarlos como tal, colmándolos de atenciones dignas de un rey.

—Mi señora, nos honra con su presencia. Su belleza es un deleite para nuestros ojos. — Saludó el capitán, realizando una tosca reverencia cuando estuvo frente a ella y depositando un beso sobre el dorso de su mano como gesto de cortesía. El hombre era robusto, tenía un bigote que le cubría el labio superior y una barba que ocultaba la mitad de sus regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas. — Deberá disculparme, fue una tarea imposible encontrar un vestido digno de una princesa, nadie mencionó que una dama de su altura nos acompañaría en el viaje.

—Le agradezco todas sus atenciones, capitán— respondió, sonrojada, no porque se sintiera realmente adulada, sino porque en cierta parte le avergonzaba el modo tan meloso con la que el hombre buscaba cortejarla—.De no haber sido por usted y sus hombres todavía continuaríamos vagando en el mar.

El caballero soltó una sonora carcajada, colocando una mano sobre abultado estómago.

—Es usted un encanto, le aseguro que pronto se harán canciones en su nombre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Habían tenido la suerte de toparse con la embarcación a unos cuantos metros del recinto de Zadis. Aquellos hombres fueron los testigos de la batalla y no dudaron en auxiliarlos cuando atisbaron su barca, proporcionándoles lo necesario para ayudarlos a entrar en calor y reconocer su valentía.

Su mirada esmeralda se posó en el pelinegro, estaba sentado en una mesa despejada, al fondo del salón. Bebía tranquilamente de un tarro, con los irises atizados en un punto lejano. Portaba una túnica de color azul oscuro, con un sayo de cuero café cubriéndole el pecho el cual le quedaba al ras del muslo, atado con un cinto, donde colgaba la espada y otras armas. Lucia como un príncipe. Su corazón latió con ímpetu. Una sonrisa refleja adornaba los labios de la hermosa pelirosa.

—Supongo que ha visto algo agradable, ¿no es así?— inquirió su acompañante, fijando la mirada en el pelinegro. — Dejare que ustedes los jóvenes hablen, mi compañía n debe ser tan divertida como la del caballero Uchiha.

—Lo lamento, mi señor. — dijo, haciendo un mohín con las manos.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, mi señora. Espero que le conceda el honor a este viejo de bailar una pieza.

—Por supuesto. — Sakura amplio el gesto. Se despidió del capitán, lanzando un suspiro al verse libre de cualquier atadura que le impidiera llegar a Sasuke.

Rápidamente se situó de frente al azabache.

Sasuke levantó la mirada cuando ella tomo asiento. Tranquilamente, sorbió un trago del lúpulo. El regocijo era general, los hombres deambulaban de un lado a otro, expresando una alegría singular. Cuidadosamente, ofreció a su linda compañera un trago de cerveza. Ella, tomó el tarro con ambas manos, colocando sus hermosos labios al borde del contenedor, bebiendo elegantemente un diminuto trasiego. Tosió un poco al deglutir el brebaje y el no pudo contener la sonrisa, un gesto afable que relajaba sus facciones.

—No es la mejor cerveza, pero si la bebida más decente.

A Sakura le gustaba verlo sonreír, aun cuando ese rictus era fugaz y a veces difícil de descifrar.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto?— murmuró, examinando la sala en búsqueda de su escandaloso amigo.

—Se encuentra atendiendo ciertos asuntos. — contestó, señalando con el dedo índice su ubicación.

Los gritos de victoria se alzaron entre las risas, el rubio festejaba y alardeaba sobre sus habilidades mientras se batía en un duelo de refrenadas con los marineros más acérrimos. Un hombre se ofreció a ser el siguiente.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, postrando su vista nuevamente en el azabache. Antes de que una antinatural afonía se plantara entre los dos, Sasuke esbozo una mueca de dolor.

—Sakura…— las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta. Sabía que la charla en aquel escondite no termino del todo bien y el aun sentía la impetuosa necesidad de obtener el perdón de la aludida. — Lamento lo que paso entre nosotros. He tomado malas decisiones.

Sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y amargura. Ella sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

—Acepte tu voluntad, Sasuke— lo miro fijamente, percatándose como poco a poco el arrepentimiento se trazaba en sus bellas facciones.

—Desearía que nunca hubiésemos dejado las ruinas— murmuró. Los ojos de la chica se tornaron cristalinos, ambos compartían el pensamiento. Aquel lugar había sido testigo de su amor, de todas las promesas, y de las lágrimas que ella derramó llorando su partida. — Perdóname por todos mis errores.

Los dedos de ambos se encontraron en un trémulo y tímido tacto. La afonía se plantó de lleno, esta vez sin incomodidad. Sus miradas proyectaban el reconcomio de los antiguos amantes que fueron y la aflicción del porvenir. Entrelazaron sus manos en un acto de tregua, en una rúbrica desesperada, el remanente de la negativa a dejarse partir.

— ¿Sin remordimientos?— preguntó, atisbando sus manos y luego a Sakura, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Sin remordimientos. — aseguró ella al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke guardaba atriciones hacia el mismo. Sabía que el tiempo dejaba huella y todos los años, meses, semanas y días transcurridos no iba a recuperarlos. La simple idea de un futuro a lado de ella lo atormentaba, y no porque esta le pareciera aterradora, sino porque muy en el fondo sabía que nada de eso iba a suceder.

Haciendo tripas el corazón apartó su mano, y con voz ronca recitó:

—Debería ir a descansar— anunció, abandonado su asiento hasta erguirse y relucir su imponente figura. Sakura hizo lo mismo, respondiendo de forma autómata a los movimientos del Uchiha. — Estoy cansado. — admitió.

—Ha sido un largo viaje— reconoció Sakura, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasara.

Sin añadir algo más, el azabache pasó a su costado y ella desde ese punto solo lo observó precipitarse hacia la salida y perderse en la oscuridad de la retreta como aquella noche, en la que él emitió una cruel despedida, huyendo a la turbiedad de su alma para enfrentarse a los demonios que le atormentaban.

 **Continuará**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?, fue toda una proeza escribir la batalla contra la serpiente, me vi en la necesidad de documentarme a diestra y siniestra sobre las partes del cuerpo de este reptil y relatos mitológicos para hacer de este villano algo temible.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, SasuSaku is coming!, a partir de los siguientes capítulos nos enfocaremos por completo en estos, así como en otros personajes que están un poquito olvidados, recuerden, si aparecen es porque tienen un papel importante en la vida de nuestros protagonistas y las decisiones que tomen estos también repercutirán en Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado 3**

 **Antes de partir, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a NakaryLucia, Zhen, Waglen Kaest, Rima Echizen, Yuishi007, Thatg1rl y por supuesto Yume no Kaze y Dulcecito311.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero regresar lo antes posible con la continuación de la historia, ¡cuídense mucho! ¡Les envió un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Si ustedes creen que es merecedor de un review, con mucho gusto lo leeré ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	6. Capítulo VI: Divinidad

**Yūgen**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Divinidad**

De todas las noches de su corta existencia esa era por mucho la menos placentera. Un rayo de luz ingresaba por la celosía del camarote, él ya se encontraba despierto desde antes que el sol comenzara a asomarse por el este, por lo que no fue ningún desamino ponerse de pie y vestirse.

Vertió un poco de agua en un enorme recipiente de plata, sumergió ambas manos en el líquido tibio, eventualmente las restregó contra su rostro procurando lucir más fresco para cuando la hora de abandonar el camarote arribara. Un nuevo suspiro se fugó de su pecho al recordar el verdadero motivo de su insomnio, aquel pensamiento que lo llevaba perturbando desde su partida, y que ahora se aparecía con más frecuencia en su mente.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama para calzarse las botas, examinando en silencio el gastado suelo de madera y la rustica decoración de la sala. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto, pero él se encontraba perdido en un sitio bastante lejano, donde los remordimientos y la culpa se congregan, brotando de la oscuridad en el preciso instante que la víctima se encuentra con la guardia baja.

— _Estoy seguro que ella todavía te ama, Sasuke— esbozó una sonrisa para animarlo. Itachi había sido el primero y único en mostrarle su apoyo tras la noticia. Sabía que muy pocas cosas enmendaban un corazón roto, pero beber lo ayudaría a olvidar sus problemas._

— _Eso ya ha terminado— dijo con amargura, bebiendo largamente de la copa de plata, ansiando que el licor arrastrara consigo el nudo en su garganta y el dolor del alma que lo aquejaba. — Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en que no volveríamos a hablar de ese tema._

 _Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió._

— _Regrese al recinto cerca del rio, una vez que la batalla del Cerco del Silencio termino— lentamente bebió otro trago, su mirada atizada permanecía fija en la danza de las llamas. La sala estaba silenciosa y el crepitar de la madera era lo único que podía escucharse cuando alguno de los dos se refugiaba en la afonía. — Había un par de chicas campesinas, muy jóvenes, nadando a la orilla del rio. Pensaron que estaban haciendo algo malo cuando me vieron, así que salieron del agua, intercambiaron miradas y huyeron riendo. Quería decirles que no se preocuparan y continuaran, de cualquier forma yo solo iba de paso. Podía ver sus cuerpos tras la tela húmeda de sus vestidos, no pude evitar recordarla...— sonrió, triste. Poco a poco su expresión melancólica se transformó en una mueca mortalmente seria. — Era su alma lo que amaba y ese animal de Hyuga solo ha visto un pedazo de carne fresca. Bueno, ya todo ha pasado y terminado._

Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que se enfrascara en el pasado, era un hombre práctico. Los años de exilio le sirvieron para concentrarse en el presente y no pensar demasiado en el porvenir, era una especie de memorándum que todos los soldados compartían; lo único que ocupo su mente era el presente. Salvo por esos últimos días en los que la omisión lo asechaba como un fantasma, volviéndolo incapaz de alejar sus recuerdos con Sakura.

Cubrió sus antebrazos con los brazaletes de cuero, ajusto el peto a su pecho y acomodo las grebas y escarcelas. Preparado para enfrentarse a otra batalla, abandonó sus aposentos sin la tentativa de mirar atrás.

La brisa marina y los cálidos rayos del sol lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar el paisaje; no era un fanático del mar, conocía a la perfección cada montaña, rio y cruce de todos los países, no obstante, la navegación aún era un misterio para él y prefería no adentrarse en lo desconocido. Los marineros iban de un lado a otro, asegurando mercancía, otros monitoreando el perímetro y unos cuantos disfrutando del clima. Demasiado orgulloso para preguntar, paso de largo bajo las miradas de los ahí presentes, quienes lo veneraban como un héroe tras vencer a la sanguinaria serpiente. Poco le importaban las historias o los canticos que escribirían en su honor, aquel era el menor de sus problemas.

Descendió grácilmente los peldaños que conectaban la cubierta con la galería. Si bien tenía entendido, los aposentos de la pelirosa estaban alejados de la vista de cualquier mortal; Naruto se había encargado de situarla en un camarote cerca del suyo. No le tomó demasiado averiguar tras cual puerta se encontraba el objetivo de su búsqueda. Se plantó fuerte a la superficie de madera, echó un vistazo a los alrededores, lo último que esperaba obtener de esa visita era manchar el honor de la Haruno, cualquiera tergiversaría su aparición en el cuarto de una bella mujer soltera.

Indeciso, soltó un largo suspiro, si algo le aterraba era que no poseía moción precisa para encontrarse con Sakura. Después de la charla acaecida la noche anterior, pensó que el perdón de la pelirosa le devolvería la calma que tanto pretendía, aquella tregua no era nada más que un engaño, el disfraz de lo que realmente sentían. No iba a durar mucho tiempo, quizás no tendría la fuerza para mantener el armisticio o tal vez no estaba satisfecho con los términos.

Decidido, golpeo la puerta, asegurándose de hacerlo fuerte y claro. Disipó cualquier señal que revelara su sentir, postrándose a unos pasos con su habitual alharaca desinteresada. Tras escuchar la tranquera abrirse, se removió en su sitio y clavó su mirada atizada en Sakura.

Estaba claro que ella no lo esperaba, no obstante, tampoco parecía escandalizada por su aparición. Llevaba la larga melena suelta, así como un ligero vestido de algodón blanco, el cual, en contraste con la luz, dejaba entrever intermitentemente las curvas de su delicada, pero exquisita fisionomía. La joven retrocedió tres pasos para permitirle ingresar. En silencio, el azabache se adentró en los aposentos, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, alcanzando con disimulo una hermosa bata color azul claro con brocados dorados. Cubrió su cuerpo con la fina tela, ajustando el listón en su cintura y atándolo en un perfecto nudo. Sasuke agradeció en silencio tal gesto, y no porque le molestara apreciar el cuerpo de la pelirosa, sino porque no sería capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese ella.

—Me tome la libertad de analizar con detenimiento uno de los acertijos— habló con voz suave, deambulando por la habitación en busca de algo. Sasuke siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos, la estudio como si de un ser exótico se tratara. — La traducción que realizaste no es la más acertada. — añadió apenada. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo, aun así a él no le molesto en lo absoluto.

—En mi defensa solo conozco algunas palabras del idioma antiguo. — refutó.

La pelirosa se colocó cerca de la mesa de madera que se ubicaba en el centro de la sala. Sobre la superficie era posible contemplar los pergaminos y un enorme mapa con la ubicación precisa de las reliquias. Sus ojos fueron a parar en Sakura, de pie a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, con un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, permitiéndole apreciar el perfil de su perfecto rostro, desde la nariz respingona hasta sus labios entreabiertos. Se veía realmente como alguien irreal.

—Si bien estamos buscando reliquias, es normal que la traducción derivara a la búsqueda de un objeto y no algo en específico. — Sasuke elevó una ceja, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para analizar las palabras apenas visibles en el viejo y quebradizo pergamino. — No los culparía, los términos son bastante ambiguos. Sin embargo, luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto me percate que se refiere a un conjunto de personas y no a una fuerza como tal.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no estamos buscando algo que otorgue un poder sino alguien que ayude a ganarlo?— preguntó. Sakura asintió vehemente. — Un ejército. — Concluyo en ipso facto. Sus labios se curvaron en lo que parecía ser una sencilla sonrisa. — No me sorprende que lo descubrieras, tienes la mente más brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas

Sonrojada, Sakura se apartó de su lado. Se deshizo de la bata y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. Sin importarle demasiado la presencia del Uchiha, se colocó el vestido que había utilizado la noche anterior. Tomó uno de los escarpines oscuros que reposaba en el suelo, cubriendo su pierna y subiendo poco a poco hasta levantar el vestido y revelar su muslo.

La mirada de Sasuke viajo en escrutinio de los atributos femeninos de la joven; largas y torneadas piernas, su tez nívea como la leche parecía irracionalmente suave, una tentación a tocarla, estrecha cintura y sencillamente detectable, un generoso escote. Atendiendo al poco raciocino que le restaba, logro pasar sobre sus más carnales impulsos, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y la vista en el mapa, ¿Cómo le sería posible planear la próxima misión si Sakura era el epitome de la tentación?

—No será sencillo conseguirlo. Hay una especie de ritual o mejor dicho una prueba para adquirir el ejército. Los relatos dicen que solo un gran guerrero será capaz de liderarlo.

Al Uchiha le pareció impresionante el pequeño cambio que veía en su compañera; era insólito apreciar cómo había dejado atrás los colores pastel en sus vestidos y se enfundaba con pigmentos oscuros que solo resaltaban el brillo de su mirada tan cristalina y transparente. La atisbo luchar contra el armatoste que emulaba el peto de la armadura, con disimuló buscó sin éxito la manera de cubrir su espalda casi desnuda. Una vez que desistió, se viro sobre sus tobillos, dedicándole una mirada apenada al pelinegro.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme?— Preguntó, aferrando la tela a su pecho con ambas manos. Ella levantó la comisura de sus labios en algo cercano a una sonrisa mientras él recorría los cuatro pasos que los separaban.

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron la piel expuesta de su cuello. Sintió un escalofrió al percatarse de la cálida respiración chocar contra su tez. Para Sasuke, contenerse era una acción que en el pasado realizaba sin dificultad, no obstante, ahora le era casi imposible pensar claramente cuando proporciones lujuriosas le nublaban el juicio.

Cuando ambos acordaron iniciar una relación, prefirieron mantenerlo en términos "inocentes". Por supuesto, el yacer con una dama y todo lo que las artes amatorias implicaban no era un tema desconocido para Sasuke, no obstante, aquello no quería decir que fuese un experto. Siempre procuró no efectuar contacto físico si ella no se sentía cómoda, cualquier caricia le ocasionaba un rubor tan violento que intentaba ocultar a toda costa. Tal era el juego que constantemente el Uchiha tenía la suerte de atisbar algún trazo de su hermosa piel, ya fuese por los delicados vestidos que utilizaba en primavera y verano o los movimientos involuntarios que exponían más de la cuenta de cuando en cuando.

Nunca soñó con poseerla, prefería aguardar por el momento indicado y hacerlo algo especial. Aun así, no era ciego para no ver los encantos que la joven Haruno poseía y tampoco un dios para no albergar sensaciones tan humanas.

Rompiendo las cadenas del autocontrol, la atrajo hacia si mientras sus labios rozaban su cuello; esparció delicados y húmedos besos desde el lóbulo hasta el hombro cubierto. Instintivamente, ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo, sintiéndose como si algún espíritu la obligara a actuar en contra de su voluntad, rindiéndose ante las tentativas que tanto se propuso ignorar.

Tenía el corazón desbocado y la respiración solidificada en los pulmones. Lo único que podía escuchar era el frenético palpitar retumbar en sus oídos. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, su madre y las otras doncellas se encargaron de contarle ciertas historias sobre lo que sucedía cuando el momento llegaba, infligiéndole algo de temor. Sin embargo, aquel ímpetu de absoluta devoción le decía que si se alejaba iba a arrepentirse toda su vida. De pie a escasos centímetros, y mirándolo a los ojos, acaricio los suaves labios del Uchiha con el dedo pulgar, tratando de memorizar la forma, he imaginado el sabor que podían resguardar.

Sasuke colocó ambas manos sobre su estrecha cintura, arrebatándole un gemido que era una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo. La aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el pie de la cama. A pesar de hallarse vestida, la pelirosa podía sentir como sus largos y endurecidos dedos le quemaban la piel bajo la fina tela.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?— le preguntó él en un susurro, cerca de su oído.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta cuando el llamado a la puerta disipó la respuesta de Sakura. A duras penas, se alejó de ella, soltando un montón de retahílas acompañadas un suspiro. La pelirosa pasó ambas manos por la falda del vestido, alarmada echó un vistazo a Sasuke y después a la puerta. Ajena totalmente a su dilema dio tres zancadas hasta llegar al escotillón, recibiendo sin mucho gusto al rubio que pasaba a saludarla.

En silencio lo invitó a pasar. La animada sonrisa se le borró de los labios al contemplar a Sasuke de pie en la habitación. Una expresión fundamentalmente circunspecta se hilvanó en su faz. Una ráfaga irracional de pánico la sucedió. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que Naruto sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

—Debo solucionar algunos asuntos en Uzushiogakure— habló, dejando correr las sospechas. — Me temo que nuestros caminos deben separarse durante unos días. — Anunció, clavando la mirada cerúlea en su mejor amigo, luciendo bastante molesto. — Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar…en privado?

La sangre se le heló a Sakura.

—Hn. — accedió el Uchiha, indicándole con un gesto de mano donde se encontraba la salida.

— ¿Vienes?— lo llamó Naruto, deteniendo sus pasos bajo el umbral de la puerta. — ¿He interrumpido algo?— indagó, posando su atisbo inquisitivo en Sakura.

—No. — negó Sasuke, resguardándose los motivos de su visita para ellos dos.

Sakura atrapó con los dientes su labio inferior. Soltó un suspiro aterrado cuando la puerta se cerró. Sin fuerza, dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, suplicando a los dioses que nada malo sucediera entre aquellos dos.

: : : : : : : :

Después de abandonar la habitación de la pelirosa, Naruto se dirigió hacia la proa con Sasuke siguiéndolo de cerca. No se necesitaba ser un observador para darse cuenta que algo incomodaba al heredero de Uzushiogakure, el pelinegro conocía al Uzumaki de varios años atrás, sabía que el origen de su enojo fue haberlo encontrado en el carato de la Haruno, y lo corroboro en el preciso instante que dejo a la chica en discordia fuera de la conversación.

Ambos subieron los pequeños peldaños de madera hasta encontrarse con el sol y el peculiar aroma a sal del mar. Naruto detuvo sus pasos sin anunciar, virando sobre sus talones al considerarse lo suficientemente lejos para efectuar la charla.

—Se claro y ve directo al grano— bramó el Uchiha hastiado. Le enfadaba verse inmerso en alguno de los discursos sobre moral que su amigo le proporcionaba cada que tenía la oportunidad.

—Deja a Sakura tranquila— advirtió entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y un dedo apuntando peligrosamente al rostro del azabache. — Por el bien de los tres, terminaremos esta encomienda, y tú vas a mantener tus manos lejos de ella.

Sasuke, quien ya se lo esperaba, arrugo el entrecejo.

—Lo que me faltaba— resopló irónico. — ¿Estás haciendo esto para alejarme de sus vidas de nuevo?— le susurró, llevando la mano al pomo de la espada.

—De mi vida no, pero de la de Sakura sí.

El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. Entendía lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Nada la impidió a Sakura continuar con su vida, Neji Hyuga era el más claro ejemplo de eso, no obstante, si alguien no coincidía con la felicidad de la pelirosa era él, y no porque fuese un maldito egoísta o tal vez sí, pero tenía la certeza que sus sentimientos hacia la Haruno eran verdaderos, y que ella, más allá de todas esas miradas de odio que de vez en cuando le dedicaba, aun existían esos alicientes que la orillaron en varias ocasiones a ponerse en riesgo con tal de estar a su lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy un pretendiente apropiado para Sakura?

El tono de burla lanzó más leña a la hoguera. Naruto se apoyó en la empuñadura de la espada para no perder el equilibrio. Analizó con cautela el perímetro; era demasiado tarde para llevar la charla a otro sitio, algunos marineros realizaban sus labores mientras, disimuladamente, escuchaban lo que aquellos dos tenían que decirse.

—No— admitió— suficiente daño le has causado ya. Ella no te pertenece, perdiste su corazón hace mucho tiempo, ¿acaso crees que tus palabras no la lastimaron?, por supuesto que lo hicieron, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez todo será diferente?

— ¿Quién te crees tú para cuestionar lo que yo siento por ella?— inquirió el Uchiha, tratando de disimular el dolor en su tono de voz.

— ¿Alguna vez albergaste sentimientos por Sakura? — cuestionó Naruto en el modo más frio e impersonal que pudo. — En esta búsqueda de poder, buscabas tener el control, una forma de avanzar. Cuando estabas enamorado, la dejaste envuelta en lágrimas para asfixiar a tus furias y desterrar tus miedos.

Molesto, el azabache desenvaino la espada en un rápido movimiento que apenas y pudo bloquear el rubio. El choque del acero llamó la atención de los hombres, congregándose a su alrededor para contemplar la batalla que esos dos importantes combatientes otorgarían.

Naruto trago saliva al atisbar como la mirada atizada se transformaba en un mar carmín, el espejo del odio, esos ojos que muchos oponentes temían y a los cuales contemplaba antes de dar su último aliento. Estaba en desventaja, aun sin ayuda del poder miliario de su estirpe, Sasuke era un guerrero excepcional, el mejor de todos los reinos. Historias sobre sus más sangrientas batallas se contaba a lo largo y ancho del país, advirtiendo a todos de la ferocidad del guerrero.

Tal y como lo predijo, en un sencillo parpadear, el Uchiha llevó la afilada hoja de su vetusta arma hasta la altura de su cuello, de bajo del mentón; un golpe bastaría para derrotarlo.

—Sasuke, Naruto, ¿Qué está pasando?

El azabache se paralizó al escuchar esa voz. Naruto pudo percatarse como los músculos de Sasuke comenzaban a relajarse, hasta que apartó la espada bajo la mirada atónita de los espectadores. El joven lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Nunca conoció algo tan fuerte que pudiese hacer entrar al Uchiha en razón, la presencia de Sakura había sido más efectiva que cualquier calmante.

Sasuke finalmente lo soltó; resguardo la espalda en la funda que colgaba de su cadera, respirando profundamente.

Sin más alternativas dio media vuelta. Los nautas retrocedieron, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzarse en el camino del pelinegro. Sakura se encontraba de pie. Al pasar a su lado, el ojo esmeralda de la chica lo miraba fijamente, con un halo de dolor escondido en aquel mar de emociones dormidas.

Entre murmureos, el Uchiha se abrió paso, precipitándose hacia la intimidad de su camarote, donde nada ni nadie pudiese molestarlo.

Sakura respingó al escuchar el portazo. Rápidamente se acercó al rubio o, ayudándole a retomar la compostura.

—Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla para evitar que el aludido desviara la vista.

—Solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, ya sabes. — espetó, rascándose la nuca.

La pelirosa abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, prefirió no indagar en el tema. Sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo existía una rivalidad entre ellos, aun así, le parecía sumamente extraño. Tenía el presentimiento que la causante del problema era nada más y nada menos que ella, y simplemente imaginar que tanto Sasuke como Naruto terminan lastimados el corazón se le hizo trizas.

: : : : : : : :

El movimiento en el puerto era mucho más ajetreado que el mar. Los comerciantes se congregaban en las calles para vender sus productos, otras personas deambulaban bajo el cálido sol y la brisa marina, y unas tantas se enfocaban a depositar los enormes aranceles que los barcos mercantes llevaban consigo por todo el océano.

Sunagakure era el siguiente objetivo en la vista. El ejército que buscaban formaba parte de una de las tantas ciudades libres adyacentes al reino. Según los cálculos del pelinegro arribarían al reino escondido en cuestión de horas, por tal motivo, el azabache se encontraba alimentando e hidratando a los caballos para iniciar la larga cabalgada a su próximo destino, además eso lo mantendría alejado del rubio y también de Sakura, a quien no deseaba enfrentar.

La pelirosa contemplaba el paisaje marítimo desde la orilla. El sonido de las olas era una sintonía relajante, perfecta y nada problemática, siempre le pareció interesante la vida cerca del puerto. Un singular recuerdo se le vino a la mente cuando contemplo a dos niñas juguetear en el agua salada, desenvolverse a un costado de los pescadores como un animal más del océano, su risa era melodiosa y la felicidad trazada en sus facciones era genuina, tal como lo era el sentimiento que albergó en aquella calurosa tarde de verano, cuando ella y el azabache se escabulleron de la rigurosa vigilancia del Uzumaki para nadar en las perfectas aguas del rio más grande de Konoha.

Tras escuchar los pasos, en un gesto casi reflejo, Sakura se viró sobre tus tobillos para encarar al rubio. El chico esbozó una sonrisa tímida. La pelirosa clavó la mirada esmeralda en el mar y soltó se permitió liberar un suspiro.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?— preguntó, tratando de fijar sus ojos en el punto que su mejor amiga atisbaba.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio, Sakura lo encaró hilvanando un gesto de genuino agradecimiento.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí, Naruto, estaré bien.

Si bien, sus palabras eran sinceras, el aludido no podía permitirse albergar otro sentimiento que no fuese una profunda incertidumbre. No era la primera vez que tanto él como Sasuke arrastraban a la pelirosa a situaciones peligrosas, ambos trataban de convertirse en héroes, pero si algo tenía claro la Haruno era que los héroes normalmente realizaban proezas estúpidas con tal de destacar y ser reconocidos entre los simples mortales.

—Llegare a Uzushiogakure en cuestión de días, asegúrate de enviar un cuervo cuando obtengan el ejército, mientras eso sucede tratare de convencer a los ancianos de entregarnos el espejo sagrado.

Sakura asintió.

—Creo que es momento de despedirnos. — indicó en tono quedo. Sasuke no demoraría en regresar con los alazanos, dispuesto a marcharse en cuanto antes.

Lentamente, la pelirosa entrelazó sus manos con las del rubio. Él, nervioso, acaricio el dorso de la derecha con sus labios, plantando un galante beso que solo el paso del tiempo y el lazo de amistad permitía otorgar.

—Ven conmigo a Uzushiogakure. — le sugirió, apuñando las manos en señal de preocupación. —No puedes marcharte al peligro una vez más, Sakura.

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿entonces quién?— replicó, ocultando el reproche tras una mueca trémula. — Ambos conocíamos los riesgos, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ustedes arriesgan sus vidas. No soy una damisela en peligro, Naruto.

—Has tomado una decisión, y sé que no voy a persuadirte a cambiarla, sin embargo, ¿podrías prometerme que tendrás cuidado?

Sakura accedió con un gesto de cabeza. Naruto suspiró, alzando la vista hacia donde Sasuke vigilaba los palafrenes, tranquilamente, a escasos metros del muelle.

El rubio soltó a la pelirosa cuando contempló a Sasuke aproximarse hacia ellos. Sakura acaricio el rostro de su nuevo acémila con tranquilidad, asegurándose de forjar un lazo; su abuelo se lo había inculcado aquella vez que la enseñó a cabalgar, se lo dijo con un tono adusto y una expresión mortalmente seria: " _Aprende a conocer los pensamientos del noble animal que deseas montar"._

Con elegancia, subió a la silla de montar, colando ambas piernas a los costados del lomo, asegurando sus manos a las riendas y los pies a los estribos. Ansiosa, contempló maravillada a la bella yegua argéntea, y sin solicitar el permiso del pelinegro, se tomó la libertad de adelantarse.

Antes de marcharse, Naruto hundió sus dedos en la pierna del pelinegro; lejos de tornar ese momento en una cálida despedida entre dos amigos, el Uzumaki recito en tono amenazante:

—Más te vale cuidarla. Si llegó a enterarme que has fallado en tu única misión, no dudare en decapitarte yo mismo.

: : : : : : : :

La ausencia de la luna permitía apreciar con detenimiento el manto cubierto de diminutos destellos, todos iluminando el oscuro firmamento, tornándolo hermoso, una maravilla. La noche era silenciosa y el clima afable. La tierra parecía abandonada, muerta, olvidado de los vestigios de los dioses y de cualquier civilización. La forma de las dunas gigantes era perceptible aun en las penumbras, guiando a los viajeros entre la arena y los peligros que albergaba el desierto hacia la ciudad fantasma de Khadene.

Los cascos de los jamelgos se hundían entre la arena, desplazándose a galope acompasado. Sakura soltó una serie de maldiciones que si su tutora religiosa la hubiese escuchado, seguramente la hubiese azotado al punto de magullar su espalda. Examinó, con encallad, las heridas en sus palmas, producidas por la fricción de las riendas y la delicada piel. No estaba cuotidiana a cabalgar grandes distancias, y aunque eso revelara su privilegiada posición en la sociedad de Konohagakure, la mayoría de los trayectos los realizaba en el palanquín o en el carruaje, nunca a lomos del rocín.

Comenzaba a exasperarse, no solo por los latigazos de dolor que la atacaban con cada movimiento, sino también por la antinatural afonía a la que el azabache la había sometido sin miramientos, tornando el ambiente incomodo, tan tenso como si se hubiese abierto una tumba, tan gélido como el mismísimo aire de las tierras del hierro.

Conjeturaba que la mezquina actitud del Uchiha residía en la acalorada discusión mantenida con Naruto en el barco. Desentendían los precursores de la disputa, pero algo en su interior le insinuaba que estaba estrechamente relacionado con ella.

Sakura tiró de las bridas para acelerar el trote y darle alcance al pelinegro. Tras echar un rápido vistazo al rostro del moreno se dio cuenta con supremo pesar que su rostro amparaba una mueca cardinalmente esquiva. Con la mirilla clavada al frente, se encontró a si misma inmersa en un dilema tan profundo y oscuro como los mismos sentimientos de su acompañante. Cansada, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor hacerle frente al problema y hablar con sinceridad, aun si esto implicaba desatar una lid. Cabalgó, situándose en la vanguardia, siendo recibida por la mirada atizada del pelinegro; fría y cortante.

—Sasuke, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

Dubitativo, el aludido alzó la vista; tenía el entrecejo fruncido y unas ganas inmensas de evitar la conversación a toda costa. Sabia de buena tinta que Sakura se encargaría de llegar al fondo del asunto como un ave de carroña devorando un cuerpo, la chica era insistente, terca como una mula, que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Adusto, haló las riendas, indicándole a su fiel compañero de batalla un nuevo camino, pasando a un costado de la Haruno olímpicamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó en respuesta.

—Me refiero a que llevas evitándome desde que abandonamos el puerto— recriminó. Optando por no desistir en su causa, aunó las fuerzas necesarias para cerrarle el paso una vez más. El abrupto movimiento orilló al lóbrego penco alzarse sobre sus patas traseras, emitiendo un relinchido. Asustada, Sakura se aseguró de que Sasuke estuviera bien. — ¿Por qué discutiste con Naruto?

—No pasa nada entre Naruto y yo, solo son suposiciones tuyas. — aclaró, sacando la voz a duras penas.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, la pelirosa descendió del caballo sin dar muestra de una claudicación cercana a su molestia. Su día había empeorado luego de la inusual visita del pelinegro a su habitación, pasando en tan poco tiempo de estar en términos amigables a desnudarse con la mirada y revivir el deseo contenido que los dos intentaban ocultar tras una actitud hostil y falsas declaraciones de guerra.

Un frio estrangulador la sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando vio a Sasuke abandonar la silla de montar y aproximarse peligrosamente a ella. Procuro mantener distancia entre ambos, no obstante, sus movimientos fueron torpes en comparación a la ágil respuesta del guerrero, quien la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo, manteniéndola en su lugar.

— ¿Sasuke?— indagó trémulamente, casi suplicante.

—No podemos continuar así— su voz sonó cautelosa.

—Sasuke.

El antes mencionado notó por la rigidez de su cuerpo y su expresión energúmena que realmente no quería tenerlo cerca, mas no dio tregua.

—Sabes que no tenía otra opción ¿no?, sabes que no tenía elección. No tengo elección, ¿Por qué?— habló en un doloroso susurro, refiriéndose a su compromiso con Neji.

El azabache se encontraba cautivado por el intenso fulgor que resguardaba aquellos ojos que lo contemplaban con temor y desconcierto.

—Di algo, lo que sea, habla conmigo, Sasuke. — exhortó. Un latigazo de dolor trazó un recorrido desde el punto donde los delgados dedos del Uchiha se hundían en la piel de su brazo hasta su cuello. — Dioses, joder, ¡¿esto es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Así es como van a ser las cosas entre nosotros?!— interpeló indómita, notó como la amargura se diluía en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Sabes que solamente estamos actuando como dos adolescentes, tú lo sabes. Es demasiado peligroso— repuso Sasuke en tono seco.

En la mirada cristalina de la pelirosa comenzaban a contenerse las lágrimas; el preámbulo del llanto, aquella muestra sincera y la misma ofrenda con la que consagró su partida.

—No lo es— el retumbar de su corazón no daba tregua a sus pensamientos. De repente, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, de no ser por el agarre del pelinegro habría perdido el equilibrio. No podía contener el dolor que se expandía en su pecho, podía imaginar que emulaba el filo de la espada abrirse paso entre la carne.

—No puedo otorgarte ni la mitad de lo que Hyuga te ofrece si te casas con él. No hay nada para ti aquí, no hay nada más que mostrar, estoy vacío y tú no mereces a alguien así.— El amor era una carga pesada, su madre se lo había dicho, y no es que él fuera un perezoso, pero si un cobarde. El miedo lo solventó a tomar una serie de decisiones equivocadas, que en su momento parecían las más acertadas.

Moría de ganas por besarla, condenar otra replica al silencio al unir sus labios, mas no era lo apropiado. Cuanto más discutían menor era la distancia. Su mirada era intensa, parecía una plétora de emociones, cada una reflejándose en una ínfima porción de tiempo, impidiéndole percatarse cuales eran.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinar su cabeza un poco, descender delicadamente y propiciar el encuentro de sus pieles. No era como que ella deseara que eso pasara, estaba furiosa y los besos no ayudarían a crear un puente entre el enorme abismo que los separaba.

Sin embargo, no se encontraban solos.

Sasuke llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada. La pelirosa examinó los alrededores. Se habían olvidado de su posición gracias al patético argumento que ella había iniciado. Se maldijo así misma, usualmente no permitía ninguna distracción.

—Quédate aquí. — le dijo el Uchiha, activando la visión carmesí que lo hacía merecedor del miedo de sus oponentes.

—No puedo dejarte aquí solo, déjame ayudarte a enfrentarlos— protestó.

—Sube al caballo— ordenó, depositando en sus manos el mapa que resguardaba la ubicación de las reliquias. — La capital de Sunagakure se encuentra a cien metros al norte, yo hare el trabajo sucio.

Insistentemente, el azabache la ayudo a montar de nuevo. Temerosa, lo contempló en silencio, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación se extendía en su pecho.

—Si-su…

—Te alcanzare, lo prometo.

Lejos de plantar una tregua, Sasuke dio una fuerte palmada a los cuartos traseros del equino de plata. El reacio de Sakura fue rápida y antes de que pudiese dar la vuelta se encontraba cabalgando por la arena, bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

La fe de Sakura hacia Sasuke era incuestionable, lo había visto batirse en fieras batallas en contados torneos, sus movimientos eran precisos y letales. No obstante, la cantidad de enemigos era importante cuando solo una persona se enfrentaba a ellos, poco importaba si poseía un gran poder.

Estrujo las riendas entre sus manos adoloridas. Los muslos golpeaban contra la silla de montar y el trote empezaba a transformarse en una escapatoria dolorosa. Su cabello danzaba con el viento, guiando a sus enemigos hacia ella. Podía escuchar los cascos de los caballos mezclados con los gritos desesperados de dos hombres. El latido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos como si estuviese inmersa en una pesadilla, la respiración se le había solidificado a sus pulmones, emitiendo un gemido desesperado.

Inerme a sostenerse, Sakura resbaló de la silla; el cuerpo impactó en la arena, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Tosió en reiteradas ocasiones, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor la retuvo.

Los dos hombres descendieron de las bestias. Ambos sonrieron al verla. Tenía el alma en vilo y un montón de nudos prietos en el estómago. Tal cual serpiente, trató sobrehumanamente arrastrarse, aferrándose a la última oportunidad de escapar. Los guerreros lanzaron una carcajada. Lanzó un alarido de axiomático suplicio cuando el látigo se enredó en su tobillo con un golpe preciso, ardiente.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Nabeshima. — espetó el hombre más alto, disuadiendo sus desesperados movimientos al bogar el rebenque.

—Una pequeña belleza— replicó el aludido, colocándose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Sin un ápice de delicadeza, la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a elevar su faz. Algunos mechones ocultaban su rostro y Nabeshima no lucia nada complacido con eso. — ¿Tienes nombre, hermoso ruiseñor?

—Aun si lo tuviera, no te lo diría— exacerbó.

Nabeshima estalló de risa. Rodeó su cuello con una mano; la repulsión envió una estocada desde lo más profundo del estómago de la pelirosa, sobre todo cuando deliberadamente escabulló una mano por debajo de su falda, acariciando su pierna hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos.

—Es una fierecilla— se regocijó, lanzándole una mirada a su amigo, quien la sostenía con fuerza, frustrando cualquier tentativa de escape. — Estoy seguro que al jefe le gustara— retiró ambas manos de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la oscura armadura de cuero. — A él le encantan las difíciles de domar. Te tomará como esposa y si los dioses son generosos le darás un hijo.

Mientras el enemigo retiraba el látigo de su magullada piel, Sakura rodó hacia su costado derecho. Una vez de pie, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas trémulas y lastimadas se lo permitieron, dirigiéndose hacia ninguna dirección en particular.

Corrió y corrió hasta percatarse del ardor. Más adelante se tropezó con un festín de cadáveres, masacrados de las maneras más impías; yacían tirados sobre la arena, en medio de un oasis carmín que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Ella cayó con todo su peso arriba del despojos de mirada vacía.

Sus ojos verdes fueron a parar en el Uchiha y luego en su oponente: un hombre enorme, media casi dos metros y medio, sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos tan gruesos como el tronco de un árbol. Portaba una armadura pesada, aun así peleaba de forma efectiva y bloqueaba con rapidez los ataques que efectuaba el azabache.

La bestia empujó a Sasuke con una simple patada, el azabache no perdió el equilibrio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bloqueó con la hoja de su espada el mortífero y fuerte golpe, arrebatándole un quejido desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Como si de una pluma se tratase, el enemigo lo tomó por la espalda y lo lanzó al suelo, levantando polvo y mugre. Decidido a ponerle un punto final, elevó el arma con ambos brazos y golpeó con vitalidad la arena, llevándose una sorpresa cuando el muchacho esquivó por décima ocasión su sentencia de muerte.

Apretó con furia el pomo de su milenaria espada y con furia atravesó la armadura, asestando un hurgón mortífero en la zona epigástrica. La sangre salpico en su rostro y una vez que apartó el arma aquel gigante cayó sobre sus rodillas, desplomándose al suelo para formar parte del grupo de los cadáveres.

Al parecer, Sasuke no se había percatado de su presencia y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Si el azabache era incapaz de contemplarla a sus cazadores les tomaría más tiempo encontrarla.

— ¡Te tengo!

Dos musculosos brazos rodearon su cuerpo como dos hambrientas serpientes, atrapando sus extremidades, apegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. Forcejó para liberarse de la prisión humana, pero no consiguió nada.

—Es una guerrera— puntualizó sardónico Nabeshima. Acaricio su larga melena con una expresión de satisfacción trazada en su pérfida faz, esbozó una macabra sonrisa y enredó sus dedos en sus mechones rosados, eventualmente liberó su cuerpo, dejándola caer una vez más, emulando la fuerza del desplome de su asustado equino. Tomó con fuerza su guedeja y la arrastro entre los cuerpos, la sangre y la tierra.

—Encadenémosla— sugirió el segundo, echando un vistazo al azabache.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se encontraron con la mirada carmín de Sasuke. El claro reflejo de la impresión y el pánico asolaron su rostro.

— ¡SAKURA!

Arrancó detrás de ella, debía salvarla, dándole la espada a su oponente, quien ágilmente clavó su espada en el omoplato izquierdo, ocasionando que el pelinegro emitiera un grito de agonía antes de derrumbarse.

Nabeshima esbozó una sonrisa triunfante a su compañero.

— ¡SASUKE!— gritó como nunca, raspando su garganta. Los brazos que la apresaban la llevaron hacia las mis mismas puertas del infierno. Era imposible respiran cuando la desesperación le calaba hasta los huesos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al tiempo que clavaba las uñas en la áspera piel de su captor. Sentía como lo más importante en su vida se le iba entre las manos como el agua y con cada paso que se alejaba la tortura se trocaba en un peso difícil de cargar.

Sintió como un objeto pesado y gélido colisionó en su nuca. Poco a poco la cabeza le daba vueltas, los gritos cesaron y todo lo demás desapareció.

: : : : : : : :

La incandescente gracia de los dioses iluminaba la vereda entre los barrancos y las profundas gargantas que parecían tocar el cielo, haciendo lucir a cada alma errante insignificante. Un extenso baldan se desarrollaba en los terrenos arcillosos, tornando el paisaje en tonalidades rojizas y rosáceas.

A pesar de la hermosura del paisaje, Sakura era incapaz de contemplarlo con otros sentimientos que no fuesen impotencia y miedo. Tenía las manos atadas; la soga la sujetaba Nabeshima, obligándola a igualar la velocidad con la cual se desplazaba su palafrén. El camino era intransitable, no solo por las condiciones de la tierra, si no también por los mercenarios que deambulaban unos metros delante de ella.

Lanzó un suspiro. Los rayos del sol acariciaban sin una pizca de delicadeza su piel, tenía el cabello enmarañado y una mezcla de sangre seca y mugre adherida a su nacarada tez. Escudriñó los alrededores con la mirada; la comitiva estaba conformada por un grupo de dos mil sanguinarios mercenarios que trabajaban bajo las órdenes del rey Sasori. Según lo que había escuchado, ellos se dedicaban a saquear ciudades y conquistarlas bajo el nombre del pérfido rey, llevando una parte del botín a su jefe y la otra restante la repartían entre los capitanes.

Se detuvo un instante para tomar aire; el viento era seco, sus labios comenzaban a agrietarse y su garganta ardía con el clamor de mil llamas. A su captor no le agrado en lo absoluto su repentina muestra de insensatez, y no demoró en hacérselo saber cuándo la piel del látigo acarició su espalda, dejando una sensación de dolor y escozor.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntó. Lo único que alcanzaba a visualizar era un estrecho pasillo entre las montañas. No encontraba señal de una prominente ciudad o un discreto pueblo. Nabeshima respondió con otro rebenque, lanzando una carcajada al contemplar como la joven arqueaba su espalda.

—Tal vez me detenga a disfrutarte un momento antes de entregarte a Sasori, ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?— consultó con tono arrogante.

Sakura frunció el ceño, y si las miradas mataran Nabeshima estaría ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—Bonitos ojos, pero demasiado idiota. — añadió el otro.

Los insultos de sus captores dejaron de importarle desde el preciso momento que recobró el conocimiento. Llevaba horas escuchando a Nabeshima decir las mil formas en las que la deshonraría, puesto que una esclava merecía ser tratada como tal, ella se limitó a advertirle lo que sucedería si osaba ponerle un dedo encima, sentenciándolo a una afonía que se prolongó durante una bendita hora.

No conocía el terreno, era la primera vez que visitaba Sunagakure. Su preocupación incrementaba a medida que se deslizaba por la arena a paso cansado, no tenía noticias de Sasuke y eso la mantenía al borde de un abismo con destino al colapso mental, estaba herido, lo supo cuando soltó un grito desgarrador clamando su nombre al mismo tiempo que presenciaba como la hoja atravesaba la armadura y la carne de un solo tajo, orillando a uno de los guerreros más admirados a caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo entre los cadáveres y charcos de sangre coagulada. Los vellos se le erizaron de solo recordarlo y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. A todo esto se le sumaba la pérdida del mapa. Su captor lo llevaba en el cintillo, cuando lo revisó no encontró nada y la Haruno se percató que algún hechizo ejercía un poder que imposibilitaba revelar la ubicación de las reliquias.

Arena y rocas comenzaron a desprenderse de los garrafales taludes. Escalio del letargo, cuando la furia de Nabeshima colisionó contra su espalda. Sus trémulas piernas no le permitieron mantenerse de pie, cayendo de rodillas sobre la arcilla. El hombre, solo detuvo los golpes cuando descendió del corcel y prosiguió con su castigo una vez que la tuvo a sus pies, propinándole un azote tras otro.

De sus labios ya no salía ningún sonido y de sus ojos ya no brotaban lágrimas. Intentó cubrir su cuerpo con ambos brazos, pero fue inútil. Temblaba. Podía sentir como la sangre resbalaba por la espalda hasta sus muslos. El calor y la adrenalina bloqueaban el dolor. Agradecían en silencio una vez que el compañero de Nabeshima intervino.

— ¿A caso quieres matarla? ¿Sabes lo que te sucederá si llevamos un cadáver en lugar de una posible esposa?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos dejaron de seguir los pasos de los soldados para enfocarse por un segundo en el movimiento del suelo. Al alzar la vista para proseguir con su desesperado escrutinio se percató que las sacudidas eran mayores.

— ¿Qué?— indagó Nabeshima irritado.

—Escucha— le pidió su compañero, bajando la voz y echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

— ¡ESCUDOS Y LANZAS!— retumbó el llamado a la batalla.

Los apresurados mercenarios no demoraron en unirse a la formación. Aquellos que cargaban escudos y espadas iban en la vanguardia, detrás de ellos los lanceros y por último los jinetes.

Nabeshima la arrastró consigo hacia una muerte segura. Era la primera vez que presenciaría una batalla y eso le aterraba. Tragó saliva para pasarse el nudo en la garganta, contemplando atentamente las expresiones de miedo ocultas tras los yelmos, pero perfectamente reflejadas en las miradas.

Lejos del escrutinio de Nabeshima, Sakura logró liberarse, magullando su piel al forcejar la soja y desprenderse de su captor. Rápidamente, recorrió la línea buscando un escondite apropiado donde protegerse durante la batalla.

Los soldados se dispersaron ante el ataque, asaltando sin problemas la primera ranura y repitiendo el movimiento con la segunda. Lo que siguió fue una locura. La lluvia de flechas ocultó el sol, cayendo sobre los cuerpos de los mercenarios como un aguacero que no parecía tener claudicación cercana. De alguna manera logró conseguir un escudo y cubrirse de la mortífera tormenta.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie. Los hombres corrían despavoridos, haciendo frente a su sorpresivo enemigo. Nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia, lo corroboró cuando otra inmensa nube de saetas oscureció una vez más el cielo, constriñéndola a utilizar como escudo uno de los cadáveres que yacía en el suelo. La sangre brotó en un manantial escarlata. Las flechas pasaban silbando sobre ella; una se asiló en su hombro, mas no sintió dolor.

Desesperada, buscó una salida de escape. Consiguió arrancarse la flecha y volvió a reincorporarse sobre sus débiles piernas.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Toma mi mano!

Sobre el lomo de un alazán negro, estaba un caballero de armadura plateada. Sus guantes estaban pegajosos por la sangre, pero eso a ella no le importo. Sakura estiró sus brazos en su búsqueda, soltó un suspiro cuando los dedos de ambos se unieron con un firme agarre, situándola sobre las ancas.

—Intentare no moverme demasiado, lindura, estas malherida.

Aquella voz sonó tranquilizante, extrañamente como la de Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

La turbiedad la acogió cuando abrió los ojos. Al principio le tomo algo de tiempo distinguir las imprecisas formas del jergón, pero al cabo de unos minutos, aprecio con lucidez las sombras tras las cortinas.

Los doseles estaban corridos, pero podía atisbar los detalles tallados en la hermosa madera de los pilares. Reposaba su cuerpo magullado en un lecho de plumas y la almohada bajo su cabeza era de un material similar, suave y cómodo.

El clima era templado bajo el montón de cobijas y pieles que la cubrían hasta el cuello. El sudor nacía de su frente, tornándose en un diminuto rio que recorría sus mejillas hasta desembocar con furia en sus hombros; dedujo que era presa de la fiebre, se sentía muy débil. El dolor fue como un ataque inesperado cuando hizo un esfuerzo. Prudentemente desistió cuando el suplicio se tornó mayor; el pecho se le alzaba erráticamente al compás de la hiperventilación, se preguntaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Intentó rememorar. La emboscada en el desierto, la batalla en el abismo, las manos de aquel caballero…

 _«Sasuke…»_ Vio los ojos escarlata del pelinegro, la espada atravesando su armadura, la forma en la que se desplomó a causa del tormento, el grito desgarrador que broto desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. La tristeza fue como una estocada cuando el vorágine de pensamientos le hizo trizas la mente.

Las cortinas se recorrieron como por arte de magia. Examinó desde el lugar donde reposaba el sitio; la sala era espaciosa, en la pared frente a ella se ubicaban tres arcos con mocárabes, cubiertos con pantallas organdí, las cuales respondían al paso del viento, levantándose un poco para permitirle entrever el balcón que conectaba con el exterior. A mano izquierda había una chimenea y si echaba un vistazo a su costado derecho podía otear una mesita de madera con tallados excepcionales; del techo colgaba un candelabro con velas a medio derretir, el dormitorio y apenas estaba iluminado, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

A través de la telaraña de añoranzas, vio una cara surcada y radiante. Los dolientes ojos marrones de la doncella se posaron en ella, sin percatarse que ya se encontraba despierta. Movió grácilmente la coleta de caballo castaña mientras se desplazaba a un rincón del cuarto. Sakura la observo en silencio. La brisa nocturna se colaba entre los arbotantes, filtrándose bajo las telas y acariciando su ardiente piel con el entusiasmo un amante. Aquel había sido un respiro, el recordatorio de la vida y los motivos por los cuales era necesario aferrarse a esta con uñas y dientes.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta el retorno de la chica. Notó como cargaba entre sus manos un precioso cáliz de plata, posó su cuerpo al ínfimo espacio disponible de cama, pegando uno de sus muslos contra su inerte figura. Reconoció el olor a hierbas medicinales en cuanto impregno las fosas nasales. Aquel brebaje era bien conocido entre los médicos y las mujeres, se trataba de una bebida medicinal, utilizada como analgésico y anestésico. Normalmente se le proporcionaba a esos mortalmente heridos o aquellos que sufrían agonía. Sakura la detestaba, y las razones de su odio estaban bien respaldadas, el sabor era repugnante y el efecto adormecedor le robaba las fuerzas, manteniéndola en un estado de consciencia mínimo.

—No…—chilló, tan ronca que era incapaz de saber si había recitado algo.

Enmudecida, la chica acercó la copa al borde de sus labios. Los dedos de Sakura se deslizaron hasta la muñeca de la muchacha, rodeándola y tirando de ella. La doncella gritó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones ante la impresión, dejo caer la copa y el brebaje se derramó sobre las mantas.

Una vez que la liberó, salió disparada de la habitación. Cada movimiento vaticinaba un martirio, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Apartó las húmedas cobijas a un costado, abandonado la prisión. Se mantuvo recostada contemplando el techo durante algunos minutos hasta recobrar el aliento. Colocó ambas manos sobre el suave colchón y levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, lanzando un gemido en el proceso. Cansada, reposó la cabeza y su espalda en la cabecera. Cerró los ojos y tragó unas cuantas gotas de saliva, el dolor era punzante, no podía señalar con precisión en qué punto iniciaba y en cual terminaba, era como si una horda de caballos le hubiese pasado por encima, rompiéndole los huesos, la vida y el alma. En otro intento tomó asiento al borde de la cama, acariciando el gélido suelo con los dedos de los pies. Frunció el ceño, clavó las uñas en la madera del pilar más cercano, estrujó los dientes y gruño cuando logró ponerse de pie. No emprendió la marcha en ipso facto, las piernas le temblaban, no creía que pudiesen soportar todo su peso, aun así prosiguió; arrastró una sábana para cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo, afianzándola con una mano contra su pecho. No obstante, tal como lo predijo desde un inicio, terminó tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Mierda!— dijo, esta vez más alto.

La joven retornó unos minutos después acompañada de una gran comitiva. Una chica llevaba un cuenco con agua, otra toallas limpias y una más varias botellas. Escuchó una voz alzarse entre las demás, recitando la orden en un idioma desconocido. El sequito la ayudo a incorporarse en el lecho, dejándola medio sentada sobre su almohada.

Con la mirada cansada observó la faz de aquella mujer de avanzada edad; su piel era pálida, dos manchas decoraban su rostro, una en la parte derecha de la frente y otra más bajo su ojo izquierdo. Los mechones desteñidos acariciaban sus hombros, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un elegante vestido de manga larga color olivo.

La piel de sus manos era arrugada, tan suave como la seda y delicada como el papel. Midió la temperatura con su palma, indicándole a la doncella más cercana algunas compresas húmedas. Sirvió media copa de agua y la llevó a los labios tumescentes de la pelirosa. El líquido descendió fresco.

—Mantente tan quieta como una piedra— espeto.

Empezó a sentir como los delicados dedos acariciaban su espalda; el agua era tibia, relajante. El dolor apareció con más fuerza cuando le colocó una venda con olor a hierbas en las heridas, hizo un esfuerzo para no prestar atención, sus dedos se aferraron a las sabanas, mordió su labio inferior para no gritar.

—Las heridas tienen un buen aspecto, están limpias y cicatrizaran rápido, es una buena señal. Cuando Kankuro te trajo, las heridas estaban infectadas. Podrás notar que tienes tres costillas rotas y una flecha clavada en la articulación del hombro— señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. — Tenías un mal aspecto. Les dije a las chicas que si pasabas de esa noche vivirías, pero sería una muy larga.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día?— exhaló Sakura, mirando a aquella anciana.

—Tres días.

Sakura se tensó bajo el amable tacto de la anciana. Había estado inconsciente durante tres malditos días. Un montón de nudos prietos se le encarnaron en el estómago. Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke.

—Quedaran algunas marcas en tu piel de porcelana, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Aun así, los hombres caerán rendidos a tus pies. Eres una chica hermosa, pero lo que tienes de belleza lo tienes de obstinada— dijo divertida.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— cuestionó. Tenía la garganta en carne viva y la legua entumecida.

—En el palacio de Sunagakure, bajo la protección del Rey Gaara, protector del dominio del País del viento.

Una sonrisa se le tenso en el rostro. Había tenido la fortuna de que su salvador fuese un príncipe de armadura plateada, sin embargo, la necesidad de encontrar al azabache le taladraba el pecho, como el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

—Necesito salir de aquí— susurró.

—Lo que necesitas es descansar y nada más— le respondió la mujer, colocando las vendas sucias en una brillante bandeja. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— cuestionó, depositando la charola en las manos de la doncella.

—Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Hija de Kizashi Haruno, nieta de Anai Haruno…de Konohagakure. — le dolía hablar, pero ya había permanecido bastante tiempo callada.

—Nunca imagine que la nieta de Anai terminaría en nuestras manos— añadió divertida. — Tu abuelo era un hombre calculador, inteligente, políticamente asusto y un grandioso bastardo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa tímida. La reputación del padre de su padre era un tanto dudosa. Para ser sincera, apenas y lo recordaba. Sin embargo, Anai tenía una debilidad por ella, aquel impetuoso hombre la había enseñado a utilizar el arco, montar y desvainar una espada. A su corta edad se percató como la trataban distinto: _«A Murai le enseñaron a utilizar la espada y la lanza, y a mí me enseñaron a sonreír y complacer.»_ Pensó.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?— cuestionó con voz trémula. Comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, esta vez el brebaje medicinal no tenía nada que ver. Estaba cansada, los parpados le pesaban una tonelada.

—Chiyo— mascullo sonriente. — Me recuerdas mucho a la Reina de las babosas, Tsunade.

Con dificultad, Sakura volvió a recostarse en la cama.

—Serví en la corte real como compañera y dama de honor durante su reinado. Durante ese tiempo estuve bajo su tutela. — explicó, señalando con discreción el ceño en forma de rombo sobre su frente.

Las doncellas abandonaron la habitación al cabo de unos minutos. Chiyo la arropó, apagó unas cuantas velas y le deseo un plácido descanso.

La obstinación y la imprudencia se disiparon de su mente, tan pronto como estuvo sola en la alcoba sus parpados cayeron, orillándola a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

: : : : : : : :

Los bellos jardines del palacio real de Sunagakure ciertamente le recordaban a los de su hogar.

Las palmeras, cipreses y cedros otorgaban al visitante una reconfortante protección contra el sol bajo sus copas, a los alrededores era posible contemplar madreselva, daturas, hibiscos, adelfas y limoneros, desprendiendo un aroma fresco, embriagante; una enorme fuente se situaba en medio del espacio, al agua corría lenta, tranquila; Sakura acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la colorida cerámica vidriada, observando y memorizando cada detalle.

Había iniciado el día muy temprano, en parte por la desesperación y en otra por la incomodidad. Las doncellas no se apartaron ni un instante de ella, en cuanto pretendió iniciar la marcha, dos la auxiliaron a desplazarse por la habitación, unas cuantas más a asearse, vestirse y ponerse presentable para presentarse ante el rey.

Se le notifico que Gaara se encontraba en una reunión importante con el consejo y el encuentro se demoraría hasta el mediodía. Una de las chicas sugirió una caminata por los preciosos jardines, argumentando que el aire fresco, el aroma de las plantas y los rayos del sol le harían bien, Sakura no pudo rehusarse a la tentativa propuesta y recorrió las hermosas galerías con una complaciente compañía.

—Mi señora. El rey solicita una audiencia con usted— le indicó uno de los soldados de la guardia real, sosteniendo el yelmo bajo el brazo, y con la mirada fija en su rostro.

La bella Haruno asintió con un sencillo gesto de cabeza; la doncella a su servicio, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Si bien caminar, andar, moverse o simplemente respirar era un suplicio, intentaba no pensar demasiado en el dolor.

Siguió de cerca los pasos del soldado, recorriendo en silencio los exquisitos pasillos decorados con mosaicos de cerámica hechos a mano, otorgándole al recinto un aura divina. A comparación del hombre, la pelirosa caminaba despacio; llevaba una linda túnica blanca, con brocados dorados que iniciaban en los hombros y descendían en línea recta hasta la falda; un cintillo enmarcaba la estreches de su cintura, y la melena suelta, desenfadada, se mecía de un lado a otro, acariciando sus glúteos gracias al contoneo. Una de las doncellas insistió en utilizar un bonito y descubierto vestido, sin embargo, prefería ocultar los cardenales, los rasguños y las heridas ante la vista de los curiosos.

Ambos detuvieron el paso ante dos enormes puertas de madera; una dupla de guardias custodiaba la entrada, portando armaduras doradas y capas impolutas. Sakura sintió como las miradas le taladraban el rostro. Todos en el palacio conocían la historia de la misteriosa chica capturada por los mercenarios, así como la continuación, donde ella era rescatada por un guerrero desconocido, al cual le debía la vida.

Al cabo de unos segundos el guardián retornó, susurro unas cuantas palabras a sus compañeros de armas y estos obedecieron, descubriendo el interior de la habitación al empujar las pesadas portezuelas, abriéndolas de par en par.

El salón era discreto, tanto en tamaño como en decoración. En medio se ubicaba la mesa, rodeada por ocho sillas, todas perfectamente distribuidas para los miembros del consejo. A la cabeza se encontraba el distinguido rey de Sunagakure, Gaara. Lucía un atuendo digno de un integrante de la realeza, no necesitaba portar una corona para remarcar su posición. A mano derecha se disponía otro joven, gallardo, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, sonrió complacido cuando ella ingresó al cuarto y en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ella. Al cabo de unos instantes, reparó en la linda chica situada a la izquierda del pelirrojo, tenía una mueca mortalmente seria, el cabello tan radiante como los rayos del acariciaba su espalda, por debajo de los hombros, utilizaba una tiara que le quedaba a la altura de la coronilla y un vestido descubierto de color blanco; dos brazaletes decoraban sus brazos y tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera, luciendo intimidante.

Se sintió aliviada cuando en la misma mesa atisbó a Chiyo. La anciana sonrió, dándole a entender que era el momento perfecto para iniciar la conversación.

—Mi señor— inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante a manera de reverencia.

—No es necesario, toma asiento, por favor.

Su voz le tranquilizaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejo caer con delicadeza su cuerpo en el asiento disponible al otro extremo, la más cercana para ella.

—Es un alivio verla de pie y bastante recuperada— dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. — Estamos al tanto de la desafortunada situación por la cual atraviesa Konohagakure en estos momentos, por lo tanto, me gustaría extender una invitación para que permanezca en el palacio bajo nuestros cuidados y servicios el tiempo que usted lo disponga.

—Estoy infinitamente agradecida con usted por sus atenciones, es bastante justo y amable, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar su oferta— inicio la chica, desvaneciendo la media sonrisa que adornaba sus trémulos labios. Todos lucían desconcertados, a excepción de Temari, la cual estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo para no lucir sorprendida. — Realice mi visita a Sunagakure para realizar una encomienda o mejor dicho, pedir un favor. Uchiha Sasuke y yo abandonamos Konohagakure la misma noche del asedio, hemos vagado por diferentes reinos en búsqueda de ayuda. Escuchamos historias sobre el ejército de la ciudad de Asanai, fue cuando nos adentramos en el desierto y nos atacaron los mercenarios de Sasori. — relató calmada, sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al rememorar lo acontecido aquel día.

Gaara permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos, entrelazó sus dedos, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y las manos a la altura de la nariz.

—Usted comprenderá que la liberación de mi pueblo depende de un ejército tan poderoso como el que posee— añadió. Trataba de mantenerse tranquila, aun cuando el ambiente era tan denso dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Y usted comprenderá que eso no será posible— la intervención de Temari distaba de amabilidad. — La ciudad de Asanai es libre, pero su ejército corresponde a la leva del reino de Sunagakure.

La pausa de Gaara fue premeditada. Prosiguió con su blandura habitual:

—Sunagakure se encuentra en una posición delicada en estos momentos. Nos encontramos inmersos en una guerra que inicio en el reinado de mi padre, y la cual dejo en mis manos. Como rey, es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo. El ejército de Asanai nos ayudaría a ponerle un punto final a esto. — Gaara, pasó del comentario de su hermana, concentrándose en la expresión de la pelirosa.

Los hombros de Sakura se tensaron al escuchar la negativa, no obstante, se prometió a sí misma no albergar desesperanza y pánico. Si bien, conocía muy poco sobre el juego de los grandes reyes, comprendía las reglas básicas, y entre una de ellas el oro tenía un papel muy importante, para su fortuna, la sangre de banqueros reconocidos corría por sus venas y marcaba al dedillo que todo se trataba de estrategias, alianzas y palabras. Mientras crecía, presencio como las malas decisiones de su padre los dirigió a la quiebra. Kizashi era un hombre gentil, amable, pero débil y deseoso de agradar. Era momento de tomar medidas implacables para y restaurar el prestigio de su casa, así como liberar a Konoha del infierno que aquel hombre había llevado a las puertas de su hogar.

—Sus deudas son considerables, mi señor y ambos sabemos que las guerras se ganan con oro y hombres— replicó, engullendo un trago de vino que uno de los sirvientes había dispuesto antes de ingresar a la habitación. — Deme un ejército y yo le daré un imperio.

—Chica astuta— dijo Kankuro, sonriente. Temari puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar tal comentario.

—Tal vez demasiado asusta para su propio bien— sentencio la mujer.

— ¿Acaso ha olvidado quien aseguro la permanecía de su padre en el trono?— prosiguió Sakura, con sonrisas y palabras afables no iba a ganar nada, necesitaba apegarse a sus ideales y defenderlos hasta la muerte. — Sin embargo, cuando Konohagakure cayó en desgracia no se tuvo noticia de sus aliados en ningún momento, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, supongo que no será complaciente el ser conocido en el país del fuego como los rompe treguas.

—La niña habla áspera, pero verazmente, Gaara— masculló Chiyo, removiéndose en su asiento para dedicarle una mirada de orgullo a la joven.

El ceño fruncido de Temari revelaba la molestia que sus palabras generaban, aun así, a Sakura se le ponían los pelos de punta al no obtener ni una mínima pista de lo que pasaba por la mente del rey. Si estaba impresionado, realmente no se había percatado de ello.

—Te otorgare el ejército bajo dos condiciones— su voz resonó en todo el cuarto. — La primera de ellas consiste en obtener la espada Minus, y la segunda es que apartes al enemigo de nuestro camino, solo así obtendrás diez mil hombres y un fiel aliado.

Las encomiendas no eran sencillas. Bebió de un trago el vino restante. A pesar de no demostrarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo.

—Yo la guiare a la espada y a la ciudad de Asanai— musitó Kankuro, clavando los ojos en la bella muchacha.

—Por supuesto que no— la intervención de Chiyo estaba henchida de autoridad, una más grande que la del rey—. Ya fuiste demasiado imprudente al guiar tus tropas hacia la batalla del abismo. Eres la mano derecha de tu hermano y su consejero, Gaara no puede darse el lujo de perderte en estos momentos.

—Solo nosotros sabemos la ubicación correcta de la espada. El desierto es bastante peligroso, no podemos enviarla a explorar un lugar desconocido por su cuenta. Además, precisara de un guía que la dirija hacia Sasori, ingresar a la ciudad es más complejo de lo que imaginan.

Chiyo aspiró hondo, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor a incienso de benjuí, bastante común en las habitaciones del palacio. Ignorando de nueva cuenta los arrebatos del muchacho, se dirigió al joven:

—No voy a escuchar las sugerencias de un niño tan verde que de seguro aun orina pasto— espetó Chiyo con desdén. Por primera vez, Temari esbozo una sonrisa. — Yo me encargare de llevarla.

Todos los ahí presentes contuvieron la respiración e intercambiaron miradas. No podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

—No puede hacerlo, abuela Chiyo— suplicó Temari. Su tono de voz desvelaba preocupación, inclusive se puso de pie, tornando sus manos en un puño, hasta tornar blanquecinas sus palmas y yemas.

—Soy vieja, ya he vivido lo suficiente, ¿o quisieras tomar mi lugar?— preguntó, dirigiéndose sardónicamente hacia la princesa.

—En ese caso, le ordenare a mis hombres preparar dos caballos y recursos suficientes para que el viaje sea placentero.

Sakura posó sus fanales esmeraldas en la anciana, era la segunda vez que intervenía por ella.

—Ahora si me lo permiten, me gustaría hablar a solas con la señora Haruno.

Ninguno puso en tela de juicio la orden del pelirrojo. Tan rápido como finalizó la oración, los tres abandonaron sus asientos, dirigiendo su andar hacia la salida. Chiyo le sonrió con complicidad a pasar a un lado de ella, Temari se limitó a mirarla con desdén y proseguir, mientras que Kankuro, tomó su mano y deposito un beso en la piel del dorso, mirándola directamente a los ojos con la misma intensidad de cien antorchas.

Gaara se puso de pie. Deliberadamente dirigió sus pasos hacia una de las mesitas disponibles en la habitación, vertiendo un líquido escarlata en dos copas de cristal, extendiéndole una a la doliente pelirosa. Sakura continuo en su sitio, tan inerte como una estatua de mármol, observando cautelosa, cada movimiento realizado por el muchacho.

— ¿Puede contarme más sobre la dichosa espada?— se ubicó a un costado del pelirrojo, clavando sus ojos en el desértico paisaje enmarcado por la ventana.

—En el límite del mundo de los vivos y los muertos, clavada en el pecho de un antiguo rey, yace la espada Minus. Fue forjada por los mismos dioses cuando un hombre llamado Reto rapto a una de las diosas, a manera de recompensa, solicito a las principales deidades un arma capaz de cortar madera y piedra, una que le otorgara siempre la victoria. Los dioses cumplieron su petición y le obsequiaron una espada con empuñadura de oro, sin embargo, en venganza por la ofensa, ellos la maldijeron, dejando claro que las heridas por sus ataques no sanarían jamás, y su dueño perecería tarde o temprano, no sin antes provocando tres grandes males que manifestarían más adelante, en el momento menos esperado. — expresó Gaara con mortificación.

Sakura tragó saliva. Si conseguir un ejército y rescatar a Sasuke implicaba cargar con una maldición, estaba más que dispuesta a pagar el precio.

 **Continuará**

 **¡Por fin traje la actualización de esta historia! Realmente lamento la tardanza y puedo darles la siguiente explicación: el desarrollo de estos capítulos era distinto a lo que había plasmado al inicio en el borrador, por lo que después de analizarlo no estaba complacida así que lo cambie todo, comenzando desde cero, pero al final logre mi cometido y les ofrezco un capitulo recién salido del horno.**

 **Y bien, con ese cierre aún nos quedan las preguntas ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Acaso está vivo? ¿Corrió con la misma suerte que Sakura?, todas se responderán en la siguiente entrega, quiero dejar sobre la mesa un pequeño spoiler y es que el personaje de Sakura tendrá una metamorfosis excepcional, lo vengo diciendo desde el inicio; Sakura era una chica que creció en un ambiente privilegiado, educada para servir a su marido y cumplir con las respectivas tareas que implicaba el matrimonio en una época como la edad media, al unirse a Sasuke y Naruto, siente la necesidad de igualarlos, pero sabe que no es posible, así que llegara a sus objetivos bajo otros medios, convirtiéndola en el personaje más importante de esta historia.**

 **Soy una mala persona por demorarme en traer genuinos momentos SasuSaku, pero me los estaba reservando para este punto de la historia, realmente espero que la tanta expectativa valga la pena, se vienen cosas grandes y momentos muy, muy intensos (por algo cambie la clasificación a categoría M).**

 **Nuevamente, agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y me brindan su apoyo, sobre todo a los que me alegran los días con sus reviews, sepan que todos ustedes tienen un lugar reservado en mi corazón, en serio, es por cada uno que me motivo para continuar esta historia, mil gracias por otorgar una parte de su tiempo, por añadirlo a sus favoritos y por seguir en este viaje conmigo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ojala el capi haya sido de su agrado. Mientras tanto, me dispondré a seguir con las demás historias y preparar algunas sorpresas. ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Les envió un fuerte abrazo! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	7. Capítulo VII: Una diosa en la tierra 1

**Yūgen**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Una diosa en la tierra**

 **Parte 1**

Las pesadas puertas de madera maciza forradas de bronce se abrieron de par en par. Seis guardias custodiaban la entrada, embelesados con corazas adornadas y yelmos con almófar. Retrocedieron tres pasos, permitiendo el paso al sequito de mercenarios.

Enormes braseros reposaban a los pies de las columnas colosales de marfil. Piedras preciosas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores adornaban el techo redondeado, danzando bajo la luz parpadeante que se colaba entre los enormes ventanales. La alfombra azul descendía desde la tarima del trono hasta la entrada de la sala. Las paredes, con perfectos murales, relataban las leyendas de los héroes; un radiante trono de oro yacía bajo el baldaquino, dragones dorados recubiertos de diamantes se enredaban en las cuatro patas de la silla imperial. Las almohadas de azul oscuro tenían preciosos broqueles, dignos de una obra de arte.

La música y las risas murieron cuando los soldados más allegados del rey ingresaron. Su líder comandaba el camino, y ellos obedecían vehementes. Dos comandantes sujetaban el nuevo botín de guerra por los brazos, llevando a rastras a un moribundo muchacho por un camino de vergüenza. Tenía pocas fuerzas para oponerse, pero también para aferrarse a la vida, recordaba muy poco, fragmentos de la batalla aparecían en su mente sin un orden coherente, atormentándolo por sus erróneas daciones, mismas que lo dirigieron a esa situación.

Los ojos le dolían, atisbo del abuso del poder milenario de su familia, un dolor punzante atacaba su espalda, dificultando los movimientos de la espada, delegándolo a un enemigo fácil de vencer. Tenía la certeza de que estaba herido, fue en ese preciso instante que aquellos hijos de puta aprovecharon para trasegar consigo a Sakura y convertirlos a ambos en prisioneros en espera de su destino.

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados lo asechaban desde que fue capturado. Nudos prietos en su estómago y otros más en la garganta se formaban al desconocer el paradero de la pelirosa, varios días habían transcurrido desde la tragedia, y durante ese lapso, no tenía noticias de ella. Intentó ser optimista, en el mejor de los casos, Sakura habría sido rescatada por los soldados que los emboscaron en ese pérfido paraje, eso explicaría su ausencia; no obstante, la peor de las coyunturas le diría que estaba muerta; su cuerpo, transformado en alimento para las aves de carroña.

Movió la cabeza, procurando ahuyentar los pensamientos incoherentes. Desde ese punto, fue capaz de distinguir el rostro del soberano, postrado en el asiento que simbolizaba su poder, ataviado con una túnica clara con bordados refulgentes; diversos anillos ornamentaban sus dedos, un cinturón de tela guarnecía su cintura y de su cuello colgaba un collar de oro, tan pesado como las cadenas que lo sostenían. Sobre la mata de cabellos carmín reposaba una enorme corona, forjada para los emperadores, la cual transmitía absoluta preponderancia. Examinó durante algunos segundos su rostro, irritándose al percatarse de la sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de sus labios.

Tan rápido como los soldados estuvieron a unos cuantos metros del escabel lo dejaron caer de rodillas, tirando de las cadenas para mantenerlo en su sitio, emitiendo una serie de burlas que avivo las carcajadas que se habían apagado desde su ingreso al castillo. Contuvo la rabia, podía actuar imprudentemente en ocasiones, pero no era un estúpido, sabía reconocer cuando su enemigo tenía ventaja y en ese momento, aquel hombre podía acabar con su vida con un simple gesto.

Levantó el mentón, desafiante, clavando la mirada atizada en el satírico rostro del gobernante. Los ojos cafés ceniza no reflejaban emoción alguna; no había ni una pizca de brillo, haciéndolo lucir como un muerto más que como un guerrero. Se removió en su asiento, aguardando el detallado informe que el líder de los mercenarios debía ofrecerle. Guardó silencio, tamborileando los dedos sobre su pierna.

—Su excelencia— saludó con una torpe reverencia. No le sorprendía que esos hombres no tuvieran pleno conocimiento en temas de etiqueta o el comportamiento de los nobles, estaba entrenados para matar, luchaban por oro y nada más—. Supongo que las noticias sobre la emboscada llegaron a sus oídos antes de que nosotros arribáramos.

Descontentó asintió.

—Una catástrofe— completó, sin inmutarse a ocultar el malhumor—. Puedo deducir que no ha venido aquí para alardear sobre sus derrotas, al menos que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para perder la cabeza.

Un silencio incomodo impero en la sala. Nadie en la corte se atrevía a cuestionar la autoridad del emperador. Era bien conocido que el hombre tenía ciertas inclinaciones hacia la tortura y acto soez cuando de castigos se trataba.

—En lo absoluto, su majestad.

—Bien, porque cada segundo que trascurre es tiempo perdido, horas que podría estar invirtiendo para derrocar a ese impertinente mocoso— su voz hizo eco en toda la habitación, provocándole un respingo a más de uno.

—Planearemos nuestro próximo movimiento— añadió el militar—. Sin embargo, hemos obtenido información que puede serle de utilidad.

Tan rápido como aquellas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, el semblante del emperador empezaba a lucir más relajado. Bajo sus pies, implantó el mapa de las reliquias, la espada de su familia y la que había arrancado del cuerpo de la serpiente.

El emperador, apoltronado en su sitial, admiró las reliquias, reconociéndolas al instante.

—Puedo reconocer a un Uchiha cuando lo veo— protestó el rey, dirigiéndose a él— y no cabe duda que perteneces a uno de ellos— determinado, tomó la milenaria espada de los de su estirpe con suma facilidad, elevándola unos cuantos metros sobre su cabeza; la luz acariciaba la hoja de acero intacta. El alfanje le perteneció a Madara y pasó de generación en generación hasta llegar a sus manos.

Se mostró reacio a responder. Ante la descarada falta de respeto, uno de los soldados se acercó a él con la intención de castigarlo. Sin embargo, todos habían sido lo suficientemente ingenuos para olvidar que el poder de sus ojos no iba a frenarse con las cadenas en sus muñecas. Tan pronto como estiraba el látigo, Sasuke posó su mirada carmín sobre los del táctico, subyugándolo a una visión tortuosa. Los gritos repercutieron en la sala. Expresiones cercanas al miedo y otras más lejanas a la sorpresa se mezclaban al admirar la escena.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos con él?— indagó uno de los mercenarios.

—Asegúrense que nuestro invitado tenga una cómoda estadía en las mazmorras— dictaminó, dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que subía los peldaños de la tarima del trono.— Nos servirá más con vida que muerto.

: : : : : : : :

Permaneció sobre la grava durante algunos minutos, no tan asustada para regresar a casa ni tan valiente para atreverse a avanzar. Su mirada argéntea observaba con disimulo la puerta, debatiéndose si realizar la visita era una buena idea.

Habían transcurrido varias semanas del anuncio del compromiso entre su primo y Haruno Sakura. Conocía a la perfección a la hija del banquero, al menos de vista, y muy poco de palabra. No obstante, su padre siempre le decía lo incapaz que era para detectar la maldad en un ser humano, y ante su perspectiva, la pelirosa era una víctima más de las terribles consecuencias.

Los Haruno perdieron el poco apoyo con el que contaban cuando el nuevo rey catalogo a su hija como una criminal potencial. La cabeza de la heredera estaba en juego, así como su reputación y la de su primo, quien se había embarcado en una peligrosa travesía con tal de encontrarla y traerla a casa a salvo.

Podía regresar a casa a lado de su hermana, confinarse en su habitación y pretender que nada de eso estaba pasando, debía encantarse por un itinerario más seguro, hacer el camino de ida y vuelta sin llamar la atención de los soldados. Pero precisamente porque la carta que llego a sus manos ese día le había dicho que esto era lo correcto.

Cruzó la hierba hasta llegar a la entrada. Grácilmente, subió una a una las escaleras. Pasaron varios segundos, avanzó dos pasos y mientras liberaba un suspiro golpeó la madera con sus nudillos. Una menuda figura apareció frente a ella, contemplándola durante varios segundos de hito en hito, tratando de asimilar la presencia de la joven Hyuga.

Por primera vez, Hinata reparó en su aspecto. Intuía que gran parte del aspaviento de la doncella se debía a su atuendo: llevaba un sencillo vestido verde con mangas largas y el cabello suelto. Las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos revelaban la falta de descanso, y el color pálido de su piel le conferían un aspecto enfermizo, frágil. Eran tiempos difíciles, la muerte rondaba por las calles de Konoha, no había más bailes, ni reuniones, la felicidad momentánea se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora lo único visible era las pérfidas ambiciones de un tirano.

—Oda, ¿Quién ha llamado a la puerta?— preguntó Mebuki con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

Aun cuando no podía observarla, escuchó sus pasos por la estancia. La joven doncella se hizo a un lado para revelar la identidad de su visitante a la jefa del hogar. Mebuki, se quedó como piedra, tras unos segundos, esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Hinata— saludó con toda la calma que fue capaz—. Es una grata sorpresa— añadió.

—Lamento importunar de esta manera, mi señora— habló ella, lenta, pensativamente—.Debí notificar mi visita con anterioridad.

Mebuki negó con la cabeza:

—En lo absoluto querida, eres bienvenida— espetó— ¿Qué haces ahí parada como una estatua?— cuestionó, dirigiéndose a la sirvienta—.Prepara un poco de té para Lady Hyuga.— concretó, emitiendo un suspiro exasperado cuando la doncella se precipito en dirección a la cocina.— Por favor— masculló, invitando a la delicada joven a pasar.

Entregó la ligera capa a la dirigente del hogar. Observó atenta la enorme e iluminada estancia. Sus ojos plata viajaron por el lugar, estudiando el decorado: era tan exquisito como lo imaginaba. Las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, orladas con pigmentos áureos; los detalles en el techo capturaban la atención, descendiendo hasta el candelabro suspendido en lo más alto del lugar, una chimenea serbia de adorno, y sobre esta podía apreciarse un lindo cuadro familiar. Supuso que Mebuki era la encargada de encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para hacer de ese espacio un lugar ameno.

Sin más dilaciones, la guio a la habitación contigua.

—Es un honor tenerla con nosotros, mi señora. Luego de la desgracia las visitas se tornaron inusuales en nuestro hogar— Mebuki se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Ambas damas tomaron asiento, una frente a la otra. La plática no inicio hasta que la doncella de nombre Oda colocó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesita de té. Sus delicadas manos tomaron con habilidad la tetera, vertiendo un poco de líquido caliente y humeante en dos pequeñas tazas.

Hinata movía los dedos de la mano derecha, mirándolos por turnos. Sorbió de manera elegante un ligero trago. En el salón, reinó un sentimiento de alivio, casi de relajación. Cinco minutos después, un notablemente deteriorado Kizashi ingresó en la habitación.

No pudo evitar examinarlo. De aquel hombre vivaz solo quedaban las tristes sobras de la enfermedad. Consternada, Mebuki abandonó su asiento, auxiliándolo hasta dejarlo en un sitio seguro.

—Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos, Kizashi— habló amablemente. El aludido clavo sus ojos sobre el rostro de Hinata, sin estar mirándola realmente: su atisbo, perdido en algún lugar de ese mundo, en cualquier fragmento del tiempo.

—No lo entiendo, querida— susurró desganado.

—Aquí, la joven Hinata, prima de Neji Hyuga— explicó, luciendo bastante preocupada ante el ostensible menoscabo de su esposo.

—Oh, sí, ya veo— replicó sin interés.

—Las cosas no han sido fáciles, como usted lo podrá ver— indicó Mebuki, bebiendo un sorbo de su té—. Desde la desaparición de Sakura, Kizashi no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Poco a poco va perdiendo la cordura.

Podía imaginar el tormento por el que estaban pasando. Ambos padres Vivian con la incertidumbre, desconocían el paradero de su hija, su bienestar y eso prolongaba su pena.

Hinata dejó la taza sobre la mesita de madera frente a ella.

—Solo espero que los dioses me permitan encontrarla, ya sea viva o muerta— masculló, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos hinchados y rojizos por el llanto.

La chica se le acercó y cubrió con su mano la de Mebuki. Sintió una ráfaga de ternura por la madre de Sakura. Juntas afrontaban terrores reales. Se sentían próximas.

—Algo en mi interior me dice que Sakura se encuentra bien— dijo dócilmente—.Los dioses son bondadosos, ellos se encargaran de poner todo en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta certeza?— ironizó.

—Porque Neji ha ido en su búsqueda.

: : : : : : : :

El sol teñía de escarlata las nubes del poniente. Estaba acostada en su cama de dosel, con el camisón blanco que una de las doncellas había conseguido para ella. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero el único rayo de luz en la habitación era intenso, y a pesar de todas las sensaciones giratorias de la lasitud, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Todo lo sucedido en los últimos días era tan ensordecedor, tan expresivo que no era capaz de asimilarlo. Voces e imágenes se distribuían en su mente sin orden. Evocaba a Sasuke constantemente, como si fuese por mero instinto, la imagen de Neji comenzaba a diluirse, le tomaba más tiempo recordarlo. Atrapó con sus dedos el dije que decoraba el bonito collar, signo de su compromiso, memento firme de su promesa.

¿Acaso Sasuke estaría buscándola? O mejor dicho, ¿Acaso Neji iba detrás de ella?, una punzada en su pecho, vislumbre de la culpa, le estrujo el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que no esperaba que Neji apareciera, y lo que realmente deseaba con toda su alma era estar al lado del pelinegro. Día tras día, noche tras noche, el castaño iba retrocediendo. Y sus sentimientos por el Uchiha se reafirmaban.

Retiró de una patada la sabana, quitándola de sus piernas. Llevaba media hora en la penumbra, alimentando aquella tristeza, cuando oyó unas cuantas voces en el pasillo, seguidas por algunos pasos hasta que de repente el silencio apareció. Un firme toque a la puerta captó su atención.

Echó un vistazo al vestido blanco sobre la silla. En su estado actual, le tomaría más de quince minutos vestirse sin ayuda de las doncellas. Las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar, pero el dolor no desaparecía. Cada movimiento suponía un enorme suplicio, por lo que, gran parte del día procuraba mantenerse quieta.

Su madre le decía que dejar a las personas aguardando no era un gesto de cortesía. Rápidamente, abandonó su cómoda posición, dirigiendo sus pies descalzos al otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Kankurou plantado en el pasillo. Se miraron de hito a hito durante varios segundos, sin decir nada.

—De haber sabido que sería usted, habría utilizado un vestido más apropiado— dijo Sakura. La faz del príncipe se ilumino— ¿Acaso su excelencia quiere que asista a una audiencia?— preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Si bien, llevaba varios días en el palacio, sus interacciones sociales eran prácticamente inexistentes. Las doncellas le temían, fundamentaban su miedo en la antigua historia de Mito Uzumaki, la damisela humana que había creado el sello sobre su frente y que se había convertido en diosa cuando una bestia intentó asesinarla. Chiyo solo la visitaba cuando necesitaba cambiar sus vendajes, y los príncipes llevaban una vida atareada para sentirse abrumados por su presencia.

—Ningún vestido podría hacerle honor a su belleza— contestó.

Sakura se sonrojó, ¿Kankurou estaba ahí para prodigarle explicaciones, zalamerías en ruegos y acosos?, frunció el ceño ante la idea, otorgándole algo de tiempo para confesar el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—He preparado un obsequio para usted— se animó al punto, señalando con un ademan de cabeza la enorme caja recargada en el suelo.

— ¿Un obsequio?

—Así es, me gustaría que le echara un vistazo, si no es mucho atrevimiento— corrigió de inmediato, percatándose de sus palabras.

La mirada esmeralda viajó del rostro del castaño al pasillo. Las paredes eran estrechas en cualquier castillo, siempre tuvo la impresión que la corte tenía una forma de saberlo todo. No pretendía armar un escándalo ni dar rienda suelta a la imaginación delas personas ansiosas de galimatías, dejar pasar al príncipe era un riesgo, uno muy grande.

—Está bien, pero le suplico que sea rápido— accedió. Retrocediendo dos pasos.

Kankurou sonrió, penetrando la estancia con autoridad. Corrió las cortinas por el dosel, depositando el enorme y pesado presente sobre el colchón de plumas. Curiosa, echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro, tratando de adivinar que objeto se ocultaba bajo las telas oscuras.

Contuvo el aliento al apreciar la armadura sobre la cama. La cota de escamas con placas de oro y plata resplandecía bajo la luz de las velas, era perfecta, confeccionada para ella. Complacido, Kankurou se hizo a un lado para permitirle apreciar la obra de arte. Sonrió al contemplar la sorpresa trazada en cada rincón de su faz.

Irresoluta, sus largos y finos dedos acariciaron el relieve similar a la coraza de un dragón, el destello emulaba el del escudo repujado en plata. Aquel presente no se comparaba a los bellos vestidos que las modistas le confeccionaban, Kankurou no la veía como una princesa, ante sus ojos ella era una guerrera.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó, viendo su expresión.

—Es hermosa, pero me temo que no soy digna de ella— espetó—. A duras penas se luchar con una espada, y con mayor dificultad manejar un arco. No soy una guerrera, tampoco una princesa, ¿acaso pretende confiar su vida a un soldado que no ha sido ungido?— replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—En lo absoluto— replicó con severidad—.Pretendo hacer notar al líder de un grandioso ejército— declaró. — Si va a comandar al adiestro más letal del mundo debe lucir como una guerrera.

— ¿Por qué confía en mí?— cuestionó deliberadamente, deteniendo sus próximas palabras ante el silencio implícito.

Ulteriormente a los aciagos advenimientos, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería. Principiaba la perdida de toda esperanza, la fluctuación y la compunción roían su infringida alma.

—Por supuesto que usted no es una guerrera o una princesa, es una conquistadora, Haruno Sakura.

Improcedente a ser afín de los propósitos de otros, frunció el ceño. Nació dentro de una estirpe privilegiada, pero nunca fue considerada la heredera del imperio Haruno, Murai fue criado para eso y ahora la esperanza de sus padres recaía en su lazo matrimonial con Neji Hyuga. Contempló durante un rato la armadura en silencio, tampoco fue entrenada para el arte de la guerra, ella era una moneda de cambio, un trato para mantener la paz y la estabilidad. Muchos hombres intentaron cortejarla, otros humillarla, y unos tantos más deshonrarla.

—Regresare a casa con un ejército— espetó decidida.

Lo único que la mantenía con fe en su exilio era la fe, no en los dioses; en ella misma.

: : : : : : : :

Conocía la estructura a la perfección, era un lugar seguro, fuerte, destinado para el encierro, la mayor sujeción y el castigo de aquellos impertinentes que osaran desafiar la palabra del rey. Se ubicaba en el castillo, en la zona más alejada y pérfida del sitio. Las galerías subterráneas constaban de pasadizos sencillos y celdas pequeñas, su finalidad era sencilla, pero también cruel: el tormento.

Durante sus años como caballero de la guardia real, acudía de vez en cuando a contemplar las torturas o custodiar a los prisioneros. De todas las tareas posibles, aquella era la que más detestaba, y la misma que nunca se dispuso a repetir. Ahora, en su reinado, los calabozos estaban vacíos, no existía razón alguna para condenar a un ciudadano, los tiempos de paz se habían prolongado desde la regencia de Tsunade y uno de sus propósitos que mantuvo a la hora de subir al trono fue el mismo.

Era irónico que estuviese ahí, sufriendo en silencio, aferrándose a los últimos retazos de cordura en su cabeza. Yacía recostado, con la espalda contra el aterido y rígido suelo de erial, mirando hacia el único punto visible de su nueva habitación: el techo. Era prácticamente imposible vislumbrar algún rayo de luz, las celdas eran cámaras del tiempo, situadas en las penumbras. Llevaba largo rato escudriñado en las tinieblas, atormentado por los fantasmas del pasado, las malas decisiones y todo lo que había perdido.

Estaba demasiado inquieto para dormir, demasiado cansado para pensar. Era inútil anhelar algo que no se podía tener, y por más que deseara dar una caminata por las calles de la ciudadela, debía acatar las proporciones de su situación.

El repique de las llaves, el sonido de la armadura y los pasos resonando por los pasillos ahuyentaron el ápice de sueño que le restaba. Se incorporó, analizando la sombra erguida frente a él, aguardan ingresar a su celda.

El adalid mostró respeto en todo momento, se apartó unos cuantos metros para permitirle el ingreso, y una vez que su visitante puso un pie dentro de la ergástula cerró la puerta, mas no la aseguro. Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros, en su estado actual, nadie lo consideraría un enemigo peligroso, las heridas aun no sanaban, muchas estarían infectadas, tenía varios huesos rotos, inclusive ponerse de pie era una encomienda difícil de cumplir.

—Es gracioso, ¿no lo crees? — dijo irónico, recargando la espada en la pared de piedra. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, pero nunca se atrevió a contemplarlo directamente.

Mientras lo examinaba, recordó los días en los que ambos luchaban con espadas de madera. Obito provenía de la prestigiosa casa Uchiha, sus ancestros llevaban el don de la guerra por las venas y era de esperarse que el muchacho mostrara las mismas capacidades que convirtieron a sus antepasados en héroes, sin embargo, era débil, quejumbroso y orgulloso. Ambos fueron ungidos caballeros, pero para el tiempo en el que el muchacho pasó a formar parte de la Guardia Real, él era el comandante. Siempre iba tres pasos adelante.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?— preguntó Kakashi en respuesta, desganado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que emitía un sonido. Sus cuerdas vocales vibraron con extraña discrepancia, le parecía extraño escucharse a sí mismo.

—Como la vida puede dar tantas vueltas. Fuiste elegido como rey por el consejo, por encima de otros hombres honorables. Ninguno de los ancianos fue capaz de vislumbrar tus pecados.

Abrió los labios resecos para propiciar otra replica, pero las palabras no resonaron. El odio de Obito emanaba de varios años atrás, era una época emocionante, tenían quince años y se preparaban para formar parte de la guardia del rey.

—Ahora tú llevas la corona, y yo soy el prisionero, ¿no es eso lo que siempre has deseado?

Aun en la oscuridad era posible percibir el brillo que encendía la mirada del pelinegro. No portaba la máscara; la piel dañada expuesta, su verdadera faz visible ante el viejo enemigo. El inexperto hombre no tardó en descubrir que ser rey era mucho más fácil si su pueblo le temía.

—Soy el rey— espetó en tono autoritario.

— ¿Pero a qué precio?— indagó el peliblanco. Todo el arduo trabajo se había disuelto con las llamas del ataque, diluido entre las lágrimas y la sangre de los habitantes. Se sentía como un inútil, merecedor del odio y resentimiento. Había jurado protegerlos en el preciso instante que la corona decoró su cabeza, pero no pudo hacerlo—.El precio de la sangre de nuestro pueblo.

: : : : : : : :

Detuvo sus pasos al atisbar el enorme arco de piedra erguirse en la oscuridad. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por la inscripción cincelada en la cimbra de galga, era una advertencia, expresada en el puro idioma de los dioses.

Sabia de buena fuente que no era la primera persona en atreverse a extraer la espada. Muchos otros, antes de ella, ingresaron con la esperanza de vanagloriarse. Minus estaba forjada por los mismísimos entes que la maldijeron, era la única arma de matar a un dios, por tal motivo, el ejército más legendario se sometía a las órdenes de quien la llevara.

" _Solo los muertos deben ingresar"_

Por fin había llegado al sitio de bruma y niebla. Sostuvo con fuerza la antorcha que estrujaba con la mano izquierda, al acercarla a la entrada, atisbó una mínima parte del tramo faltante por recorrer.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Cuestionó en voz baja, más el sonido resonó por las estrechas paredes hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Las comisuras de los labios de Chiyo se elevaron hacia arriba en forma de una sonrisa. Ladeo la cabeza un poco para examinar el rostro de la muchacha. En serio lucia como toda una guerrera; portaba una armadura que se le ajustaba a la perfección al cuerpo, sus cabellos largos, y rosáceos, caían como una impetuosa cascada detrás de su espalda, dos trenzas en la coronilla impedían que algunos mechones escaparan en dirección a su faz.

—Esto es un túmulo funerario— dijo calmada.

Le parecía gracioso como todos se empeñaban en ocultar la muerte, enterrándola en lugares olvidados de la vista de los dioses y de los simples mortales, cuando era un hecho tan inminente, inevitable.

— ¿Podrías llevar esto? Te protegerá— las manos de la anciana se aproximaron a ella; podía leer el paso de los años, la importancia del tiempo. En cada surco parecía estar grabada la alegría y el dolor. La textura, la forma de sus dedos, como viejas raíces de un árbol pasaron por encima de su cabeza hasta reposar en sus hombros. Sonrió con autocomplacencia al atisbar el amuleto colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Un amuleto?— Sakura acaricio el dije que reposaba sobre la zona plateada y abultada de la armadura. Lo estudio en silencio, y aprecio cada detalle con la luz que proyectaba la antorcha. Constituido por dos serpientes entrelazadas en signo de ocho, una de manera horizontal y la otra de forma vertical.

—Te otorgara protección y suerte— explicó.

Sakura confiaba en el poder que los talismanes conferían. Había forjado muchos en el pasado con la esperanza que los dioses escucharan a sus suplicas y respondieran a ellas. Suponía que con Murai era prácticamente imposible oponerse al destino que los más grandes prepararon para él.

Agradeció con un mondo y lirondo gesto las atenciones de la mujer, y sin más remedio, acudió a enfrentar los designios.

Se adentró en la lobreguez, envuelta en una manta de incertidumbre y miedo. Caminaba a paso lento, cautelosa. Era prácticamente imposible deambular tranquila cuando un ambiente tan pérfido y denso colmaba el aire. Frunció el ceño al reconocer el olor a muerte, arrastrándola al pozo de recuerdos que mantuvo en secreto. Se estremeció al proyectar en su mente las expresiones de suplicio trazadas en las fases de aquellos soldados que perecieron en la batalla, encomendó a la memoria la sangre de sus enemigos resbalando por sus manos, el sabor a hierro en sus labios, el dolor de las heridas y el de la vida misma.

Conforme se guiaba por sus instintos, recorría con la frente en alto el estrecho pasillo. Aquel lugar se asemejaba al sitio donde se condenaba a las almas de los no bienaventurados al sufrimiento eterno. El olor a estertor colmaba sus fosas nasales, respirar resultaba complicado; el aire se le solidificaba en los pulmones, y su capacidad de reacción mental se veía limitada a la pérfida oscuridad que la rodeaba. No obstante, la pelirosa no sentía miedo, el sentimiento que la sitiaba a realizar la encomienda era el amor, ese cariño que sentía por el azabache.

—Te están mirando — farfullo una voz femenina.

Sakura dio un respingo asustado, en mero acto reflejo, llevó una mano hasta su pecho, podía notar el rápido palpitar de su corazón bajo sus dedos. Dirigió una mirada al pasillo, en dirección al sitio donde había surgido la voz.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?— añadió otra, susurrante, dulce.

Con pasos renqueantes, continuo con su camino. Sostuvo con mayor fuerza la antorcha, asegurándose de no perder el único medio que podía proveerle luz y guiarla en medio de las tinieblas. Tenía el alma en vilo. Quizá creía que era valiente por emprender esa dádiva sola, pero tras analizar la situación, no pudo negar que no era el valor lo que la motivaba. El denuedo solo contaba para quienes temen a la muerte, y en ese punto, el miedo de Sakura era mucho más profundo.

La tea resbaló de su mano. Se mantuvo de pie durante incontables segundos que parecían ser siglos, atisbaba petrificada los esqueletos que colgaban del techo como candelabros. Las entrañas se le revolvieron ante tan perturbadora efigie. Las voces se hicieron presentes de nuevo, cada una se encargaba de advertirle, intentaban detenerla.

—Vuelve, vete de aquí— suplicó.

La pelirosa contempló en su mente las consecuencias de desistir. Naruto y Sasuke, en cierta forma, confiaban en ella, era la única del grupo capaz de cumplir una parte del objetivo por el cual eran perseguidos. La vida del azabache y de todos los habitantes de Konoha reposaban en sus manos, si daba media vuelta y emprendía el camino de regreso estaría sacrificándolos a todos por un afín tonto, egoísta. Necesitaba conseguir esa espada, precisaba obtener el ejército sin importarle el costo.

—No hay vuelta atrás— replicó. Sin más temor, lanzó un fuerte suspiro y con la frente en alto prosiguió.

Sus pasos eran firmes, no tan asustada como para volver atrás ni tan confiada para confiar. Subió los últimos peldaños, oteando el altar de mármol situado en medio de la sala, irguiéndose entre las ruinas que solo confirmaban el paso del tiempo y el abandono. El andar resonó en la estancia, encantado por el tintineo de la armadura, llenando por completo la enloquecedora afonía. Sus ojos esmeralda capturaron la efigie de la espada; clavada en el pecho de su ultimo dueño, irguiéndose orgullosa con la empuñadura de oro y la implacable hoja de hierro forjada por los dioses.

Minus era una letal obra de arte. Los detalles en la empuñadura dorada solo era una muestra del impío poder que poseía. Aquella espada confería gloria y victorias a quien se atrevía a desvainarla en la batalla, no obstante, tal laurel traía consigo una serie de trágicas consecuencias.

Acaricio con temor el asidero, a manera de reconocimiento. No pudo evitar pensar cuantas personas acudieron a ese sitio con la esperanza de ser una imagen de virtud entre los hombres, sin embargo, sonrió airosa, ella no era un hombre y tenía la certeza que podría obtenerla. Estaba consciente de las derivaciones, la espada le otorgaría una maldición difícil de romper, atrás no quedaba nada y lo que venía por delante era mucho peor.

Rodeó el mango con ambas manos.

—La oscuridad…solo los muertos pueden cruzarla.

Nuevamente, la voz resonó en la estancia. Aquellos entes trataban de protegerla, persuadirla a desistir, era peligroso, más de lo que pudiese visualizarse.

Tiró con tanta fuerza que el sello en su frente rompió las barreras, esparciendo la energía por cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras que las líneas recorrían tramo a tramo cada extensión de su piel. No podía describir la sensación, desnudó a Minus a la luz de las antorchas. Sonrió victoriosa al despojar a la estatua del rey. La hoja, bruñida como la cota de escamas, lanzó un destello azulado de acero. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, la resguardó en la funda oscura que colgaba de su cadera. Con la armadura cubriéndole el cuerpo y la poderosa espada a su costado, Sakura se dijo a su misma que ya no era una damisela en peligro, sino una poderosa guerrera.

Dispuesta a marcharse, emprendió el paso hacia la salida. Sus tentativas fueron ofuscadas; un impetuoso dolor de cabeza la hizo retorcerse hasta terminar tendida de rodillas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las voces sonaban desesperadas y poco a poco los trémulos susurros iban transformándose en gritos desgarradores.

— ¡Basta!— exclamó; hiperventilaba, el latir de su corazón desbocado. Se encorvó, intentando recobrar la compostura. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto sus fanales esmeraldas enfocaron con precisión la oscura habitación tropezó con una sombra esquiva.

Las entrañas se le removieron al inhalar el nauseabundo aroma que emanaba de aquel ente. Incapaz de contemplarlo a la cara, colocó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. De nada serviría luchar si no conocía a su enemigo. Suponía que todo eso era producto de su imaginación, pero tales hipótesis desaparecieron cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Lanzó un alarido de dolor, el tacto quemaba, como si hubiese sido marcada con un hierro.

— ¿Creíste que te dejaría escapar?— preguntó la sombra con voz gutural, rondándola como un cazador a su presa.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero no fue impedimento para que ella lograra ponerse de pie. Poco a poco la extenuación iba haciéndose presente, era como si tratara de aferrarse a su último aliento. Los parpados le pesaban, su andar se tornaba más lento.

—No estoy preparada para morir— respondió. No permitiría que toda su lucha se redujera a su muerte. Sabía que los grandes guerreros y los reyes lo perdían todo al momento de partir de ese mundo, solo perduraban las canciones e historias de sus grandes hazañas, pero ellos se marchaban con las manos vacías, sin pena ni gloria.

—Lo estarás cuando veas lo que la oscuridad hará con tu amado— replicó divertido.

Cansada, permitió que su cuerpo reposara en el suelo por segunda ocasión. Un líquido se filtraba entre sus manos como el agua, las levantó hasta la altura de su rostro, atisbando el característico pigmento carmín de la sangre. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor; las montañas de cadáveres se acumulaban, yacían sobre charcos escarlata, asesinados brutalmente. Las vísceras y los miembros esparcidos solo decoraban la escena. Entre los cúmulos de carne putrefacta había un hombre de pie; resguardaba la espada ensangrentada en la funda, portaba armadura y un yelmo que apenas y le permitía apreciar sus ojos.

— ¿Sasuke?— cuestionó, arrastrándose entre los cuerpos, tratando de alcanzarlo. Sintió un profundo miedo. Conocía la sagacidad del pelinegro, pero lo que más le aterraba era la idea de que en cualquier momento él permitiese que la oscuridad lo consumiera. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, ¿Qué le aseguraba que no iba a suceder otra vez?

Su cuerpo se paralizó, él la observó con su mirada carmín, pero lucia diferente.

—Tú puedes detenerlo— mascullo, en parte susurro, en parte gemido.

Las voces aparecieron, unas femeninas otras masculinas. Sobre su cabeza reposaba una corona, entre sus manos, sostenía con fuerza la espada y bajo sus pies yacía el azabache, de rodillas, aguardando por su destino. Los ojos se le colmaron de lágrimas, su corazón latía al unísono del tambor.

Los gritos le desgarraban la garganta, deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, podía degustar el sabor salado. Nunca le haría daño a Sasuke, nada la quebrantaría, su promesa quedaría intacta; ni siquiera podrían separarlo de ella.

—La oscuridad te ha tocado, un sufrimiento peor que la muerte.

En aquel momento, las imágenes se tornaron más claras. Las manos de dos amantes se unían, al igual que sus promesas y sus corazones bajo la luz de la luna, con la penumbra como testigo. Una joven de piel nívea y cabellera oscura cabalgaba bajo el estandarte de la casa Uchiha. El joven se aferraba a la vida, moribundo, caía de rodillas sobre la tierra y recitaba con su último aliento su nombre.

— ¿Así que pensabas rendirte? ¿Abandonarlos a su suerte para así quedar en paz con los dioses?— una risa gutural interrumpió los susurros—. No, por ese motivo, te adentraras a las fauces de la bestia, la miraras a los ojos y comenzaras la guerra- Es tu misión, es todo lo que te queda.

Postrada en el trono, contemplaba a los dolientes, haciendo suya la pena y arropándolos bajo el mando de la compasión y la justicia. En el campo de batalla, los amigos se reunían para esclarecer las cuentas, el choque del acero y sus miradas se mezclaban con una danza letal de la cual solo uno saldría victorioso. Una casa se alzaba en el prado, alejada de la vista de los dioses, bajo un gran árbol, las flores crecían, impregnando el aire de un olor dulce…

Las visiones pasaban una tras otra, deprisa, hasta que se detuvieron. Dubitativa, alzó la vista; encontró tranquilidad en la penumbra. Aun se encontraba en el suelo, pero estaba sola, todo había desaparecido. Lentamente se puso de pie, corrió por el pasillo en busca de la salida, el suelo parecía retorcerse bajo sus pies como serpientes, haciéndola tambalear, pero se mantuvo firme y corrió más deprisa. Sakura miró hacia atrás, apreciando como los cadáveres se acumulaban, clamando su nombre.

Oyó la voz de la anciana y le pareció el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida. Con el alma en vilo y la respiración entrecortada abandonó la galería. Se sostuvo de las paredes de piedra para no perder el equilibrio mientras recuperaba el aliento. Chiyo se colocó a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

No comprendía lo que estaba pasado, y tampoco trataría de hacerlo. Nuevamente la sensación se ubicó en su pecho, reconociendo el miedo. Temía lo que aquel futuro tan incierto podía desencadenar.

: : : : : : : :

Vislumbró la magnificencia de la ciudad desde las afueras. El sol iniciaba su despedida, condescendiendo un aspecto arrebol al infinito firmamento a medida que se ocultaba por el oeste. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que el viento mecía su cabello.

El paseo era silencioso, la fuerza saturada del aire y una ligera brisa jugueteaban entre las telas de sus velos. Todo era hermoso, las colinas, sobre las que destacaban diminutas chozas blancas, relumbraban en contornos precisos y bien definidos. Estaban cerca de su destino, arribarían al anochecer, según los cálculos de la anciana. Afanó el trote del noble alazán cobrizo, levantando nubes de polvo a su paso, asegurándose de ejercer la fuerza suficiente en sus muslos para no caer. Sentía la impetuosa necesidad de acortar el tiempo estimado de viaje, suponía que no valía la pena prologar lo inevitable. Llevaba la espada Minus consigo, prueba suficiente para ejercer un reclamo justo sobre el funesto ejercito de la Aldea de la Arena.

—Ten compasión con esta pobre anciana, niña— el rostro de la mujer albergaba cansancio; las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos indicaban lo mucho que ella se había esforzado. Llevaban cabalgando desde el amanecer, pronto el sol terminaría de ponerse y ellas proseguirían con la ruta trazada hacia el Imperio de Sasori; Sakura veía la expresión de extenuación en su faz, parecía ir derrumbándose de la silla.

—Lo lamento— respondió apenada. No era su intención molestar a Chiyo. La dama le había salvado la vida, y de no ser por sus atenciones, sus heridas se habrían infectado hasta llevarla a su encuentro con la muerte. Contempló el horizonte con desesperación, la llanura que se extendía frente a ellas era aún más desértica e interminable.

—La paciencia es una virtud— mascullo adusta, examinando el rostro de la jovencita con disimulo—. Una de la cual todos los guerreros carecen. Eres testaruda, aguerrida e impertinente, tan impetuosa como la tormenta y tan vacilante como el mar.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Chiyo no era la primera persona que recitaba sus defectos, Mebuki, su madre, solía hacerlo. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Días atrás se encontraba en los jardines de su casa, renegando de su existencia y su fatídico destino. Su vida había cambiado, y eso la tranquilizaba.

—Mi madre dice lo mismo— se atrevió a replicar—. Constantemente preguntaba a los dioses que pecado había cometido para pagarlo conmigo. Ahora lo comprendo, ella solo ha buscado mi bienestar, y yo siempre he sido fiel al peligro. Detesto la idea de perder mi libertad.

No pensaba mucho en el futuro, pero no pudo evitar cuestionarse que sería de ella cuando la guerra finalizara. Suponía que regresaría a Konoha, se disculparía con sus padres y cumpliría su penitencia. Neji se convertiría en su esposo, celebrarían su unión con una gran boda, engendraría un heredero y aceptaría a los demás pequeños que vendrían después de él. No obstante, aquellas eran las palabras de sus padres, sus designios encima de los de ella.

—Ese chico debe ser importante para ti— dijo Chiyo entre risas, refiriéndose al pelinegro.

Le había contado de Sasuke en dos ocasiones, desvelando información suficiente para que la perspicaz dama dedujera el puesto que éste tenía en su vida.

—Lo es.

— ¿Es tu prometido?— preguntó.

Esquivó la mirada inquisitiva, posando la suya sobre el desértico paisaje. Por más que ella lo deseará la situación era distinta. Sabía que en la actual posición del pelinegro, Sasuke nunca se lo pediría, puesto que no se creía digno de ella. No podía ofreceré ni la mitad de lo que Neji poseía, no obstante, eso no le importaba. Lo amaba, y por más que intentase pensar o sentir lo contrario no podía hacerlo.

—No.

—Pero lo amas, ¿no es así?

Sakura se limitó a responder con un largo silencio. Tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo, durante muchas noches imploró a los dioses que le concedieran ese deseo, era una tortura amarlo y no estar con él, por tal motivo, sería más sencillo repudiarlo, pero no tuvo el poder ni las ganas de hacerlo. Sasuke ejercía un poder sobre ella antinatural.

— ¿Tomaras el consejo de una anciana?— soltó, deteniendo el paso de su caballo.

Sakura emuló la acción, dispuesta a escuchar las palabras que la sabia mujer ofrecía.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, he conocido a muchas famas inteligentes, pero las he visto opacarse con el paso de los años, ¿sabes por qué?, porque se someten a los designios de los demás, son ovejas, ¿eres una oveja?, no, eres una guerrera, sé una guerrera.

Sin añadir más, Chiyo reanudo el trato, dejándola unos metros atrás. La pelirosa no tuvo el valor para responder. Cuando estaba en Konoha su vida tenía un rumbo fijo, hilvanado por sus padres para asegurar el bienestar de su familia, estaba siendo vendida como yegua de cría, y a pesar de que Neji Hyuga parecía un hombre sincero, sus sentimientos hacia él no lo eran, tenía la certeza que con el paso del tiempo se marchitaría.

La telaraña de pensamientos se destruyó al apreciar las enormes murallas que protegían la ciudad. Los soldados deambulaban con sus arcos por los adarves, controlando el ingreso de visitantes, alertas ante la mínima amenaza que suscitara. Un montón de miradas se clavaron en ella, no los culpaba, era una extraña.

Descendió del caballo hábilmente. Chiyo se encargaría de llevar a cabo la parte diplomática. Siguió los pasos de la anciana hasta quedar frente al guardia principal. El adalid las examinó de pies a cabeza, llevaba una armadura con escabas de cobre, yelmo en forma de dragón, rematado por incisiones carmín. Temeroso, colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, enviándoles a sus soldados una discreta señal.

—Bienvenidas a Shehan, mis señoras, ¿puedo saber cuál es el motivo de su visita?— preguntó, olvidando la cautela.

—Mi nombre es Chiyo, de la casa Sabaku No. Estoy escoltando a la princesa Haruno Sakura, está interesada en adquirir un ejército de aguerridos y valientes hombres, los soldados de Shehan cumplen con los requisitos— habló la mujer. Era difícil de intimidar y eso impresionó no solo a la pelirosa, sino también al adalid.

—Mis disculpas— realizó una reverencia. Con un sencillo gesto, ordeno a los soldados que subieran el rastrillo de la puerta, desvelando las magnificencias que permanecían ocultas tras los solemnes baluartes. Dos huestes más se aproximaron a atender el llamado de su comandante—. Mis hombres se encargaran de guiarlas al santuario.

Complacida, Chiyo asintió. Dubitativa, Sakura cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal, maravillada por la innegable magnificencia de la ciudad. Los transeúntes le abrieron paso cuando entró a lomos de su caballo. Todos lucían estupefactos ante tan exótica presencia, sin embargo, la pelirosa estaba demasiado absorta en el paisaje que ni siquiera se percató del escrutinio. Los edificios eran fantásticos, extraídos del más hermoso sueño, en tonos azules, violáceos y argénteos. Pasó bajo un arco de bronce que imitaba el cuerpo de un dragón, cuyas escamas eran delicadas láminas de piedras preciosas como jade, rubíes y zafiros.

Los ahuaneses caminaban por las calles y la observaban desde altos balcones. Eran de piel cobriza, perfectamente ataviados con atuendos de lino, las damas portaban hermosas túnicas con cuentas, mientras más alta era su posición en la sociedad, más libertino era el atuendo. Pasó entre ellos envuelta en su armadura, con la espada golpeteándole el muslo, tenía el rostro sucio y el cabello enmarañado, sintiéndose como una desastrada en comparación a las estilizadas doncellas que la contemplaban con cierto desprecio.

Los soldados las guiaron por un complejo de callejuelas, demasiado coloridas y abarrotadas. Algunos relatos decían que hacía mucho tiempo que ningún enemigo osaba invadir la ciudad de Shehan, sus pobladores eran demasiado civilizados para las guerras de los salvajes, y centraban su conocimiento en las artes y las ciencias, guardando recelosamente los descubrimientos detrás de enormes murallas de veinticinco varas. Paradojamente, Shehan poseía uno de los ejércitos más letales del mundo, la habilidad de sus guerreros y el poderío militar emulaban el de un grandioso imperio.

Kankurou le había dicho que el entrenamiento era riguroso, pocos chicos lograban pasar las pruebas, y los menos afortunados encontraban el consuelo en la muerte. Se iniciaban a los cinco años, pasaban días y noches enteras bajo extrema disciplina, obediencia y combatividad. Sonaba bastante cruel, pero rendía frutos. Actualmente el número de integrantes oscilaba en los veinte mil, cada año los ancianos se encargaban de reclutar a los jóvenes más adeptos, iniciándolos en el arte del combate y la guerra.

Su caballo se encabritó cuando los niños se acercaron a ella. Le tomó algo de tiempo tranquilizar a la bestia, pero cuando lo hizo recibió con gusto las guirnaldas de flores que los pequeños le ofrecían como gesto de bienvenida.

El recorrido finalizó cuando arribaron al santuario, situado en una zona alejada de la ciudad. Lo que no esperaba era un palacio. Tenía jardines propios, había doncellas que atendían cualquier tipo de necesidades, habitaciones para albergar a los invitados; el suelo era de mármol y de las paredes colgaban hermosos tapices que exponían historias de acérrimas batallas o los retratos de grandes réyese. Temía poner un pie dentro de la fortaleza, hacía mucho tiempo que no se codeaba entre los lujos que solo los más privilegiados compraban. Lanzó un suspiro al cruzar el enorme umbral; los sirvientes posaron sus inquisitivas miradas en las invitadas, solo transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos para que tres hombres se aproximaran a recibirlas.

El más joven de todos no disimuló su escrutinio. Suponía que había reparado en su andrajoso aspecto. Con la armadura de plata, ceñida al cuerpo, ocultando sus curvas, distaba mucho de lucir como una bella princesa. Había recogido su cabello en una trenza desenfadada y las marcas cerúleas bajo sus bellos ojos remarcaban la falta de cansancio. En cambio a Sakura le pareció un muchacho atractivo; portaba un ajuar digno de un príncipe, la túnica, adornada con bellos patrones de hilo dorado cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, desde el cuello, hasta extenderse a las muñecas, pantalones holgados y zapatillas ligeras determinaban el equilibrio. Su cabello, tan oscuro como sus turbios pensamientos contrastaban con su mirada cerúlea. Su expresión era mortalmente seria.

Sus fanales esmeralda se posaron en el segundo en el segundo individuo, alto e intimidante. Su rostro era cuadrado, la frente amplia reveló algunas arrugas, suponiendo que aquel gesto era habitual, sus ojos, impenetrables poseían un extraño color, tenía cabello corto y cejas gruesas, moreno, y con una mueca tan franca que por un momento se sintió segura.

—Chiyo— saludó el más viejo de todos, aproximándose a la dama en cuestión. Su andar era lento. Hablaba con la naturalidad que solo los años confieren a los amigos—. Gaara envió un mensaje, llegó esta mañana. Hemos preparado todo para que su estadía sea placentera— indicó, sonriéndole directamente a la pelirosa.

—Es un placer verte recuperado, Narifusa— correspondió la anciana.

La atención pronto se centró en la pelirosa. Rápidamente, hizo uso de los aprendizajes adquiridos en las clases de etiqueta. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, realizando una cordial reverencia.

—Haruno Sakura— se presentó de inmediato. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la mano del hombre sobre su hombro. No dudo en erguirse para contemplarlo, encontrando una cálida sonrisa.

—Ah, los Haruno de Konoha, ¿cierto?— preguntó.

—Así es, mi señor— admitió la pelirosa.

—Supongo que su viaje debió ser atenuante— con un sencillo aplauso, un sequito de jovencitas se aproximó al anciano. Las chicas vestían delgadas túnicas que dejaban al descubierto su cuerpo. Sakura enrojeció al percatarse de la desnudez, pero no apartó la mirada —. Las doncellas las llevaran a sus aposentos, encontraran todo lo necesario para relajarse, he ordenado que lleven su cena. Nos reuniremos a la media noche. — indicó sin otorgar tiempo para otorgar una réplica.

Tan rápido como los tres hombres se marcharon, Sakura supo que no sería sencillo ganarse el ejército.

: : : : : : : :

Confinada en su habitación, las doncellas le quitaron la armadura y la ropa sucia del viaje. Sakura se dirigió hacia la piscina, sumergiendo su cuerpo bajo el manto estrellado. El agua era fresca y emanaba un olor delicioso gracias a la combinación de hierbas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a flotar, podía descansar durante algunos minutos, alejar su mente de los embrollos y los tedios bélicos.

Añoró con todo su ser los días de adolescencia, cuando escapaba de la tutela de su educadora para ir a nadar al rio con Sasuke y Naruto. Se estremeció al evocar la calidez de los rayos del sol acariciar su piel, la sensación del agua al colmar su figura, los pececillos dorados mordisqueando su piel con curiosidad, las constantes discusiones de sus amigos. Aquellos días lucían como algo lejano y poco a poco la felicidad comenzó a diluirse entre los pensamientos de preocupación. Pensar en todo eso era inquietante.

La nostalgia la hizo temblar. De repente, todos esos lujos no parecían tan placenteros, y tan rápido como aquella idea se instó en su mente abandono la piscina. Dos doncellas se aproximaron a ella, secándola con una toalla, mientras otra le proporcionaba una linda bata de seda.

—Mi señora, lord Narifusa ha enviado un regalo para usted— anunció una de las chicas tímidamente, extendiéndole un hermoso y delicado vestido. Pasó los dedos por la bella bordada. Solicitó a dos de las chicas que la ayudaran.

Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, las mangas eran largas y estaban bordadas con una especie de encaje y piedras preciosas, su estrecha cintura se enmarcaba con un cintillo de brocados dorados, misma figura que se emulaba en la bastilla de la falda. Colocó una especie de tela sobre su hombro, amablemente, la chica le explicó cómo se colocaba, ayudándole a quedar perfecta para su presentación.

Comió la cena en silencio mientras las jóvenes le cepillaban el cabello, cuando se dispuso a contemplar su aspecto, sonrió maravillada al apreciar el complejo peinado. Ya no lucia como un viajero errante, sino como una dama digna de respeto. Preparada para imponer su autoridad, ató la espada al cinturón.

Un golpe secó a la puerta atrapó su atención. Escuchó a la más joven de sus doncellas intercambiar algunas palabras con un chico en un idioma ignoto. Viró sobre sus tobillos y con una sonrisa anuncio la llegada de uno de los comandantes. Sakura agradeció todas las atenciones; con una mirada desafiante y una mueca de orgullo salió a su encuentro con el muchacho.

—Mi señora, el capitán Narifusa me ha enviado a escoltarla— espetó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comportarse como un caballero.

La aludida asintió, pronto se encontró a si misma recorriendo una serie de pasillos que parecían laberintos hasta llegar a un patio abierto, rodeado por columnas. Sobre una tarima reposaban los mismos hombres que le habían dado la bienvenida, el tercero de ellos no demoró en ubicarse en su asiento.

—Si mis oídos no me traicionan, Chiyo ha mencionado que desea adquirir un ejército— habló Narifusa, ladeo la cabeza y se removió en su asiento.

—Estoy interesada en adquirir algunos soldados— admitió. Era el momento perfecto para poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido de su padre y abuelo. Por sus venas corría la sangre de grandes negociantes, gracias a ello su casa era de renombre, conocida entre los comerciantes, admirada por los burgueses. Era un deber otorgar honor a los de su estirpe. — ¿Cuántos de ellos están en venta?

Narifusa intercambio una mirada con el hombre postrado a su derecha, el de aspecto intimidante.

—Entrenados y listos para la batalla, quince mil. Pero con todo respeto, mi señora, estos portentos no son asequibles. Su arduo entrenamiento los ha convertido en soldados de renombre, son como el acero de una buena espada, fuertes, inquebrantables como la tierra. — espetó.

—Las armaduras, y las armas van incluidas en el precio, sin embargo, usted deberá elegir a los oficiales— añadió el más joven, ganándose un gesto de aprobación por parte de los otros dos hombres.

—Si usted lo desea, podemos hacer una excepción y negociar un precio accesible para una docena de caballeros. El centenar y el millar exceden su presupuesto— entonó Narifusa.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa irónica, no estaba ahí para conformar una triste guardia real.

—Los quiero todos— dijo con determinación— los quince mil y los que se encuentran aún en entrenamiento— puso las cartas sobre la mesa, aun no desvelaría el as bajo la manga, pero podía apreciar la codicia en la faz de los hombres.

—Es una locura, aquellos que se encuentran en entrenamiento deben pasar la última prueba para consagrarse como soldados, si los dejamos marchar, terminarían por mezclarse con los esclavos o con los hombres libres y sucumbir a las tentaciones de los mortales— refutó, Andou, el de mediana edad.

—Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo, si tiene el oro para adquirirlos— contrastó el más joven. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos descubrir su nombre: Usami.

Sakura permitió que discutieran. Una de las esclavas vertió un poco de vino acido en una copa de plata alta. Degustó el sabor con parsimonia.

—Te daremos los quince mil si trae el oro suficiente— determinó divertido—. Regrese dentro de dos años para llevarse los seis mil por entrenar.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza. El trato no iba por la vertiente que ella deseaba, pero podía solucionarlo.

—No está comprendiendo. Muchos de los quince mil guerreros morirán en combate, preciso los otros seis mil para que tomen su lugar en la batalla. Pagare lo mismo por el soldado que porta yelmo y espada que por aquel que solo lleva túnicas y las rodillas raspadas.

Los hombres intercambiaron opiniones en voz baja, era difícil escucharlos, pero Sakura sabía que se negarían, doblarían el precio y firmarían el trato.

—Mi señora, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, no podemos permitirnos entregar todo nuestro ejército. Como vera, usted carece de oro, las arcas de su familia están vacías y no porta una corona.

La pelirosa volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. Deliberadamente se aproximó hacia ellos. En un acto que podía considerarse impertinente, subió los peldaños de la tarima. Andou cambio su cómoda posición por una de combate, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Nunca mencione que iba a pagarlos con oro—dijo, atisbando divertida el desconcierto en el rostro del anciano—. He venido aquí a reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho. El ejército de Shehan es mío.

Narifusa y Andou trocaron miradas antes de lanzar guturales carcajada. Ya conocía la respuesta. Colocó su mano temblorosa entorno a la empuñadura dorada de su espada.

— ¡Pero que incoherencias ha venido a recitar esta noche, mi señora!— exclamó Narifusa al borde de las lágrimas por la risa—. La única persona que es digna del ejército entero es la misma que sea dueña de Minus, y por lo que he escuchado, la espada sigue clavada en el pecho de su último portador, aguardando a que aquel que sea digno de ella la extraiga.

—En ese caso…—asintió, desvainando el arma ante la mirada atónita de los mercaderes.

El filo de su hoja cortó el aire y las respiraciones de los ahí presentes. Satisfecha, oteo la estupefacción en sus rostros. Podía intuir lo que pasaba por sus mentes, ¿Cómo era que una chica tan frágil como ella obtuviese a Minus?, la respuesta era sencilla: era digna de ella.

Silenciado por la mordacidad de la jovencita, Narifusa no tuvo más remedio que implorarle perdón y mostrarle respeto al posarse ante sus pies.

—Le ruego me perdone, mi señora— masculló, aferrando sus dedos a la falda de su vestido.

—No es necesario que se humille a sí mismo. Sus palabras no han causado otro efecto en mi más que regodeo— dijo. Su firme comando obligo al anciano a ponerse de pie, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el enojo.

Resignado, ordenó a Usami traer el báculo. El palo era de marfil, albergaba antiguas inscripciones perfectamente talladas y en el extremo superior curvo, podía apreciarse el trabajo del artista al crear formas tan hermosas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas como Alejandrita, Benitoita, Poudretteite y Grandidierite.

— ¿Esta hecho entonces? ¿Ellos me pertenecen?— cuestionó sin apartar la mirada del centro.

—Sostiene el báculo, posee a Minus, el ejército es suyo— se adelantó a responder Andou—. Usami la llevara a la Plaza de los Titanes.

Montó a lomos de su noble corcel. Sentía como su corazón galopaba al mismo ritmo del trote de su pardo rocín, el palpitar retumbaba en sus oídos, como si estuviese dentro de una pesadilla. Las entrañas se le removieron. Se preguntó si sus enemigos se sentirían nerviosos al ver a su ejército, sin nada más que plena determinación contempló los rostros de cada hombre mientras deambulaba por el frente con su caballo.

« _Son míos, ellos me pertenecen. Es hora de liberar a Konoha_ ». Pensó Sakura.

 **Continuará**

 **N/A: ¡Por fin he finalizado el capítulo de esta historia! ¡Me tomó más tiempo de lo previsto, pero no saben lo contenta que me siento al haberlo logrado! Lamento la demora, espero que la actualización compense la espera.**

 **Pasando a hablar sobre el capítulo, estuvo centrado en Sakura, esto es un parte aguas en su papel dentro de la guerra y en otros círculos. Ahora posee un poderoso ejército, sin embargo, lo ha conseguido a costa de cargar con una maldición, ¿Recuerdan la historia de la espada Minus?, pues tres sucesos significantes marcaran la vida de Sakura.**

 **Me encanta incluir profecías, son como pequeños spoilers de lo que vendrá, no obstante, muchas de ellas tienen otra interpretación y es el deber de Sakura descubrirlo. Ahora, si bien sabemos que Sasuke está vivo, queda esperar como actuara nuestra protagonista para liberarlo, solo puedo decirles que se vienen momentos intensos de nuestra pareja favorita, lo he vaticinado desde el inicio del fic, pero es hora de que esto suceda.**

 **Si el capítulo fue de su agrado no duden en decírmelo, sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, también, me parece interesante leer sus teorías. Si lo creen merecedor de un comentario no se contengan, se los agradeceré profundamente, al igual si lo añaden a su lista de favoritos o siguen las actualizaciones, hacen de esta experiencia algo muy lindo.**

 **Sin más, paso a retirarme, tengo muchas historias en las cuales trabajar, continuaciones por escribir y actualizaciones por publicar. Es un placer estar de regreso con ustedes, muchísimas gracias por el constante apoyo y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos hasta la próxima, les mando un fuerte abrazo, ¡cuídense!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	8. Capítulo VII: Una diosa en la tierra 2

**Capítulo VII**

 **Una diosa en la tierra**

 **Parte II**

Entre las serenas dunas del desierto se difundía el tintineo rítmico de las armaduras y el barullo de los soldados. Las tiendas se erguían en medio de la noche, a las afueras de la metrópoli amurallada. Miles de hombres en armaduras oscuras anclaron al atardecer, comandados por una belleza de cabello rosado, una chica pequeña que portaba coraza y cabalgaba como un guerrero a la batalla.

Postrada en los lomos de su yegua, Sakura tiró las riendas y miro hacia los prados, donde las paredes de granito se alzaban imponentes, abrigando al imperio del tirano. Sabía muy poco sobre la guerra, pero comenzaba a comprender las reglas básicas del juego. Sasori era un hombre poderoso, y como tal, buscaba alcanzar la gloria, erguirse victorioso sobre sus enemigos y demostrar su potestad al mundo.

Los largos cabellos se mecieron al compás del gélido viento nocturno; lisonjeo, cuidadosa, el pomo dorado de la espalda que resaltaba por encima del tahalí colgado en su cadera. Definitivamente ya no era una niña temerosa, rozaba el umbral de la juventud, pero ya había contemplado la crueldad del ser humano. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al rememorar los rostros de aquellos a los que asesinó durante su travesía, agarró el frasco de Minus y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo donde brillaban las estrellas.

Absorta en cavilaciones, fue el barullo y el fulgor de las fogatas los que recibieron a Sakura al volver con su ejército. Una zanja profunda rodeaba el campamento, habían recolectado troncos para convertirlos en picas, sus hombres argumentaban que no estarían tranquilos si dormían en un campamento desprotegido.

Descendió del alazán, clavando los pies en la arena. Aquellos hombres la contemplaban con respeto o tal vez temor, no era capaz de descifrar las emociones que decoraban esos rostros imperturbables. La armadura tintineaba a medida que se desplazaba entre los senderos de soldados, le parecía gracioso el hecho de ser una chica menuda dirigiendo un poderoso ejército, ni siquiera en sus más descabellados sueños se proyectó a sí misma como una guerrera.

Recorrió el campamento dentro del perímetro establecido por sus hombres, las tiendas se alzaban ordenadamente en hileras perfectamente situadas en medio del desierto. No le tomó mucho tiempo localizar su pabellón, era el más grande y llamativo de todos, estaba en el centro, rodeado por sus fieles soldados.

Los hombres que custodiaban la entrada retomaron su posición al verla arribar, Sakura les dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba habituada a las muestras de respeto, pero siempre le parecieron innecesarias, no obstante, su madre se había encargado de educarla estrictamente para ser una dama intachable, la esposa perfecta de un gran señor o incluso de un rey.

Ingresó al pabellón, dejando caer las cortinas detrás de ella. La opulencia al interior de la carpa emulaba a la de un palacio. El aroma a hierbas y flores saturaba cada rico, transportándola a los días de primavera en los bellos campos de Konohagakure, cuando andaba descalza por la hierba al tiempo que los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel tan tímida como un amante.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la pila de pieles y cojines que amoldaban su lecho. Comenzó a despojarse de la armadura de cuero iniciando por los brazaletes, prosiguiendo con las grebas y escarcelas, pasando a las hombreras y el gorjal; finalizando con el peto. Lanzó la camisa de lino al suelo, delegando las calzas al mismo sitio. Limpio su rostro, cubrió su desnudez con un sencillo vestido de color azul; des hizo la trenza compacta, liberando la hermosa cascada de hilos rosados.

Sin más preámbulos, marchó al deber. Irresoluta, examinó el enorme mapa que se extendía en la mesa, mostraba un panorama del caletre de la ciudad, edificios, entradas y salidas estaban marcados con cruces rojas, otorgándole detalles necesarios para formular un ataque.

—Habrá guerra con Sasori— le dijo Chiyo al entrar al pabellón, acompañada del oficial más duro y justo de la cuadrilla, elegido por sus compañeros.

—Eso es bueno, mi señora, su enemigo sabe que es poderosa.

Sakura sonrió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una palabra distinta para un halago, comúnmente, el sexo opuesto la llamaba hermosa, por lo tanto, catalogarla como influyente le generaba cierto placer indescriptible.

—Repasaremos la estrategia al amanecer— ordenó, tomando asiento sobre las montañas de pieles. Estaba exhausta, tenía los muslos magullados y las manos heridas por la fricción de las riendas. Conforme los días transcurrían el viaje se transformaba en un verdadero tormento.

Acatando las órdenes de su señora, el oficial abandonó la tienda. Sakura sabía que su descanso seria limitado, debía estar alerta en caso de que el enemigo se resolviese a atacar, pero Chiyo argumentaba que Sasori era demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo así.

—Acompáñame, niña, tengo algo que mostrarte— masculló la anciana. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una especie de mueca socarrona.

Ambas abandonaron el refugio. Sakura la siguió de cerca, caminaba delicada y ligeramente bajo la penumbra de la noche, con el rostro vuelto hacia el suelo. Parecía absorta, perdida en un sueño. Estaba asustada, nerviosa.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en la tienda a duras penas alumbrada de su fiel acompáñate.

—Vamos querida— Chiyo extendió su mano—es hora.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la mano arrugada de la dama y después a su alrededor. Tres mujeres aguardaban de pie en medio del pabellón, formando una especie de triangulo. La luz tintineante de las velas resplandecía tímidamente como un lucero en el cielo. El aire polvoriento tenía un aroma dulce gracias a la barrita de incienso que ardía cerca del brasero. La pelirosa se mantuvo de pie al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

Chiyo la ayudo a llegar al centro de la figura. Sakura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un cojín. Sus curiosos ojos verdes examinaron la estancia, ubicando un cuenco con líquido oscuro, un pequeño martillo y un cincel.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?— preguntó asustada, haciendo el ánimo de levantarse y salir huyendo.

—Tranquilízate, niña, es solo un ritual. Te lo ganaste— espetó Chiyo, supliendo a una de las chicas en el sitio. Las tres damas cerraron la figura tomando una soga que las conectaba, dejando a Sakura y a la sacerdotisa en el centro.

Dubitativa, siguió las órdenes de la mujer, apartando el vestido, dejando la piel expuesta al dolor. Su piel iba a ser marcada, era una costumbre en Suna, popular entre los guerreros. Según los relatos, cuanto más fuerte era el soldado y cuantas más batallas ganaba añadía una marca a su cuerpo con el objetivo de imponer miedo y respeto a sus enemigos, había hombres que estaban repletos de figuras, todas con un significado, una historia.

Ella obtuvo el honor gracias a su espada.

La tinta se impregnaba perfectamente su piel nívea, cual sangre en la nieve. La sacerdotisa inicio en los hombros, bosquejando un diseño sagrado, realizando formas geométricas proporcionales, la mayoría de ellos círculos que conformaban patrones similares a las flores y a las cuentas de los collares; prosiguió por el pecho, a la altura del esternón, marcó por encima de sus senos y descendió hasta las costillas.

Era su turno de mostrarle al enemigo el poder que poseía, trazando en su bajo vientre, la pelvis y una ínfima zona de sus muslos. Sus delicadas manos, magulladas por las riendas y las armas dejaron de ser las de una princesa para transformarse en las de una diosa de la guerra. La fuerza, valentía, sabiduría, fortuna, fertilidad, todos los buenos augurios tatuados en su piel.

: : : : : : : :

Tamborileo los dedos sobre la superficie de caoba. El sol resplandecía en lo más alto del firmamento y el calor se colaba entre las telas de la carpa. Comenzó sus labores antes de que los primeros rayos de luz aparecieran. Las doncellas de Chiyo habían preparado un atavió digno de una soberana, perfecto para el impetuoso clima del desierto.

Sus comandantes le informaban las tácticas de la batalla, explicando cada detalle del posible asedio. Sanada, el superior de ellos, tenía una mueca imperturbable, sostenía el yelmo debajo del brazo y señalaba con el dedo índice el recorrido del ejército sobre el mapa. Sakura intentaba seguirles el paso, su conocimiento respecto a tejemanejes castrenses era taxativo, normalmente, Naruto y Sasuke eran los gestores de tal tarea, pensaban como beligerantes, habían sido entrenados para eso. En cambio, para ella era un tema nuevo y fascinante, existían demasiadas estrategias, todas y cada una poseían trucos, cualquiera que osase llamarse a sí mismo un conquistador debía aprenderlas.

El emisario de Sakura había llegado una hora más tarde acompañado de un hombre joven completamente ataviado con joyas preciosas y telas de hermosos colores y brocados, iba acompañado de otros dos chicos, y unos seis más aguardaban en el exterior de la tienda, custodiando el palanquín.

La pelirosa lo estudio mientras las doncellas servían vino. Su rostro era cuadrado, las facciones toscas, duras, tenía la nariz ancha y de forma aguileña, sus ojos eran grandes y sus labios delgados, contraídos en una fina línea. La piel cobriza resaltaba gracias a las telas amarillas de su atuendo, llevaba los dedos cubiertos de anillos brillantes y desprendía un aura de autoridad que por poco llegó a intimidarla.

—He escuchado historias de su belleza y gracia, pero estas no le hacen justicia, mi señora— dijo, hilvanando un obsequioso retozo.

Sin decir nada, la pelirosa tomó asiento sobre la enorme silla predispuesta sobre el tinglado de nogal. Enfiló la espalda y levantó la barbilla. Aquel caballero era un heraldo de Sasori, podía decirlo por sus lujosas ropas y los cofres que cargaban los esclavos.

— ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, mi señor?— cuestionó, aferrando sus dedos al cáliz plateado que la moza le entregaba.

—Contemplamos su arribo al atardecer. Quince mil hombres no pasan desapercibidos ante los ojos del emperador.

La chica llevó a sus labios la copa, sorbiendo elegante un poco de vino especiado. Clavó su mirada en la del visitante. Si en algo tenía experiencia era las negociaciones, estaba claro que Sasori deseaba entablar un dialogo amistoso antes de la batalla.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta— señaló, removiéndose discretamente en su asiento.

—Su legua es sagaz como la de una serpiente— espetó— y sus palabras claras.

Con un simple chasquido los chicos se acercaron. Colocaron dos cofres bajo sus pies, descubriendo las excentricidades resguardadas. Los lingotes de oro y las joyas preciosas podían quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, no obstante, Sakura no era como los demás.

— ¿Acaso trata de halagarme?— preguntó divertida. No era la primera vez que un hombre intentaba persuadirla con falsas promesas y escandalosos regalos. Muchos caballeros acudieron a su padre con la esperanza de ganarse su mano a cambio de unas monedas. Neji Hyuga había triunfado en lo que otros fracasaron.

—Trató de persuadirla a cambiar su rumbo y marcharse— rebatió formal.

—Su señor me subestima. Si cree que algunas joyas y oro van a afectarme está completamente equivocado.

—Haría bien en llevarse a sus soldados a otra parte—dijo— Sería lo mejor.

— ¿Mejor para quién?— preguntó en respuesta. Conocía la situación del reino gracias a los relatos de Chiyo. La esclavitud era su principal fuente de ingresos, solo los nobles podían disfrutan la autonomía del reino, sometiendo a los más débiles.

—Para todos, pero en especial para usted.

—Si su señor desea hablar sobre guerra debió venir él y no enviar a un represente, ¿o es que teme enfrentarse a una niña que no comprende el arte de la guerra?

La tensión en el aire era tan grande que podía cortarse con una espada. Sakura defendía sus ideales, el ejército y la vida de Sasuke dependían de ella.

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué no se presenta usted ante él?, estoy seguro que su visita lo alegrara y tal vez, una charla logre convencerla de marcharse y evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Era la oportunidad perfecta para actuar imprudentemente. Aceptar la invitación suponía adentrarse en las fauces del lobo. Era más claro que el agua que debía acudir sola, sin armas y sin nadie que pudiese defenderla, sin embargo, aquello le otorgaba el medio para saber el paradero de Sasuke.

—Tal cosa no sucederá— intervino Sanada.

—No hay que ser groseros, Sanada, es nuestro invitado— masculló, esbozando una sonrisa—Asistiré— al levantarse, las campanillas de su vestido resonaron.

–Un palanquín aguardara por usted— el paraninfo abandonó su asiento. Deliberadamente se aproximó a ella y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano. Salió de la tienda y volvió la vista antes de partir, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto cortes de despedida.

La pelirosa dejo de sonreír. Solicito a las doncellas que apartaran los cofres, dio por terminada la reunión y pidió tiempo a solas. Tenía el alma en vilo y el estómago hecho un montón de nudos prietos.

Deambuló por la tienda intentando calmar sus nervios, si los dioses eran bondadosos con ella no solo lograría salvar a Sasuke, sino también una ciudad entera.

—Sasori es un hombre peligroso, Sakura— le advirtió Chiyo.

Sakura había olvidado el verdadero significado de la palabra "peligro". Llevaba dos meses escapando de Obito, exponiendo su vida en osadas encomiendas como enfrentar a una mítica serpiente o llevarse una maldición para obtener una espada. Sasori era el mayor de sus problemas, tenía a Sasuke, lo que quería decir que poseía el mapa y la espada de Zadis.

—Lo sé— masculló, boicoteando la mirada inquisitiva de la anciana—Pero a veces las personas hacen cosas valientes o estúpidas.

La piel aun le dolía, las heridas del tatuaje tardarían en sanar, dejando una pequeña cicatriz oculta tras la tinta. Lanzó un largo y pausado suspiro.

—Y dime niña ¿estas siendo estúpida o valiente?

—En este momento, no lo sé. — Apretó los labios. Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en un héroe, aquellos a los que muchas veces tildo de estúpidos.

: : : : : : : :

Estaba magullado, hambriento, somnoliento e irritado. No había ventanas ni lecho, sumido en la penumbra, estrujaba la paja sucia. La oscuridad era absoluta. Recordaba muy poco, paredes de granito grises, antorchas iluminando el camino de las mazmorras, una imponente puerta de madera desgastada y nada más. Podía estar ciego o quizás muerto.

El omoplato le palpitaba cada vez que se movía, lanzando letargos de fulminante dolor desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. La herida expuesta pronto se infectaría si no recibía atención médica, podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a secarse en los bordes y el fétido olor que desprendía.

La mazmorra se encontraba debajo del palacio, en lo más profundo del enorme castillo de lujos y opulencias. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, estaba perfectamente resguardado, ni siquiera los rayos del sol o la luna se filtraban entre las paredes. Si cerraba los ojos no existía diferencia alguna, así que procuraba mantenerse quieto, inmóvil como una estatua, dormía cuando su cuerpo lo precisaba y despertaba cuando las pesadillas se tornaban pérfidas.

Sin embargo, simples tareas se habían convertido en una tortura. Cuando estaba despierto su mente se sumía en un torbellino de pensamientos que le aro mentaba el alma. Evocaba a Sakura en la oscuridad, intentaba aferrarse a su recuerdo, sin embargo terminaba desvaneciéndose en la bruma. Soñaba con las promesas rosas y sus manos manchadas de sangre, y ya no sabía si lo mejor era sumirse en el sueño o torturarse con sus pensamientos.

Temeroso, acaricio trémulamente la herida en su espalda; no era profunda, pero dolía. La carne ardía al tacto, frunció el ceño al percatarse del líquido que emanaba, no era nada parecido a la sangre, mucho menos al pus, si la infección progresaba perdería el brazo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar algunas voces en el pasillo, Al principio lo relacionó con alguna especie de alucinación; hacia mucho que no oía nada, más que el sonido de su respiración. Tenía fiebre, sus labios estaban tan secos como el desierto, agrietados como su suelo. Se sobresaltó cuando la pesada puerta de madera se abrió.

Intentó reincorporarse, pero el suplicio de la carne lo detuvo, manteniéndolo en su sitio sin necesidad de encadenarlo. La repentina luz le hizo daño. Las antorchas iluminaban las mazmorras, desvelando los rostros de los demás condenados y los piadosos visitantes.

El guardia introdujo la llave en la cerradura, jalando hacia él la reja, permitiéndole ingresar a la sombra esquiva, no sin antes recordarle el tiempo con el que contaba.

Sasuke observó en silencio la delicada figura; cubierta con una capa desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Colocó la antorcha en la torce, depositó la canasta sobre la paja sucia y se hincó grácilmente como si fuese una de alta cuna. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, rebusco algunos utensilios, extrayendo una escarcela de cuero.

La chica acercó la faltriquera. Vacilante, clavó sus ojos en el objeto después en la mirada de la joven. Tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto; aun en la oscuridad era posible contemplar sus bellos ojos cerúleos. Era una criatura delicada, gentil.

No podía apartar sus ojos de ella. En la oscuridad de las gélidas sombras, la chica resplandecía. Desesperado, tomó la bolsa y bebió, ansioso. El agua resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, las gotas recorrieron su cuello hasta desaparecer en su camisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?— preguntó con voz débil.

—Nada de hablar— lo acalló dulcemente.

Hábilmente tomó algunos frascos, la mayoría contenían brebajes medicinales, hierbas machacadas, aloe vera, melisa, jengibre, menta, todas tenían una función.

—Aparta la camisa y déjame ver la herida— ordenó.

Con sumo trabajo alzó los brazos, pasando el retazo de tela astrosa por encima de la cabeza. Una dentera recorrió toda la extensión de su espalda al sentir los afables dedos de la mujer sobre la piel expuesta. Entrevió que la falsa fascinación hacia la joven se debía al recuerdo de Sakura. Aquella mujer proyectaba a la perfección la imagen de la pelirosa, evocando el deseo y la culpa.

— ¿Te conozco?— inquirió, entrecortado. Su respiración se aceleró gracias al latigazo de dolencia. El líquido arrastraba consigo la sangre y suciedad casi impregnadas en la piel, desvelando el fino corte de la espada.

—No— masculló cerca de su oído, lavando con cuidado los alrededores de la herida— pero yo a ti si, Uchiha Sasuke. — añadió, elevando sus letárgicos ojos por un ínfimo instante.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

En alguna otra ocasión su reacción habría sido violenta, más las circunstancias lo obligaban a permanecer amainado, no tenía una espada y mucho menos fuerzas para defenderse.

—Eso no es lo que importa— disipó con facilidad. Era la tercera pregunta que evadía. Calmada, acercó un cuenco con hierbas a los labios del azabache— te ayudara a calmar el dolor— le dijo.

Bebió pausadamente. No reconocía el sabor, pero tenía la certeza que no lo pondría a dormir como otros brebajes que los curanderos utilizaban para disipar el suplicio.

—Esta noche se celebrara un banquete— susurró, asegurándose que los guardias no escuchasen la conversación.

— ¿Por qué debería interesarme?— estrujó los ojos y los dientes cuando el ungüento entro en contacto con la carne expuesta, hundiendo las manos en la paja mientras el ardor se iba desvaneciendo.

—Una valiente guerrera ha venido desde el desierto. Dirige un majestuoso ejército y porta una espada maldita— dijo la mujer del velo—su nombre es Haruno Sakura y juega un papel importante en tu encomienda, necesita protección más que nunca.

La joven colocó una compresa con hierbas sobre la herida. Considerada, lo ayudo a cubrirse el torso y a beber más agua.

—Sakura es fuerte, no necesita protección— masculló. Una mueca de suplicio decoró su hermosa faz al tiempo que intentaba reincorporarse, recargando su espalda contra la húmeda pared de cantera.

—Las profecías dicen que ella es la diosa guerrera, por su vigor y ferocidad. Al conseguir la espada ha obtenido algo más que un ejército, y eso significa poder— comentó, depositando los recursos utilizados en la canasta.

Desde el momento en el que se decidió a regresar por ella supo que podría su vida en peligro. Había intentado protegerla de todos los males, pero era prácticamente imposible tapar el sol con un dedo. Ahora lideraba un ejército, pasar desapercibidos seria quimérico, tarde o temprano Obito conocería su paradero y no dudaría en ponerle un precio a la cabeza de la pelirosa.

—Tú la amas, ¿cierto?

La mirada de Sasuke viajó por la pequeña estancia. La luz todavía parecía extraña, como de otro mundo, llevaba horas, días o inclusive semanas confinado a la oscuridad de la mazmorra, la penumbra lo había hecho suyo desde que puso un pie dentro de la celda. Por un momento la calma impregnó su corazón, Sakura estaba viva, sana y salva, había logrado escapar. Esperaba que su razonamiento la hiciera marcharse muy lejos, vender el ejército y la espada y vivir como una mujer rica por el resto de sus días. Una sonrisa irónica surco sus labios, ese no era su estilo, definitivamente se quedaría a luchar, aun si eso suponía poner en juego su propia integridad.

¿Si la amaba?, por supuesto que sí. Lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón, sus sentimientos por ella eran tan grandes que dolía.

—Volverás a traicionarla, Sasuke— le indicó la mujer con tanta seguridad que lo hizo temer.

—El tiempo se ha terminado— irrumpió el guardia apareciendo en el pasillo.

Las figuras de capas oscuras comenzaron a congregarse, cerrando las celdas tras de sí. Sasuke tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero no era el momento.

—Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Indra Otsutsuki.

: : : : : : : :

Mientras Sakura observaba las impresionantes torres del palacio su corazón se colmó de temores. Avistaba el magnífico presidio del Emperador; no era un castillo, sino un alcázar amurallado de gran extensión, custodiado por torres cilíndricas de puertas de codo. La planta basilical de tres naves, con un nártex en la entrada cubierto con bóveda de astas y un ábside semicircular de cabecera, completada con una enorme cúpula surgió como fantasmas que fueron adquiriendo su verdadera forma a medida que se aproximaban.

Bajo el puente discurría una rápida corriente del rio artificial. Se excavaron canales por todo el perímetro del palacio, para crear lagos poco profundos, decorados con plantas y peces exóticos que deambulaban por las diáfanas aguas. El dorado de las paredes se reflejaba en el líquido cristalino, dando la impresión de que este era oro líquido y no las lluvias que caían repentinamente en ese perfecto oasis.

Sakura se movió incomoda en el asiento del palanquín. Pronto se ocultaría el sol. Estaba ataviada con un exuberante conjunto de dos piezas; la parte superior, un bonito sostén con cuencas, cubría sus senos, dejando expuesto los planos lisos de su abdomen, portaba una gargantilla que abarcaba la circunferencia de su cuello y unos aretes tan largos que rozaban su quijada. La falda de algodón se ajustaba a su cadera.

Al acercarse al palacio colocó el kokoshnik de perlas sobre su cabeza. Era un tocado exuberante, pesado, tiras de cuencas blanquecinas colgaban a los costados de su rostro, enmarcando la forma de la faz y una malla de las mismas ocultaba la marca en su frente.

Chiyo le había dicho que tuviese mucho cuidado, Sasori era un hombre susceptible, también le sugirió que si le ofrecían algún refrigerio o algo de beber no lo rechazara, los nobles no perdonaban los insultos, mucho menos si provenían de una amenaza como ella.

Seis guardias salieron del puesto que custodiaban envueltos en capas carmín y pesadas armaduras doradas. Sakura no pudo verles el rostro, pero si escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Los hombres que cargaban el palanquín se detuvieron para dejar el pesado transporte en el suelo, las cortinas se abrieron, descubriendo un magnifico jardín lleno de árboles de naranja y limón, azahares fragantes que embriagaban el ambiente combinado con jazmines y nardos.

Se sintió desnuda cuando las miradas hambrientas de los huestes se posaron sobre su bella anatomía. Chiyo la había ayudado a portar el atuendo que el emperador le regaló, aderezando sus rostros, pintando sus ojos con pigmentos negros y sus labios con barra carmín, además, perfumó los recovecos de su cuerpo, según ella, aquello suscitaría el deseo y adormecería los sentidos de guerrero de su nieto.

El sonido de los darbukas y los duf retumbaban, el corazón de Sakura latía a su ritmo. El nay aullaba y el qanun trinaba en el interior. Custodiada por los guardias, las pesadas puertas decoradas se abrieron de par en par. La enorme cúpula dominaba el interior del castillo, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los pequeños ventanales ingeniosamente dispuestos. La estructura estaba apoyada sobre cuatro pechinas decoradas con mosaicos con la presentación de los dioses. Trabajos de trépano con decoración de hojas de acanto, conseguían elevar los arcos y darle altura a la nave central. Sobre las naves laterales observó un piso superior, una especie de triforio, cubierto de madera donde los arcos se alternaban en medio punto y columnas.

Las naves estaban llenas de mosaicos de iconografía de las deidades y los suelos recubiertos con pavimento policromado de mármol. Aquellos hipnóticos mosaicos estaban hechos de cristales, vidrios, plata y oro. El dorado, el pórfido verde, el basalto de las columnas y el suelo de piezas geométricas disminuían la sensación de pesadez, creando un conjunto intencionadamente bello, suntuoso, reflejo del poder imperial.

Los sonidos rebotaban en las columnas mientras los invitados bebían y contemplaban la ondulante danza de las bailarinas sobre las tarimas, otros tantos reposaban en cojines coloridos al mismo tiempo que fumaban en pipas opio y narguiles, exhalando grandes bocanadas de humo. Las mujeres portaban vestidos vaporosos que mostraban las curvas finas de sus cuerpos apetecibles, encargándose de atender y hacer la visita de los altos mandos una experiencia inolvidable.

Sus pasos se tornaron lentos al igual que sus procesos mentales, las drogas comenzaban a surtir un efecto en ella aunque no estuviese consumiendo directamente. Poco a poco, se impuso el silencio.

Un joven completamente ataviado como un soberano salió de la oscuridad y se plantó en la tarima donde el trono se ubicaba. Era de una belleza portentosa; alto, de fino cabello rojizo, su rostro sereno podía calificarse de bondadoso. Tenía los ojos de un color dorado asombroso, llevaba un kurta de terciopelo azul, con decorados capitel, la camisa suelta caía hasta sus tobillos, otra tela de color escarlata se sostenía en el hombro, pasaba por la espalda y se afianzaba a su cadera. El ajuar parecía de gran valor. Sonrió a la multitud, acto seguido, hizo un ademan con las manos para indicar a todos que se arrodillaran.

Sakura permaneció de pie, tal vez por esa arrogancia guerrera o porque su cuerpo no le respondía.

El emperador no recitó ni una sola palabra, pero en cuanto todos se hubiesen arrodillado, dio las gracias con una sonrisa y tomó asiento en su trono. Dos bellas mujeres lo acompañaban, una de ellas tenía el rostro en forma de triángulo invertido, ojos grandes, hundidos, de un extra mezcla de colores naranja y ámbar. Un velo le cubría la cabeza, pero no ocultaba la larga melena bergamota, una tiara de cuentas colgaba de su frente y en contraste con otras mujeres, su atuendo escondía gran parte de su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso. La segunda de ellas portaba un atavió similar, tenía los ojos violetas y el cabello rojo como el de su esposo.

Ambas la contemplaron con displicencia, dieron media vuelta y se situaron en sus respectivos asientos, cada una a un costado del rey, en pequeños cojines, con muecas de mortal seriedad.

—Me alegra no ser ciego y poder contemplar una belleza como la que se encuentra esta noche en mi castillo.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, descendió los escalones del entarimado hasta acortar la distancia entre los dos. A sabiendas, comenzó a rodearla, examinando cada tramo de su cuerpo expuesto, cada curva con descaro.

—No hay nada mejor que ver a una hermosa mujer desnuda por primera vez.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral cuando los labios del emperador rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja. Las entrañas se le removieron, quizás por el vino o el humo, o tal vez por la contradicha cercanía de Sasori. Olía a menta y jazmín, pero ni siquiera el dulce aroma tranquilizaba sus nervios.

Hizo el esfuerzo, esbozo una tima sonrisa y mantuvo la compostura.

—Sus comentarios son halagadores, su excelencia, pero no creo que sus esposas los escuchen con buenos oídos— replicó cordialmente. Bebió un trago de vino.

El hombre ofreció su mano, dirigiéndola a un sitio especialmente reservado para el emperador y su invitada. Los sirvientes rápidamente se aproximaron a colmarlos de atenciones, disponiendo toda clase de aperitivos. Dos bailarinas arribaron para entrenar al monarca- Sakura se sonrojo al atisbar los cuerpos semidesnudos de las chicas, apenas cubiertos por una delgada tela transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Me intriga el motivo de su visita a mi Imperio— dijo, echando un vistazo a las danzantes y después a ella.— Si lo que está buscando es guerra, haría bien en llevarse a sus hombres a otra parte.

Los platillos aromatizados con albaca, comino, cilantro y hierbabuena solo le generaron más nauseas, no obstante, se hizo el ánimo a ingerir otro elegante sorbo de vino.

—Cinco mil de sus hombres contra quince mil de mis soldados— señaló, ladeando la cabeza un poco, divertida— explíqueme como es que espera derrotarlos. No me parece que los dioses apuesten a su favor.

En alguna otra ocasión, Sasori habría ordenado decapitar a cualquiera que se atreviese a poner su palabra en duda. Sin embargo, la belleza de Sakura lo incitaba a participar en ese peligroso juego, era la primera mujer que capturaba su absoluta e indivisible atención, no solo con su apariencia, sino también con su intelecto.

—Mi ejército se ha enfrentado a otros más grandes y han triunfado.

—Su ejército está conformado por mercenarios, no dudo que un hombre que pelee por oro soporte ser derrotado por una niña inocente como yo que no sabe nada respecto al arte de la guerra.

—Usted es una dama inteligente, estoy seguro que la propuesta adecuada puede hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Era la hora de iniciar con las negociaciones. Sasori era un hombre poderoso, pero en su experiencia, los hombres poderosos siempre pedían algo a cambio.

Bebió de golpe el resto del vino. Entretenido, el pelirrojo elevó una ceja y con un sencillo ademan, comando a uno de los sirvientes abastecer la copa de la bella dama.

—Supongo que podemos entablar un convenio— susurró. La cercanía entre ambos era peligrosamente inexistente, y no porque ella lo estuviese disfrutando, sino porque su anfitrión parecía hambriento. — Ahora que lo menciona, tiene en su poder algo que me interesa.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Un prisionero— dijo con firmeza. De pronto, al notar la seriedad en la faz del emperador, sintió un miedo indescriptible. Tenía una sola oportunidad para liberar a Sasuke y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarla.

—Hablemos de negocios en un sitio más tranquilo, el humo y el barullo me impiden escuchar con claridad tus propuestas. — El emperador sonrió.

Sin más preámbulos, deposito su copa en la bandeja de uno de los mozos y le quito a Sakura la suya, entregándola a otro joven. La ayudo a ponerse de pie, con un agarre firme y una mirada embriagante.

La pelirosa se estremeció al sentir la mano del soberano en su espalda baja, empujándola con delicadeza al pasillo que se divisaba en la lejanía. Nadie iba a notar su ausencia, y eso le aterraba.

: : : : : : : :

Siguió los pasos de Sasori en absoluto silencio.

En su mente maquinaba el plan perfecto para escapar, el emperador la estaba arrastrando a un punto sin retorno.

Recorrieron el enorme pasillo donde se ubicaban los aposentos del rey. Por lo que había observado en su corta travesía por el palacio, Sasori dormía solo la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía dos esposas, cada una reposaba en su alcoba y acudían a la del pelirrojo cada vez que el deber lo requería, sin embargo, la atención de aquellas dos damas a veces no era suficiente, así que elegía a cualquier joven de su harem, lindas concubinas que deambulaban tranquilamente por las galerías y disfrutaban de las comodidades del imperio.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Sakura se quedó en el umbral, no obstante, se vio a si misma ingresando tras Sasori a sus aposentos.

Se trataba de una enorme estancia, emulaba el encanto de la sala del trono, pisos de mármol y murales de colares vibrantes. Del techo colgaba un candelabro colmado de velas a medio derretir, iluminando cada rincón. Había dos salas, una chimenea y un par de sillas y mesas. En una de éstas se alcanzaba a visualizar una jarra de vino. Sobre el patíbulo de jaspe se alzaba una cama de dimensiones colosales.

Sakura trago el nudo en su garganta al ver que Sasori se aproximaba a la mesa donde reposaba el licor, preparando dos copas de vino. No había mas sirvientes, ni bailarinas, eran ellos dos, solos.

Con una sonrisa recibió el trago, bebiendo un trago de vino. Al exterior, la luna era pequeña y la noche espeluznantemente negra. En la chimenea, el fuego rugía y la madera crepitaba. El calor y el ruido le estaban dando nauseas.

—Debo confesar que cuando atisbe a sus hombres rodear mis murallas no podía dar crédito a las profecías— indicó, bebiendo alegremente al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba la parte superior de su atuendo, exponiendo una pequeña prolongación de piel de su cuello.— Solo el digno y valiente guerrero sobrellevara la carga de minus— recitó.

Sakura le siguió el paso. El atuendo no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. El cuello comenzaba a dolerle por el peso de la corona, las joyas eran pesadas y la inmovilizaban. Tímidamente, subió los peldaños de la plataforma de mármol, tomando asiento al borde de la cama imperial.

—Usted dijo que hablaríamos de negocios— le recordó Sakura, pasando una de sus manos por la colcha de seda. Se levantó de inmediato, situó la copa de plata en una de las mesas y se dirigió al monarca.

—Te daré mucho y más. Tengo por delante reinos que conquistar. Sírveme con lealtad, quédate y lucha a mi lado.

La chica se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Sasori la despojo de la corona, soltando su largo cabello del sencillo peinado, desembocando por encima de sus glúteos. Los gélidos dedos se abrieron paso entre la cortina de hilos rosados, desenmascarado la intacta e inmaculada tez de su cuello. Podía sentir la cálida respiración contra su piel, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo cerca de ella. Contuvo las lágrimas, si rechazaba la propuesta él tenía el albedrio de retenerla en su castillo.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?— preguntó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la imagen del techo. Estrujó los labios cuando Sasori retiró el collar y deposito un beso húmedo sobre su hombro.

—Cualquier cosa— replicó, posando una mano sobre el abdomen de la chica, apegándola a su cuerpo. Sonrió maliciosamente contra su piel al sentir sus músculos contraerse.

—Libera a Uchiha Sasuke y hare cualquier cosa— sentencio. Había puesto un ultimátum sobre la mesa.

—Lo liberare en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de esta habitación— prometió, apartándose un segundo de ella.

Sakura sintió un momentáneo alivio, sin embargo, el nudo en su estómago le decía que eso no había terminado. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos cuando el hombre tomó asiento en uno de los sillones tapizados. Tal cual concubina, le ordeno colocarse frente a él.

—Ahora cumple tu parte del trato— espetó sombrío— quítate la ropa.

El frenético palpitar de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, como si estuviese sumergida en una pesadilla. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y se dirigió al centro de la sala. Volvió a mirar a Sasori, quien empezaba a mostrarse impaciente. Esta era su oportunidad. Solo debía ser lo suficientemente rápida como para tomar el puñal y clavárselo en el pecho.

Sus largos dedos juguetearon con el tirante del sostén hasta apartarlo y lanzarlo al suelo. Sus pechos eran altos, no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños. Sasori no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Haciendo uso de su nueva ventaja, se aproximó a paso lento; elevó la falda hasta sus caderas, dejándole ver al emperador sus largos muslos; en una mano llevaba el puñal, ocultándolo tras su espalda.

Sasori recorrió su nívea piel con sus repugnantes manos. Sakura apretó más el puñal contra su espalda, arqueándose al sentir la fría hoja. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado absorto colmándola de besos en el cuello y acariciando sus muslos.

—Ustedes los emperadores son tan patéticos— susurró, aferrando una de sus manos al respaldo del sillón— siempre pensando en que ciudades saquear, cuantas chicas violar y que tesoros tomar, ¿acaso sus hombres son tan miserables como usted?

Sasori no respondió; lo que hizo fue abofetearla con tanta fuerza que el rompió el labio. La empujo para quitársela de encima, delegándola al suelo. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando contempló el fulgor colérico decorar la mirada ambarina del emperador.

El puñal resbaló de su mano, estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Rápidamente, Sakura avanzó a rastras hacia él. Sentía las piernas pesadas como el hierro y notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Logró incorporarse en sus rodillas. Limpio el líquido carmín con el dorso de la mano y apoyándose de la mesa se irguió con la frente en alto.

—No eres digno de portar una corona— dijo, aproximándose desafiante a él.

Por un instante pensó que Sasori volvería a ponerle una mano encima, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, en contra de sus predicciones.

— ¿Y quién lo es?— cuestionó, disimulando los tintes de molestia en su voz.

—Yo— dijo. Clavó el puñal en su pecho, atravesando la carne y el bombeaste corazón, hasta que la hoja crujió. La sangre cálida resbalo por sus dedos.

Sakura apartó la daga y retrocedió algunos pasos. Estupefacto, Sasori la atisbaba. Ella volvió a cubrirse el pecho desnudo mientras Sasori acariciaba el suyo, alzando la mano, viendo como la sangre corría por sus largos dedos.

Poco a poco, el moribundo pelirrojo se acercó a ella con pasos renqueantes, hizo un esfuerzo por atacarla, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos en un débil agarre. Marcó su piel con líquido carmín al acariciarle la mejilla. Sakura, se alejó, contemplando como el cuerpo de Sasori caía al suelo.

Las lágrimas transparentes arrastraban las gotas rojas en su rostro. Desesperada, pasó una mano por su cabello, debía encontrar la espada y el mapa. Entre espasmos y sollozos, rebuscó en las gavetas. Los gritos en el pasillo acallaron su suplica. La esperanza se apagó como una antorcha sumergida en el océano.

Agradeció a los dioses cuando localizó las espadas, Sasori las estaba resguardando como un trofeo, el recordatorio de la abrasadora derrota a Uchiha Sasuke. Con miedo, rodeo la empuñadura del arma milenaria, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarla, pero pesaba más que minus.

Al algarabía de hace algunos minutos fue sustituida por desgarradores gritos. Se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes desesperados contra la puerta y los soldados clamando la presencia del emperador.

Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Sasori, tendido en medio de la estancia, sobre un charco de sangre. Afianzó sus dedos al pomo de la espada hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. La puerta se abrió, media docena de hombres armados ingresaron a la estancia. No ocultaron su expresión al ver a su soberano muerto, mucho menos el enojo al contemplarla a ella de pie, cubierta con la sangre del emperador.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeada por la guardia real de Sasori. Cualquiera de sus acciones la condenarían a la muerte. Lo había arruinado todo.

Antes de sentir el mordisco rojo y frio de sus armas, más hombres se adentraron en la habitación. Escuchó el choque del acero, el crujir de la carne y los gritos de dolor. Al elevar sus parpados, contempló a sus hombres.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó Sanada.

Su plan de ataque se ejecutó a la perfección.

: : : : : : : :

Había escuchado el cuerno y los tambores de guerra.

Procuraba mantenerse calmado, mas nunca fue fanático de la incertidumbre. Las campanas repicaron anunciando el asedio, pero nadie acudía a rescatarlo.

Se puso de pie con torpeza. Sentía extrañas las extremidades, tan pesadas como cuando porto por primera vez la armadura, con la ínfima diferencia de que esta vez no iba con ella. Recargó el costado derecho de su cuerpo contra la gélida pared de piedra, con los ojos clavados en la espeluznante oscuridad de la mazmorra.

Ahí, en su exilio, descubrió que cada vez pensaba más en Sakura. La veía tal como era en el verano antes de partir, gentil, hermosa, inocente, el ligero vestido blanco adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, como una diosa. Oía su voz, y proyectaba sus ojos, verdes y claros.

Reaccionó autómata cuando escucho el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. De las penumbras del umbral surgieron las luces de las antorchas y seguido el sonido tintineante de las armaduras. Supo que los soldados no pertenecían a la guardia del emperador al analizar sus armaduras.

Un gendarme le iluminó el rostro, la luz era violenta y lastimaba. Escuchó el tintineo de las llaves y después el sonido de la celda al abrirse. Dubitativo y cansado, se quedó ahí durante algunos segundos. Necesitaba recobrar el aliento para salir de ahí.

Las piernas le temblaban, cada paso que daba suponía un gran esfuerzo, tenía fiebre y la vitalidad iba abandonando su cuerpo. Puso un pie fuera de la celda, intento erguirse, pero el dolor de la herida se lo impidió.

Mordió sus labios y prosiguió. El andar era torpe, le tomó unos cuantos minutos subir todos los peldaños que conectaban las mazmorras con el castillo. Sentía que iba a vomitar, incluso desvanecerse. No había ingerido alimentos desde su llegada, solo agua.

Soltó un suspiro de genuino alivio cuando el primer pasillo del palacio apareció ante él, tranquilo y aluzado. Debía llegar a la sala del trono. Aquellos hombres pertenecían al ejército de Sakura, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Entonces los oídos le empezaron a zumbar; el suelo bajo sus pies a tambalearse. Sakura estaba en el palacio, no obstante, desconocía si estaba viva. Prosiguió con su camino, luchando con la molestia. Los sonidos repicaban lejanos y la vista mudaba imprecisa.

Refrenaba las lágrimas. Sus torpes piernas lo hicieron caer, abofeteándose contra el suelo. Logró erguirse, inestable, y por primera vez en su vida llamo a los dioses, Implorándoles misericordia. Con el último denuedo, cruzó el umbral de la puerta entreabierta, penetrando la sala del trono.

Al parecer, sus suplicas fueron atendidas; el corazón le dio un vuelco, ahí estaba ella, de pie en medio de la estancia. Ni siquiera la opulencia de la estancia podía opacar la belleza de Sakura. La miraba con ojos bien abiertos por la conmoción. El tiempo dejo de pasar, y cuando retomó la marcha transcurría lento.

Su corazón estaba desbocado, tenía miedo que aquello se tratase de una cruel pesadilla. Continúo de manera automática, se arrastraría hacia ella si era necesario, necesitaba tocarla, rodearla con ambos brazos y jamás soltarla.

Ella se percató de su presencia. Viró sobre sus tobillos con gracia, haciendo resonar los abalorios de su atuendo. Tenía el rostro y el torso manchado de sangre, y pensó que estaba herida. Atisbó a una criatura gentil. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. En la oscuridad de las gélidas sombras, Sakura resplandecía. Despedía una trémula luz blanca, como si le hubieran acicalado la tez nívea con polvo de estrellas.

Recorrió la arcada. No prestó atención a los susurros consternados de los soldados mientras caminaba delicada y ligeramente bajo la cúpula. Con la misma rapidez que él la había observado, se aproximó.

Pasó sus delgados brazos por su nuca, la aprehenda era intransigente, demandante. Irresoluto, colocó sus manos sucias contra su espalda, la piel era suave, tal como la había imaginado. Se prendía a ella, ocultó el rostro contra su cuello, percibiendo el olor a hierbas que desprendía su cabello. Se percató del temblor y las lágrimas empapándole la camisa.

Sin desearlo, se apartó un momento. Por primera vez reparó en su aspecto andrajoso, pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su faz y por el color rojizo dedujo que llevaba varios minutos llorando. Acaricio su mejilla y echó un vistazo a la herida en su labio.

—Sakura…

—Estoy bien— contuvo un sollozo. Aprehendía desesperada su camisa, hundiendo los dedos en la magullada carne de su cintura—no es mi sangre— le aseguró con dificultad.

Escondió su bello rostro en su pecho. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Ambos se necesitaban con desespero.

Atendió a las clamas de su corazón y rodeo su cuerpo. Los ahí presentes en la sala contemplaban la escena en silencio. Las risas se transformaron en violentos sollozos. Ni siquiera el arribo de los soldados logró apartarlos, hasta que uno de ellos precisó la atención de la pelirosa.

Perpleja, contempló como el oficial extendía una bandera sobre su regazo, era la prueba de que la ciudad le pertenecía. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a arrodillarse, mostrándole sus respetos a la confundida pelirosa.

Fue ahí, cuando las palabras de la extraña adquirieron el verdadero significado.

: : : : : : : :

La oscuridad lo había reclamado en el instante que sus ojos se cerraron. Los sirvientes lo ayudaron a tomar un baño, alimentarse y descansar. Pasó varios días confinado en las mazmorras y su aspecto era deplorable.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, la estancia apenas estaba iluminada, su visión era nublosa y sus fuerzas inexistentes. Se removió entre las sabanas, la fiebre desapareció y el dolor diluido gracias a los brebajes que la anciana lo obligo a ingerir. Tenía la garganta seca, tan astringe como el desierto, imposibilitándole hablar.

Sus ojos color ónix se posaron en la pequeña figura acurrucada en la silla, apoyada en una esquina de la habitación, con un libro desgastado sobre su regazo. A su lado, reposaba una espada de empuñadura dorada, tan cautivadora como la dueña.

Una floreciente sensación en su pecho anhelaba llamarla, atraerla más cerca de la forma que lo había hecho cuando se reencontraron, pero se limitó a emitir un sonido, ronco, tosco, arrancándola de su profundo sueño.

Sakura se sobresaltó, llevando una mano a su pecho. Posó su mirada en las delicadas manos, ella estrujaba la columna vertebral del libro con sus delgados dedos, obligándolo a recordar cómo se sentían estos al estar alrededor suyos, atrayéndole con fuerza y consuelo, como si la hubiera anclado entre las olas tumultuosas de su dolor.

Era calidez personificada, fuego hecho carne. Su tacto quemaba. Agonizante y entumecido, extrajo calor y consuelo de sus caricias, esperando que lo sosegara más rápido. Lo hizo. En más de un sentido, para ser honesto.

Se preguntó si ella se percató del roce de su piel magullada, insensible a una cicatriz que jamás sanó, luchando guerras que parecían no tener fin.

Flexionó los dedos, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, intentando no enfocarse en las palabras oscuras de un hombre muerto, sino en la peculiar presencia de Sakura en sus aposentos. Huyó de él antes, estaría loco si negara que su presencia apaciguaba la culpa que lo carcomía desde adentro, como gusanos royendo un cadáver.

En el precipicio de la guerra, el amor era más peligroso para dejar florecer. Ya la había arrebatado de su hogar, puesto su vida en peligro y herido, ¿Cuánto más le quitaría? ¿Cuánto más podría pedir?, ¿Cuánto más ella le daría?

Lo que iban a enfrentar iba más allá de ambos, mas lejos de lo que podrían tener, juntos, si se permitieran ser transportados por cualquier fuerza que los atrajera el uno al otro. No podían ser egoístas.

El hecho de que ella estuviera en ese momento a su lado no cambiaba la realidad; era la prometida de Neji Hyuga, cuando la guerra terminara y ellos regresaran, iba a convertirse en su esposa, y para él, un amor imposible. Su madre le había dicho que el dolor era un regalo de los dioses, imaginar a Sakura a lado de otro hombre iba a ser su condena por abandonarla.

No la merecía.

Parpadeó, tragando el nudo formado en su garganta reseca, antes de volver a contemplarla.

La sangre se le precipitó al rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se removió en su asiento y que en realidad correspondía su avistamiento.

—Por un momento pensé que todo esto se trataba de un sueño— dijo. Su voz sonaba gutural y brusca por la falta de uso. Poco a poco, logró reincorporarse en el lecho, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera, dejando su torso expuesto.

Un bonito rubor floreció en sus mejillas, y sintió como el corazón le subía a la garganta. Dioses, su belleza no tenía igual.

Sakura siempre había sido una experta en dominar sus emociones. Lo demostraba a menudo, mantenía la compostura, aun cuando él y Naruto se empeñaban en hacerla perder los estribos. S enderezó en su asiento, cerró el libro y luego lo colocó en la mesa al lado de la silla.

—Necesitas descansar— masculló suavemente, levantándose de la percha, pasando las manos por la falda de su lindo vestido blanco.

Atisbo las figuras en sus manos y sus clavículas. Aquellos eran tatuajes y lucían esplendidos en ella. No obstante, el calor en su vientre se expandió al imaginar como la marcaria con sus besos si tan solo se lo permitiera.

—Preferiría que te quedaras a mi lado a permanecer un minuto más confinado en este lecho— respondió rápidamente, arrebatándole una risa melodiosa. Intentaría sacar de sus labios sonidos de alegría, si la pelirosa lo honrara con más oportunidades en el futuro, tan denso e incierto— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al percatarse de su rostro ensombrecido, sus delgadas cejas rosadas se unieron en preocupación.

Envalentonada por los años de amistad y la trágica historia de amor que los respaldaba, Sakura tomo asiento a su lado, acariciando la carne de sus muslos, el de él cubierto por las sabanas y el de ella por la tela del vestido. Dubitativa y en un acto de verdadera osadía, deslizó la mano sobre la suya, con la esperanza de fundir sus dedos en un reconocido agarre.

—Me he reunido con el consejo esta mañana— comenzó a relatar—Las leyes de sucesión son distintas a las de Konohagakure. Al no tener un heredero, las responsabilidades del imperio pasan a mí. He enviado un cuervo a Gaara, este reino le pertenece.

La conocía a la perfección. Por la indecisión en su faz, sabía que estaba luchando por hacer lo correcto, actuar de forma honrada y responder al llamado del deber.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?— cuestionó.

—Antes de venir aquí, prometí ayudarlo a derrocar a Sasori, he cumplido con mi parte del trato— espetó, lanzando un largo suspiro— pero ha dicho que confía en mí y que el imperio me pertenece.

Se estremeció al escuchar el temblor en su voz y atisbar el terror en su mirada. Sakura era la efigie perfecta del miedo. Temía postrarse en el trono y portar una corona, como cualquier soberano en sus inicios.

—Van a declararte emperatriz— completó. Desconocía si aquello era una buena o mala noticia. No dudaba de las capacidades de Sakura, era una chica amable, gentil, inteligente y honrada, haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a la gente, no obstante, como lo había dicho la dama en las mazmorras, el poder traía consigo enemigos. Era una reina extranjera, sin experiencia, nadie dudaría en aprovechar el estado de incertidumbre del imperio para atacar.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Sasuke?— preguntó desesperada— No estoy preparada para esto, no fui educada para gobernar, ni siquiera quiero ser emperatriz— dijo rápidamente. Si bien no lo había expresado, le avergonzaba admitir los medios con los que obtuvo el imperio.

—Una inteligente decisión— bromeo Sasuke, obligándola a sonreír por segunda ocasión.

—Debería dejarte descansar y no molestarte con banalidades— apenada, hizo un intento por levantarse. Estaba huyendo de él.

Agarró con fuerza su mano, era más pequeña que la suya. La retuvo a su lado, no deseaba verla marchar, no ahora.

—Sakura, no sé lo que sucederá en los eventos por venir— susurró, batallando consigo mismo—no importa cuál sea tu decisión, siempre me tendrás a mí.

El corazón retumbaba en su cavidad torácica con la fuerza de los tambores.

Sin respuesta apropiada a lo que acababa de proclamar, Sakura se inclinó, presionando su frente contra el azabache, viendo como sus ojos buscaban con desespero el alma que permanecía oculta. Colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, pasando la yema de sus dedos por las pequeñas cicatrices esparcidas en su torso.

El dolor retornó a su cuerpo cuando ella se apartó.

Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando sus labios, tentativamente, buscaron los suyos, anhelando consuelo, depositando esperanza en su boca. El contacto fue tímido y casto. Aquella dulce extensión de piel tenía el poder suficiente para doblegarlo, estaba degustando la gloria, la ambrosia de los dioses. Era perfecta, cálida bajo la palma de sus manos, exquisita tentación.

Ella lanzó un suspiro. Tímida, permitió que su lengua separara la unión de su boca, encontrándola a medio camino. Acunó su mandíbula, inclinadora para su satisfacción. Con feroz dulzura, Sakura exhalo contra sus labios, emitiendo un gemido.

Sentía como si estuviese respirando la verdadera vida dentro de él.

Si la respiración no fuese una necesidad, jamás se hubiese apartado de ella. Podía morir felizmente, con el sabor de ella en su lengua y la suavidad de su piel grabada en sus manos. En cambio, Sakura presionó su rostro contra el suyo, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse, esperando que no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

—Sasuke— susurró, situando una mano sobre su mejilla. Echó un vistazo a los labios del azabache, delineando la forma perfecta con la almohadilla de su pulgar.

Sakura volvió a inclinarse; el corazón se le sacudió cuando pasó la punta de la nariz contra la de Sasuke, acariciándolo tiernamente. El respiro profundo, temiendo que esa fuese la única chance que tendría de degustar sus labios.

Era un desgraciado anhelando el amor de una dama a la cual nunca podría tener.

La pelirosa vio como la duda y el miedo surcaba sus facciones. Levanto su barbilla, no era la primera vez que recitaba esas palabras, y tampoco sería la última.

—Soy tuya, Uchiha Sasuke— prometió.

El aludido esbozó una leve sonrisa, por supuesto que era suya, a perpetuidad.

 **Continuara**

 **Los papeles se invirtieron y el caos colisiono en un beso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me expresen su opinión en un bonito review.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Las flores de la tumba es

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Las flores de la tumba esmeralda**

Los viejos recuerdos lo atormentaban. Rememoró la última vez que la vio. Dos semanas antes de marcharse a un destino desconocido con todos los de su estirpe. Concertaron una cita cerca del santuario donde ella acudía a recitar plegarias a sus dioses.

Sintió las remembranzas, los agónicos detalles, como suciedad sobre la piel. Lo despertó el suave roce de la brisa matutina ingresando por las descomunales lucernas de la habitación. Las colgaduras se elevaban a medida que el aire pasaba, permitiendo infiltrar los enerves rayos del sol.

Gracias a los atentos cuidados que la pelirosa le había proporcionado, el dolor comenzaba a diluirse de su cuerpo. Se incorporó, recargando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Tenía el torso descubierto, cediendo a las jóvenes doncellas una vista particular de su bien trabajado abdomen. Las tres damas intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron apenadas y prosiguieron con sus diligencias en silencio.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, arrastrando una de las mantas para evitar mostrar más piel de la ya expuesta. La más joven de las doncellas, se aproximó a él, retraída; dispuso dos cuencos esmaltados sobre la pequeña mesa de madera situada al costado derecho de su lecho, un jabón y dos toallas para que se lavara.

Lo cierto era que la presencia de las chicas lo intimidaba. No estaba habituado a las atenciones femeninas, mucho menos de desconocidas. Durante su tiempo en el exilio, algunos de los abanderados de su padre y miembros de su familia acudían a las casas de placer. No era ningún idiota, puesto que conocía la clase de actividades que albergaban aquellos exóticos recintos destinados a complacer los deseos de la carne. Sin embargo, por muy increíble que sonara, nunca había compartido el lecho con una dama. Si bien, algunas señoritas expresaron su avidez de hacerlo sentir bien, rechazó todas y cada una de las tentativas educadamente, ganándose lágrimas, insultos y bofetadas.

Sosegado, sumergió ambas manos en la calidez del cristalino líquido. Anegó el rostro, cerciorándose de esparcir el dulce aroma del bálago por cada extensión de piel descubierta. Experimentó una agradable ligereza en el aire que resbalaba sedosamente por la piel y penetraba sus fosas nasales.

Dos de las doncellas dirigieron sus gráciles pasos hacia las enormes puertas de madera, llevaban entre sus brazos sabanas sucias, dejando a la más joven a merced del azabache.

Desde su asiento, atisbó al manojo de nervios pasar sus delicadas manos por la falda del vestido, su cabello emulaba a las madejas de oro hiladas en los desiertos de Suna, atado en una sencilla trenza, ojos grandes, almendrados de color verde olivo, pestañas extendidas; cejas gruesas y alzadas; nariz pequeña, recta; boca mediana, labios colorados y delgados, de tez lisa y nívea como la nieve que cubre los techos en invierno. Complexión pequeña, aparentaba tener quince años, pero lucia de unos doce.

La pusilanimidad de su expresión no se alteró. Sasuke podía saber que le temía. No iba a culparla, si algo lo hacía sentir mejor era que correspondía tal sentimiento. Se mantuvo inmóvil, buscando la manera de hilvanar las palabras sin que ella saliese corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Sa…— frenó su lengua en seco. Ahora que Sakura era la nueva emperatriz de una nación, no tenía permitido referirse a la pelirosa por su nombre de pila. Entendía las reglas básicas de etiqueta, su madre se las inculcó hasta el cansancio entre las clases de esgrima y letras. — ¿Dónde se encuentra su majestad?— formuló de nuevo, posando la inquisitiva mirada en la chiquilla.

Temerosa, masculló algunas palabras que Sasuke no logró comprender. Se aproximó torpemente, asomando los ojos verdes con montaraz.

—Salió de la habitación antes del amanecer— anunció; voz trémula. — Solicitó que no se le perturbara a usted, y mencionó que debía atender algunos asuntos de vital importancia— finalizó, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

—Puedes retirarte— solicitó, procurando sonar lo más afable posible que sus zafios ademanes de guerrero le permitían.

Termino de prepararse y salió en búsqueda de la pelirosa. Oyó los pasos lejanos en la escalera, los murmullos quedos de la servidumbre, atiborrando el entorno de escepticismo. Sakura era la nueva soberana, primera emperatriz de esa inhóspita tierra, había derrocado el régimen totalitario de Sasori, por lo que, tenía el pleno derecho de tomar asiento en el trono y portar la corona que los antiguos esplendidos llevaron con orgullo, como símbolo de poder.

No era fácil llevar una corona, y menos para una joven como Sakura.

Caminó bajo un cielo despejado, los árboles, en su mayoría ciprés lo obligaban a analizar la conjunción de la muerte y la eternidad, el almendro la vida y la palmera de dátiles la fecundidad. El aroma de las rosas y los jazmines rodea a cualquier alma que se atreviera a pasar el resto del día bajo las frondosas palmas, escuchando a los riachuelos seguir su sendero bajo el frescor incipiente y la exuberancia del verano.

En su campo de visión ingresó el motivo de su búsqueda, postrada elegante, con la espalda recta y la barbilla elevada. Desde ese punto solo era capaz de vislumbrar su perfil, por un instante tuvo la impresión de que no atisbaba a Sakura, sino a una poderosa diosa, como la efigie sagrada de las divinidades. Llevaba la larga melena rosada tranzada con rosas rojas, cintas moradas, carmín y doradas entrelazadas con los mechones; su linda figura, cubierta por un hermoso vestido color lavanda, con una prolongada abertura en el escote, dejando a la vista las figuras cinceladas en la nívea piel de su esternón; las mangas eran largas y transparentes, decoradas en las muñecas por dos brazaletes de acero. El collar se adhería a su cuello como si estuviese confeccionado exclusivamente para ella, era tan largo que descendía entre el valle de sus senos y acariciaba el cinturón de cuentas atado a su estrecha cintura.

Ante sus ojos, Sakura ya no era la chiquilla que escapaba de la vigía de sus damas para unirse a las aventuras que él y Naruto hilvanaban, estaba claro que aquella efigie yacía enterrada en el pasado, con los escombros y los muertos de Konohagakure, bajo ríos de sangre y afluentes de lágrimas. Todo lo que alguna vez fue quedó atrás, empujándola a la catarsis, transformándola en una mujer, fuerte, inteligente y poderosa.

Temía acercarse a ella, no porque fuese la emperatriz, sino por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se demoró varios minutos bajo la sombra de un imponente cedro. Tras unos cuantos segundos de meditación, llegó a la conclusión de encarar la cólera y repugnancia de Sakura, otorgarle una explicación que no sería aceptada y, lo más probable, que le rechazaran; o bien, volver a sus aposentos sin recitar palabra, dejando la impresión que el beso había sido un mero error, atormentarse toda la noche, y los días siguientes, sin saber la respuesta de la pelirosa. Volvió a pensarlo, considerando las consecuencias de ambas decisiones.

No había salida, tenía que hablar con ella. Lanzó un largo suspiro y dirigió sus pasos hacia el sitio donde se encontraba ella. Estaba rodeada por un sequito de damas, todas jóvenes, dispuestas en una fila, como los arboles del jardín, aguardando a que surgiera alguna petición de su nueva señora, quien parecía más interesada en degustar el dulzor de los pastelillos de limón que ejercer su autoridad.

Los seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre su rostro, pero no los que él deseaba. Las doncellas inclinaron sus cabezas hacia adelante a manera de reverencia. Cuando Sakura se percató de su llegada, se miraron de hito en hito sin decir nada. Pese a todas sus cavilaciones, no tenía un discurso preparado, Itachi era bueno hablando, mas no era su hermano. Un pensamiento envenenó su mente, ella era aún más hermosa que en sus fantasías. El vestido que llevaba parecía adorar cada curva de su cuerpo ágil, sus labios formaban una línea delgada con expresión de censura, incluso, de desconcierto.

Sin tomarse la molestia de solicitar permiso, tomó el respaldo de una silla libre y jaló hacia él, arrellanándose a su perfil derecho. Las inmóviles damas que hasta el momento parecían estatuas, comenzaron a deambular a su alrededor tratando de cumplir con sus diligencias. Los cocineros habían preparado un banquete para la nueva emperatriz, no obstante, los postres abundaban sobre la mesa, otorgándole a Sakura la opción de no limitarse a un solo sabor.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— conjeturó la chica al cabo de unos minutos.

El azabache llegó a la segunda conclusión del día, ahora que Sakura era la nueva emperatriz, encontrar un momento a solas sería una encomienda más compleja que extraer una espada del cuerpo de una serpiente mitológica. Dos soldados de la guardia real la custodiaban, y por la expresión en los rostros de las chicas de compañía se percató que no se marcharían fácilmente.

—Si— replicó lacónico, analizando cada detalle del hermoso y a la vez caótico panorama que los rodeaba.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?— cuestionó, elevando una ceja. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Sakura relajó la expresión en su rostro y emitió un suspiro de alivio—.Por favor, traigan un plato de desayuno, no añadan nada dulce— aclaró a dos de sus damas. Las chicas acataron la orden con otra cordial reverencia y desaparecieron de su vista al cruzar el umbral cubierto de flores y plantas trepadoras.

No podía evaluar nada con aquellas preguntas fácticas, su expresión lucia imperturbable, serena. Analizó la posibilidad de continuar con la conversación y no acercarse a la vertiente del beso, después de todo, Sakura era una mujer comprometida con otro hombre, una idea que lo atormentaba día y noche, estaba claro que lo acontecido no era más que un desliz, uno que nunca traerían a la luz y que se desvanecería entre las memorias hasta el final de sus días.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?

La corona de la joven era pequeña, y a Uchiha Sasuke le pareció que era un gran peso sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

La aludida lo contempló algunos segundos. Le gustaban los ojos de Sasuke, la mezcla sin fusión de pigmentos coloridos, oscuros, que realzaba su negrura aún más con la luz del sol. Prefería verlo con la armadura que con los ropajes de un príncipe. Una elección interesante.

—Se a lo que te refieres con eso— dijo ella mientras depositaba un pequeño cáliz con agua sobre la mesa. Lo que menos le apetecía era entrar en un juego de defensa y ataque, Sasuke era tenaz hurgando en las grietas de los demás, y ante la vista del azabache, su fragmentación estaba hecha pedazos.

—Te fuiste de la habitación temprano para ir a rezar— puntualizó el Uchiha. Apartó la vista y cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura creyó detectar un halo de irritación.

—Es difícil matar las viejas costumbres— expresó, encogiéndose de hombros—.Nosotros somos los que tenemos las manos llenas de sangre, no los dioses— agregó al cabo de unos minutos. Su rostro lucia ensombrecido, apagado.

—Solo nosotros decidimos lo que somos— dijo. Pudo notar la forma en que los músculos de Sakura se tensaban ante sus palabras. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero lo que contemplo en aquel truculento océano verde no fue susto ni culpa, sino una especie de desafío.

— ¿Y tú decidiste ser lo que eres?— mascullo, sonando condescendiente. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada, estirada.

—La primera vez que mate a un hombre decidí que mi vida era más importante.

Eso no lo consolaba, marcaba la pauta de que el uno o el otro estaban equivocados, siempre interpretando cosas de más, dejando trampas en el camino, púas, giros incomodos y conclusiones erradas.

—Deberíamos huir a alguna parte— susurró ella, cambiando el tema. Su voz sonaba más apacible, trémula. Por el brillo en sus ojos podía intuir que las lágrimas empezaban a contenerse. — Comenzar de nuevo.

Al igual que él, Sakura buscaba la manera de escapar, anhelaba desvanecerse de sus obligaciones, tener el poder de elegir y no someterse a los designios de los demás, controlar su propio destino. Si lo veía de esa forma, el también lo deseaba, toda su vida había servido fielmente a su familia, poniendo encima el bienestar de los de su estirpe a costa de su felicidad.

— ¿A dónde iríamos?

Sasuke sabía que ese utópico pensamiento nunca se cumpliría. Al final del día, la lealtad ciega a sus familias terminaría por doblegarlos. Sin embargo, permitirse soñar con una fortuna diferente sosegaba las penas.

—A la costa, en la playa— sugirió, secando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

—Podríamos construir una pequeña casa en la orilla— agregó el Uchiha. Echó un vistazo a los dispendiosos dedos de la chica. Moría de ganas por entrelazarlos con los suyos, atraparlos con firmeza y nunca soltarlos.

—Pero no tan pequeña, ¿Dónde dormirían nuestros hijos?— dijo ella, escandalizada, llevándose una mano al pecho ante la impresión de pasar el resto de sus días solos.

— ¿Hijos?— habló Sasuke, divertido. Juró que por un segundo, el embrollo de la guerra había desaparecido y que aquella conversación formaba parte de un futuro cercano y no una fantasía.

—Sí, ¿acaso no te gustaría enseñar a montar a un pequeño Sasuke o Sakura?

Una extraña sensación de calor se expandió en su pecho. Nunca tuvieron esa conversación, ni siquiera cuando fueron unos jóvenes soñadores, dispuestos a escabullirse en la oscuridad de la noche, ansiosos de dejar todo atrás y nunca volver a Konoha.

—Tal vez, uno o dos— confesó.

El silencio impero, condenando las sonrisas a muerte. Por supuesto, Sakura algún día tendría hijos. Traería al mundo príncipes y princesas, pero no serían suyos, sino de Neji Hyuga. Quizás nunca llegaría a desarrollar amor por el heredero de la estirpe de ojos color perla, pero si por renuevos que ella engendraría.

En su cumpleaños número dieciocho, su padre se había tomado la molestia de compartir algo de sabiduría de guerreros en un día tan especial. En medio del bosque, postrados a los pies de los restos de una agonizante fogata, Fugaku le dijo que cuantas más personas amara, más débil seria, haría cosas por ellos que no debía hacer, actuaria irracionalmente por hacerlos felices y mantenerlos a salvo. Tal vez se refería a Sakura.

La pelirosa colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre su regazo. La alharaca de felicidad comenzó a diluirse en una de tristeza.

—Mi señora— habló un caballero de armadura oscura y capa escarlata. Llevaba el yelmo bajo el brazo y la espada colgando del cinturón. Inclinó hacia delante su cuerpo para quedar a la altura de la pelirosa, echó un vistazo a Sasuke y luego a la chica. — La corte se va a reunir enseguida— anunció.

Sakura asintió, y con un ademan agradeció las atenciones de su mano derecha.

—El deber llama— dijo con resignación, poniéndose de pie. Dejó la servilleta de tela en la mesa. Sus damas se prepararon para seguirla.

El Uchiha se tensó al sentir el suave agarre sobre su hombro, su tacto era como el fuego. Sin más remedio, permaneció en su sitio y la vislumbro desaparecer mientras las palabras de su padre resonaban en su interior como las oraciones de una maldición.

: : : : : : : :

La sala de audiencias se ubicaba en un nivel inferior, era una estancia de cúpulas altas, con paredes y pilares recubiertos de bellos mosaicos de mármol. Pese a su exquisitez, era un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por la trémula luz de las antorchas. Antes de congregar a los miembros del consejo, ordenó retirar el trono de marfil dorado, utilizaría como asiento real una sencilla silla de ébano. No estaba ahí para ganarse el respeto con opulencias ni una falsa imagen. Pese a los comentarios de los nobles, optó por utilizar la sencilla corona que los herreros habían forjado para ella esa mañana; un aro abierto de cobre batido, con incipientes formas de hojas, y por encima diez espinas de hierro. Era oscura, apagada, no había nada de oro ni plata, tampoco piedras preciosas, solo una tiara austera.

Sus soldados vestían el sencillo atavió de cuero en lugar de las pesadas armaduras de acero. Dos de ellos aguardaban por ella cinco peldaños debajo de la tarima, con los yelmos puestos y las capas escarlatas cayendo sobre sus espaldas como una cascada carmesí.

Se removió inquieta en su asiento. Contempló los rostros de los nobles que la examinaban con disimulado escrutinio. Algunos intercambiaban comentarios en susurros, otros no se contenían y la miraban con rencor mientras la llamaban usurpadora. Estaban molestos, ¿y por qué no?, había aprovechado las debilidades de Sasori para asesinarlo. Por sus manos corría la sangre, y sobre su espalda cargaba la culpa. Sasuke tenía razón, decidió que su vida era más importante, sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó su pecho y lo miro agonizar.

—Todos estos hombres aguardaron por ti, jovencita– masculló Chiyo en su oído, lanzando una mirada a los opulentos nobles ataviados con telas lujosas y joyas excéntricas—. Son poderosos y están molestos porque asesinaste a su rey.

Como si la culpa no fuese suficiente tormento, Sakura debía cargar con la pena de haberle arrebatado a la anciana su único nieto. La chica había cobrado mucho afecto a Chiyo. La pequeña curandera de ojos oscuros poseía una sabiduría inigualable.

Antes de rebatir, opto por guardar silencio. Ansiosa, buscó un rostro conocido entre la multitud. Estaba sola en ese embrollo, no tenía a nadie que la guiara, toda su vida la dedicó a instruirse en cómo ser una dama, una esposa digna, complaciente, perfecta, no una emperatriz. Pensó en enviar a uno de sus soldados a localizar el pelinegro, pero no deseaba perturbarlo, era su deber como soberana lidiar con tales problemas, hacerle frente a la batalla.

Irguió su espalda y aprensó los bordes del brazo con fuerza, afianzando sus dedos a la madera blanca.

— ¿Cuántos han solicitado audiencia esta mañana?— inquirió, posando sus fanales esmeraldas sobre el rostro arrugado de la anciana. Chiyo conocía mejor que nadie ese lugar, dio a luz a un emperador, el cual trajo a otro, el mismo al que ella asesinó sin remordimiento. Tenía la certeza que los años de experiencia la ayudarían a labrar su propio sendero.

—El consejo del antiguo emperador— respondió. — Llegaron anoche procedentes del otro lado del mar.

Sakura procuraba no lucir nerviosa, de esa forma no desvelaría debilidad. Tenía suficiente con ser el centro de atención de los nobles presentes en la sala, los bardos se habían encargado de esparcir su historia en las tabernas y las posadas, añadiendo algunos elementos, tergiversando la realidad. Muchos la consideraban la solución a sus problemas, como si fuese a entregarles una especie de salvación divina, otros la maldecían, adjuntándole el título de conquistadora, revolucionaria.

Sus ojos viajaron por tercera ocasión en la sala. Lanzó un suspiro de genuino alivio cuando las enormes puertas de madera decoradas con cobre dorado se abrieron, permitiéndole el paso al azabache. Las miradas se posaron en el Uchiha, quien caminaba con paso firme y andar elegante por el estrechó camino embelesado por una alfombra azul. Subió los escalones del tinglado y se situó a su costado izquierdo, emulando la postura de sus soldados.

—Háganlos pasar, por favor— su voz reverberó hasta las profundidades de la cúpula.

Ingresaron a la sala cuatro hombres. Sakura se percató que las riquezas en esa nación superaban lo inimaginable. Todos ellos iban ataviados con selectas túnicas de colores vivos y brocados de oro. La mayoría llevaba collares con joyas preciosas colgando de sus cuellos, brazaletes o anillos en todos los dedos. Por un momento se sintió insegura, quizás su atuendo era muy austero en contraste con el de los nobles.

—En pie, mis señores.

Su voz no era tan gélida, pero tampoco parecía una chica de veinte años. La guerra y sus últimas vivencias la habían convertido en una mujer antes de tiempo. Los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban arrancaban tenues destellos de la tiara de la pelirosa.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala. Sakura estaba ahí para escuchar sus peticiones, así que ellos debían ser los primeros en hablar. Dubitativa, lanzó una mirada a Chiyo buscando consejo. La anciana hizo un ademan con la mano, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

—Mis sinceras felicitaciones, mi señora, por convertirse en la primera emperatriz de esta poderosa nación— habló el primero de ellos, dando dos pasos hacia delante. Su piel era color cobriza y sus ojos avellana albergaban un genuino brillo de amabilidad, la nariz era ancha, achatada, labios gruesos y rellenos. Utilizaba los rizos de su cabello corto, y sobre su frente yacía un tatuaje en tinta blanca; cinco puntas de flecha apuntando hacia abajo.

—Alteza— corrigió Chiyo. Era la más fiel y sincera entre sus filas. Había sido la primera en coronarla como emperatriz, y no toleraría que se hiciera los menores desaires a la pelirosa.

—Alteza— se apresuró a ratificar. — Discúlpeme.

—La muerte de Sasori ha sido un infortunio— dijo Sakura poniéndose rígida.

Los murmullos brotaron en la sala como el sonido del riachuelo cruzando los jardines.

—En ocasiones la tragedia es necesaria para dar la bienvenida a nuevos horizontes— argumentó.

La chica examinó sus rostros desde lo alto del trono. Podía identificarlos a todos por la breve introducción otorgada por Chiyo antes de ingresar a la sala. El primero en hablar era Niwa Ippei, poseedor de cuatro de las galeras mercantes más famosas en el mundo. Si su memoria no le fallaba, su padre había negociado con el de Ippei en el pasado, su estirpe era tan reconocida como el de los mismos Haruno.

—Todos ustedes desean verme fuera— la afonía se hizo en la sala. Sus palabras habían tomado a todos con la guardia baja. No gastaría energía ni tiempo en adulaciones ni tetras malignas, era hija de un renombrado comerciante, la sangre de grandes negociantes corría por sus venas, podía manejarlo.

—No desperdicia palabras, su excelencia— se apresuró a responder otro de los presentes, un chico alto, con aspecto de guerrero, de cabello cerúleo y piel morena. Una cicatriz surcaba su ceja derecha. Era bien parecido. Podía apostar que el sueño de toda mujer era convertirse en su esposa o en el peor de los casos, su amante. No pudo evitar notar como el calor se le precipitaba al rostro al sentir su inquisitiva mirada sobre ella, la contemplaba con fervor, como si fuese la única mujer en la faz de la tierra.

No obstante, conocía a los de su clase, bastardos petulantes que solo buscaban una forma de adquirir un título sin importar los medios. Muchos hombres de tal talente acudieron con su padre solicitando su mano, jurándole riquezas, tesoros inigualables, hijos y una vida plena. Kizashi era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, y tratándose de ella, solo podía dejarla a manos del mejor postor, el cual resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Hyuga Neji.

Por primera vez, desde su huida, la imagen de su prometido se tornó más clara.

—Sabemos cuál es su situación actual, su alteza. — Sakura miró al hombre, estaba de pie, con los pulgares enganchados al cinto de cuero del que colgaban algunas cuentas, y el rostro inexpresivo. Su cabeza emulaba el brillo que los rayos del sol conferían a su tiara, tenía las orejas perforadas, y de estas colgaban dos pesados pendientes de oro. En sus mejillas se trazaba una marcha de pigmento blanco en forma de colmillo, la base comenzaba debajo de la oreja, sobre la quijada y la punta terminaba por debajo de la cuenca del ojo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Su familia está en bancarrota y el Reino del Fuego se encuentra bajo asedio. Dado esto, supongo que no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para solventar las necesidades de sus soldados, no posee tierras ni títulos, mucho menos barcos para transportar a quince mil hombres armados. Claramente no está en la mejor posición.

Sakura lucia imperturbable ante las duras palabras del consejero, en su lugar, hilvano una ínfima sonrisa, torciendo la comisura de sus labios en un gesto soberbio.

—El oro gana las guerras— masculló.

—Es un momento vulnerable, su excelencia, cualquiera lo aprovecharía para iniciar una guerra, tiene demasiados enemigos.

La pelirosa pensó en las dos opciones que tenía; la primera, ordenar a sus soldados apresar a los consejeros, decapitarlos y decorar las picas de las murallas con sus cabezas. Simplemente imaginarlo le removía las entrañas. Su objetivo no era transformarse en un déspota como Sasori. La segunda era llegar a un acuerdo donde ambas partes salieran beneficiadas.

—Y supongo que ustedes tomarían ventaja de eso, ¿no es así?— rebatió.

—Todos podemos salir beneficiados— habló el último de ellos. Era el más viejo, llevaba el cabello trenzado en los costados y una exótica cresta resaltando en lo más alto. Tenía cicatrices por todo el rostro, una barba descuidada, de aspecto rudo, intimidante.

—Gane la primera de las batallas— dijo Sakura.

—Por el momento— las esperanzas de todos reposaban en el último consejero. — Su ejército no es invencible como muchos creen— masculló, añadiendo cierto tono de advertencia.

— ¿Y qué es lo que proponen, mis señores?— cuestionó. Un poco más de dulzura y habría vomitado. Lo cierto era que detestaba verse entrometida en esa situación. Si había asesinado a Sasori era para rescatar a Sasuke y dejar el imperio en manos de Gaara.

—Tenemos buena memoria, no la dejaremos desamparada. Como muestra de compromiso, ofrecemos que su estancia sea permanente. Le otorgaremos una generosa parte del presupuesto imperial y vivirá el resto de sus días como una mujer rica, con la condición de sellar la alianza con un matrimonio.

— ¿Un matrimonio?— cuestionó, incrédula.

Sakura contempló de reojo al azabache. Si la sugerencia le había causado molestia no lo expresó. Tenía una mueca mortalmente seria trazada en el rostro, luciendo imperturbable.

—Ban Yoson le dará muchas riquezas, promete hacerla la mujer más dichosa en la faz de la tierra.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Ban Yoson era el más joven de todos, el chico atractivo. Dubitativa, pasó entre sus dedos la cuenta que colgaba del collar que Neji le obsequio, no obstante, en ese preciso instante, su mente estaba ocupada por el efigie de Sasuke, el recuerdo de aquel beso, esa prueba de fuego, la tentación de la carne y las irracionalidades del amor. Todo eso convergía y la llevaba al mismo punto: Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hay sobre sus amantes? ¿Ellas están de acuerdo con esto?– Indagó Chiyo, acudiendo a su salvación.

—Si su majestad acepta casarse conmigo, las repudiare a todas, no tendré ojos para otra mujer, mi atención y lealtad se dirigirá completamente a usted— habló el muchacho.

Escuchó a Sasuke emitir una especie de risa, el sonido era una mezcla de diversión y hastió.

¿Había reaccionado de la misma forma cuando supo de su compromiso con Neji?

—Es un gesto muy noble de su parte, mi señor— dijo Sakura, carraspeando para deshacer la piquiña de incomodidad instalada en su garganta— mas no puedo aceptarlo. Meditare respecto a las demás opciones, si es que las hay.

El chico la miraba, descontento.

—La otra opción es que tome a sus soldados, salga por las enormes puertas y no regrese jamás— dijo con modulación hostil.

El musculo orbicular se contrajo, acentuando la protuberancia en torno a las comisuras, haciendo pasar su sonrisa desdeñosa por una autentica.

Si bien, el oro de esos hombres la ayudaría a alimentar a su ejército durante tres meses y adquirir unos barcos, Sakura se preguntaba cuál sería el costo. Aquella mañana salió a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al sector más marginado, donde la esclavitud era el único medio viable para sustentarse, mujeres, ancianos y niños portaban cadenas en sus muñecas. Todos ellos la contemplaban con cierto desconcierto y después lo vio; esperanza.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar el trono en manos de ustedes— habló, firme—.Estoy aquí cumpliendo mi papel de regente, el Rey Gaara no demorara en arribar y reclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho.

—Ambos son reyes extranjeros, nadie los seguirá— argumentó el chico al que había rechazado.

Sakura se puso de pie, permitiéndoles admirar su estilizada y aristocratita figura embelesada en telas índigo.

—Taira— mencionó el nombre en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de uno de sus soldados, quien rápidamente contesto el llamado, postrando la rodilla en el suelo y la mirada en su rostro—. Trae mi espada— comandó.

El chico asintió, se irguió en su atlética figura y dirigió su andar hacia la pequeña puerta dispuesta a lado del patíbulo, resguardando la íntima habitación destinada a albergar reuniones más íntimas entre el emperador y sus consejeros. Al cabo de unos segundos, el joven reapareció en la sala, con la espada de pomo dorado enfundada entre sus manos. Se la ofreció a Sakura, con el puño por delante. Ella enredó sus lánguidos y finos dedos alrededor de esta, desenvainando elegantemente.

Los presentes en la sala contuvieron la respiración, quizás porque pensaban que la tiranía corría por la sangre de la chica y asesinaría a los consejeros para quitar obstáculos de su camino, o tal vez porque se trataba de la mítica espada que muchos intentaron obtener sin éxito y que ella había extraído de los huesos y las piedras del avaricioso emperador.

—Esta es una ciudad de esclavos— puntualizó, colocando la punta de la hoja en el gélido piso de piedra. — Mientras ustedes, los nobles, duermen en lechos blandos, comen alimentos exquisitos y viven en mansiones, los otros pasan el resto de sus días inmersos en el miedo y la mugre— dijo con severidad. — ¿Cuántas monedas de oro obtienen por una mujer para ser esclava de cama? ¿O por un niño?

Los ahí presentes guardaron silencio.

—Eso llegó a su fin. — espetó sin dar espacio a las réplicas. Dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. Su mayor preocupación eran los desprotegidos, esas personas que solo conocían el dolor y que debían vender su integridad para obtener un poco de pan.

—No aceptaremos los designios de una puta extranjera— siseo uno de los hombres, lanzando un escupitajo al suelo

Los linajudos en la habitación intercambiaron palabras escandalizada, transformando los susurros en un barullo digno del puerto o los mercadillos locales.

Aquel hombre había osado a faltarle el respeto y los espectadores esperaban una réplica de su parte. No era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de esa forma, tampoco sería la última. Si algo comprendió al inicio de ese juego de hombres era que no soportaban la burla por parte de una mujer, la humillación.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron contenidas en sus labios al atisbar a Sasuke dar un paso adelante, intimidante, llevando una mano al pomo de su propia espada. Sus orbes oscuros ahora eran de un color carmín, amenazante, con el espiral trazado en un patrón tan hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso.

—Cuida tus palabras si aprecias tu lengua— advirtió.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pretendía convertir la primera audiencia en una carnicería. No era digno de ella. Invariable, rodeó el antebrazo de Sasuke, llamando su atención con el ligero tacto, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo traspasar la barrera de la tela y quemar abrasiva la yema de sus dedos.

El azabache comprendió, por más que los insultos hacia su compañero lo sacaran de quicio, respetó sus designios, retrocediendo un paso, manteniéndose cerca de la chica por si otro asunto desagradable surgía.

—Han sido muy amables colmándome de joyas y oro— vociferó, dirigiéndose a los presentes en la sala, quienes acudían a mostrar respeto y jurarle lealtad.— No obstante, me temo que no dispondré de ellos— añadió, rechazando las ofrendas con las que los súbditos y consejeros esperaban comprarla—. Lleven los cofres a las arcas imperiales— concretó a sus hombres.

—Dijo que los rechazaría— rechisto el "caballero" que minutos atrás la había etiquetado vilmente como puta extranjera.

—Dije que yo no dispondría de ellos— aclaró—. Pero tengo en mente una forma en la que podría sacarles provecho.

Destinaria las riquezas a solventar las necesidades de los pobres. Contaba con los lingotes y piedras preciosas suficientes para construir viviendas dignas y otorgarles una mejor calidad de vida.

—Muy bien— asintió Sakura—. Shoin, Kiyonobu, encárguense de dirigir a estos honorables hombres a la salida del palacio. En caso de que alguno de ellos se rehusé a reconsiderar su posición actual, corten su cabeza.

—Como ordene, alteza— respondieron ambos al unísono.

—En ese caso, hemos terminado por hoy.

Los nobles reunidos en la estancia hincaron una rodilla en el suelo cuando Sakura se volvió para marcharse, seguida de cerca por Chiyo y Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro de genuino alivio al cruzar el umbral de la puerta trasera de la sala. Llevó una mano a su pecho, notando el desbocado palpitar de su corazón. Se sentía mareada, tenía las entrañas revueltas. La audiencia había sido más áspera de lo vislumbrado.

No era del tipo de personas que sumergía sus pesares en alcohol, más en ese preciso instante requería un poco de vino para aclararse la mente y sosegar sus nervios. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la pequeña mesa de ébano, ceremoniosamente, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de sus dos acompañantes, vertió una generosa cantidad de líquido carmín en una copa de plata; colocó la jarra en su sitio y llevó el contener de menor tamaño hasta sus labios, bebiendo de un elegante trago todo el contenido.

—Lo hiciste bien, niña— comentó Chiyo, contemplándola con cierta diversión. — Ese montaje con la espada no lo esperaba— admitió, echando vistazo a los dos jóvenes.

Sakura se quitó la corona con ambas manos y la situó sobre una de las enormes mesas de la habitación.

—Sí, bueno— susurró la chica. Si seguía bebiendo a ese ritmo estaría ebria antes del atardecer—.Ser emperatriz no era parte del plan— sonrió aterrada, posando sus fanales esmeralda en el rostro imperturbable del Uchiha.

Chiyo tomo ese gesto como una señal para marcharse. Expresó sus disculpas y excusó su repentina partida con el cansancio, bien fundamentado gracias al ajetreo de los últimos días. Cuando el sonido de las voces y el de sus pasos se desvanecieron en la prolongada longitud del pasillo, Sakura sujetó con fuerza la plata fría de la copa, sin apartar la mirada de la de Sasuke.

—Anda, sé que tienes algo que decir— dijo ella con un suspiro.

Conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que el pelinegro intentaba resguardarse una opinión, sin mucho éxito. El azabache miraba a lo lejos, por la ventana, los jardines que decoraban los rincones del palacio. Le gustaban sus ojos, oscuros y enigmáticos, y le gustaba que fuese tan alto. Su cuerpo había adquirido la forma de un guerrero, que si bien no era corpulento, imponía suficiente respeto con su estilizada figura y sus músculos acentuados.

—Deberías considerar las ofertas de los miembros del consejo— respondió él mientras recorría la corta distancia que quedaba hasta uno de los sillones.— Puedes tomar sus regalos, vender la espada y vivir como una mujer rica por el resto de tus días.

Ella depositó la copa junto a la jarra. Lo que menos le apetecía era un debate sobre los peligros a los que se exponía si continuaba con la encomienda. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto consideraban adecuado dejarla atrás, en un sitio seguro. La habían subestimado. Gracias a ella contaban con un ejército y ahora planeaban arrebatárselo de las manos, obligándola a cumplir el rol de damisela abnegada.

—Los dioses no me otorgaron la espada para venderla— objetó. — Se lo que tú y Naruto traman— apuntó con un dedo acusador. Quizás sonaba paranoica. — No voy a quedarme aquí sentada mientras ustedes se llevan todo el crédito.

— ¿Con que de eso se trata?— cuestionó el Uchiha.

—No me refería en lo absoluto a eso— dijo irritada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En ocasiones Sasuke podía ser tan insufrible como se lo proponía. Había tomado el papel de víctima, el ultrajado y ofendido, defendería su posición hasta obligarla a admitir algo que ella repudiaba. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo era capaz de degustar la libertad y no estaba segura de querer renunciar a está confinándose en una residencia para salvaguardar su vida.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?— exclamó, exasperado. Había abandonado su asiento. Solo escasos centímetros apartaban sus cuerpos, los cuales, con un paso más serian inexistentes.

Por supuesto, el azabache era varios centímetros más alto que ella, bien sabía que él utilizaría su cuerpo como ventaja, tratando de intimidarla. El aroma que emanaba de su piel impregnó sus fosas nasales, avivando las peligrosas llamas en su abdomen, almizcle y madera, lavanda, salvia y bergamota, iris, ámbar y cacao, vetiver, pachuli y cuero. Desde ese sitio era capaz de percibir el calor que irradiaba, tal vez se debía a las altas temperaturas del desierto o a su creciente malestar, a Sakura no le importó, era incapaz de concentrarse en banalidades.

Los ojos verdes subieron hasta sus labios, rememorando el dulce tacto y lo suaves que eran. Parecía irreal, pero él le había concedido el castigo con el que anhelaba desde que tenía memoria. Necesitaba probarlos una vez más, asegurarse que lo acontecido la noche anterior no era producto de su imaginación. Pero estaba tan molesta, así como pretendía devorarlo a besos también planeaba borrarle esa expresión de satisfacción de una bofetada.

Consiente de las consecuencias que sus erradas decisiones traerían, dio un paso hacia atrás, giró sobre sus tobillos, y sin mostrar tentativa de contemplarlo posó ambas manos sobre la superficie del escritorio.

—Necesito un momento a solas— solicitó, ocultando el temblor en su voz.

Besarlo había sido indigno de ella, por los dioses, ¿en que se estaba convirtiendo?

Escuchó los ligeros pasos de Sasuke resonar en la estancia y después desvanecerse.

Sin embargo, no podía traicionarse del todo; no había la menor duda de que aconteció una clase de revelación. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la puerta, el azabache ya se había marchado.

: : : : : : : :

El cielo se atiborraba de capas de nubes aterciopeladas dando pinceladas anaranjadas, cayendo como deteniendo el tiempo. La hojas de los arboles emulaban el color del firmamento y de un color negro las ramas entrevistas entre el follaje. El sol se había tenado, la temperatura parecía descender, tornando el juguetón aire en un latigazo gélido.

Durante más de una hora, al volver de su desagradable reunión con Sakura, había estado recostado en el suave lecho de plumas de su habitación. Sus ojos abandonaban las líneas trazadas en el quebradizo y viejo papel para posarse en el paisaje enmarcado del cielo, mientras tamizaba sentimientos herméticos y reproducía una y otra vez determinas vivencias.

Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron al evocar pinceladas desapercibidas, o al menos, ignoradas, condenadas al destierro de los pensamientos impropios, cerca de las entelequias. Sus núbiles pechos reluciendo entre el escote de la tela, enmarcados por el estrecho valle decorado con patrones vegetales. Su cuello, difuso y albo, inmaculado como el resto de su cuerpo, lechoso pilar que incitaba al más honorable de los hombres a pecar.

Irritado, se reincorporó en la cama, tomando asiento al borde del colchón. Dispuso el antiguo tomo que había extraído de la biblioteca con la intensión de disipar sus pensamientos, distraerse un momento. Claramente su plan había fracasado, porque en cada pequeño fragmento visualizaba a Sakura, desnuda, imaginando la forma en la que su enlucida piel brillaba bajo la luz.

No era ajeno a las sicalípticas abstracciones de la mente, después de todo era un hombre, y por más que procurara contenerse, su cuerpo reaccionaba a estímulos visuales. Procuraba mantener aquello como un secreto, durante su tiempo en el exilio, se encontró a si mismo visitando las casas de placer. Shisui procuraba hacer antesala en los burdeles, la mayor parte del tiempo para beber, entablar conversación con una dama o atracar sus más primitivas necesidades. Todos los hombres acudían por una razón, por el propósito de colmar un vacío.

Encomendaba a la memoria una experiencia en particular; luego de una larga batalla, acudió con su hermano y Shisui a una de las mancebías más populares del Reino de la roca. Ingresaron al sitio, ataviados en sus atuendos de guerreros ocultos bajo las capas. Tomaron asiento en una mesa ubicada en un rincón de la oscura estancia, solicitaron tres tarros de cervezas y contemplaron el espectáculo que las damas otorgaban a sus hambrientos espectadores. . La casa de meretrices resguardaba recelosa un diamante en bruto, no le tomó mucho tiempo identificarlo, la chica era toda una belleza exótica; piel cobriza, enigmáticos ojos avellana ocultos tras una lánguida cortina de pestañas negras, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios perfectamente enmarcados, voluptuosos y carnosos. Iba desnuda, contoneando sus peligrosas curvas a medida que transitaba por el lugar con sinuosas caminantes, entre risas y tentativas. Luego de finalizar la presentación por la cual se había ganado fama, la diosa se tomó la libertad de elegir a su acompañante aquella noche. Se abrió paso entre las manos deseosas y se colocó frente al azabache, entrelazando su tersa mano con la de él, arrastrándolo a la parte superior, donde los aposentos se ubicaban. Aquella noche conoció porque era tan bueno el sexo, si bien, no sucedió nada más, los contoneos sobre su regazo y las caricias que esparcía sobre su piel fueron suficientes para hacerle ver que no era diferente a los demás y compartía la misma debilidad que sus compañeros de batalla.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el balcón. Sakura estaba mortalmente arrepentida por sus acciones, sin embargo, desconocía el efecto que aquel beso había causado en él. Tenía que encarar la cólera de la pelirosa.

Decidido, por fin, salió de su habitación medio vestido. La camisa de algodón que minutos antes portaba con elegancia bajo un jubón ahora era nada más que tela desordenada saliendo de su pantalón, parte de su pecho quedaba expuesto. Se preguntó qué clase de palabras sería prudente pronunciar. Como en todos los palacios, la fortaleza guarecía cientos de habitaciones, todas con una finalidad. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, la oscuridad de la noche imperaba en las galerías de los jardines, la pálida luz de la luna menguante iluminaba los caminos apenas alumbrados por las antorchas. Para su fortuna o desgracia, no había ni un alma transitado por el castillo. Sakura procuraba no extenuar a la servidumbre y los despachaba antes del anochecer. Imaginaba que la pelirosa andaría por ahí rumiándose, las audiencias terminaron temprano, y el último de los consejeros acepto cordialmente cenar con ella antes de marcharse. Tenía tal información gracias a las doncellas, su boca era suelta, y andaban por su cuarto como si el no estuviera ahí.

Tras varios minutos de discreta búsqueda, la localizó en una de las estancias cerca de la biblioteca; la puerta entreabierta desvelaba la luz de las velas, indicándole que alguien se encontraba ahí. Sin pensarlo demasiado, empujó el rastro de madera. Su corazón por poco se detiene al contemplarla; estaba de espaldas, demasiado absorta en los pergaminos para percatarse de su presencia. Había cambiado el vestido lila por uno blanco. La tela simulaba las escamas de un dragón, ajustándose al talle a la perfección. La espalda, descubierta en su esplendor a duras penas oculta tras el carnaval de ondulantes hilos rosados.

La muy desgraciada estaba vengándose, lo torturaba por su imbécil, mostrándole los recovecos del cuerpo que estaba destinado a Neji Hyuga. Pensó en marcharse, era la mejor idea, la más prudente. No obstante, era un guerrero, demasiado fuerte para perder, demasiado orgulloso para rendirse.

La chica viro sobre sus tobillos, encarándolo. Entre sus manos llevaba algunos papeles, todos con perfecta caligrafía plasmada. Sus ojos tenían un brillo lemantino, y su piel, suave, lo incitaba a recorrerla con la yema de los dedos, preguntándose si sería tan tersa, tan perfecta.

Lejos de aguardar por la invitación a ingresar, cruzó el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sobre una de las mesas reposaba un enorme mapa de todos los reinos, el cartógrafo había trazado cada detalle, era viejo, lo sabía por el papel quebradizo. Sobre el pergamino reposaban las figuras que los caracterizaban, solicitarían a Gaara, como cobro del favor, todas las galeras disponibles para transportar a los hombres de la pelirosa hacia Uzushiogakure, dándoles tiempo suficiente para adquirir las reliquias restantes.

—Sobre nuestra conversación está tarde…— habló, inseguro. Carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta. Conjeturo que al cabo de unos minutos estaría caminando por los pasillos, de regreso a su habitación—lo lamento.

—Si— respondió ella, lacónica.

Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. Recorría la figura rectangular de la mesa, deambulando a su alrededor. Se acercaba aún más. Pensó que lo evitaba, dio otro par de pasos en dirección hacia ella.

—Lo del beso ha sido una estupidez. No pretendía ofenderte. Estoy consciente de tu compromiso con Neji y no pretendo ser el causante de la discordia entre ustedes dos.

Ella detuvo sus pasos. Descansó ambas manos en la mesa, aprisionando su propio cuerpo con el mueble y el de Sasuke. Fue ahí cuando se percató que Sakura no tenía intenciones de huir, sino de atraerlo. No tenía nada que perder, ya estaba maldito, de modo que avanzó lentamente mientras ella iba retrocediendo, hasta que, al tomar asiento sobre la mesa, frenó sus movimientos.

Se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para contemplarle el rostro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas bajo un brillo intemperante, enigmático.

—Hace de esto semanas, tal vez meses— se le estrechó la garganta. Respiró hondo y continuo, más reflexiva—. Desde la noche anterior todo ha sido muy raro. Creí que mis sentimientos por ti se habían desvanecido, que tu regreso no generaría nada en mi interior, estaba tan molesta contigo, por marcharte, por dejarme. Teníamos una promesa, Sasuke, y la rompiste— dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas, encajando su dedo índice sobre la carne de su pecho, como si fuese un puñal buscando atravesar la delicada coraza blanquecina. — Y de repente regresas, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Me dije a mi misma que podía sentir lo mismo por Neji, pero a medida que pasaron los días el desapareció de la imagen y tu…maldita sea, tú lo sabias. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, aquella idea no dejaba de atormentarlo. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran bien correspondidos, de que sus ondas su pociones fueran incorrectas, pero era sencillo detectar esa clase de cosas, sobre todo cuando provenían de Sakura.

Se acercó más.

No hacía falta mencionar el obstáculo insalvable que impedía su relación. Hyuga Neji era un maldito fantasma entre los dos, una maldita atadura para Sakura y tormento para él. Se miraron uno al otro, confundidos, incapaces de romper el silencio.

Ella acunó una de sus mejillas, la piel estaba fría al tacto. Sasuke acortó la distancia, tenía la inseguridad de que en cualquier momento ella se escabulliría, o le cruzaría el rostro con una bofetada. Los fanales esmeraldas de la chica seguían posados en su faz, expectantes, llenos de miedo. Sintió como sus pequeñas manos reposaban sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sus adictivos labios, sellando la tensión con un anhelante beso.

Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando regresaran a Konoha. Audazmente, afianzó los dedos a su cintura desnuda, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para dejar moretones. Un contacto de lenguas arrancó de los rincones de la garganta de Sakura un extraño sonido suspirante.

La acorralo con mayor confianza contra la mesa, situándose entre sus muslos, notando como ejercía una fuerza, evitándole huir de la prisión de sus piernas, enrolladas entorno a su cintura. El beso se rompió por un ínfimo momento, para luego ser retomado por Sakura, con mayor ímpetu y abandono.

Las manos de Sasuke la aferraban contra su cuerpo, una en su espalda, con los dedos enredados en su cabello y otra en sus glúteos. Las figuras antes meticulosamente colocadas, cayeron al suelo. Los dos se miraron, pero ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para frenar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica hundió sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke, acariciando su cuero cabelludo, atrayéndolo hacia ella con avidez. Soltó un gemido cuando el mordió su labio inferior. Su corazón latía errático bajo su pecho, aquello iba más allá de lo permitido y no había vuelta atrás.

—Sakura— murmuró Sasuke en su oído. Su voz era ronca, un tono más bajo del habitual, pero fuerte como el acero. Hurgó sus dedos entre los tirantes del vestido, trazando un camino de besos que lo llevó hasta su clavícula, acariciando los hombros desnudos con sus labios. Era tan perfecta, inclusive más de lo que había imaginado. Desarregló un poco más la prenda para descubrir sus pechos, delicados, suaves. Atisbó el tatuaje que comenzaba entre el valle de estos, hasta bajar a su esternón, por los planos lisos de su abdomen.

—Sasuke—gimió ella, entrelazando más las piernas alrededor de su cintura, invitándolo a romper las barreras de la moralidad y las promesas. La parte superior de su vestido había resbalado hasta la altura de su cadera. Los pequeños montículos rosados resaltaban erectos, elevándose al compás de su respiración agitada.

No le sorprendía la claridad con la que ambos parecían conocer sus cuerpos. El azabache deslizó las manos por la extensión de sus muslos. Era imposible ocultar los efectos que los besos de Sakura estaban produciéndole al estoico guerrero. Podía sentirlo duro, palpitante e impaciente tras los pantalones. La joven se apresuró a escabullir las manos bajo su camisa, palpando el abdomen marcado y como los músculos se tensaban ante su tacto. Pasó la tela de algodón por encima de su cabeza, delegándola al suelo.

Sasuke se percató del extraño y embriagante olor que inundaba la habitación. Era una fragancia femenina, caliente, hipnótica. Sintió la humedad en la entrepierna de Sakura, un calor desprendía de la zona más privada de la chica, clamándole a gritos, suplicante.

Algo resonó en su conciencia. No podía permitirse tomar a Sakura salvajemente, no de esa forma. Podía ser un ideal romántico que tenía bastante arraigado, pero debía ser especial. La chica era una dama, y por más que deseara arrancarle el vestido y hundirse en ella, la poca razón que le restaba le decía que estaba mal.

Sasuke posó su frente con la de ella, rechazando la invitación que le hacía, bajando sus manos hasta sus rodillas. Tan solo sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban en la habitación. Depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de separarse definitivamente.

Sakura, herida, intento impedirlo, afianzando el agarre de sus piernas, tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo. Él replicó con un contacto suave, lento, casto y eterno, dedicándose a saborear la boca de su amiga de la infancia con esmero.

Sus orbes ónix se posaron sobre el collar que yacía sobre el pecho de Sakura, recordándole el peso de las promesas, el honor y el deber. Se apartó de ella, ayudándola a recomponer su vestido. Sakura lo miraba de una forma conocida; rencor.

—Lo lamento, Sakura— susurró, colocándose la camisa—. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente la hería sin piedad. Quebrantaba su orgullo porque tenía el poder. Todo había acabado.

Antes de que ella pudiese formular alguna pregunta o reproche, Sasuke se precipito hacia la puerta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, tan pérfida y turbulenta como sus sentimientos.

: : : : : : : :

La sala de audiencias de los Uchiha era más pequeña y sencilla que la del rey en Konohagakure. Rectangular y espaciosa, con una imponente chimenea de cantera, a su lado, dos enormes candelabros de pie, forjados de hierro oscuro, colmados de velas a medio derretir y cera esparcida por los barrotes largos, curvados suavemente formando ganchos, que imitan las hojas de los helechos.

Una vieja de mesa de roble se situaba frente a la chimenea. Había cuatro sillas, una para cada miembro de la rama principal de la estirpe o consejeros. Anverso a está, yacían otras cuatro mesas, dos en cada costado, lo suficientemente largas para admitir a los demás integrantes de la familia, en su mayoría abanderados, amigos de su padre, familiares cercanos. Todos ahí llevaban sangre Uchiha, algunos eran descendientes directos de los grandes ancestros, y otros, mezclas de carne entre otros nobles, mayormente Hyuga o Senju.

Fugaku ingresó en el recinto, acompañado por su hijo, Itachi, el futuro heredero y guardián. Ocuparon los sitiales acostumbrados. El patriarca se fijó en una figura alta y esbelta; era Obito Uchiha, que se aproximaba a paso lento por el pasillo formado entre las mesas y las sillas.

Itachi permanecía en silencio, con una expresión seria, gélida. Estaba ahí para escuchar. Su padre confiaba plenamente en él y quería comunicarle su decisión antes de expresarla a los vasallos. Obito encumbró su espalda, agachó la cabeza y formulo sus respetos en una ceremoniosa reverencia. Se mantuvo de pie, con las manos ocultas bajo la pesada tela de la capa oscura.

—Han transcurrido dos semanas desde nuestra última reunión— puntualizó. — Supongo que has aclarado tus ideas y eventualmente encontrado una solución.

Fugaku tamborileo los dedos. Se tomó la libertad de guardar silencio, es pues de todo, Obito se encontraba ahí en calidad de invitado y no de soberano.

—El derramamiento de sangre no nos devolverá a nuestros muertos, mucho menos nuestro honor o prestigio— dijo Fugaku.

Obito hilvano una sonrisa desdeñosa. No estaba contento con la decisión del Uchiha.

—Carecemos de fuerzas. Las guerras se ganan con espadas y oro— declaró el pelinegro, tratando de mantener la calma. — ¿Cómo podemos hablar de paz mientras somos marginados? Nuestros enemigos se propagan como la peste, robando lo que nos pertenece por derecho, pisoteando nuestras tierras, masacrando a nuestro pueblo, ¿vamos a hacernos los fuertes aquí, sentados, resguardados detrás de las murallas?— insistió.

— ¿Y quién es el culpable de eso?— se atrevió a intervenir Itachi. Los vasallos estaban dispuestos a levantarse en armas para luchar por los ideales supremacistas del tirano. No obstante, imponer paz era lo más prudente.

—Esta mañana llegó un cuervo, traía noticias desde Sunagakure— anunció, clavando su pútrida mirada sobre el rostro del heredero Uchiha.— El emperador, Sasori, fue asesinado— dijo con tinte de diversión—.Han proclamado a una nueva emperatriz, la primera en la historia del Imperio, un par de tetas condenaron al muy imbécil a muerte.

A Itachi no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando. Muy en el fondo tenía la impresión de conocer a la chica y quienes estaban a su lado.

— ¿Y cuál es nuestro papel en esa historia?— indagó Fugaku.

—Resulta que la hija de los Haruno está desaparecida, al igual que tu hijo menor y el primogénito de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ¿no es una coincidencia?— finalizó, tendiendo el pergamino enrollado.

Fugaku lo tomo entre sus manos y lo desenrollo, clavando la mirada en las líneas perfectamente redactadas, claras y precisas.

— ¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto?

—Por favor, Itachi, eres más inteligente que eso— expresó, exasperado. Podía escucharse la molestia en su voz, el temor. — ¡La ramera se ha hecho con un ejército y conquistado un imperio!— gritó, perdiendo por fin los estribos. — ¿Y saben quién la sigue como un perro faldero? ¡Exacto! ¡Tu hijo, Sasuke!

No era una sorpresa para Itachi, solo confirmaba sus sospechas. De todas las personas de la familia, era el único que no pecaba de ignorancia de la relación de su hermano menor con Haruno Sakura. Él fue quien lo imbuyó a desistir de las románticas fantasías, deseaba escapar con ella, y era su trabajo recordarle que tenía un deber con su familia.

Tanto Fugaku como Itachi permanecieron en silencio. Ya no tenían más argumentos para rebatir, Obito había descubierto la mitad del motivo de la ausencia de Sasuke y demandaba una réplica rápida antes de verse obligado a tomar decisiones drásticas.

—Al parecer el menor de tus hijos ha tomado un bando— masculló, recobrando la compostura—. Ordena a tus hombres que lo traigan de regreso y también a la mocosa— Fugaku abrió la boca para rebatir, pero el azabache se lo impidió. — ¿O prefieres que envié a los míos y traiga su cabeza?— la respuesta quedo implícita en la tortuosa afonía—. Eso fue lo que pensé. — Tu tiempo se agota, por tu bien, el de tu amada esposa y el de tus hijos, espero que en nuestra próxima reunión tengas una respuesta y que Sasuke y su amada estén aquí para escucharla.

Obito giró sobre sus tobillos y transitó el mismo camino por el que había arribado minutos atrás. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Itachi posó sus ojos sobre el pálido rostro de su padre, buscando una respuesta.

—Partirás por la mañana en compañía de Shisui. Sigue el rastro de Sasuke hacia Sunagakure, solicita una audiencia con el rey.

—Preferiría que enviaras a otro hombre a buscar a Sasuke— dijo Itachi, haciendo caso omiso.

No le agradaba la idea de abandonar su hogar. Su padre era un hombre astuto, fuerte, y honorable, haría lo que tendría que hacer. No obstante, prefería quedarse a su lado antes de irse a resolver los problemas de su hermano.

—El confía en ti y es al único al que escuchara. Ya lo has hecho en el pasado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que fallaras esta vez?

«La chica, Sakura» pensó.

—Es momento de traer a tu hermano de regreso, Itachi.

 **Continuará**

 **Well, well… por un momento imagine que este capítulo sería más corto, pero termine engañándome. Las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga, Sakura es emperatriz, Sasuke la desea, ella también, mas su compromiso con Neji la retiene, Obito sabe de su paradero y ha puesto una soga en el cuello de Fugaku e Itachi.**

 **Permítanme decirles que el beso del capítulo anterior inauguro los momentos candentes entre nuestra pareja, así que, estén preparados para la tensión que se viene y las resoluciones.**

 **Lamento la demora, lo cierto es que he tenido dificultades para escribir en los últimos días, en especial en cuanto al espacio y tiempo. También, debo remarcar que he reescrito una y otra vez el borrador, pero ya he llenado los espacios vacíos y esclarecido ciertos destinos en la trama, si bien, el fic se ha prolongado por el tiempo que tardo en escribir los capítulos y la longitud de los mismos, restan ocho capítulos para llegar a la resolución final. Espero que hasta este punto no haya ninguna decepción o haya moldeado algún resentimiento o disgusto. Ojala continúen conmigo hasta darle cierre definitivo. (Prometo que será un final feliz)**

 **Sin más, si creen a este capítulo merecedor de una cálida opinión, no se cohíban en hacerlo, yo leo con emoción y deleite sus comentarios y las teorías que trazan, dejándome ver si soy demasiado predecible o todavía hay un aire de misterio.**

 **La próxima vez regresare con otra actualización, sin más, esto es todo por el momento, ¡Les mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Cuídense y nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Chao!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	10. Capítulo IX: El reflejo de la perfección

**Capítulo IX**

 **El reflejo de la perfección**

Desde el exterior, la taberna tenía un aspecto sucio y deprimente; constituido por vigas gruesas de madera y pilares de piedra desgastada, situado en medio de la nada. Los hombres acudían a ese lugar para despejar su mente con alcohol, sin embargo, para Neji, era lo más cercano a un sitio de descanso.

Los cuatro hombres desmontaron, llevando los alazanes a las caballerizas pobremente improvisadas, asegurándose de atar bien las riendas y evitar que uno de los pencos los abandonara en el camino.

Sus fieles acompañantes le siguieron el paso. El castaño, empujo con fuerza la gruesa puerta de metal, desvelando el olor de ultratumba a alcohol y el ambiente gélido del establecimiento. Varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellos, pero a nadie parecía importarle, ni siquiera al barban, quien serbia una bebida para el destrozado cliente cerca de la barra. El heredero Hyuga tomó asiento en una mesa cercana a la entrada, apartó la tela que cubría la mitad del rostro y quitó la capucha de su capa, revelando su identidad, sus hombres emularon el gesto. Neji dudaba que alguno de los ahí presentes pudiera reconocerlos.

Examinó con cautela el panorama, algunas damas, reían y bebían, todas ellas tenían un aspecto deplorable, pero parecían contentas, charlaban y lanzaban bromas, los hombres aprovechaban para comprar sus caricias, adquiriendo ciertos servicios con tarros de cerveza o unas cuantas monedas de oro.

—Que elegante lugar— bromeó uno de sus acompañantes, atrayendo la atención de una de las doncellas que trabajaba en el establecimiento y avivando las risas en su propia mesa.

Neji ignoró por completo el comentario, no estaba en humor para soportar bromas o tal vez no estaba de humor para soportar nada en absoluto. Levaban cerca de dos meses siguiendo los rastros de la pelirosa, pero siempre que lograba aproximarse ella se alejaba y desaparecía como el humo.

Una chica cruzó la estancia con la misma gracia de una joven noble, mas su aspecto distaba de catalogarla como hija de un duque o del rey en persona. Era la más linda de todas las mujeres del lugar, y por supuesto, la más petimetra, llevaba un sencillo vestido azul, demasiado escotado para mostrar sus núbiles senos a duras penas ocultos tras los mechones de rebelde cabello que caían por su pecho. Esbozó una sonrisa al verlos a todos, tenía unos ojos verdes encantadores, similar al de las coronas de olivo, una nariz pequeña y respingona, labios gruesos, enmarcados, efímera representación de la tentación, y una melena rebelde de cabello rojizo que desembocaba en rizos apretados.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?— arguyó, colocando una mano sobre la mesa y otra en su cadera, escrutando, entretenida, los rostros estupefactos de los nuevos comensales. Mordió su labio inferior al posar la mirada sobre el perfecto rostro de Neji. Aun cansado, mantenía ese perfil aristocrático y hermético. No era extraño que pronto se convirtiese en el centro de atención del público femenino.

—Cinco tarros de cerveza— murmuro Neji; la voz enervada.

Ella asintió con un sencillo gesto de cabeza, mas no estaba satisfecha. Con la frente en alto, se aproximó al castaño de forma peligrosa, como un depredador a su presa. Descaradamente, colocó el dedo índice sobre la barbilla, obligándolo a apartar los ojos argénteos de la mesa y posarlos sobre su linda faz. Esbozó una sonrisa seductora, y sin aguadar los reclamos del muchacho dejo caer sugerente su cuerpo sobre el regazo del caballero.

Los músculos de Neji se tensaron. No era la primera ni la última vez que una dama intentaba seducirlo; durante su existencia, había conocido a muchas mujeres, todas ellas encantadoras a su manera, cortejó y respondió a sus avances, manteniendo las interacciones dentro del término estipuladamente permitido, sin intención alguna de magullar su honor. No obstante, se sorprendió cuando en uno de sus sueños apareció la pelirosa, desnuda, sin inocentes telas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo, en aquella representación la observaba, memorizaba cada peca y cicatriz trazada en su nívea piel, tocaba cada curva con disimulada paciencia y degustaba lo más íntimo entre sus piernas.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de desterrar los pensamientos obscenos respecto a su prometida.

—Creo que puedes necesitar una mano con esto— masculló, rozando la piel de su oído con la de sus labios al mismo tiempo que los finos dedos trazaban un camino azaroso con periplo a su entrepierna.

—Lo lamento— rebatió, notoriamente inquieto. Advirtió la mueca inquina diluyéndose a una de desencanto—.No estoy interesado— dijo, apartando la delicada mano con un firme agarre en torno a su muñeca

Azorada, envaró su cuerpo y dejó su asiento. En mutis, se inclinó hacia delante, mostrando la más torpe de las reverencias apreciadas por los caballeros, y tan rápido como le fue posible, encaminó el paso a la barra.

Neji acalló la nimia pretensión de vejamen con una deletérea mirada. Contrariado a forma parte del nuevo tema de conversación, cruzó los brazos y recargó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Parece que la muerte de ese hijo de puta nos ha dejado mal parados.

Si bien no era una persona que disfrutase inmiscuirse en charlas ajenas, la que estaban teniendo esos mercenarios parecía más interesante que las mejores experiencias en burdeles. Los hombres estaban hablando de un desacuerdo con una especie de contrato, según las palabras de uno, la muerte del asentador le daba una mala reputación a su compañía.

—El desgraciado se hacía llamar a si mismo Dios y mira como termino, con un chuchillo enterrado en el pecho y el trasero de una puta extranjera en el trono— añadió otro.

—La misma puta de la que tú hablas ahora comanda un ejército hacia Kuzugakure, tiene una especie de espada maldita— vociferó el tercero, bebiendo de un trago el ultimo rastro de cerveza en su tarro—.Dicen que es una especie de Diosa, pero no de la fertilidad, sino de la guerra.

— ¿Vas a comenzar a creer en esas tonterías?— reclamó el primero, quien llevaba ya largo rato sin hablar, sin inmutarse en esconder su enojo.

—Aun así, Sasori murió como un hombre feliz. Daría mi vida entera por poder degustar ese pequeño coño rosado. — El ambiente entre los tres pareció aligerarse con la broma vulgar. Los mercenarios reían y golpeaban los tarros de madera uno contra otro.

—Su pedido— interrumpió la chica que minutos atrás había desairado, colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa y retirándose tan pronto finalizó la encomienda.

—Sasori era avaricioso, nunca habría permitido que pusieran un dedo sobre su nuevo botín de guerra— espetó el más sensato del trio, cortando de tajo las carcajadas—. Esa chica es una belleza— admitió—.No todos los días contemplas una belleza tan exótica como la que posee ella; hermosos ojos esmeralda, llamativo cabello color rosado.

— ¡Vaya, deberías ser poeta!— interrumpió alguno de ellos en tono burlón—.Quizás, si recitabas alguna charlatanería te habría permitido hurgar bajo su vestido.

Las risas brotaron nuevamente, pero a Neji no le hizo gracia. Tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, el sonido de sus voces le rebotaba en las sienes. Repetía una y otra vez la serie de adjetivos con los que describieron a Sakura, si es que realmente se trataba de ella, no tenía la certeza y eso le molestaba todavía más. Podía levantarse y cortar sus lenguas, sin embargo, era más probable que terminara aniquilando a la única fuente de información que podía llevarlo a su prometida.

—Hey, Neji, mira quien acaba de ingresar— le dijo uno de sus hombres, golpeando con ligereza su brazo izquierdo para llamar su atención.

Había estado tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no escuchó el momento en que las enormes puertas del establecimiento se abrieron para permitirles el paso a dos nuevos visitantes. Aun con las oscuras capas puestas y los rostros escondidos en el albornoz los reconoció de inmediato.

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada; eligieron la única mesa en el rincón, alejados del pedestre bullicio. Su idea de acabar con los mercenarios acababa de desvanecerse al ver ingresar a Itachi y Shisui Uchiha.

Ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención, por lo que pudo ver Neji, no obstante, todos en el mundo sabían o habían escuchado sobre las magistrales habilidades de los Uchiha en el campo de batalla, sería ingenuo de su parte creer que ambos tenían la guardia baja. La atestada sala era un bullicio de personas que iban y venían, mas nadie más parecía reconocerlos.

Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y cruzó la estancia bajo la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes. Al plantarse frente a los recién llegados, dos pares de ojos color carbón se posaron sobre él, expectantes.

—Hyuga— saludó Itachi, presa del mutuo y frio reconocimiento.

—Uchiha— respondió, lanzándole una gélida mirada.

— ¿Vas a quedarte de pie toda la noche?— preguntó con neutralidad Shisui.

Neji echó un vistazo a la silla desocupada y después a los hombres en su mesa, quienes parecían sumamente intrigados. De su boca brotó un sonoro suspiro, y sin otra alternativa, tomó asiento frente a ellos, negándose a romper la barrera de afonía impuesta por los años de rivalidad.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ambos aquí?— cuestionó, directo. Gracias a las cartas que Hinata le enviaba, Neji tenía la ligera sospecha que su propósito era el mismo, si mal no recordaba, se decía que Sakura había escapado con Sasuke y Naruto, un punto que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Creo que quien debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo— rebatió Itachi, contemplando con displicencia al castaño.

El heredero Hyuga, bastante orgulloso de su habilidad observaría, notó los aros de hierro bajo la manga de seda de la capa. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, ambos portaban armaduras, una cota de malla para ser más preciso. Cabalgaban con protección por si se adentraban en una batalla.

—Supongo que estás buscando a tu prometida, ¿no es así?— Shisui era objetivo. Antes de que pudiese formular una respuesta, una doncella arribó, colocando los tarros de cerveza solicitados por los Uchiha frente a ellos.

Shisui fue el primero en dar un largo y aristocrático trago mientras Itachi solo se limitaba a contemplar su bebida.

— ¿Acaso tienes noticias sobre ella?— dijo Neji, con un deje de indolencia tan propio como los de su sangre.

Ambos Uchihas se sumergieron en un silencio que parecía eterno. Neji comenzaba a perder los estribos. Conforme seguía el rastro que encontraba aparecía una ruta nueva, otra historia y un montón de rumores.

—Se nos ha ordenado localizar a Sasuke— confesó Itachi. Shisui le lanzó una mirada atiborrada de reproche, ¿y cómo no? Si al igual que Neji trataban de realizar la misión en secreto—.Un cuervo arribó desde Sunagakure informando que el imperio de Sasori había caído y que una mujer se proclamaba emperatriz.

La explicación de Itachi coincidía con la discusión de los mercenarios. Si todos esos hombres decían la verdad, estaba enfrentándose a algo mucho más grande de lo que había visualizado. Cuando inicio su búsqueda iba detrás de una doncella inofensiva, pero ahora, la efigie se había transfigurado y Sakura era distinta; ya no una dama en problemas, sino una guerrera que comandaba su propio ejército.

—Escuche a los mercenarios de allá mencionar algo al respecto— compensó Neji, señalando a los implicados con un sutil ademan—.Eso quiere decir que Sakura se encuentra con tu hermano– señaló.

Itachi asintió.

—Conocí a Sasori hace algunos años, era un soldado valiente y temido, no obstante, tu prometida se las arregló para clavarle un puñal en el pecho.

La mirada argéntea de Neji fue a parar en el rostro sardónico del otro Uchiha. Parecía que lo que tenía mayor relevancia sobre la muerte del emperador no era su misma partida, sino la manera en que una dama había conseguido en una noche lo que muchos intentaron durante años.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Sakura?

Itachi y Shisui se adentraron en un silencio consternado. Ahora, Neji tenía la ubicación exacta de la pelirosa, más lo que generaba una gresca era como ellos lo sabían.

—No importa la forma— se negó Itachi, sorbiendo un poco de cerveza.

— ¿Y por qué están interesados en ella? ¿Cómo es que saben que la estoy buscando? —indagó, pretendiendo no sonar desesperado.

—No se necesita ser un genio para notar que vas detrás de ella, es tu prometida, tu futura esposa, ¿Cómo permitirías que la madre de tus hijos viajara con un traidor?— respondió Itachi, sagaz. La sonrisa triunfante que curvó la comisura de sus labios solo hacía sentir peor al castaño.

Le molestaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Quizás no era un acto motivado por el romanticismo, sino por el orgullo. La noche antes de su partida, Hinata, en una acción de confesarse a sí misma sin notarlo le habló sobre la relación que la pelirosa tenía con Sasuke, todos en Konohagakure tenían la sospecha que algo sucedía entre los dos, incluso, muchos apostaban que la heredera de los Haruno y el hijo de Fugaku terminarían casándose. Tal relato lo llevó a poner su fidelidad a prueba, un acto egoísta, retorcido y malvado, anunciándole que podía romper el compromiso, pero recordándole el trato que tenían al obligarla a portar un collar.

—No respondiste mi primera pregunta, Uchiha.

El aludido liberó un suspiro, cansado.

—Particularmente con Sakura, ninguno— Itachi tensó el gesto—.Sin embargo, mi hermano tiene una especie de lealtad ciega hacia ella, a donde vaya Haruno ira él con tal de protegerla, es una expiación.

Neji sonrió, irónico, no daba crédito que Sasuke fuera de esa forma.

—La sangre llama, Hyuga, necesitamos encontrarlo, por eso nos dirigimos a Sunagakure— sentencio Shisui sin despegar los ojos del rostro indolente de Neji.

—No los encontraremos en Suna— murmuró el mancebo de guedeja parda. Itachi y Shisui lo contemplaron; uno interesado, el otro sorprendido—. Tienen un ejército, van a reunirse con esté en Uzushiogakure

: : : : : : : :

El fino y álgido vendaval sacudió los gráciles cadejos de la pelirosa. El firmamento, despejado, se encubría con el ramaje de los solemnes árboles, encubriendo las exiguas refulgencias del día.

Habían abandonado Sunagakure hace tres días. Sasuke le suplicó que se quedara, estaría a salvo bajo el cuidado de Gaara, quien amablemente, ofreció el palacio para convertirlo en su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, el orgullo que le inflaba el pecho y atacaba la mente la empujó a negarse, abdicando sus responsabilidades como emperatriz, posando la corona y el trono en manos competentes.

Sin embargo, se percató que la conducta de Sasuke era distinta; en un comienzo, asoció el momentáneo renuevo a la contrariedad que el azabache sufría gracias a sus ideales obstinados, no obstante, cuando empezó a evitarla llegó a la raíz del problema, concluyendo que el Uchiha intentaba mantenerse alejado de ella dado el acontecimiento de hace varias noches en la biblioteca del palacio. Limitaba las interacciones, y en ocasiones, ni se inmutaba a pasar tiempo a su lado.

Por supuesto, eso la ofuscaba. Era egoísta, se lo dijo a sí misma en muchas ocasiones, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

A causa de esto se estaba volviendo imprudente, realizaba elecciones estúpidas. Neji era su prometido, Sasuke la historia del pasado. El castaño comenzaba a desvanecerse de su memoria, le tomaba más minutos recordar su rostro, su aroma, sus fuertes manos rodeándole la cintura, y por más que intentase quererlo terminaba en el mismo punto. No podía ocultar lo que sentía por el azabache, lo amaba y eso le molestaba, odiaba no tener el poder de despojarse de tales sentimientos y proseguir, lo había convertido en un ídolo.

En un gesto casi reflejo, dio un respingo asustado al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente, apartó la mirada del paisaje pétreo para posarla sobre la faz del recién llegado; Sasuke cruzó el umbral de la puerta y cerró la mampara tras de sí. Los dos se contemplaron en reconocido silencio, cada uno al extremo de la sala. Ella, se tomó el tiempo para examinarlo; las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos solo indicaban la falta de descanso, la capa atada al cuello cubría su cuerpo, había pasado las últimas horas tratando de conseguir un guía que los ayudara a cruzar los extrínsecos caminos de la montaña.

Sin decir nada, el azabache reaccionó, apartando la mirada y disponiéndose a despojarse del pesado material oculto bajo la capa. La madera crepitaba al dilapidarse con el fuego. Ella lo observaba como algo irreal, un ser fuera de ese mundo, parecía tan irreconocible, pero cercano a la vez.

—Debemos hablar— expresó Sakura, armándose de valor para enfrentar al enemigo que solo la evadía.

— ¿Debemos? — Preguntó Sasuke en respuesta, sin contemplarla, desatando el cintillo de la espada y situándola sobre la cama. — ¿Sobre qué, Sakura?

Dejo pasar desapercibido el nulo tono de inflexión en su voz. Sus preguntas lo irritaban, pero esta vez estaba preocupado, lo conocía a la perfección para notar cuando algo perturbaba al azabache, había aprendido a leer sus gestos. Si bien, no era muy expresivo, su abuelo le había dicho que todo estaba en la mirada; para su fortuna, Sasuke proyectaba tantas emociones en esos ojos negros que anhelaba sumergirse en ellos.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos con tres firmes pasos, debía evitar que se marchara, no soportaba más ese tormento.

—De tus sentimientos— murmuró, apagando el tono para esconder el temblor—.Sé que todavía sientes algo por mí, esa noche en el palacio…— un ligero rubor coloreo sus mejillas mientras la sangre se le precipitaba al rostro al evocar el sucesos—.Sé que tengo un el lugar en tu corazón, y que de verdad me amas. — espetó en un tono estridente, cercano a un alarido.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula férreamente; endureció su expresión a la par que adoptaba un semblante de represión. Sakura desplegó la trémula mano para tocarlo, pero no lo hizo. Arrepentida, la apartó, aferrando sus finos dedos a la falda de su vestido.

—No puedo hacerlo, Sakura— confesó, todavía sin mirarla, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse al desastre que había provocado.

—Sasuke…— masculló: la vehemencia contenida en forma de lágrimas.

El azabache se alejó, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella las fuerzas le fallaban.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sakura?— cuestionó, dolido. No podía comprenderla, era un enigma. Nuevamente se adentraba en un dilema, lo último que deseaba era arruinarle la existencia, con él, la vida le resguardaba un sendero de sufrimiento, pero con Neji… con Hyuga todo sería distinto.

—Debemos trabajar juntos, Sasuke— vociferó, realizando valientes esfuerzos por no sonar quebrantad—.Dime que no sientes nada por mí, que todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros dos no significa nada, dímelo por favor, y no volveré a mencionarlo.

Las extremidades le temblaban, tenía la impresión de que el tiempo, cruel y despiadado, transcurría lento. Podía escuchar el desbocado latir de su corazón taladrándole los oídos, como quien despierta de una pesadilla, el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y la estreches de su pecho tornaba doloroso cualquier movimiento.

—Sakura, es más complicado de lo que imaginas— espetó, presionando el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, intentando sosegar su fuero interno.

Nunca iba a perdonarle que no la hubiese llevado con él; ahora, por incontable ocasión, la sometía a la zozobra de la espera. Era cruento, inclemente, se comportaba de esa forma porque bien sabía, por dios que lo sabía, que podía romperle el corazón.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, aun cuando me convierta en la esposa de Neji, pertenecerán a ti— dijo en una trémula confesión.

Él la miro con ansiedad, intentando adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía la expresión desgarradora de un náufrago que lanza señales de socorro al navío que navega a lo lejos.

Necesitaba abrazarla, hundir los dedos en su blanda carne, sumergir la nariz en el espacio que formaban su cuello y hombro, inhalar su aroma hasta embriagarse, degustar sus labios, marcarla egoístamente para asegurarse que nunca lo condenara al olvido.

Formulada la respuesta, abrió los labios para emitir una sentencia; dos firmes golpes a la puerta capturaron la atención de ambos. Ella, secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dio media vuelta, evitando que la mirada inquisitiva del recién llegado dedujera que estaba llorando. Frustrado, lanzó el suspiro cautivo y sin más remedio, abrió, contemplando con displicencia al temeroso y robusto hombre que se presentaba ante ellos.

—Mi señor, los caballos están ensillados y preparados para el viaje— anunció, boicoteando la mirada inquisitiva del azabache. Curioso, trató atisbar un bosquejo de la bella dama que yacía día y noche confinada en la habitación desde su arribo a la posada, pero el cuerpo y aura intimidante de Sasuke se lo impidió.

Él ratificó con un gesto de gratitud, cerrando la puerta.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde— espetó con voz firme, como el acero. Alcanzó la espada de la cama, atando el cintillo a su cadera.

Enmudecida, la pelirosa viró sobre sus tobillos, pero esta vez no para encararlo, sino para enfilar sus pasos hacia la salida de la habitación, otorgándole como respuesta un estrepitoso portazo.

: : : : : : : :

Circulaban por el cordel de légamo y pecíolos exánimes, a lomos de dos antediluvianos alazanes, que a duras penas tenían fuerzas para marchar. El galope era roncero, a ese paso alcanzarían las murallas de la ciudad al ángelus.

Asía los ronzales con reciedumbre, la vereda era escabrosa. Apartó la mirada del sendero, aquello solo lo hacía pensar en el doloroso final que tendrían si los alazanes resbalaban; contempló delante, notando la pequeña espalda de la pelirosa, cubierta por la capa cerúlea y la cascada de cabellos rosados.

Que miserables eran. No podía evitar cuestionarse como proseguiría la vida una vez que Sakura dejara atrás su apellido de soltera para convertirse en la esposa de un Hyuga. Pensar que ella podría entregarse a Neji con el mismo abandono que le prodigaba le removía las entrañas. Deseaba ver todo lo que pudiera de ella, memorizarla, guardarla en la memoria para poder sobrevivir después con su imagen: las líneas curvas de su cuerpo, la su avidez de su piel, su hermoso rostro.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando notó que la pelirosa aminoraba el trote. Frente a ellos se alzaba la melena rubia y los escandalosos ojos azules tan característicos de Naruto; se encontraba en los lomos de su rocín, ataviado con las ropas de príncipe que había traído de su hogar. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verlos, y sin preámbulos, desmontó, poniendo ambos pies en el suelo con firmeza.

Sakura emuló la acción, y tan rápido como descendió, corrió a su encuentro, lanzándose a sus brazos y correspondiendo el abrazo con el mismo afecto. Una vez que dispuso la grácil figura de la chica en el suelo, posó los ojos en él, inquisitivo, tratando de averiguar sus más oscuros secretos.

— ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?— inquirió, intercalando la mirada entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Surgieron algunas complicaciones. — rebatió Sasuke, indispuesto a desvelar la verdad sobre esos altercados.

Sakura clavó en él una mirada penetrante. Los dos habían acordado no mencionarle nada a Naruto sobre la emboscada y los efectos de está. Todo por la integridad del Uchiha, y la salud mental de la pelirosa. Era mejor que el rubio ignorara los detalles.

Descontentó, Naruto asintió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro de genuino alivio.

—Sakura— llamó Uzumaki—tienes la espada, y ¡tus manos! ¡Tienen tatuajes!— puntualizó entusiasmado, tomando las manos de la pelirosa y examinando detenidamente los patrones oscuros trazados en el lienzo porcelana. — Ahora eres una verdadera guerrera.

—Siempre lo fui— rebatió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Debemos apresurarnos si queremos zanjar este asunto cuanto antes— enervó el azabache, pasando a un costado de ellos con la intención de ubicarse en la vanguardia, lejos de Sakura y de sus pensamientos.

: : : : : : : :

Cuando llegaron a Kumogakure el cielo había adquirido el inconfundible aspecto arrebol del atardecer. Las puertas del reino se cerraban antes de que la noche cayera; los guardias se mostraban pacientes, vigilando con la misma pericia de un halcón el perímetro a las afueras de las defensas.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Estar en territorio enemigo no era la idea más prudente que hubiese iluminado su mente. Ante los ojos del rey A, era un traidor, un adversario que hace algunos años había intentado asesinarlo, en medio del fulgor de la batalla, en su defensa, podía argumentar que solo se defendía y que detrás de tales acciones su propósito no era matarlo, sin embargo, estaría mintiendo.

Se pusieron en la cola detrás de un hombre con su carreta cargado de telas y otros artilugios de confección, los soldados que resguardaban la puerta principal, echaron un vistazo a las pertenencias, otorgándole el paso al comerciante después de un rápido escrutinio. Naruto fue el primero en desmontar; reveló su identidad al quitarse la capucha de la cabeza. Mientras esté intercambiaba unas palabras con lo que parecía ser el capitán, Sasuke albergaba una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos cuando el rubio regresó a su montura indicándoles el camino que seguirán hasta llegar al castillo. Las voces dentro de su cabeza le pedían a gritos que diera media vuelta y se marchaba, si poseía un ápice de sentido común no se adentraría a las fauces del lobo, pero Naruto y Sakura precisaban su ayuda, pero en especial necesitaba llevarse la reliquia faltante.

Reprendieron la marcha para cruzar la puerta y atravesar la enorme muralla de la ciudad. Pasaron a caballo junto a discretas casas de piedra, todas erguidas con el material que las montañas les otorgaban, había mercados, prostíbulos, casas de baño, los establecimientos comunes dentro de una gran metrópoli. Debían encontrarse en el sector más bajo, donde los nobles nunca ponían un pie y los esclavos deambulaban libres. En el centro de la amplia plaza, las fuentes cantarinas encantaban a los niños que jugaban con sus cristalinas aguas, mientras las madres lavaban sus prendas a la orilla del rio y los soldados encendían faroles para mantener a raya a la oscuridad.

A medida que los alazanes se dirigían a la colina del castillo, los comercios y las casas fueron haciéndose más pequeños, casi inexistentes, sustituyéndolos por enormes cedros y pinos que ornamentaban las orillas del camino. Bajo los cascos de los rocines, el empedrado desapareció abriendo paso a la tierra seca, y eventualmente, al lodo blando y húmedo color naranja.

Kumogakure era una ciudad sin dioses, oculta para los ojos pecadores y las manos avariciosas, resguardada bajo las faldas de las impenetrables cordilleras, donde las montañas tocan el cielo, pero distan de hacerlo un paraíso. Años de guerra habían acabado con gran parte de la población, a esto se le sumaba las enormes deudas del reino y su incapacidad por otorgar una mejor calidad de vida a los desprotegidos que habitaban las calles.

Las miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ellos; las mujeres jóvenes esbozaban tímidas sonrisas, los más pequeños admiraban con encanto las espadas que colgaban de su cuerpo, los paranoicos mantenían la mano afianzada a las empuñaduras de sus dagas o espadas y los más optimistas los catalogaban como los nuevos salvadores que eran enviados por los dioses muertos.

Al testuz de ellos se envanecían catorce torres delgadas y cuadras que atravesaban el cielo, conectadas por enormes y solidas paredes hechas de piedra de plata. Pudo escuchar a Sakura susurrar una maldición al contemplar la magnificencia de la arquitectura, así como el poderío de la familia real.

Cruzaron el pequeño puente que enlazaba el camino principal del bosque y la enorme puerta de madera del casillo, el cual crujió de manera alarmante. Bajo el cigoñal de maderamen podrida discurría un arroyo hediondo; el aroma que desprendía evocaba las cloacas de Konohagakure y las esencias del mercado de esclavos en Suna.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron bajo el comando del capitán. Llegaron a un jardín atiborrado con flores fragantes, hermosos árboles y un sinfín de arbustos que decoraban la plaza principal de la fortaleza. Los tres descendieron de los caballos al mismo paso, intercambiando el miedo en miradas silenciosas.

—Por aquí— indicó el capitán, llevándolos a la sala del trono, donde el rey los recibiría. No obstante, antes de cruzar el umbral detuvo el andar. Habló algunos segundos con los guardias reales, y sin rechistar, viró sobre sus tobillos, recitando en tono hastiado la orden otorgada por los superiores. —Caballeros, entreguen sus armas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No era extraño que después de la muerte de Sasori los gobernantes adquirieran medidas extremas por el bien de su integridad física, hoy en día los reyes caían como moscas, era inadmisible que cometieran el mismo error que el pelirrojo había pagado con su vida. Sin embargo, el azabache conocía al monarca a la perfección, no era propio de él resguardarse tras las murallas y desarmar a sus invitados, A era un hombre orgulloso, poderoso e intimidante, un guerrero reconocido y maravilloso estratega, por tal motivo, suponía que Naruto tergiverso la invitación a una audiencia y omitió el hecho que caminaban a una muerte segura.

Lejos de reprochar, colocó las dos espadas que llevaba consigo en las manos del sonriente capitán, no precisaba de las dagas para protegerse, mucho menos de un arco. Naruto asintió con desgana, mas resguardo sus réplicas, otorgando la vieja espada de los Uzumaki.

Sasuke agradeció en silencio que la pelirosa fuese la más sensata entre los tres, y que apegándose al sentido común que la caracterizaba omitiera la orden, manteniendo el arma oculta bajo la tela de su capa.

—No porque usted sea una dama quiere decir que no lleve armas consigo— vociferó el capitán, hilvanando una mueca burlona.

Los fanales esmeralda de Sakura, condecorados por el terror fueron a posar sobre los suyos, buscando una respuesta.

—Anda, Sakura, solo estaremos aquí un momento— farfulló.

La aludida desató el nudo de su capa, revelando el sencillo vestido azul y la prominencia de sus curvas. Sus dedos agiles apartaron el talabarte de cuero, cediendo el arma maldita al ingenuo conscripto.

Tras el intercambio, el caballero se echó al hombro las espadas y dirigió sus pasos hacia las caballerizas, dejándolos a merced de la guardia real. Los hombres portaban armaduras, llevaban yelmos con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y una enorme capa negra que arrastraban por el suelo.

—Debemos ser más temibles de lo que imaginábamos— susurró Naruto mientras caminaban detrás de los vigías.

Los modestos braseros rodeaban cada una de las dieciséis columnas de obsidiana, proporcionándole luz a la mayor parte de la sala del trono, cubriendo las paredes con danzantes y cálidas sombras naranjas. Innumerables gemas en el techo adosado brillaban, parpadeantes, como las estrellas del firmamento mientras que las imágenes talladas y los monumentos de los reyes contemplaban al suelo de madera gris, con expresiones pétreas casi grotescas.

La alfombra de berilo que corría desde el trono hacia abajo por el centro amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Los estandartes de la familia colgaban de las paredes, ocultando los murales de los seres divinos que hoy en día no eran más que desconocidos.

Postrado en el majestuoso trono de roble, el soberano de cabellos blancos y talente conminatorio los observaba con deje hostil. El intrincado tocado de cobre caía justo a la altura de sus pobladas cejas lúcidas; engastadas con gemas oscuras, de un diseño anguloso como el de las torres que acariciaban las nubes. Llevaba la piel de un león a manera de abrigo y un enorme medallón dorado colgándole del cuello. Todo en él parecía excesivo, demasiado intimidante.

A sus costados podían apreciarse dos desmedidos guardias; su armadura era distinta a la del resto, puesto que el yelmo que cubría sus rostros tenía la forma de una calavera, adjunto a la parte superior muchos picos pequeños en círculo, dando la impresión de portar una corona.

La triada perpetró una refinada genuflexión, digna de los principios imbuidos en el seno de sus aristocráticas raleas.

—De pie— concretó. El brioso voquible estalló con la misma potencia de un estruendo. Guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, repasando los frontispicios de los recién llegados. — Uchiha Sasuke— enhebró, embebiendo una descarada inflexión de repudio—. No sé si considerar tu acto de presencia valiente o tonto.

Los músculos del azabache se astringieron hasta formar una protuberancia en torno a la comisura de sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Debe sentirse paranoico para ordenar que despojen a sus invitados de sus armas— expresó al mismo tiempo que el aspaviento de fruición le encantaba el rostro.

—Su majestad— llamó Naruto, tratando de alejar la atención del rey a lo que sería una discusión segura—.He de suponer que recibió mi pergamino— dijo el rubio, viéndose en la necesidad de recordar el motivo de su visita.

—Por supuesto— afirmó, realizando un mohín con las manos a uno de sus soldados, quien depositó la carta redactada por el azabache en su enorme y callosa mano. Tenía los dedos cubiertos de anillos, todos estos llamativos, de enorme tamaño que en comparación al talente de sus prolongaciones lucían pequeños, casi inexistentes. — Es una desgracia lo que ha ocurrido, son tiempos difíciles para el Reino del Fuego, sin embargo, ¿Por qué debería intervenir?

Sakura noto como las inserciones del heredero de Uzushiogakure se atiesaban, tan ceñidos como una sirga.

—No solicitó su intervención en la guerra, los hijos del fuego sabemos cómo librar nuestras propias batallas— arguyó, imperioso—.Lo que precisamos de usted es una reliquia.

Inquieto, A se removió en su asiento acojinado, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante para poder contemplar con mayor libertad a los forasteros que osaban arrebatar el artefacto más sagrado de su pueblo.

—Veo que los dos han crecido desde la última vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el campo de batalla. No obstante, les falta demasiado para pensar y actuar como hombres, todavía son muchachos que huelen a orines y maman del pecho de sus madres— dijo el rey, soltando una carcajada gutural que helo la sangre de la pelirosa.

—Los insultos no harán que su brazo reaparezca— intervino Sasuke, expresándose con la preeminencia digna de los de su estirpe.

La pelirosa echó un vistazo al extremo derecho de su fisionomía, advirtiendo la omisión de extremidad, suplantada por una prótesis dorada, acicalada con hermosos inscritos divinos.

La risa de A se diluyó en una mueca mortalmente seria.

—Mi señor, le suplicó que dejemos los antiguos rencores al lugar donde pertenecen; el pasado. — insinuó el muchacho de mirada cerúlea, dando tres pasos hacia el frente, desafiante.

—Lo que tú exiges, niño, es tan quimérico como que el sol salga por el oeste— declaró, haciendo claros sus deseos y pretensiones.

Los dos chicos condenaron sus reproches al silencio, ambos habían fallado en su cometido, era su momento de actuar. Determinada, se armó de valor y dirigió sus pasos hacia los peldaños de piedra, pasando por alto la postura de defensa acatada por los guardias, quienes estaban preparados para atacarla; sonrió, ¿Cómo podían temerle a una chica indefensa?, era irónico y un tanto hipócrita que después de sus hazañas se catalogara a sí misma como una doncella en peligro, pero eventualmente comprendió que podía utilizar esa distracción a su favor, ya había funcionado con Sasori, ¿Por qué un rey estaba exento de engaños?

— ¿Quiere saber qué es lo que opino?— preguntó, ocultando el temblor en su voz. Su hermosa faz se tornaba inexpresiva, aviesa. Durante su travesía había aprendido a hablar como una guerrera y conocía los tetras de los señores y los peones—. Es un hombre minúsculo. Se recubre de empuesta a las barbacanas de su castillo mientras su gente sufre allá fuera y usted juega a la guerra. El tirano que ahora se sienta en el trono del Fuego vendrá por usted, su ambición es tan grande que no va a conformarse con un solo reino, estará satisfecho hasta tener un imperio entero.

Si bien, desconocía el manejo del arco, la maza o las lanzas, Sakura sabía que las palabras cortaban más que las espadas, sobre todo si brotaban de los blasfemos labios de una dama. Sonrió, triunfal, al atisbar el rictus de tensión en el rostro acanalado del monarca. Había derramado la primera sangre de la batalla.

—Los hombres de Madara ofrecen quince mil denarios por los tres— le dijo uno de sus guardias— ¿Que vale más para usted, su excelencia? ¿Quince mil denarios o entregar la reliquia a estos niños?— cuestionó.

A volvió a vislumbrarlos. Tras supeditarse a unos segundos de afonía absoluta, se resolvió a lanzar un suspiro de genuino alivio, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Elevó la mano y con un insípido mohín los guardias se aproximaron, apresando a los invitados sin un ápice de delicadeza.

— ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!— exclamó Naruto, forcejeando con dos soldados, quienes intentaban, sin mucho éxito, apresarlo con brazaletes de cobre y cadenas oxidadas.

— ¡Eres un maldito traidor!— espetó Sasuke, lanzando un escupitajo a sus pies.

El rey de Kumogakure había violado las inquebrantables leyes divinas de la convivencia. Estaba estrictamente prohíbo convertir una audiencia en una masacre o encarcelar a los invitados bajo la estela del debate.

—Cuida tus palabras, Uchiha, no querrás morderte la lengua— la carcajada volvió a retumbar sobre las maldiciones de los chicos.

— ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!— sugirió Naruto, asestando un golpe a la mandíbula del soldado.

Sakura observó como uno de los guardias más cercanos al soberano rodeaba la empuñadura de su espada, buscando implementar medidas drásticas.

—No desperdicies fuerzas, C, no será necesario— terció el rey, elevando una mano para comandarle a sus hombres que le permitieran hablar la muchacho, deteniendo la brega—.Te escuchó, muchacho, soy fanático de los buenos tratos.

—Usted nos entregara la reliquia, el espejo de los dioses, le daremos cualquier cosa a cambio– espetó, poniendo el ultimátum sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?— preguntó, tentado por la osada propuesta. Ha, posó la mirada lóbrega sobre la pelirosa, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—Cualquier cosa— reiteró Naruto sin dejar pasar desapercibida la manera en la que el soberano admiraba a su compañera.

—Está bien— accedió, poniéndose de pie—. Les entregare el espejo, pero la joven se queda.

—Sakura no está dentro del trato— colerizó el Uchiha, oponiéndose rotundamente a la sugerencia de utilizar a la pelirosa como moneda de cambio.

— ¡Acepto!— gritó la aludida, librándose del agarre de sus captores.

—Sakura, no. — Estaba perdiendo el juicio si la dejaba en ese lugar. Conocía las mentes retorcidas de los hombres, por más intachables que lucieran, albergaban los mismos deseos carnales. La pelirosa era una joven de indudable belleza, era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia, a esto se le sumaba la actitud desafiante, burlona, temeraria, era el reto perfecto para A.

—Necesitamos ese maldito collar, Sasuke— dijo ella, estrujando los dientes.

—Darui, ve a las mazmorras y trae el espejo de mi madre— ordenó A. El moreno asintió, y sin más preámbulos, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta ubicada detrás del trono.

— ¡Solicitó la reliquia por combate!— bravo Sasuke, atrayendo la mirada divertida del peliblanco.

A parecía más encantado con esa idea. Relajado, retomo su asiento en el trono y con el aire de supremacía, estableció:

—Bien, si tú ganas, te entregare el collar y la libertad de tus amigos— dispuso—.Pero si tú pierdes, los colgare a los tres, mas tú serás el último puesto que contemplaras.

: : : : : : : :

Yacía perdida en la turbiedad, inhumada, enclaustrada. Gélida como la noche, como la muerte y la desgracia, sin ningún ruido humano, sin ningún rayo de luz, atrapada por el peso de las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Podía sentir el peso del metal, acurrucada en el rincón más oscuro, echada sobre un montón de paja con un charco de agua formado bajo sus pies.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, la oscuridad era cruel, no podía deducir si los rayos del sol brillaban en lo más alto del firmamento o si la pálida luz de la luna bañaba las colinas al tiempo que las estrellas tintineantes decoraban el cielo. No concilio el sueño, no era capaz de distinguir el desvelo del sueño, así como el día de la noche.

Todo flotaba confusamente en su cabeza. Estaba sumida en la nada. Uno de los guardias reales la había llevado a la mazmorra, las argollas magullaban la carne de sus tobillos y el sonido de la cadena era ensordecedor. Transcurridas las horas, el mismo hombre que la delegó al calabozo regresó con un pedazo de pan y una jarra de agua, indicándole que si era lo suficientemente inteligente, guardaría alimento. Ella, en cambio, se negó a probar una migaja o gota de agua, tenía las entrañas revueltas, quizás por el olor nauseabundo del fango o por los acontecimientos desafortunados.

No pudo dormir al pensar en Naruto y Sasuke, sobre todo en el azabache. Nuevamente, el comportamiento impulsivo del Uchiha los llevaba a poner sus vidas como garantía, poco le importaba si le arrancaban la cabeza del cuello o su cuerpo pendía de una soga, lo que no dejaba de agobiarla era la seguridad de ambos muchachos, y si lograrían su cometido.

En un gesto casi reflejo, se removió en su incomodo asiento, moviendo las cadenas consigo. Levantó la cabeza y vio cómo se filtraba una estela rojiza a través del hueco de la portezuela de la mazmorra. La pesada cerradura rechinó al girar sobre sus oxidadas articulaciones, abriéndose, permitiéndole apreciar la luz y la sombra de dos hombres. Aquel destelló lastimo su mirada recién habituada a la oscuridad, impidiéndole apreciar el rostro del extraño visitante.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, contempló que su celda estaba iluminada; la antorcha colgaba de la pared de granito, desvelando la intimidad del reducido y pérfido espacio. Solo unos segundos después se percató que no estaba sola, sino que había un hombre, uno solo, de pie delante de ella. Era imposible ver algo de su persona, pero siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con sus fanales esmeraldas.

—Come– susurró; no era una sugerencia, sino una orden directa. Acercó a ella un cuenco con algunos trozos de cordero guisados en una salsa de cerveza y cebollas, acompañado por un pan de centeno. El olor era embriagante, tanto que abrió su apetito. No obstante, la pelirosa elevó la mirada solo para atisbar el rostro de aquel extraño, quien se las arregló para hilvanar una sonrisa afable—. No voy a envenenarte— le aseguró—. Conseguí algunas sobras de la cocina, supuse que te gustaría probar algo más que pan y agua.

Vacilante asió el tazón de madera, colocándolo sobre su regazo. Las esposas de hierro pesaban cerca de dos libras, limitando sus movimientos. Torpemente, llevó una cucharada del estofado a la altura de sus labios, degustando el perfecto sabor de la carne y los vegetales. Imaginaba que aquella era la última comida, en caso de que Sasuke perdiera la batalla, y por tanto, se le otorgaba un platillo decente antes de la condena.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto, mi señor?— preguntó con toda inocencia.

La luz con premura la mitad de su rostro; delgado, ojos inexpresivos, nariz recta y labios herméticos. Sin el aterrador yelmo lucia menos amenazante. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó a la realización que era uno de los guardias más cercanos al rey.

—Lo que hiciste allá fue valiente— respondió, evadiendo la pregunta de la pelirosa—.Deben desear tanto esas reliquias para sacrificarte a ti misma.

De repente el apetito voraz se desvaneció. Solo ellos comprendían el valor de los artilugios y las consecuencias que traerían si caían en las manos equivocadas.

—Lo son— afirmó.

—No hace mucho tiempo recibimos a un invitado de Konoha— relató el muchacho, entrelazando sus manos e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Supongo que no lo recibieron con una cálida bienvenida como la nuestra— bromeó, notando el trémulo asomo de una sonrisa en el muchacho.

—Por supuesto que no— negó con la cabeza, moviendo la melena ambarina. — ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que una joven como usted termino en esta desafortunada situación?– indagó.

—Acaba de hacerlo— dijo ella, mordaz—. Y por favor defina "una joven como usted".

El rubio esbozó una genuina sonrisa.

—Una doncella noble. No es común verlas fuera de sus castillos, mucho menos viajando por el mundo en compañía de dos hombres.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada deletérea. Los hombres podían errar en su juicio tratándose de ella. Su abuelo había pasado los últimos años de su vida educándola, deseaba que su nieta fuera "un ser humano perfecto". Recibió así una educación científica, cultivando varias disciplinas: filosofía, matemáticas, astronomía, música. No obstante, sus talentos se verían mermados al casarse con Neji; su única obligación seria traer príncipes y princesas al mundo.

—Puede ver que no soy como las otras damas— dijo en su defensa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que no. — tras una breve pausa, volvió a hablar—. Por tal motivo, vengo a ofrecerle asilo en Kumogakure, pero…

—Mi abuelo siempre decía que todo lo que viene después de un "pero" es mierda— interrumpió Sakura, colocando el cuenco de comida en el suelo húmedo, cerca de charco que había creado la gotera del techo. — ¿Qué solicitaran a cambio?

—Su ejército. Sabemos que posee un gran contingente, el más poderoso del mundo.

— ¿Qué pasara si me rehusó?— preguntó, clavando en él una mirada penetrante.

—Su majestad, el rey, acepto amablemente protegerla— comunicó C, poniéndose de pie, dejándole ver a la pelirosa su bien formada fisionomía de guerrero—.Y si usted es una buena doncella puede que extienda su invitación a quedarse.— dijo con tono glacial—. Verá, Sakura permanecerá encadenada a este calabozo hasta que termine el juicio, y después será ejecutada, en cambio, la sabia guerrera en su interior tiene otra oportunidad, será lo mejor para usted.

— ¿De verdad cree que traicionaría a mis amigos a cambio de mi vida?— indagó la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Ya traicionó a su pueblo al abandonarlo.

El soldado asió la antorcha y subió lentamente los escalones que llevaban a la puerta; la abrió, y salió del calabozo.

Ella cayó de bruces, sumergiéndose en la pérfida oscuridad y el chapoteo monótono que contaba los minutos que le restaban de vida.

: : : : : : : :

La celda estaba sutilmente fulgurada. El chisporroteo de la tea y la eufonía de la armadura eran las únicas asonancias que llegaban a sus oídos. Yacía postrado en uno de los peldaños de granito; minutos atrás el carcelero le entregó una de las panoplias de entrenamiento y una liviana espada por órdenes del rey.

Esto no le hacía gracia al azabache; la armadura cubría partes vitales, pero el cuero no lo libraría de sufrir algunas heridas, era delgado, estaba gastado, su arma no suponía más que una endeble espada de hoja delgada, casi sin filo y un poco oxidada. Tenía la certeza de que aquello era una tetra del monarca para ponerlo en desventaja.

Se colocó los brazales de guardia, asegurándose de ajustarlos lo suficiente en torno al antebrazo, contempló los tachones desgastados que la ornamentaban y después prosiguió a vestir el peto de fauls; se ajustaba de forma flexible a su torso, bajo este llevaba el cinturón ancho del cual descendían correas decorativas que rozaban la cadera. No iba a negar que el diseño de la armadura permitía al usuario moverse con libertad, era mejor que portar la cota de malla y el hierro de su coraza habitual.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro al mismo tiempo que cogía el yelmo; era un casco cerrado con cuero. La máscara facial poseía amplios agujeros para los ojos y una nariz puntiaguda que permitía una excelente visión. Sobre los ojos la máscara facial se unía a bandas de cuero superpuestas con una pieza hexagonal, dándole una forma de calavera alargada. Ajustó, con sus finos dedos las cintas anudadas bajo la barbilla, cerciorándose que protegiera su rostro y no resbalase en medio de la batalla.

El fuerte rumor de las llaves ingresando a la cerradura capturo su atención. Era el reconocido llamado a la batalla. Sin más preámbulos, rodeo la empuñadura de la espada y salió del calabozo, siendo custodiado por un verdugo de mayor tamaño, obeso, similar a un gigante. Recorrió un amplio y oscuro pasillo, notando la luz que ingresaba por el enorme arco al final.

Había logrado abrirse camino hasta la majestuosa arena. Levantó la cabeza para observar a los invitados al espectáculo, como era de esperarse, A se ubicaba en el palco real, acompañado por algunos nobles y sus fieles guardias, quienes permanecían de pie como estatuas, atentos para responder ante cualquier amenaza.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al atisbar el patíbulo bajo el palco; otro verdugo yacía de pie, con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha negra y con la punta de la espada clavada al suelo. Naruto y Sakura arribaron en medio de empujones, tenían las manos atadas con una soga y una máscara les cubría la mitad del rostro, apagando sus suplicas. Era capaz de vislumbrar la viva imagen del miedo en sus miradas; la pelirosa estrujó los ojos al sentir la tralla rodearle el cuello. No solo estaba luchando por una reliquia, sino también por la vida de su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba. Cualquier error podía costarle caro.

Los tambores resonaron al ritmo del latir de su corazón, llamando a sus honorables oponentes a congregarse en el nuevo campo de batalla. Sí estaba asustado no lo demostró, sus ojos negros oteaban con intensidad a los cinco soldados que lo rodeaban, formulando, en afonía un plan te ataque certero.

Podía escuchar a los hombres cuchichear. Las mejillas le ardían, tenía un nudo en la garganta y otro montón en el estómago. La gradilla rugió bajo las sandalias del primer oponente; se aproximaba a toda velocidad, con la espada corta en alto, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe en la cabeza. Los reflejos perfeccionados durante años en el campo de batalla lo obligaron a esquivar la estocada, respondiendo con un cate directo al tercio inferior de la yugar; la sangre comenzó a brotar como los chorros danzantes de las fuentes que habían contemplado a su llegada, el líquido carmín salía por su boca, aquel muchacho en un intento desesperado cubrió la herida con ambas manos, pero era imposible aferrarse a la vida en tal estado. Cayó de rodillas y el impacto su cuerpo levanto una estela de polvo.

Los espectadores contuvieron la respiración en un mortífero silencio, pero Sasuke sabía que aquello era el comienzo. Limpió la hoja de su espada en las ropas del enemigo caído, y tan rápido como tomo el escudo los cuatro hombres restantes acudieron a él, en medio de gritos y gruñidos, una sonata típica de la lid.

Cubrió los funestos sablazos con el escudo y otros tantos más con la espada. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y le nublaba la mirada. Podía sentir el sabor agrio de la sangre fresca en la boca. Aquella era la viva imagen de una carnicería; miembros esparcidos por la tierra, las entrañas abandonando los cuerpos, acompañados de coagulados caudales escarlata que manaban de las heridas.

Estaba hiperventilando, tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una mezcla de sangre y sudor. La prueba había sido sencilla, le parecía un insulto que A hubiese elegido a los soldados menos versados como sus adversarios, no obstante, algo en su interior le decía que la contienda todavía no llegaba a su fin. Se sentía cansado, tenía el cuerpo magullado por los días de viaje y la falta de descanso; la herida en su espalda volvió a abrirse, lo supo cuando sintió el latigazo de dolor desde la articulación del hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al palco, los congregados intercambiaban miradas conmocionadas, sin embargo, A sonreía, victorioso. Sus ojos negros descendieron al patíbulo, tanto Naruto como Sakura parecían haber reencontrado la calma, pero estaban tan confundidos como los otros nobles, la orden aún no se ejecutaba.

Abandonó la telaraña de pensamientos al notar como el suelo bajo sus pies retumbaba. Eran pasos, firmes, cada uno emulaba el vertiginoso tenor del tambor ocasionando que la firme calzada transmutara en piso tembleque. Los vítores de éxtasis emergieron a la par del nuevo guerrero. Era una bestia, no había vestigios de su vida humana tras las cicatrices disgregadas en el lienzo cobrizo de su piel. Rebasaba los dos metros de altura, sus ojos eran rojizos, no portaba armadura, su mismo cuerpo parecía forjado de hierro impenetrable. Alzó ambos brazos, avivando los gritos de sus admiradores. Desde el palco, el rey de Kumogakure contemplaba complacido la escena, solicitando que se rellenara la copa de vino mientras retomaba su asiento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke activó el poder milenario de su familia. No iba a prescindir del mucho tiempo, estaba agotado, podía notar la extenuación en sus trémulas extremidades.

—Nunca había combatido con un Uchiha— dijo aquel hombre, jugueteando con las enormes gladios que llevaba con ambas manos.— Y tampoco he matado a uno, será un placer cambiar eso hoy.

El leviatán corrió en dirección a él, Sasuke dobló las rodillas y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás como primer impulso para mantener su cabeza unida al cuello, bloqueó la estocada con el pesado escudo, mordiendo su labio inferior al recibir toda la fuerza del golpe en el brazo lastimado. Podía utilizar la diferencia de tamaños a su favor, dada la fisionomía de ambos, el Uchiha tenía la prelación de la rapidez. Lejos de detenerse a analizar sus movimientos, comenzó a rodearlo, pasando la hoja de la espada por la prepatellar bursa.

Aquel ataque había sido como el rasguño de una mosca, tenía resistencia al dolor y eso solo desesperaba aún más al azabache. Empujaba su cuerpo con cada brutal asesto de las espadas al escudo, si continuaba así terminaría por fracturarle el brazo. En ipso facto, aprovecho el corto lapso que precisaba para remudad el ataque, realizando un corte transversal en los planos de su abdomen.

Sasuke lo vio tambalear, era la oportunidad perfecta para generar el mayor daño posible; pateó con fuerza la misma zona de la que ahora brotaba la sangre, pasando una vez más el mortífero filo de su arma por el pectoral derecho, abriendo desde el hombro, surcándole la mitad del pecho.

Maravillado, fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa al ver como su imponente adversario caía con todo su peso al suelo, donde los demás cadáveres reposaban. Había sido más sencillo de lo que imagino, pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo.

Se despojó del yelmo delegándolo al suelo, un punzante dolor de cabeza torno borrosa su mirada, eran los efectos colaterales del sharingan y la advertencia necesaria para obligarlo a ocultar las aspas oscuras tras la cortina carbón heredada por sus padres. Necesitaba recobrar el aliento, el brazo derecho le dolía, y podía imaginar los cardenales que aparecerían la mañana siguiente del enfrentamiento, no se sorprendería si tenía algún hueso hecho pedazos o fuera de lugar, los golpes del hombre eran brutales, lo suficientemente deletéreos para destrozar un cuerpo entero.

—Supongo que la victoria es mía— dijo el azabache, casi sin aliento.

—Supones mal, muchacho.

Se le corto la respiración como si se hubiese solidificado en sus pulmones. El pánico de saberse desprotegido y de la resurrección de su enemigo enturbio sus procesos mentales.

—Mierda— masculló, virándose sobre sus tobillos para alcanzar el yelmo, pero era demasiado tarde.

El característico sonido del silbido del acero explosionó en sus tímpanos, era la segunda vez que aquel hombre intentaba arrancarle la cabeza, pero había fallado monumentalmente. Golpeó tres veces contra su escudo, una, dos, Sasuke apretaba los dientes, no podía resistirlo, era demasiado. La primera herida de la batalla llegó: la punta de la tizona de la bestia rasgo su frente, era una línea fina que terminaba justo encima del hueso de la ceja. El líquido orgánico chorreaba, empapándole la mitad de la faz, descendiendo por el cuello.

Mientras contenía el fatal brazo del bárbaro, clavó su propia espada, traspasando la piel, el tejido y la carne. Empujó con fuerza, el torso era tan duro como una roca, casi imposible de penetrar. Su oponente gruñó y lo miro a los ojos. Podía notar como los dedos de esté se hundían en la carne de sus brazos, soportando el suplicio de verse ultrajado por un muchacho.

La respuesta demoró en llegar; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó el lapo del enorme cráneo contra el puente de su nariz y parte de la frente, delegándolo al suelo. El azabache sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía, era un completo hecatombe.

Con la misma facilidad que alguien remueve una astilla, el enemigo aparto la espada de su cuerpo. Todos admiraban deleitados el sangriento espectáculo. Aquella era una batalla digna de los dioses.

Giró sobre su cuerpo, restregándose en la tierra y la sangre coagulada de sus oponentes abatidos. Aferró sus manos a una espada, y tan rápido como su fisionomía se lo permitió, rasgó el abdomen, coaccionando a su enemigo caer de rodillas. Volvió a atravesar el mismo punto, extrayendo el arma y dirigiendo el filo al espacio entre su cuello y hombro, batiendo en cuatro ocasiones. El hombre estaba medio muerto, pero Sasuke no podía darse el lujo de cometer el mismo error. Tomó otra espada, y sin contemplaciones, decapitó al monstruo.

Las espadas resbalaron de sus manos; triunfante, dio media vuelta para encarar al público crispado. Había cumplido su parte del trato, ahora era turno de A.

El verdugo despojo a sus víctimas de las máscaras y las ataduras.

Concebía que no demoraría en desvanecerse, las piernas le temblaban. El rey cruzó la extensión de su palco, los fieles guardias le seguían el paso casi pisándole los talones. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos descender los peldaños de la construcción, apareciendo, derrotado bajo la luz del umbral.

Sin inmutarse por el título de superioridad de aquel hombre, Sakura corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayeron en grandes gotas robre su pecho, el llanto fue imparable. Sollozaba con desesperación. Alargó sus manos, posándolas sobre sus hombros lastimados, pero que esta vez no dolía, sino que era un tacto reconfortante, sanador. En un gesto casi reflejo la atrajo hacia él. Prosiguió llorando en silencio, temblando en sus brazos. Humedeció la piel desnuda de su hombro, empapada por la sangre, el agua solada y su cálido aliento. Los finos dedos de la pelirosa recorrían su espalda como si buscaran algo. Mientras la sostenía, con la mano izquierda, acariciaba los sedosos mechones de su melena, dejando un rastro carmín.

Cuando se alejó, reticente, tenía rastros de sangre en el rostro, sobre la mejilla, la frente y la comisura de sus labios. Un bonito sonrojo le decoró la faz y volviendo a la realidad, secó el rastro de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano aunque era imposible acallar los violentos sollozos que escapaban de lo más hondo de su pecho.

–Ustedes, Uchihas, son difíciles de aplastar— espetó A. No tenía mala voz aunque el vino hacia que sonara más fuerte de lo que ya era, mas inflexible. Colocó en la mano del rubio el anhelado espejo—.Como lo dije, no hay valentía en los actos estúpidos, vayan en paz y que tengan una larga vida.

El soberano dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la misma puerta por la que había ingresado.

Sakura debió deducir las dificultades que tenía Sasuke para ponerse de pie puesto que, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus pequeños hombros, al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura, incitándolo a caminar.

—Larguémonos de aquí– vociferó, Naruto. — Estas hecho mierda, debemos conseguirte un sanador.

: : : : : : : :

Las velas estaban casi consumidas; su luz se extinguiría pronto en el charco de cera derretida. Habían arribado a la única posada presentable de la ciudad, contaba con una pequeña casa de baño y un piso disponible para los cansados viajeros. Cuando estuvieron instalados, el trio se dirigió a las enormes pilas de mármol con agua perfumada para lavar sus cuerpos, Sasuke precisaría de ayuda extra, mas Naruto casi muere de la impresión cuando escuchó a Sakura ofrecer su ayuda.

Una vez aliñados, el Uzumaki solicitó la cena en la habitación; una tarta de ternera y panceta, acompañado de una ensalada de garbanzos, zanahorias salteadas con manteca a lo romano y un tarro de cerveza negra. En medio de la conversación y las risas, el heredero de Uzushiogakure había devorado si porción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se negaron a probar bocado, el olor agrio de la sangre y la imagen de las entrañas esparcidas por el suelo todavía estaban presentes en la nariz y mente de ambos, decantándose a degustar solamente algunos tragos de cerveza.

La pelirosa no podía dormir, necesitaba curar las heridas del azabache. La noche parecía prolongarse para siempre. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, Naruto dormía con la placidez de un recién nacido, no iba a despertar hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieran detrás de las montañas, lo que daba tiempo suficiente para retomar la conversación inconclusa un día atrás.

—Tu hombro esta dislocado— concluyó después de algunos minutos de análisis. Era casi un milagro que los huesos del brazo no estuviesen destrozados.

—Son las consecuencias de la batalla— murmuró el Uchiha, posando sus orbes color ónix sobre la hermosa faz de la pelirosa.

Había aprisionado una parte de su cabello detrás de la oreja, los mechones caían como discretos espirales. En esa posición podía apreciar el fino perfil de Sakura; sus facciones habían transmutado, ya no eran las de una niña, las largas pestañas acariciaban sus delgas cejadas, algunas pecas ornamentaban su nariz y mejillas, tenía los carnosos labios entreabiertos, sabía que mordía su labio cuando ponía su concentración en algo, que fruncía ligeramente la nariz al atisbar las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban de vez en cuando, la conocía desde que eran niños y no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por su presencia.

—No tienes que ser valiente conmigo, ¿sabes?— dijo ella, curvando la comisura de sus labios en una tímida sonrisa—.Esto puede doler un poco— advirtió, ejerciendo presión en la protuberancia localizada. Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió. Con el permiso en mano, tiró con vehemencia; una expresión pletórica inundo su rostro al escuchar el característico estrepito de los huesos al reacomodarse, en cambio, para el Uchiha la acción distaba de placentera, estrujó los ojos y respingo, soportando el latigazo de dolor que el movimiento enviaba por toda la extensión.

La pelirosa sumergió las manos en el cuenco de agua de pétalos de rosa y las restregó en el delantal atado a su cintura. Llevaba cerca de una hora remendando las heridas del pelinegro, había preparado un ungüento para evitar infecciones y preparado un brebaje para apaciguar el suplicio.

—Déjame revisar tu ojo— solicitó, trepando al lecho de paja tapado por las pieles.

—Necesitas dormir, Sakura— se negó el azabache, colocando la camisa de algodón sobre su regazo.

—Tu también lo necesitas— protestó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—.Debo asegurarme que el corte no haya ocasionado un daño severo, pudiste perder tu ojo.

" _Y la vida también"_ pensó el Uchiha.

Enfrentarse a Sakura era una batalla perdida, por lo tanto, suspiro resignado. No iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que sosegara sus inquietudes. El azabache recargó su espalda contra la fría pared de adobe, ella, inocente, trepó por sus piernas hasta posar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su regazo, estremeciéndolo.

La relación que los unía desde casi una vida permitía el contacto entre los dos, era habitual la cercanía, los roces castos y accidentales. No obstante, aquello se consideraba permitido con base a la proporción de la situación. Ahora, sus cuerpos reaccionaban a esos estímulos de una manera totalmente distinta. Sasuke era un hombre con anhelos y debilidades al igual que la pelirosa.

Ella pareció percatarse de la problemática de la coyuntura, la sangre se le precipito al rostro. La tensión volvió, el aire se tornó mucho más espeso de lo que recordaba. El ligero y frio vendaval había desaparecido, transformando la corriente de aire en un susurro estival digno del verano.

Ninguno de los dos habló, y al instante, la hermosa joven comenzó a revisar la herida. Pasó la suave yema de sus dedos por la corta longitud. No existía daño en el parpado y eso la tranquilizaba. Por un momento llegó a imaginar que terminaría tuerto, fue su primera impresión al verlo cubierto de sangre, no obstante, era similar a un rasguño, sanaría rápido y no dejaría rastro. Sumergió los dedos en la pomada de hierbas, tratando de ignorar el aroma tan varonil; una mezcla de madera y lavanda. Intentaba no prestarle atención a la forma que su cálido aliento pasaba sobre el costado de su cuello o como su corazón latía más y más fuerte contra su pecho a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

— ¿Tuviste miedo?— cuestionó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por esconder el temblor en su voz.

—Estaba aterrado— confesó el Uchiha. Sabía que Sakura no iba a juzgarlo, su alma era tan pura y cristalina que no abría paso a los malos pensamientos, sobre todo si eran entorno a él.

—He llegado a una conclusión— susurró. Procuró ignorar el calor que se había encendido en su vientre, eran llamas abrasadoras, insistentes. Tenía los ojos fijos en la herida. Sasuke la contemplaba de manera extraña, un gesto que nunca había apreciado en su vida.

— ¿Cuál es?— curioso, el azabache se removió. Los muslos de Sakura aprisionaban los suyos, necesitaba mantener el flujo sanguíneo en su cabeza y no en su entrepierna.

—Ustedes los héroes tienen un instintito de estupidez que de verdad me abruma.

—Debo recordarte, Sakura, que tu también eres una heroína, cumples con los requisitos para formar parte de esa categoría— levantó una ceja y sonrió, juguetón.

La aludida pasó saliva al atisbar el brillo predatorio ornamentando la mirada lóbrega del azabache. A pesar de haber finalizado, no podía alejarse de él, no cuando su calidez y olor eran tan embriagantes.

Notó como los ojos del Uchiha descendían por su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios. Se encontraba atrapada en otra especie de batalla, una demasiado tortuosa, su corazón latía desbocado, sentía la impetuosa necesidad de aferrarse a su cuerpo y desgastar el sabor de su boca. Pero al parecer, sus intenciones coincidían; él, pasó una mano por su larga melena, colocándola sobre la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sí; sus labios apretados tentativamente contra los suyos, cálidos y suaves.

En un inicio, el contacto fue vacilante. Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, sorprendiéndose a si misma de lo indulgente que podía ser cuando se trataba de Sasuke. El fuego incrementaba con cada segundo. Bajó la mano que acunaba su mejilla y la pasó a la espalda desnuda, acariciando los nudos, las cicatrices saltonas, leyendo el braille cada surco de su piel.

Sasuke allanó sus dedos en la carne de su cadera, cerrando el pequeño espacio entre los dos. El beso se quebrantó por un momento, sus pechos se alzaban al compás de las respiraciones entrecortadas, sin embargo, precisaba más, inclinados contra la pelirosa una vez más.

Su boca era insistente, parecía que esparcía pequeños mordiscos, pero la caricia de sus labios era más tersa de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. El mundo que los rodeaba no era más que otra parte de su infructuoso pasado, la guerra no existía, tampoco sus problemas, todo se había desvanecido en un beso. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke y lo increíble que sabía, el calor que emanaba su piel y el deseo acumulado dentro de sí misma. Temía entrar en combustión instantánea, nunca había experimentado algo así, era esclava de la oleada de emociones que la golpeaba.

El Uchiha atrajo a Sakura contra su torso desnudo. Aprisionó delicadamente su labio inferior entre sus dientes, escuchando con deleite el profanó gemido que brotaba de su boca pura. La fricción contra sus pantalones era insoportable, podía sentir como el dulce néctar que manaba de la intimidad de la pelirosa atravesaba la tela; era un aroma femenino, dulce como el almizcle.

Presa de una divina revelación, salió de su trance. Acunó ambas mejillas con sus manos, pasando el pulgar por aquellos labios hinchados. Necesitaba romper con el orgullo que se galopaba en su pecho, no soportaría perderla, la amaba demasiado para rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Sakura— dijo en un susurro doloroso—.Si me amas, no te cases con Neji.

Ella tenía el alma en vilo y la respiración hendida en un montón de nudos prietos. Sasuke acababa de aclararse en un ultimátum tan real para marcarle el alma. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para soltar sus ataduras y ser libre. Pero el hueco en su pecho le decía que cometería el peor error de su vida, y estaba dispuesta a sufrir la condena del infierno.

 **Continuara**

 **¡Bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca! Me he percatado del ritmo lento que lleva la historia y uno de mis propósitos es llevarla a su final dentro de los próximos meses. Lamento que los capítulos sean tan extensos, en serio, me atribuyo los daños a la vista que genere.**

 **Los caminos y las resoluciones de todos nuestros personajes aparecerán en los próximos capítulos, asi que prepárense para más drama.**

 **Una vez más, mil gracias por seguir esta historia y por leer, en verdad, su apoyo me motiva a seguir escribiendo y postear actualizaciones tan rápido como sea posible.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, espero que tengan un bonito inicio de semana, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso y ¡nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Chao!**


	11. Capítulo X: Te necesito a mi lado

**Capítulo X**

 **Te necesito a mi lado**

El álgido céfiro náutico ajaba con mesura la fastuosa talante de la pelirosa. Sus crines rosetas bullían a la premiosa cesura del vendaval, como una pantomima encantadora. Acarició con la yema de sus finos dedos adormecidos la madera agrietada del trancanil al mismo tiempo que colmaba sus fosas nasales del aroma a maresía.

Llevaban cerca de una semana navegando por las aguas del mar Arashi. La única forma de arribar al Reino del Remolino era cruzando el estrecho Tatsumaki, mismo que conectaba a Kumogakure con Uzushiogakure. Como era de esperarse, la travesía distó de ser deleitable tornándose en una especie de tortura para todos los tripulantes de la nave. Diversos factores como los paroxismos climatológicos, las olas de gran violencia y las corrientes que circulaban a más de ocho nudos contribuyeron a convertir el viaje en una verdadera tortura.

La triada fue capaz de conciliar el sueño a la cuarta noche, cuando dejaron atrás, oficialmente, el estrecho Tatsumaki.

Durante los días restantes, tanto Sasuke como Naruto pasaban tardes enteras concibiendo inextricables estrategias de lid, controvirtiendo entre ellos, bregando quien era superior. Por supuesto, la pelirosa se cansó de eso, y en lugar de intervenir se condenó a sí misma a advenir los ocasos y las retretas en la intimidad de su compartimiento. Nunca pensó en la soledad como algo protervo, su abuelo solía decirle que el retraimiento era bueno para el alma, curaba las heridas, sosegaba los pensamientos, ayudaba a descubrirse a uno mismo y despojarse de lo que no se era.

Luego de lo acontecido en Uzushiogakure, Sakura no podía negar lo que sentía por Sasuke. La estival pasión juvenil del verano había quedado atrás para abrirle paso a un truculento solaz de pasiones oprimidas y deseos carnales. Ella bien sabía que tenía una promesa con Neji, pero ¿Cómo iba a serle fiel a su convite cuando las necesidades de su corazón eran inconmensurables?

— _Sé que ese chico es importante para ti, Sakura._

— _Lo es—_ admitió deliberadamente.

— _Tu padre no me amaba cuando nos casamos, difícilmente me conocía o yo a él. El amor no surgió de repente entre nosotros, lo construimos lentamente durante el paso de los años, por ti, por tu hermano, por el bien de todos. No parece tan excitante como una pasión adolescente secreta, pero es fuerte y perdura—_ le dijo su madre en un sincero consejo, tratando de persuadirla y otorgarle consuelo.

— _¿Y eso es lo que me espera a mí con Hyuga Neji? ¿Lo que tú y papá tienen?—_ preguntó, procurando esconder el dolor que comenzó a surgir en su tono de voz.

— _¿Por qué no?, ¿Por qué no es tan interesante?, ¿Por qué no es tan emigrante como Uchiha Sasuke?_

— _Lo defiendes porque tú lo arreglaste, el matrimonio—_ rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos, adquiriendo una postura defensiva.

— _Y tú accediste a hacerlo. Le diste tu palabra. Rompe tus juramentos y tu gente hará lo mismo—_ le recordó su madre.

El discurso redundaba en su mente una y otra vez. Era egoísta, caprichosa, pero eso no la inquietaba en lo absoluto, sino la certeza que tenía sobre infringir mil promesas con tal de estar con Sasuke.

— ¿Vas a venir o piensas regresar al barco?— cuestionó Sasuke.

La pelirosa parpadeó, ofuscada, aun medio atrapada en la nimiedad de las retentivas. El azabache se encontraba frente a ella, con la capa atada el cuello y la mano enguantada, extendida en su dirección, ofreciéndole ayuda para descender de la almadía.

Estuvo tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento del arribo a las costas de Uzushiogakure. Sin pensarlo demasiado, afianzó sus dedos a la palma enfundada en cuero, él la tomó con fuerza, auxiliándola a ponerse de pie. Rodeó su cintura con facilidad, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como un brazo fuerte la sostenía con delicadeza, mordió sus labios en un desesperado intento de acallar un gemido, tenerlo cerca embriagaba sus sentidos y enturbiaba su juicio. El contacto fue rápido, pero certero, tan fatal para desorientarla. Temió que sus piernas fallaran puesto que temblaban y no precisamente por el clima, sino por la violenta reacción de su cuerpo al roce de Sasuke Uchiha. Se contemplaron durante algunos segundos, confesándose en silencio el secreto que resguardaban desde aquella noche, el mismo que buscaban avivar cada momento.

El azabache la depositó en el suelo, cerciorándose que ambos pies de la pelirosa permanecieran firmes en la arena. Ella, agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, apartó las manos de sus firmes hombros y las pasó tres veces por la tela del vestido, disipando las arrugas imaginarias como señal de nerviosismo. Sus fanales esmeraldas viajaron del rostro del azabache el paisaje nevado. Había escuchado historias sobre las peculiaridades del Reino del Remolino, relatos fascinantes sobre dragones de hielo y guerreros invencibles, forjados de nieve en el corazón de las montañas, por supuesto no eran más que viejos cuentos para dormir, sin embargo, parecía tan irreal, como un sueño.

Remisamente, encauzó su transitar hacia un punto inespecífico. Dubitativa, se hincó sobre la húmeda y gélida arena, acarició con temor los pequeños granos tratando de procesar toda la belleza que sus ojos admiraban.

—Magnifico, ¿no lo crees?— preguntó Sasuke, atisbando el panorama con una mueca seria. Sí estaba impresionado no daba atisbo de ello.

Sakura asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza, irguiéndose sobre su cuerpo. Los copos de nieve comenzaban a descender de los nubarrones grises, dándoles la bienvenida a la morada del hielo.

— ¿Habías estado aquí antes?– indagó la pelirosa, curiosa. Reanudó la marcha a la par de su compañero, como en las antiguas caminatas que solían dar cuando eran más jóvenes, bajo los rayos del sol por los senderos del bosque.

—Solo en una ocasión— admitió, posando sus ojos carbón sobre la faz de Sakura. El frío le otorgaba un toque encantador a su parecer, sus mejillas, sonrosadas y sus labios carmín la hacían lucir como la misma representación de la inocencia—.Cuestiones diplomática— agregó, asegurándose de disipar cualquier duda.

— ¿Y?, ¿fue de tu agrado?— terció, intrigada.

El azabache echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—Detesto el frío— confesó.

Sakura detuvo el paso. La declaración la tomó por sorpresa. Suponía que Sasuke era más complejo de lo que había vislumbrado y que todo aquello que conocía no eran más que ínfimos atisbos de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Ah– dijo en reconocimiento, hilvanando una genuina sonrisa que curvaba la comisura de sus labios en un mohín encantador—.Fue por eso que no te opusiste a mi sugerencia de vivir cerca de la costa— recordó Sakura, evocando la íntima conversación que dejaba implícita una tentativa de fugarse.

Las mejillas del guerrero se ornamentaban con un sonrojo. La sangre se le precipitó al rostro y era incapaz de ocultarlo.

—Supongo que prefiero la calidez del verano— espetó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos frenaron sus pasos y la charla al estar frente al rubio. La guardia real estaba presente para custodiar al príncipe durante su ascenso al palacio. Ante los ojos de la pelirosa, Naruto era un chico escandaloso, demasiado infantil para tomarse algo en serio y sumamente imprudente a la hora de tomar decisiones, no obstante, al igual que con Sasuke, lo había juzgado mal. Era inverosímil atisbar su faceta como futuro regente, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría lo contrario de su persona.

—Uchiha Sasuke, y la señora, Haruno Sakura nos acompañaran durante las festividades, son invitados especiales— aclaró el rubio a sus soldados. Los hombres asintieron en reconocimiento—.Será mejor que nos apresuremos, si continuamos con este paso llegaremos al anochecer— masculló Naruto, preocupado, contemplando el cielo gris.

El rubio estaba inquieto. Después de estrechar algunas manos y responder a las reverencias con una sonrisa avanzó, en compañía de su guardia real hacia el alazán ensillado para iniciar el camino de ascenso al palacio. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, más no mencionaron nada. Al igual que su amigo, los soldados tenían listos dos caballos para ellos. Con una mezcla de gracia y la habilidad exorbitante de una escaramuza, la pelirosa montó al caballo de plata, dimitiendo la ayuda del caballero.

Los dos guerreros flanquearon la retaguardia de la caravana hasta situarse en un punto medio, entre los guardias reales y su compañero. El trote de los jamelgos era acompasado. Sakura aferraba sus manos a las riendas, ejerciendo la presión suficiente con los muslos para no resbalar de la silla.

— ¿No te parece que algo le aflige?— terció ella, aproximándose lo suficiente al pelinegro. Las demás personas parecían encontrarse demasiado inmersas en sus propias conversaciones para prestarles atención, ¿Qué podía generarles tanto interés cuando su príncipe estaba de regreso?

El azabache asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Sakura frunció el ceño ante la escueta réplica, muy en el fondo pensaba que Sasuke conocería las raíces de las inquietudes del rubio, ambos eran mejores amigos desde que eran unos niños, por lo tanto debían ser los confidentes de sus secretos.

Con un suspiro, el Uchiha posó sus ojos color ónix sobre la pelirosa, sin dar muestra de emoción alguna. Con voz calmada, casi cansada recitó:

—Solo se siente presionado— inicio, sin inflexión—.Como próximo heredero tiene expectativas que cumplir, no quiere decepcionar a su pueblo y mucho menos a su madre. Supongo que tú puedes comprenderlo, ¿no?— preguntó con una ceja alzada y la cabeza un poco inclinada.

La sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció al escuchar la indagatoria del pelinegro, fue en ese instante que el peso de las responsabilidades cayó sobre sus hombros. Al igual que Naruto, tenía obligaciones, quizás no como futura heredera, pero sí como la esposa de un príncipe.

— ¿Puedes hablarme más sobre Kushina?— se apresuró a cuestionar en respuesta, evadiendo el tema del honor y el deber.

—Es una mujer severa, toma en serio su papel como soberana. Tras la muerte de Minato, se encargó de suprimir las conspiraciones, había demasiados pretendientes al trono, Naruto era solo un niño y ella una antigua concubina que ascendió al poder gracias a su ventajoso matrimonio con Namikaze. La vida de ambos estaba en riesgo.

– ¿Cómo fue que lo consiguió?—

—Sencillo, Sakura— dijo, esbozando una discreta sonrisa de autosatisfacción—.La mejor manera de lidiar con el enemigo es eliminandolo, son reglas básicas del juego, sobre todo si tu oponente es poderoso.

Sakura detestaba las reglas básicas del juego. Sabía que la política era un entretenimiento levantisco, todos buscaban tener más poder y autoridad que otros, la ambición eliminaba los precedentes de la ética y cualquier principio. Por supuesto que lo entendía, era parte de esa rueda, la misma que seguía girando y girando sin rumbo.

—No pongas esa cara, Sakura— espetó Sasuke al notar la abrupta transmutación en su semblante—.Uzushiogakure ha progresado desde que Kushina ascendió al trono, es uno de los reinos más ricos y uno de los más poderosos.

La pelirosa no iba a contradecirlo puesto que no era la primera vez que escuchaba que de las tragedias surgían grandes acontecimientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uzushiogakure era una ciudad de grandes dimensiones. Contaba con numerosos edificios monumentales, castillos, torres e iglesias magníficas ubicadas dentro de las murallas. Se situaba en una zona rica en minas de oro, con varios siglos a sus espaldas de esplendor cultural y económico, radicada en el centro del inmenso poder, representando una de las grandes organizaciones político-territoriales del mundo.

El pueblo del castillo estaba protegido por un recinto amurallado. Tan rápido como la caravana del futuro rey apareció, los guardias comandaron entre firmes gritos abrir la puerta imperial, la cual daba acceso a diferentes recintos en los que se dividía el edificio.

El tráfico era denso. Las calles estaban atestadas de carros, carretones y transeúntes. Había almacenes, panaderías y mercadillos. Los comerciantes se congregaban en puestos improvisados ofreciendo hermosos y exóticos artefactos traídos desde tierras lejanas, atrayendo la atención de los pobladores con increíbles historias respecto a estos. En las inmediaciones de la plaza de Justicia oyeron unos gritos procedentes del callejón, y una docena de pequeños, con sus ornamentas de flores, salió de la nada para recibir al príncipe y sus invitados.

La caravana se abría paso entre la gente, todos aplaudían y festejaban el regreso de Naruto, vitoreando su nombre, agradeciendo a los dioses y lanzándole flores como señal de buena fortuna. El rubio se las arreglaba para ofrecer la mejor de las sonrisas, en cambio, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se mostraban estoicos.

Cruzaron la segunda entrada que daba al patio siguiente que constituía el inicio del palacio. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, tornando los gritos y los cantos en un barullo a duras penas perceptibles. La ciudad terminaba en el cabo donde se alzaban las primeras torres del castillo: una construcción colosal, con cúpulas que se erguían inmensas sobre galerías cubiertas y torres que acariciaban las nubes.

Naruto fue el primero en descender del caballo, seguido por Sasuke y al último por Sakura. La pelirosa sentía como sus piernas magulladas temblaban, el clima en la cima de la cordillera era más cruel que en la costa. Acaricio ambos brazos por encima de la capa en un intento de generar calor. Uno a uno, observó en silencio como la guardia real ingresaba a la denominada _Sala de las peticiones,_ un homólogo a la sala del trono.

Indispuesta a proseguir contemplando la magnificencia de la fortaleza bajo las destemplanzas climatológicas, dirigió su trémulo andar al interior del recinto, encontrándolo extrañamente cálido y reconfortante. Naruto había comandado a sus hombres que se marcharan, otorgándoles privacidad para charlar.

—Los dioses han respondido a nuestras plegarias— se escuchó a un hombre decir al otro lado de la habitación. Los pequeños pasos resonaron entre las paredes de la estancia. El tintineo del ajuar generaba una sonata curiosa, tan llamativa que la triada permaneció en silencio hasta tener atisbo del individuo.

Del otro lado de la sala, allá donde las antorchas no iluminaban, apareció un hombre de mediana edad. Su piel cobriza resplandecía como el oro bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas, sus ojos pardos eran enigmáticos y sus rasgos marcados revelaban el largo viaje que había realizado desde el otro lado del mundo, allá donde los rayos del sol no traspasaban los picos de las montañas. Portaba una túnica tinta con brocados de oro y un turbante a juego. Caminaba con la misma elegancia de los grandes felinos, lento, calculador.

—Konno— vociferó el rubio sin ánimo alguno. El aludido sonrió en respuesta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante una vez que estuvo frente a su futuro rey.

—Mi señor, su regreso solo nos colma de alegría— añadió—.Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero, aguas tranquilas y vientos favorables.

Naruto carraspeo para aclararse la garganta, acariciando a la par su nuca. No iba a explicar el tormento por el cual habían atravesado hace algunas noches, precisaba descanso, un lecho donde reposar y comida decente.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra la Reina madre?— cuestionó, echando un vistazo por la habitación en búsqueda de la gobernante en turno.

—Su majestad se encuentra en sus aposentos alistándose para el torneo.

Uzumaki lanzó un suspiro atenuado.

—Deja de agobiar al príncipe y regresa a tus labores, Konno— dijo una voz femenina con deja hostil. – Encárgate de preparar una habitación a sus invitados, las termas y el almuerzo— comandó, emulando la autoridad de la reina.

Sakura observó a la chica de pies a cabeza. Su figura era delgada, estilizada. Por el vestido que portaba podía decirse que era una de las damas de la reina, era de color argénteo, sencillo. De su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar de cuentas preciosas, la mayoría diamantes, llevaba los aretes a juego y una pequeña tiara. Su linda melena rojiza caía por detrás de sus hombros en discretas ondas. Gracias a la practicidad del peinado podía atisbar su rostro; rasgos aristocráticos, nariz recta y labios delgados, tan finos que formaban una línea recta.

—Karin— saludó el rubio con una sonrisa decorándole los labios. La aludida suspiro, y con un gesto de fingido fastidio acudió al reencuentro del príncipe, recibiendolo con un firme abrazo sin importarle las reglas del protocolo.

—Tu madre desea verte en sus aposentos— anunció—.No la hagas esperar demasiado.

—Ha aguardado tres años por mi regreso, ¿acaso no puede esperar algunos minutos?— dijo a manera de broma, ganándose un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

—Ya sabes cómo actúa, será mejor que vayas antes de que envié a uno de sus guardias a buscarte.

Naruto asintió con un gesto ladino y dijo:

—Recordarás a Uchiha Sasuke, mi viejo amigo— introdujo, recordando que estaba acompañado y que gran parte del trayecto los había ignorado.

Karin mordió sus labios al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo avivaba en sus mejillas. Sakura no era extraña a las distintas respuestas que la fisionomía del azabache podía generar entre las féminas. Era un chico atractivo, gallardo, enigmático, ella misma era presa de sus encantos y lo detestaba, repudiaba la conciencia que tenía Sasuke sobre su poder y cómo podía ejercerlo. La joven realizó una encantadora reverencia, que para gusto de la pelirosa era tosca y exagerada.

—Es un honor verlo de nuevo— admitió, batiendo las pestañas con descaro.

El estoico azabache no respondió, como era de esperarse. Tan rápido como el incómodo silencio se cimbró en aquellos dos, el escrutinio mirado de la pelirroja fue a parar en Sakura. Arrugó la nariz en un mohín de desagrado y fue hasta ese momento que la heredera de los Haruno se percató de su apariencia.

Su cabello lucía enmarañado gracias a la trenza casi inexistente de cinco cabos; las marcas cerúleas bajo sus ojos solo denostaban la falta de cansancio y la palidez en su tez le conferían un aspecto verdaderamente enfermizo. No obstante, a pesar de las desventajas, mantuvo la frente en alto y no se permitió intimidar por la magnificencia de Karin Uzumaki.

—Ella es mi gran amiga, Haruno Sakura— presentó Naruto con orgullo, arrebatándole una tímida sonrisa a la antedicha—.Sakura, ella es Karin, miembro de la casa Uzumaki, fiel compañera y dama de mi madre.

La pelirosa acató la introducción con una grácil genuflexión.

—Karin, confió que nuestros invitados serán bien atendidos. Supongo que alguna de las habitaciones principales les vendría bien para su estadía.

—Las habitaciones principales han sido ocupadas por otros invitados— rebatió de inmediato, con la mirada fija en la pelirosa.

—No te preocupes, Naruto— difirió la de fanales esmeraldas, posando una mano sobre su hombro, notando la tensión en sus músculos—.Cualquier habitación será de mi agrado, me conformó con un lecho cómodo y una alcoba cálida.

La expresión de desasosiego en el talente de Naruto comenzó a diluirse en una de tranquilidad. Colocó una mano sobre la de su compañera, otorgándole un leve estrujón de camarería. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—Preparen una de las habitaciones del antiguo harem— ordenó Karin a sus damas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La austeridad podía apreciarse en cada rincón de aquellas cuatro paredes. Los aposentos del viejo harem eran pequeños, sencillos, similares a los de un claustro, carecían de los lujos y las comodidades que se proveían en las habitaciones principales del palacio.

Había una silla, una mesa, y sobre está una vela que dejó de arder hace mucho tiempo, ahogada en un charco de cera adherido a la madera vieja. La luz del mediodía brillaba entre los postigos. Bajo la ventana una cama individual, colchón de plumas con un manto de piel de lobo y otro de lana. Sakura sintió el gélido aire de las montañas filtrarse por las aberturas del rosetón, solicitaría a las damas un brasero para no morir congelada durante el proceso de sueño.

Las jóvenes revoloteaban de un lado a otro, intentando, con poco éxito, tornar aquel sitio impersonal en un acogedor establecimiento para la pelirosa. Habían cortado algunas flores; hibiscos y torviscos disipaban el olor a humedad y resguardado, postradas sobre la mesa con cera, sumergidas de la mitad del tallo en un bonito jarrón azul claro con figuras doradas. Sobre la silla dispusieron dos mantas más, y a los pies de la cama un pequeño brasero. Antes de marcharse, notificaron a la pelirosa del presente que la reina tenía para ella, colgándolo en un perchero detrás de la puerta.

Cuando estuvo sola, tomó asiento al borde de la cama, clavando la mirada en la pared. Karin le había declarado la guerra, si pensaba que con ese acto hostil lograría doblegarla estaba equivocada. Con un largo suspiro, la pelirosa disipó las tentativas de reposar toda la tarde y descansar, Uzushiogakure estaba de fiesta, las justas iniciarían pronto y al anochecer acontecería el banquete al honor al príncipe, por más cansada y molida que estuviera, Sakura sabía que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para ganar aliados.

Sin más preámbulos, se irguió sobre sus piernas, desanudó el moño que sostenía la capa y después el cintillo de la espada, recargándola contra una pared. Abandonó la habitación y avanzó por el pasillo marmolado hasta la estancia de las termas. El caos alrededor le recordaba un hormiguero, donde cada uno sabía exactamente qué hacer. La servidumbre iba de un lado a otro, atareada, asegurándose que las exigencias de la reina fuesen atendidas.

Dentro de la estancia de baño hacía calor. El vapor merodeaba por el recinto, impidiéndole contemplar con claridad lo que había algunos metros adelante. Las modalidades del baño en Uzushiogakure eran distintas a las acostumbradas en Konohagakure. Tan rápido como puso un pie dentro del cuarto, las doncellas la despojaron de su ropa, sustituyendo su vestido por una futa. Se sentía expuesta, la tela y apenas cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, era delgada y un poco traslúcida. El rubor coloreó sus mejillas al percatarse que las damas designadas a su mando admiraban los distintos patrones oscuros trazados en sus manos, dedos y muñecas. En el Reino de la arena era considerada una guerrera, aquellos tatuajes no eran más que la muestra de su valentía.

Al cabo de una hora, se le permitió ingresar a una de las piscinas. Colocó la futa sobre una superficie de mármol y sumergió sus pies en el agua caliente. Ingresó poco a poco, dándole la oportunidad a su cuerpo de habituarse a las altas y relajantes temperaturas del líquido termal. Tomó asiento en uno de los peldaños dentro de la pila. El paso por el cuarto tibio ayudó a sus músculos apaleados a sanar, el vapor y las hierbas aromáticas le confirieron algunos minutos de paz.

Recostó su cabeza en uno de los escalones, clavando la mirada en el mosaico del mármol en el techo al mismo tiempo que pasaba entre sus dedos el dije del collar que Neji le había obsequiado antes de separarse. Meditaba sobre el peso y las consecuencias de sus decisiones, era como si desde hace tiempo su vida no le perteneciera y ella fuese un cruel verdugo, jugueteando con la agonía de los demás con tal de cumplir sus caprichos.

Se dijo a sí misma, durante mucho tiempo que Uchiha Sasuke era una petulante pretensión, su madre se refería a eso como " _un impulso juvenil"_. Era bien sabido, entre los enseres de la corte, que algunas damas de alta alcurnia mantenían romances secretos, antes o después del matrimonio. Ella no era la excepción, pero lo que la diferenciaba de las demás era la barrera que el azabache erguía cada vez que estaban cerca. No iba a negarlo, los besos del pelinegro generaban en ella sensaciones que nunca experimentó; las mariposas se disipaban, abriéndole paso a un fuego interno abrasador, tortuoso, su abdomen agonizaba y el calor entre sus piernas incrementaba a medida que él acariciaba un ínfimo mendrugo de su lienzo níveo. Sabía que causaba sensaciones similares, se había percatado de la autocracia que tenía cuando aquella noche en Amegakure, en medio de vehementes besos y nefandas caricias notó la inclemencia de su entrepierna rozar en su zona más íntima; Fue en ese instante que ambos se alejaron, ella, asustada, y él, avergonzado.

Desde ese entonces ambos procuraban no pasar tiempo a solas en cualquier habitación. Sasuke impuso ultimátum: No volvería a tocarla hasta que ella tuviera una respuesta concreta.

Frustrada, emitió un fuerte suspiro y mordió su labio inferior. Dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la estática barrera del agua romperse. Se reincorporó en su asiento y atisbo a su acompañante. Atrapada en la red de la añoranza, parpadeó. Justo frente de ella estaba Karin Uzumaki; su acentuada guedeja carmín, suelta, perfectamente atrapada tras sus orejas.

La pelirosa echó un vistazo alrededor, parecía que eran las únicas dos almas en el recinto. Gran parte de los ocupantes se había marchado a sus habitaciones para reanudar sus labores. Dubitativa, meditó si lo más apropiado era permanecer cinco minutos más ahí o seguir el mismo destino que los antes ahí presentes, sin embargo, cualquier tentativa fue interrumpida cuando la pelirroja dijo:

—Dicen que asesinaste a un emperador. —Podía notar la ignominia en su precepto; manso, falaz—.Que lo sedujiste y después clavaste un puñal en su corazón, ¿eso es cierto?— realzó una fina ceja, desplegando una expresión pletórica.

En ocasiones la mejor respuesta era el silencio. Sakura no caería en provocaciones. Solo ella y Sasuke tenían certeza de lo sucedido en Sunagakure.

—Hmp— bufó, arrogante—.No eres más que una maldita matarreyes— siseó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de Sasuke?— cuestionó la guerrera, notando que, tal como lo había previsto, su pregunta tomó a la chica por sorpresa—. Debe ser demasiado, ¿cierto?

Karin se autoconodeno a la afonía, lo cual complacía a Sakura. Le tomó menos de lo esperado averiguar la causa de su furia, hasta entonces, injustificada. Al principio pensó que la molestia recaía en su apariencia o quizás su actual estado de fugitiva, no obstante, realizando un meticuloso análisis de la coyuntura presentada en la sala del palacio, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba celosa.

—Cuando tuviste la noticia de que el príncipe llegaría acompañado por Uchiha Sasuke pensaste que tendrías una oportunidad para seducirlo, pero arribe yo y me interpuse en tu camino, desde ese momento te percataste de que tus posibilidades ahora son inexistentes.

Hastiada de la insignificante disputa, se levantó, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo sin un ápice de decoro. Alcanzó la futa, cubrió su figura y salió de la piscina. Lejos de detenerse a contemplar o emitir algo más, se desplazó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El mundo estaba sumido en una penumbra gris con olor a vino, rosas invernales y leña ardiendo. La sala era cuadrada, espaciosa. En el centro se ubicaba una mesa con un plano tallado del mapa de los casi veinte reinos en el mundo; medía veinte metros de largo y la mitad de ancho, todas las bahías y penínsulas trazadas a la perfección, ríos, montañas, castillos, ciudades y lagos pintados tal como eran en los tiempos de los imperios y las eternas guerras.

Maravillada con el esplendor del trabajo que databa de hace trescientos años, Sakura analizaba las posiciones y estrategias que Naruto vislumbraba para la próxima batalla. Con solo pensarlo, los nudos prietos en su estómago se tensaban, la guerra estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, pronto derrocarían al tirano.

El crepitar de la madera bajo la incandescencia de las llamas naranjas llenaba el silencio plantado entre el príncipe y la heredera de la casa Haruno. Ambos habían hablado de las posibles consecuencias que una táctica mal planeada y ejecutada traería, derivando en un argumento que optaron por no tocar más.

—No veo cual sea el problema de la estrategia— recriminó Naruto: la voz cansada. Yacía cerca de la chimenea, ataviado con un jubón oscuro y una capa de terciopelo azul con brocados dorados y plateados, formando diversos patrones por todo lo largo y ancho de la tela—.Sasuke insiste en concentrarnos en el ataque y no la defensa.

Poco versada en las artes de la guerra, Sakura observaba con argucia el plan hilvanado por su mejor amigo. Su conocimiento en estrategias de batalla era limitado, y lo poco que había aprendido era de libros. Los mejores guerreros, tal como lo eran Naruto y Sasuke, ganaban sapiencia de la práctica, aun así sus dotes como estratagemas dejaba mucho que desear, y si ninguno hacía sus diferencias a un lado el enemigo obtendría una victoria fácil.

—Creo que ambos podrían combinar ideas— sugirió Sakura, virando su cuerpo para encararlo—. Son demasiados orgullosos para admitir sus fallas y recibir un consejo—.Señaló. Su andar era grácil, acompasado; sostenía una copa de vino con la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la habitación para postrar su cuerpo en el asiento disponible frente al rubio–.No quiero que se comporten como héroes, ellos hacen cosas estúpidas y mueren.

—Te recuerdo que tú también actuaste de esa manera— masculló Naruto, sorbiendo, elegante, un pequeño trago de licor.

—Los tres tratamos de superarnos haciendo la cosa más estúpida y valiente que se nos ocurra— añadió—.Tú, Sasuke, Neji, cualquier guerrero.

El rubio dio un visaje afirmativo, leve. Su mirada cerúlea clavada en los danzantes llamas que convertían la madera en pequeños pedazos de carbón, y eventualmente ceniza.

—Sakura…— pregonó el heredero de Uzushiogakure, atrayendo a su faz funestamente solemne una cariz incauta— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Sasuke?— inquirió.

La aludida no dijo nada al inicio. Se hincaba al diente el tiempo suficiente para otorgar una denominación clara a lo que acontecía con el azabache. No iba a revelar ni un atisbo de lo derivado en sus últimos encuentros, tenía la certeza de que Sasuke tampoco mencionaría nada y por lo tanto era mejor que permaneciera en secreto, aun para Naruto, por el bien del Uchiha, por el bien de ella, y por el bien de todos los que se verían afectados si la verdad salía a la luz.

—No sé a lo que te refieres— contestó al mismo tiempo que se paraba, abandonando su cómodo asiento. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y boicoteo la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amigo dándole la espalda, de esa manera Naruto no podría interpretar la serie de emociones que proyectaba su rostro.

—Sasuke está enamorado de ti— sentenció tal cual decreto real. No había inflexión en su tono de voz y eso la hizo pensar lo peor. Naruto lo sabía o tal vez podía percibirlo.

—Sasuke no está enamorado de mi— rebatió, eso intentaba hacerse creer.

—Oh, pensé que la forma en la que te mira y la manera en la que actúa cuando está cerca de ti solo es para conseguir una especie de ventaja en esta tetra— expresó sarcástico, ingiriendo un pródigo trago de pío.

—No digas tonterías, Naruto.

—No actúes de forma imprudente, Sakura— sugirió—.Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte.

La advertencia era clara. Al igual que sus padres, Naruto tenía la creencia de que su relación con el azabache no sería ventajosa, quizás porque fue el único que contemplo y compartió su dolor durante la ausencia del Uchiha. Él fue el hombro en el cual lloró durante horas, tratando de apaciguar el tormento en su interior.

Todavía recordaba con claridad aquel día de primavera, ambos paseaban por los jardines. Naruto la había incitado a cantar, así como hacer muchísimas cosas de las cuales desistió con la marcha de Sasuke. Se estremeció al atisbar el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos azules y por un instante, la felicidad retornó. Sus mejillas se encendieron con un sonrojo cuando la colmó de halagos, y prometió que era la última vez que entonaba una sinfonía. El silencio y la melancolía los envolvieron con su manto, tomó su mano, y en un gesto de compasión le pidió que se casara con él. Ella bien sabía que los sentimientos de su amigo eran sinceros, y por tal motivo, rechazó la propuesta, no era justo para el rubio y tampoco para ella vivir engañados con el fin de sobrellevar la pena.

Desde ese entonces, Naruto intentaba protegerla, evitar a toda costa que el azabache jugará con sus sentimientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El acontecimiento social por excelencia que la reina había organizado en honor a su hijo se llevaba a cabo en el patio de los tulipanes. Los nobles se congregaban poco a poco en las gradas, bajo los descomedimientos del clima, envueltos en ostentosos abrigos de piel.

A la pelirosa le tomó más tiempo de lo esperado arribar al lugar. En el sitio resonaban risas, canciones. Los músicos tocaban melodías extrañas y los cantantes entonaban letras que sonaban similar a las plagarías. Corría el vino, pero no cualquier baratija de taberna sino excelentes caldos de Sunagakure, dulces y añejos, aderezados con especias exóticas de Amegakure.

Sakura se desplazaba en el mar de gente, diciéndole lo mucho que odiaba todo el barullo y preguntándose como había ocurrido todo eso. Se hizo a la idea que durante las justas estaría sola; Naruto charlaba con algunos hombres, llevaba varias copas de vino por lo que no le sorprendería que a ese punto de la velada estuviese ebrio. En cuanto Sasuke, Karin se propuso continuar con su plan y tan pronto como tuvo atisbo del pelinegro se adherido a él como una sanguijuela hambrienta, dejando en claro que nada ni nadie podría apartarla de su lado.

Por un momento pensó en emitir una excusa para permanecer en su habitación. El cansancio provocado por el viaje no iba a ser suficiente para zanjarse del evento, así que preconcibió algo más, sin éxito. Y ahí estaba, atrapada entre dos damas que no dejaban de parlotear sobre quien sería la elegida como la reina de la belleza.

—Mi señora— saludó una doncella con una reverencia; voz suave, sonrisa trémula—.Su majestad solicita su presencia. Está esperando por usted y prometí que la llevaría.

El patio era un caos de lodo y nieve, caballos y jinetes que gritaban. La pelirosa agradeció la salvación divina. Se levantó y siguió a la doncella, no sin cierta vacilación. La dama la guió entre los estrechos espacios de las gradas, recorrieron unos cuantos metros y subieron siete peldaños hasta llegar a un palco vigilado por la guardia real.

La joven sirvienta se abrió paso entre ellos con otras cortés reverencia, al cabo de unos segundos retornó, indicándoles a los hombres que ella era la invitada especial de la reina. Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Tan rápido como llegó al palco de la reina, la joven guerrera no fue capaz de ocultar la impresión. Kushina era hermosa. Poseía una juventud antinatural, sus ojos violáceos resaltaban con beldad al contraste de su piel nívea. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul de manga larga, era sencillo a la vista, perfectamente combinado con un chaleco hirsuto pardo. Tenía la melena roja atada en un moño bajo y sobre su cabeza reposaba una tiara dorada de zafiros y diamantes, sosteniendo un velo negro que caía por su espalda, denostando el poderío de la casa Uzumaki.

La pelirosa se inclinó hacia adelante, recordando las atenuantes clases de protocolo, impartidas por una de las monjas contratadas por su madre para instruirla en el arte de la costura y etiqueta. Kushina la contempló con aprobación y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Aquel día portaba una túnica negra, pesada, un grueso cinturón de cuero enmarcaba su estrecha cintura; ajustado, difícil de remover. Poco habituada a los aires gélidos, las damas le habían proporcionado un par de gruesos guantes oscuros y una gruesa capa de piel, con felpa en los hombros.

—Su excelencia— masculló, trémula. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el frío la hacían lucir más pequeña de lo que ya era. Bajo toda la indumentaria de persona indestructible yacían los vestigios de su lucha, oculta ante los ojos de cualquiera, resguardaba para su intimidad.

— ¿Toda una belleza, no es así?— dijo la reina, carialegre, dirigiéndose a sus damas, las cuales ratificaron con un insustancial gesto—. Ven, Sakura, siéntate conmigo.

Deliberadamente, la pelirosa se situó al costado derecho de la reina. Poseía una vista privilegiada, desde ese punto era capaz de vislumbrar el campo sin ningún problema y también al azabache, quien continuaba con Karin. Parecía interesado en el parloteo de la pelirroja, la contemplaba, atento, parpadeaba de vez en cuando y emitía su opinión en respuestas lacónicas dignas de su persona, si estaba irritado no lo demostraba y la chica lucía más que encantada. De vez en cuando implementaba tácticas escandalosas para capturar su atención, rozaba el dorso de su mano, jugueteaba con su cabello, sonreía y desviaba la mirada, creyendo que tales trucos lo harían caer en un hechizo.

A Sakura le pareció absurdo, pero no menos molesto. Se dijo a sí misma que debía desterrar tales sentimientos. Sasuke no le pertenecía, era un hombre libre, sin compromisos, el hombre al que ella estaba atada era Neji Hyuga y nadie más.

— ¿Vino?— cuestionó una de las doncellas, acercando la bandeja de plata colmada con algunas copas con licor humeante. La pelirosa medio sonrió y asió un contenedor, llevándolo hasta sus labios para dar el primer sorbo con la esperanza de que diluyera el nudo en su garganta.

—Mi hijo ha hablado con gran estima sobre usted— habló Kushina, inclinándose en dirección a ella.

Las justas acababan de iniciar. Los primeros combatientes se situaron en sus respectivos lugares, uno de armadura color verdosa, sin ornamentas de ningún tipo, con una capa parda, rota y sucia colgándose de los hombros, ondeando al ritmo del gélido vendaval de las cordilleras. Pese a su descuidado aspecto desempeñó un papel excepcional, desmontó a su oponente en cuestión de segundos.

—Me temo que ha mentido un poco— replicó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros—.Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños, he encontrado en él un fiel confidente, consejero, me atrevo a decir que lo considero un hermano.

—Es una lástima— suspiró la dama—.Habrías sido la reina perfecta para gobernar a su lado.

Sakura sintió como la sangre se le precipitaba al rostro.

—Estoy segura que los sentimientos de su hijo reposan en buenas manos, la princesa Hinata es una mujer misericordiosa, amable y delicada.

—Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para postrarse en un trono— replicó Kushina.

Su reputación la precedía, quizás no de la manera en que ella esperaba. Tenía en cuenta que sus hazañas en Sunagakure pasarían a la historia, era la primera mujer que lograba derrocar al imperio de Sasori y la segunda en portar la espada Minus, que hasta ese entonces creían se trataba de un relato fantástico.

Sakura otorgó como respuesta el silencio, Kushina era una mujer directa, rara vez se contenía en expresar su opinión, de ingenio ladino y lengua afilada. No era la más paciente de las mujeres, pero sí la más fuerte e inteligente. Su astucia la llevó a erguir un imperio desde las cenizas, coronándose a sí misma como la suprema dirigente de la nación del Remolino.

––El mundo necesita más mujeres como tu, Sakura, fuertes, determinadas, independientes. Los hombres son muy débiles, de egos frágiles, hambrientos de adulaciones.

––No soy la mejor para catalogarme como una mujer valiente, todo lo que hice fue en orden para sobrevivir–– respondió con sinceridad. Como se lo había planteado en reiteradas ocasiones, ella no era una guerrera, fue educada para hacerse cargo de un hogar, forjar una familia y atender a un marido, nunca se le instruyó en el arte de la guerra, el manejo de la espada o la cabalgata, fueron habilidades que aprendió con el tiempo, a hurtadillas, en un ultimatum secreto de su rebeldía ––.Fue espantoso, Sasori agarrándose al pecho, aferrándose a mi cuerpo, suplicando que todo parara.

Con otro gesto, la reina comandó a su servicial séquito abastecer las copas medio vacías con otra generosa cantidad de licor. A medida que las justas transcurrían y el sol se ocultaba, el clima invernal decaía ante los encantos de la noche, tornando aquello en un martirio entre álgidos vientos y una sinuosa nevada.

––El mundo está plagado de cosas horribles, Sakura, sin embargo, todas son buenas en comparación a la muerte. De las tragedias surgen grandes triunfos–– concluyó––.Tus circunstancias han mejorado notablemente desde que abandonaste Konoha buscando salvarte, se que no habrás gozado verlo morir, pero lo habrías disfrutado más que haberte convertido en su esposa y fallar la encomienda. Ahora lideras un ejército, niña, debes darte crédito, de no ser por ti tanto mi hijo como el lindo heredero de los Uchiha estarian perdidos.

A Sakura no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Kushina tenía razón. La única posibilidad que tenían para vencer al tirano que se postraba en el trono del Reino del Fuego era luchando, ¿pero como lo harían?, las fuerzas de Uzushiogakure eran pequeñas en comparación a las de Konoha, ninguno tenía las monedas de oro suficientes para adquirir al menos un centenar de hombres, y las relaciones entre los otros reinos eran tan delicadas que parecía más favorable que todos se unieran para resquebrajar las sobras de lo que antes fue un proposero Imperio. Ella era la líder, se había ganado el respeto de sus soldados, fieles, dispuestos a morir con tal de seguir un ideal.

Las justas y la conversación duraron toda la tarde, los cascos de los enormes alazanes de guerra dejaron el campo convertido en un erial de tierra y nieve desgarrada, como un cuerpo desmembrado. Los sirvientes llenaron las copas una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche. Sakura estaba embelesada por la inteligencia de la reina y la serie de anécdotas que relataba con tanta naturalidad que lo único que ocasionaba era que la admiración creciera.

––Así que, eventualmente, Naruto y tu terminaran convirtiéndose en familia– dijo Kushina, contemplandola con enorme e indescriptible interés––.Si no pude concretar un matrimonio entre ustedes dos, lo más apropiado sería concretar uno con sus hijos.

Sakura notó como su garganta se tornó, de repente, seca. Era muy pronto para hablar de herederos, sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias.

––Si, su majestad––replicó, clavando los ojos esmeralda en la espalda del azabache.

Kushina no dejó pasar el gesto desapercibido. Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de la pelirosa, turbandola por un segundo o más. Durante el transcurso de su vida contempló demasiadas historias de amor, en su mayoría trágicas. Unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla la embargaron, pero no hizo tal cosa, en su lugar comprendió que la chica ya no era una niña desprotegida, y como tal, debía ver que no estaba atada, era libre de elegir y cargar con el peso de sus consecuencias. Recomponiendose del todo, carraspeó y murmuró:

––Así que es el muchacho Uchiha.

Sakura palideció a la par que sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa. Era como si le hubiesen propinado un fuerte golpe, directamente en la barbilla tomándola desprevenida. La reina compuso una sonrisa compasiva.

––Sakura–– llamó, posando una mano sobre la de ella por mero instinto maternal––.Lo que hagas con tu vida es asunto tuyo–– estrujó, delicadamente––.Solo recuerda que poseemos un corazón y un cuerpo para toda la vida. No lo destruyas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, su luz pálida iluminaba la pelicula de nieve que cubría las calles y los techos de las casas. La multitud comenzaba a cansarse, de modo que Kushina decretó que las justas restantes tendrían lugar la mañana siguiente. El pueblo regresó a sus hogares y la corte y los nobles hacia el salón principal para dar inicio al banquete.

Sasuke contempló la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y refugiarse en cualquier lugar lejos del barullo. Precisaba descansar, dormir un poco para reponer las fuerzas y proseguir con el viaje. El torneo había sido atenuante, sobre todo en compañía de Karin.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Sakura. Hacia algunos dias que no mediaba palabra con ella apropiadamente, todo por el bien de su relación, para no levantar sospechas, era peligroso continuar, pero eso no le importaba.

No podía negarlo más, quizás en ese momento no quería sentir nada, tal vez desearía no haber sentido nada nunca. Sus padres rezarían para que recuperara el sentido común. Fingir que sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa no existían solo para dejar de sufrir era una tortura, un error.

Tan pronto como salió del castillo, tomó una antorcha para iluminar el camino, el terreno era rocoso y desigual, tenía la impresión de que el suelo se movía a medida que avanzaba entre las tiendas, no obstante el vino empezaba a ejercer efecto sobre su cuerpo. Conforme iba alejándose, el sonido de la música y las risas se transformaba en un quedo murmullo ahogado por la espesura de las paredes.

Se decía que era una osadía, ir a buscarla a su habitación en medio de la noche, inmersos en la soledad, a merced de los impulsos carnales y los anhelos de sus almas rotas. Pondría en riesgo su honor, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a batirse en un duelo o cumplir una condena de muerte con tal de degustar por última ocasión el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Así pues, dirigió sus pasos hacia la fortaleza de las doncellas. Atravesó en silencio la puerta de la guardiana Mito y siguió el camino de antorchas hasta vislumbrar los primeros peldaños de la torre. Subió las escaleras con ritmo vertiginoso, cerciorándose que los guardias no custodiarán la puerta o que hubiese otra alma merodeando por los pasillos.

Echó un vistazo en ambas direcciones de la galería, y si bien, no era un hombre que creyera en los vestigios divinos, tampoco podía darse el lujo de rechazarlos cuando los dioses los ponían en sus manos. Caminó hasta ubicar la habitación de la pelirosa. La luz de las velas se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de madera, indicando que, tal como lo suponía se encontraba despierta.

Las tablas de madera resonaban bajo sus pies. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera salir de su pecho, retumbando con la misma violencia del sonido del tambor. Por cada paso que daba su órgano vital golpeaba tres veces, martillando tan fuerte que era doloroso.

Nunca sintio algo similar. Esa anticipación ansiosa al peligro o a lo prohibido, el miedo a enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Podía ir por ella, llamar a la puerta e ingresar a sus aposentos, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, la diferencia recae en sus intenciones. Desde que tuvo un encuentro cercano con la muerte en Kumogakure, se rindió ante las caricias de la pelirosa, su cuerpo reaccionaba al dulce y delicado tacto de la yema de sus finos dedos recorriendò cada extensión de su lienzo rasgado y magullado. Fantasear un millón de veces, recostado en el colchón de plumas, envuelto hasta los dientes con mantas, en cómo hacerla suya.

Titubeó. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la expulsó en un pausado suspiro. No lo pensó demasiado. Cerró los ojos y con la punta de sus nudillos golpeó la puerta tres veces, firme, fuerte. Escuchó el grácil andar, los pasos de la pelirosa eran delicados que a duras penas y podía oírse. Por un segundo pensó que ella no respondería, ¿y cómo hacerlo?, cualquiera podía acudir y llamar a su puerta a altas horas de la noche. Después de todo se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, alejada de los nobles con tal de cumplir un capricho.

La puerta se abrió y sus miradas se encontraron. Los hermosos fanales esmeralda de la pelirosa se agrandaron. Su corazón dio un vuelco. La tensión se instaló entre ellos. No fue impedimento para que los ojos del azabache vagaron por su cuerpo a manera de reconocimiento. Ya no llevaba el mismo atuendo que portaba con elegancia en el torneo, sino un ligero vestido blanco, tan traslúcido ante la luz que podía apreciar sus largas piernas torneadas, la cintura estrecha, la curva de sus caderas y el grácil peso de sus nubiles senos.

Fue hasta que sus ojos se situaron bajo la larga y espesa cortina de pestañas que se aprendhiò del brillo lemanita en su mirada, intensa,llena de fuego, algo que nunca había visto en otros tiempos.

El silencio se prolongó largo rato, tanto que empezó a dudar una vez más. Vislumbró que por su bien y por el de ella, lo mejor era lanzar una patética excusa, dar media vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

––No te quedes ahí de pie como una estatua, pasa–– espetó en tono estridente, casi en un alarido. Hundió sus dedos en la carne de su antebrazo, atrayéndolo al interior de su habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse trajo consigo la revelación del buen juicio. El aposento era pequeño, contaba con el espacio suficiente para albergar a ella, confiriéndole el aspecto de un claustro. Mientras trataba de conseguir un tema de conversación para justificar la visita, su aroma lo envolvió, distrayendo de nuevo. Olía a lavanda, hierba fresca y la brisa estival del verano.

Sakura le estrechó una copa con agua con cortesía gélida. Sin necesidad de ofrecerlo, tomó asiento en la única silla disponible, otorgándole a ella la oportunidad de postrarse en el lecho de plumas y pieles.

––¿Disfrutaste el torneo?–– le preguntó a Sakura, queriendose propinar un golpe en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

––La violencia no es mi fuente preferida de entretenimiento–– replicó con sinceridad.

Charlaron durante algunos minutos sobre la lógica y la estrategia de las justas. Según el azabache la base angular del éxito era el forjamiento de un plan, un mal cálculo y terminabas perdiendo la vida. No obstante, la pelirosa creía que aquello no era nada màs que un circo mediático no muy diferente a las perversas diversiones del Rey A. Tras un intenso debate, ambos llegaron a una tregua.

––Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo...–– masculló el azabache, boicoteando la mirada inquisitiva de la pelirosa. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia, meditando el peso de su revelación––.Debí decírtelo antes de marcharme.

––Sasuke…

La noche anterior había soñado con las efigies de la guerra, específicamente con dos pequeños integrantes de la casa Uchiha. Itachi había depositado los cadáveres al pie del trono del consejo, envueltos en capas que antes eran inmaculadas, manchadas de escarlata, el digno tono de la inocencia derramada. El niño más pequeño iba descalzo, todavía sostenía la espada de madera, y el otro pequeño…

Los recuerdos en forma de pesadilla eran como un puñal clavado en el alma. No podía permanecer en silencio, ya no mas. Sakura lo comprendería, le debía una explicación, lo último que podía hacer para remendar las heridas era contándole la verdad.

––Durante años mi familia y yo hemos sido considerados unos traidores, rompe juramentos–– hilvanó una sonrisa de amargura––.Mi padre soportó por mucho tiempo las vejaciones de las grandes casas y los miembros del consejo, aun cuando luchó en cada una de sus guerras, lo que hicieron los reyes y los ancianos fue otorgarle nada más que desprecio. Así fue como comenzó a maquinar un plan. Eran tiempos difíciles y contábamos con un enorme ejército, Tsunade se dio cuenta de ello y envió a un antiguo heraldo; Danzo. Acudió ante mi, y me ordenó entregar a mi padre, quien sería juzgado y condenado a muerte por traición–– siguió, voz ronca, débil––¿Que hubieras hecho si tu peor enemigo te solicitara la cabeza de tu padre?, ¿mantenerte impasible mientras contemplas el exterminio de tu familia?–– La carcajada fue más suave, pero igual de amarga––.Primero mate a los guardias que lo acompañaban, y después a èl. Regrese con mi padre. Luego de que la noticia se esparciera, Tsunade decidió demostrar un poco de compasión y desterrarnos, condenandolos al olvido en el exilio.

De golpe bebió el agua, deseando que aquello fuera un buen trago de aguardiente para disipar el ardor en su garganta y el dolor del alma.

Sakura lo contemplaba con todo el amor y la compasión que le era posible. No había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese rato. Dubitativa, abandonó su lugar y se colocó en cuclillas frente a él, temerosa acunó su rostro, obligándolo a atisbarla, a perderse en esa mirada tan clara que lo incitaba a hundirse en lo más oscuro de sus sentimientos.

––Nunca hubieses sido feliz a mi lado–– susurró.

––¿Por que nunca me hablaste de esto? –– indagó con docilidad.

––No quería que tu perspectiva hacia mi cambiara, además, ¿que pensaría la gente si huyeras con un traidor?

––No me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo–– dijo, alejándose y colocando las manos sobre su regazo––. Ambos hemos jurado lealtad ciega a nuestras familias que hemos olvidado lo que queríamos.

Rompiendo cualquier mecanismo de autocontrol se levantó. Determinado, rodeó la estrecha cintura de Sakura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Podía jurar que acariciaba las mismas llamas bajo la yema de sus dedos, era tortuoso, un acto de mezquina posesión.

––No quiero que te cases con Hyuga–– dijo él con voz ronca cerca de su oído.

Sasuke aguardó en silencio, esperando el veredicto. Fue entonces que en un acto de absoluta devoción, Sakura acunó su mejilla y con toda la determinación recitó:

––Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Los labios de Sasuke descendieron hacia los de ella, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La pelirosa se quedó sin aliento, con la respiración entrecortada y el alma en vilo, fluyendo sobre ella, como un trozo de seda resbalando por su piel.

Había algo en su voz que hacía temblar sus rodillas. Él la besó de nuevo, está vez más profundo, demandante. Los labios de la pelirosa se amoldaban a los de Sasuke en reconocimiento al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus manos al suave material de su abrigo. Sabía a dulce, la extensión de piel de su boca era más suave.

Sasuke la estrujó con fuerza reservada y la gracia letal que enroscaba sus miembros. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, explorando, cauteloso, la intimidad, sobrepasando la frontera del último beso, ella emitió un suave sonido de alarma ante la intrusión, pero al cabo de unos segundos de vacile accedió al húmedo y cálido contacto, curiosa. Los besos entre ellos eran castos, reservados, pero està ves algo en ellos había despertado.

Una oleada de fuego bajó por toda la longitud de su columna vertebral cuando sus músculos se encontraron, extendiéndose al vertic de sus muslos, en un latigazo doloroso, anhelante, palpitante. El corazón de Sakura retumbaba en su pecho y el sonido de sus latidos era tan ensordecedor que por instante pensò que aquello era un juego de su imaginación. No obstante, jadeó, sorprendida por las reacciones que él arrancaba de su cuerpo.

El azabache se apartó de sus labios, recorrió su mejilla y descendió por la pálida y elegante curva de su cuello. Enroscó los dedos en los listones que sostenían su camisón, apartando la tela de su cuerpo. Deslizó las manos por sus caderas, sosteniendo al ras de su gallarda figura. Notó la evidencia de su deseo; caliente y dura, detrás de la tela de sus pantalones. La ansiedad incrementó, intentaba resistir el impulso de presionar las partes adoloridas de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

––Te quiero, Sakura–– susurró; su aliento caliente contra su cuello––¿Eso te asusta?

––Un poco–– admitió, antes de detenerse y concretar una respuesta serena.

––¿Quieres que me detenga?–– cuestionó. Su voz sonaba tensa, aspera, a la par que sus labios se desplazaban a lo largo de la piel de su clavícula, siguiendo por su hombro.

––No, no quiero–– notó el calor en sus mejillas, mientras él la levantaba sin esfuerzo.

Recostó su espalda en el lecho individual de plumas, deteniéndose un momento para contemplarla y grabar en lo mas intimo de su memoria, la forma en la que su cabello se derramaba sobre las sábanas blancas de la misma manera que la sangre se acumulaba en ella. Mejillas enrojecidas en un escarlata brillante en la nivea perfección de su piel. Era belleza hecha carne. La había deseado desde la primera vez que comenzò a contemplarla como mujer. Fue en el verano, durante una de las tantas reuniones secretas que mantenía la triada en el bosque. Llevaba un ligero vestido, el cabello suelto, y una tiara de flores improvisada, a medida que se desplazaba atisbaba como sus pies descalzos se hundían en la tierra, la forma en que la falda se levantaba, permitiéndole echar un vistazo a sus pantorillas.

Sasuke se apoyó en sus antebrazos, besándola una y otra vez, bebiendo la suavidad de sus suspiros antes de que sus manos buscaran desatar el nudo que sostenía la bata cerrada. Ella lo guio a donde estaba el amarre, la miró, sorprendido de toparse con el cauteloso parpadeo del deseo en sus ojos esmeralda.

Respiró hondo antes de apartar la tela, descubriendo su cuerpo. Emitió maldición en voz baja al ver su perfecta piel de porcelana; los patrones oscuros resaltaban entre el valle de sus senos, por sus caderas, sus pechos perfectos, los botones color rosa coral y el suave cabello rosa que coronaba el delta de su feminidad.

––Eres hermosa, Sakura–– masculló, casi sin aliento––.Como una diosa encarnada.

––Qué adulador–– rebatió ella, con voz entrecortada, luchando con los impulso de decoro que le pedían a gritos cubrirse.

Oteó la manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba. Su piel era tan suave, como la de un melocotòn, y sabía igual de tentadora. Trazó un lento sendero por el montículo de su seno izquierdo antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor del botón rígido. Sakura gimió abiertamente, asaltada por las nuevas sensaciones y el efecto vertiginoso de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

No estaba exactamente segura de lo que había esperado de ese encuentro, sin embargo, hasta ahora, la experiencia era totalmente opuesta a lo que su madre o sus tías le relataron sobre el acto del amor. Nunca mencionaron que esto era algo que ella realmente podría disfrutar, en su lugar, la alentaron a que lo mejor que podía hacer era recostarse, relajarse y contar las grietas en el techo, alguna mantra o cualquier pensamiento hasta que el hombre finalizara.

A duras penas forjaba oraciones simples, y mas difícil aún, repetir mantras como una distracción. Sasuke lamía y succionaba la carne sensible con empeño. La pelirosa podía sentir la cálida humedad, pegajosa, acumulada entre sus piernas. Poco le consternó, las sensaciones eran adictivas, y ella quería más.

Sasuke repitió el proceso en su otro seno y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con un beso de inesperado entusiasmo. Gruñó contra su boca, percatandose como el roce de la tela contra su miembro se hacía cada vez màs difícil con cada segundo que transcurría. Apartó, con toda la rapidez que le era posible, las prendas de la parte superior de su cuerpo, delegarlas al suelo.

Sakura se colocó sobre sus rodillas e irguió su torso hasta quedar a la altura del azabache. Juguetona, acarició sus labios con la punta de la lengua, sonriendo, satisfecha, al ver como su amante hilvana un gesto de complacencia. Con el dedo índice, trazó los músculos finamente esculpidos en su pecho, acarició la protuberancia de las cicatrices, muchas de estas apenas perceptibles y otras invisibles a simple vista. El Uchiha tembló ligeramente bajo su tacto. Impaciente, bajó los pantalones, revelando ante los ojos de la pelirosa su desnudez.

La Heredera de los Haruno nunca antes había vislumbrado a un hombre excitado. El miembro de Sasuke estaba bien formado, enmarcado en la punta, bien proporcionado en longitud y grosor. Mordió su labio inferior. Sus manos se deslizaron por la piel de su abdomen, deteniéndose para sentir las numerosas cicatrices que marcaban aquel lienzo de viajes heridas, antes de que la curiosidad sacará lo mejor de ella y curvó sus dedos alrededor de la longitud crasta. Enfundó su mano en el falo, subiendo y bajando.

Sasuke emitió un hondo suspiro, y entre jadeos echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

––Lo lamento –– dijo alarmada–– ¿Hice algo malo? –– mordió su labio en señal de preocupación.

––En lo absoluto–– rebatió el Uchiha, tomando su rostro por las mejillas y depositando un beso sobre su frente––. Mas bien demasiado bueno–– declaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Suavemente apartó su mano.

Sakura sonrió, nerviosa. En un lento movimiento, presiona los hombros de la chica contra el colchón, ajustando su cuerpo contra el suyo. La piel de la pelirosa era cálida y suave en contraste a la de èl. Su boca ardía, recorriendo cada rincón de su figura, bajando por el espacio entre sus senos, depositando besos sobre su abdomen, mas allá de su ombligo. Acarició la extensión de sus piernas, coaccionando a abrirle espacio, albergando en una dulce presión.

Se removió inquieta bajo su mirada, tensandose cuando los ojos carmesí brillaron, devorando la vista de ella extendida ante èl. Los delicados pliegues de su hendidura femenina rosada, derramando jugos de deseo, expuesta a la vista y el tacto. Elevó la vista hacia su faz, antes de rozar con sus labios el interior de sus muslos, notando cómo se tornaba trémula al deslizar sus dedos tiernamente sobre la carne hinchada, trazando cada contorno con sumo cuidado. Rodeó suavemente la yema de los dedos sobre el haz de nervios de su abertura, Sakura mordió sus labios, tratando de reprimir el gemido en su garganta.

La pelirosa fue instantáneamente consciente de la proximidad del Uchiha a los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que implicaba hacer el amor, mas no a qué punto. Todo lo que había escuchado estaba mal, y se tomó la libertad de aventurarse en lo desconocido con este hombre que la hacía arder en necesidad y al cual amaba.

Solo sus dedos bastaban para enviar placer a través de sus nervios como relámpagos, y con cada roce el dolor entre sus piernas se hacia mas intenso. Precisaba de algo, pero no tenía la certeza de que, hasta que las caricias apaciguaron, y los dedos alternaron con la lengua, fijándose suavemente alrededor de esa pequeña almohadilla de nervios. Ella se tensó como la cuerda de un arco. No tenía tiempo para avergonzarse o preocuparse, no cuando estaba infringiendo tales conmociones celestiales. Sintió como presionaba con uno de sus dedos la apertura, hundiéndose, profundamente. Su mundo se fragmentó en un millón de diminutas piezas, esparcidas en oleadas de placer.

Sasuke se deleitaba con el dulce sabor a almizcle del néctar que derramaba la chica, entre jadeos, gemidos y súplicas inteligibles. Las estrechas paredes de su intimidad apretaban con fuerza su dedo, gritos pecaminosos era lo mas satisfactorio que había escuchado en su vida. Su miembro palpitaba, doloroso, mientras ella se rendía ante èl.

Se alejó de su templo y subió hasta sus labios. Aunque al principio se alarmó de poder degustar su sabor, respondió, hambrienta, curiosa a lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Sakura presionó las caderas contra las del pelinegro, el calor de su excitación resbalando entre sus labios inferiores, volviéndose más pegajosos, aliviando la necesidad en una pequeña fracción. El pelinegro rodeó su propio miembro con la mano izquierda, guiándose contra su apertura, se apartó de su boca y la contempló, directamente a los ojos.

––Intentaré no lastimarte, Sakura–– dijo con voz tensa––.Pero si deseas que me detenga, lo haré–– prometió.

––Todo está bien, Sasuke. Creo que puedo soportar cualquier dolor que pueda surgir –– susurró, inclinando sus caderas contra él.

Él gimió, presionando sus labios contra los de ella con feroz abandono, mientras colocaba la punta de su miembro contra la apertura de su cuerpo. Ingresó, tan lenta y gentilmente como fue capaz. La humedad facilitó el camino, pero todavía estaba increíblemente estrecha. Sakura gritó cuando la longitud desgarrò su inocencia, un dolor se esparció como latigazos por sus músculos, envolviendolo. Sasuke la observó, conteniendose con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, hasta que ella asintió levemente, y prosiguió hasta que cada centímetro estuvo completamente enfundado.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado, y fue hasta ese preciso y divino instante, cuando los músculos de la pelirosa lo envasaban con fuerza que comprendió a los hombres que en un pasado juzgó. Rezó para poder sobrellevar la oleada de emociones sin traumatizar a la pelirosa. Las partes más bajas de su naturaleza anhelaban adorarla sin sentido, moverse dentro una y otra vez hasta disipar el tormento que desde hacía un rato se concentraba en su entrepierna. Pero le importaba demasiado, sabía que aquello era un rito de vital importancia tanto para èl y más para Sakura, le estaba entregando su cuerpo en un acto donde las almas se fundían, y el amor se entremezclaban con el deseo.

La estudió cuidadosamente, presionando besos sobre su mejilla, frente, bajando por la nariz hasta alcanzar la punta, tratando de apaciguarla. No era capaz de vislumbrar el suplicio que aquello le traía. Los ojos de Sakura se estrujaron, el brillo de las lágrimas reuniéndose en las esquinas, provocando que la culpa se asentara en su pecho. Respiró hondo, era el momento de retirarse. Había ido lo suficientemente lejos para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, quizás, algún día, cuando todo el embrollo de la guerra llegara a su fin podría recompensar, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Cuando él comenzó a retroceder, ella hundió las uñas en sus hombros, impidiendo apartarse.

––No te atrevas, Uchiha Sasuke–– reprimió, molesta. Tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y rictus de tensión en los labios––.Te dije que puedo manejarlo.

Sin otra palabra, Sasuke avanzó la fracción de pulgada que había retrocedido, ingresando, por completo, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de repetir el movimiento balanceando sus caderas suave, lento, tortuoso, de modo que su hueso púbico presionaba con el clítoris con cada vaivén.

Los suspiros de Sakura transmutan en quedos gemidos al mismo tiempo que el placer crece lentamente, diluyendo el dolor. Sasuke lucia perdido, absorto en una meditación, el sudor en su frente resbalaba por los costados de su rostro, los mechones negros caían como cortinas a los costados de su faz, enmarcando las perfectas facciones y resaltando su hermosura a la mitad de la noche.

––Sasuke–– llamó ella con dulzura, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, contemplandolo como si fuera un ser irreal, un príncipe sacado de los cuentos que relataba su nana antes de dormir––.Puedes moverte–– aseguró.

Le encantaba cuando ella se reclinaba hacia atrás, incitandolo a continuar, disfrutando los dos al máximo el roce de sus paredes. Él soltó un suspiro entrecortado, al mismo tiempo que presionaba un nuevo punto en su interior con movimientos largos y suaves. Los canales de su templo se encontraban resbaladizos, abriéndose paso entre las estrecheces.

Sakura envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus delgadas caderas, hundiendo los tobillos en la carne de los glúteos mientras èl exploraba con abandonó los rincones de su cuerpo. El placer comenzaba a acumularse en los extremos de su núcleo, no temía que la escucharan, dudaba que Karin hubiese delegado a otras personas a los demás habitaciones de la torre, y sin comedimientos lanzò un grito ahogado.

Sasuke la atisbar, comprometiendo a su memoria fotográfica a gravar en lo mas profundo de su imagen la efigie del momento exacto en el que los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo presionaba a su alrededor en espasmos rítmicos de felicidad. Recito su nombre en una dulce melodía cuando se sintió abrumada por las mareas del orgasmo, y solo eso necesitaba para dirigirse a su límite. Se unió rápidamente a ella en una exquisita liberación, permitiendo que la rafaga de placera brotara, colmandola con su semilla, recitando su nombre en respuesta y alabanza.

Reposarán juntos a la par que sus placeres se desvanecen, podía sentir el miembro de Sasuke retomar la blandura, era capaz de percibir el trazó caliente de su semilla muy dentro de ella. Acariciaron sus rostros y apartaron los mechones desordenados que caían sobre sus fases, sin apartar la mirada, indispuestos a alejarse.

Sasuke se apartó, reposando todo el peso de su fisonomía en un reducido espacio de la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo, tratando de procesar todo lo sucedido desde su arribo. Podría asegurar que explotaba de alegría, era como una abeja rechoncha de algarabía, danzando alrededor de una flor. Sakura se había entregado a él, y eso solo lo hacia reafirmar lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado.

Antes de que ella pudiese levantarse y vestirse, la atrajo hacia él, tomó una de las cobijas y protegió sus cuerpos desnudos del gélido aire que ingresaba por las rendijas del ventanal. Colocó una mano sobre su espalda, siguiendo la línea de sus curvas en cada caricia; ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando como el rápido palpitar retoma un ritmo vertiginoso.

––Sakura...––habló Sasuke, su voz sonaba como un trémulo susurro. La pelirosa atendió, posando sus hermosos fanales esmeralda sobre los suyos. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, la conocía a la perfección para concluir que tras la cortina de placer yacía el tiempo de los arrepentimientos––.Se que habrías preferido que realizaramos esto como marido y mujer.

––Tal vez…–– masculló, mirando sobre su propio cuerpo, alejándose. Tomó asiento y recostó su espalda contra la gélida pared de piedra, llevandose una cobija a altura de su pecho. No tenía el valor para enfrentarse a Sasuke.

––Puedo asegurarte que los ritos no son importantes para mi, pero se que lo son para ti. Sin embargo…–– el azabache hizo lo propio. Tomó una de las manos de la pelirosa y llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja––.Te juro que mi sentimientos solo pertenecen a ti.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco.

––Cuando regresemos a Konohagakure tendremos una ceremonia apropiada–– prometió Sasuke, disipando el rastro de lágrimas con sus dedos––.Pero por el momento haremos nuestro juramento, bajo la vista de los dioses.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, mirándose directamente a los ojos ambos recibieron la promesa que se emitía a la hora del rito matrimonial.

––Soy tuyo, y tu eres mia, desde este momento hasta al final de mis días–– dijó Sasuke, depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

––Soy tuya, Sasuke, y tu eres mio, desde este momento hasta el final de mis días–– sus frentes se unieron, antes de elevarse hasta sus labios––.Te amo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Él levantó la cabeza, tomó su mandíbula y la guió hasta mirarlo profundamente a los ojos.

––Te amo, Sakura–– murmuró. Y sintió su corazón explotar una última vez mientras la besaba, muy gentilmente.

Y juntos, cayeron en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas, sin batallas, sin muertos. Ningun miedo a lo que enfrentarían podía tocarlos en la intimidad de aquel cuarto, iluminado por las velas, donde su amor ardía con tanta intensidad en la oscuridad.

El porvenir era incierto.

Pero podrían luchar contra él.

Juntos.

 **Continuará**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **N/A: Se que he demorado bastante en actualizar y pidió una enorme disculpa por ello. Los últimos meses han sido un caos.**

 **Pero hablando del fic solo puedo decir:** Started from the bottom now we're here!

 **Así es, hemos llegado a la resolución de esta relación, y no saben cuanto me alegra. Desde el inicio, quise plantear la interacción de estos dos como algo lenta, rota. Cada uno tiene su postura, sus demonios y una forma de actuar, por tal motivo, me encargue de hacer un énfasis en el entorno de ambos, su situaciones y lo que debían y querían hacer.**

 **Ha sido todo un reto desenvolver la historia de ambos, quería plasmar que sus decisiones tienen consecuencias y los debates a los que nos sometemos todos al plantearnos qué es lo que DEBEMOS hacer y qué es lo que realmente QUEREMOS.**

 **Y así como digo que todo tiene sus consecuencias, Neji forma parte de està ecuación, así como diversos factores que contemplaremos como influenciaran a los protagonistas el resto de la historia.**

 **Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, no me canso de agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de este año, en verdad, mil gracias por leer, añadirlo a sus favoritos y seguirlo, son la primera fuente de mi inspiración, la gasolina para que funcione este motor.**

 **Antes de marcharme, debo añadir que someterse las historias a un hiatus involuntario. He tenido algunas dificultades con mi computadora, me percate que es un fósil y ya agote toda su vida, así que, no se cuando vuelva a subir una actualización, no solo de estè fic, sino de los demás que tengo en puerta. Estas historias requieren tiempo, paciencia, y sin un ordenador decente es imposible que ambas cosas coincidan.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Esto es todo por el momento, espero leerlos pronto con una actualización. Donde quieran que estén les mando un fuerte abrazo, ¡Saludos! y vayan por la vida a ser felices.**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Chao!**


	12. Capítulo XI: La promesa del cielo

**Capítulo XI**

 **La promesa del cielo**

Los párpados le pesaban; su cuerpo magullado y desnudo descansaba sobre el jergón de airones, abrigado a medias con las pieles más cálidas que las amables doncellas de la reina dispusieron para ella. La rasa guedeja rosa reposaba en su espalda descubierta, acariciando el valle de sus glúteos, dándole una apariencia mezclada; carnal, incauta.

Abrió con parsimonia los ojos, desvelando la beldad de su mirada esmeralda. Al inicio, la visión se vio dificultada por la cortina de mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, mas no necesitaba recapitular demasiado para saber que estaba acompañada.

Lo contempló en silencio. Apreció en la intimidad de la cercanía sus lindas facciones; el ceño relajado, los labios carnosos, perfectamente delineados en una mueca disoluta. El flequillo caía sobre su rostro, tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba, y un poco despeinado. Parecía un ser irreal, extraído de las mejores historias que su nana solía relatarle respecto valientes guerreros y dioses hermosos.

Estiró la mano para tocarlo, la punta de los dedos apenas rozando sus mejillas. Todavía era imposible creer que los sentimientos de Sasuke eran verdaderos, se lo había demostrado de diferentes maneras, pero su orgullo le impedía verlo. El pelinegro siempre la amó, no tenía la certeza de cuando se percató de ello, sin embargo, era mucho tiempo, una tortura que ambos debían soportar con tal de honrar a su familia.

Acarició su faz, tan suave que podía escaparse como arena entre los dedos. Era perfecto, como si de un sueño se tratase. Se había entregado a él sin temor a la consecuencias, bajo la mirada de los dioses, haciéndolos testigos del juramento más sagrado entre dos personas que se amaban.

Siempre tuvo la certeza que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke nunca se desvanecerían. Era un amor puro, sin pretensiones ni egoísmos, solamente ellos dos, atados a sus virtudes, condenados por sus demonios.

Se reincorporó poco a poco en la cama, recargó la espalda sobre el respaldo del lecho asegurándose de traer uno de los mantos más ligeros para no perturbar el sueño de Sasuke. Permaneció tendida junto a él toda la noche, con el cuerpo magullado, demasiado trémulo para dormir. Cuando el dolor del rompimiento de su inocencia no fue más que un recuerdo lejano, otra remembranza conquistaba su mente con la misma violencia con la que interrumpía un tirano a reclamar las tierras.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, cubriendo en su totalidad el relicario que Neji le había obsequiado antes de marcharse, como símbolo de una promesa inquebrantable. Sabia. Por los dioses, siempre lo supo, que le rompería el corazón. Lo hizo. Nunca sintió nada por él, más que una profunda pena, era tan desgraciado como ella, intentando convencerse de que su matrimonio funcionaría, más allá de la avaricia que los unía. Él siempre esperó lo mejor de ella, ¿y cómo le pagaba?, profanando el juramento sellado con un beso, al entregarse en cuerpo y alma a otro hombre.

La dicha poco a poco fue diluyéndose en una capa de emociones lúgubres, tan gélidas como el hielo, afiladas como la hoja de una espada. Tras la muerte de su hermano, cegada por la rabia de perder a un hijo, su madre mencionó que solo traería dolor a todos aquellos que la rodearan. Mebuki olvidó el altercado, pero para ella fue una maldición. Ahora comprendía las palabras, y si bien, no se refería a un sufrimiento eterno, estaba ligado a sus acciones y cómo estás repercutían en los demás.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Cubrió su figura con una túnica de algodón, ató su cabello en una trenza suelta, se calzó las botas que venía usando desde su escape de Konoha y echó el abrigo sobre sus hombros. Salió con cuidado, procurando no causar ruido alguno que delatara su ausencia.

El pasillo de la torre estaba desértico. Dado que era el único huésped alojada ahí, dudaba que la servidumbre acudiese a buscarla a tan temprana hora, el sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las montañas, cubriendo con un manto de luz pálida la película que la nevada había dejado a su paso.

Acaricio sus brazos, suplicando que la fricción disipase el frio de su cuerpo. Lanzó un suspiro acompañado de vaho y emprendió marcha a las afueras del castillo. A su paso arañaba el gastado de piedra. La fortaleza de Uzushiogakure fue construida con las mismas piedras de las montañas, confiriéndole un aspecto verdaderamente lúgubre, pero con gran significado para los Uzumaki.

Descendió los peldaños con cuidado, las pocas antorchas disponibles a lo largo de su camino extinguieron su llama en algún momento de la noche, dejando una estela de chispas rojizas, casi muertas. La única luz que brillaba tintineante como un lucero era la que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Empujo la pesada portezuela, escuchando el chirriante sonido y sintiendo como el álgido aire matutino de las montañas acariciaba su rostro con violencia.

Cuando el tornó cerro tras de sí con un estrepitoso eco, cruzó el patio de armas, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mitad del rostro oculta bajo el cuello del pesado abrigo. Su andar era lento, torpe. A medida que daba un paso, sus delicados pies se hundían en la nieve, impidiéndole desplazarse con la libertad que ella hubiese deseado. No obstante, como la chica obstinada que era, se abrió paso entre las destemplanzas climatológicas hasta ascender al adarve de una de las murallas.

Desde ese punto contempló el inmenso mar que la separaba de su hogar. En sus años de juventud, luego de la partida del azabache, se resignó a la idea de pasar el resto de su existencia en Konohagakure. Nunca contempló otro paisaje más que el bosque del reino y las extensas llanuras que se extendían hasta donde abarca la vista, cubiertas de hierba y flores. Aun así, la noche de la invasión, regresó a su casa con el fin de proteger el único recuerdo que Neji tenía sobre su madre y había terminado en una peligrosa aventura, escapando de sus enemigos, luchando día a día para salvar su vida.

Sakura pensó que, en aquel momento, no quería escuchar nada sobre la guerra. El día era demasiado efímero. El cielo tenía un color azul intenso, y bajo ello, una mezcla de tonos lila ceos y anaranjados. El aire le acariciaba frio el rostro, y por un instante en esa contienda sangrienta, sentía paz.

—Debo admitir que extrañaba la vista del amanecer— comentó Naruto, deteniéndose junto a ella.

—Es hermoso— asintió Sakura, posando sus manos al borde de la muralla recubierta de nieve, hundiendo sus dedos en la álgida humedad hasta entumecerlos.

Naruto sonrió. Era un verdadero encanto, impulsivo, casi rayaba en lo errático. Su mirada cerúlea brillaba, tintineante, tal vez por el reflejo del sol o la angustia que lo atormentaba. Llevaba una enorme túnica sobre los hombros, sujetada por el cintillo de la espada. Sakura podía notar la inquietud en su interior, al igual que todos, solo quería ponerle un punto final a esa absurda guerra. Aun en los momentos más pérfidos, el rubio siempre mostraba el lado más cálido de su corazón, logrando confortarla.

—He conseguido las reliquias restantes— anunció el rubio. La sonrisa transmuto en un aspaviento melifluo, secundado por un ambiente de tensión.

La alegría y el peligro eran como una canción en su pecho. La noticia de Naruto solo significaba una cosa: el regreso era inminente. Estaban más cerca de lo que habían vislumbrado. Restaba librar la batalla final para regresarle la libertad a Konohagakure, mas eso no consternaba del todo a la pelirosa.

Frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior, ¿Qué sucedería cuando todo eso llegara a su fin?, ¿acaso se quedaría con Sasuke? O tal vez regresaría a los brazos de su prometido, rota, sin nada más que entregar, arropada por la culpa y el tormento de vivir un capricho.

Su madre se había pasado la vida diciéndole que era una princesa, pero Haruno Sakura no se había sentido como tal hasta que desenvaino su espada.

No había resultado fácil. Aquel tormento le provocó horrorosas llagas, los muslos en carne viva, las manos llenas de ampollas, su níveo lienzo rasgado, decorado con cardenales.

Todo cambió la noche en que cuido del azabache en el Reino de Sunagakure. Mientras contemplaba a Sasuke dormir, ella imploró a los dioses que le dieran las fuerzas suficientes para soportar ese martirio. Desde aquel momento, cada día le resultaba más fácil que el anterior. Sus piernas se fortalecieron. Las ampollas reventaron, se le encallecieron las manos y los muslos tiernos pasaron a ser duros. Ya no era una princesa, se había transformado en una guerrera. Los tatuajes en su cuerpo lo demostraban.

—Estamos más cerca de casa— masculló, parpadeando en varias ocasiones para ahuyentar el llanto. Exhaló con fuerza, carraspeó, deshaciendo el nudo instado en su garganta, y giró el rostro en dirección a su acompañante, forjando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—No luces muy animada— señaló el rubio. Hizo un mohín con las manos, y posó una sobre la de Sakura, estrujándola en manifestación de aliento.

Ella rodó los ojos y rió.

—Lo estoy— acotó. Nunca fue buena mintiendo. Su nana solía decirle que la mirada la delataba, siempre contemplaba sus manos antes de engañar a alguien con palabras y mordía su labio inferior. Sin embargo, tales señales pasaron desapercibidas para Naruto, y si se dio cuenta, simplemente decidió no prestarle atención.

—Eso quiere decir que has tomado una decisión, respecto a Neji y Sasuke.

Lo brusco de sus palabras la sobresaltó. Tanto ella como Sasuke catalogaban a Naruto como distraído, pero ignoraban que él era el fiel testigo de su relación. Si había alguien que podía dar información respecto a su historia con el Uchiha, era nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto.

—Si. — Respondió con la misma firmeza que el acero de su espada. No había atisbos de duda en su voz, ni si quiera un temblor.

— ¿Realmente valdrá la pena?— cuestionó, apartando la mirada de su faz y situándola en el espectáculo de colores que el amanecer otorgaba.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 **O —**

La bajada era escabrosa y pétrea, pero la triada cabalgaba sin temor. Partieron pocas horas después del amanecer, con las reliquias resguardadas bajo el ritual que los ancianos del consejo y la misma reina en persona había realizado, para evitar que el sello se rompiera.

Con la espada de Zadis, el Orbe de Luz, el anillo de Athanasia, el Espejo de los Dioses y el Collar del Vacío, solo restaba para los guerreros trazar el plan de la batalla. Naruto y Sasuke contaban con experiencia. A pesar de su corta edad, parte de la educación de los chicos se basaba en el arte de la guerra y el combate. El Uchiha llevaba varios años desempeñando un cargo como estratega, comandando a los abanderados de su padre en cruentas beligerancias. Por su parte, la especialidad de Uzumaki era el factor sorpresa. Dominaba los terrenos abruptos, y siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Con la usanza de ambos y el ejército de la pelirosa, la guerra estaba ganada.

Sin embargo, la mente de Sasuke estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos, ligados a Sakura. Dadas las delicadas circunstancias en las que se encontraban y luego del suceso de la noche anterior, la interacción con su amaba había sido limitada.

Procuró mantener la calma. Hablaría con ella cuando el tiempo se lo permitiera.

Aun así, a medida que contemplaba la espalda de su hermosa amante, reflexionaba sobre algunos episodios del pasado, tratando de averiguar el día que la revelación de sus sentimientos fue tan clara como el reflejo de su rostro en el agua.

Resguardaba memorias de ella en su juventud, y las evocaba cuando todo parecía tan oscuro que no encontraba una salida. La efigie de Sakura danzando en la hierba, con los pies descalzos, y el ligero vestido de algo ajustado a su cintura, su cabello danzando a la par del viento, sus brillantes fanales esmeralda, ocultos bajo la cortina de largas pestañas rosadas, y una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

La reminiscencia de la inocencia poco a poco fue secundada por la retentiva de la noche anterior: ella bajo su cuerpo, rodeándole la cadera con los muslos mientras iba adentrándose en lo más sagrado de su templo. Sus ojos, cristalinos por las lágrimas, y la punta de los dedos hundida en la carne de su espalda. Sakura se había entregado a él sin esperar nada a cambio. Trató de darle lo que tanto quería, a pesar de que verdaderamente la amaba, todavía se sentía como un mentiroso al saber que quizás no pudiese cumplir con su palabra.

Se estremeció al escuchar su risa, tan genuina y pura que tenía el poder de ablandar a cualquiera. Charlaba con uno de los soldados, quien parecía más interesado en cortejarla. Sintió tristeza por el hombre, sus intentos eran en vano, sin embargo, la naturaleza bondadosa de la pelirosa le impediría tratarlo con desdén.

Aligeró el galope del jamelgo al tirar de las riendas hasta adosarse con Sakura. Cabalgó despacio a su lado hasta que el soldado, con una sonrisa discreta y un acto de galantería se marchó, prometiendo reanudar el relato de la historia cuando arribaran al campamento. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, procurando no generar ninguna molestia. No había necesidad de mostrar un comportamiento posesivo, a final de cuentas, bien sabía que el amor de la pelirosa le pertenecía.

—Te marchaste temprano— replicó el azabache al tiempo que clavaba la mirada atizada en el camino de lodo, repleto de acículas secas y deslizadizas.

—Desperté antes del amanecer, no quería perturbarte— contestó Sakura, echándose la melena rosada sobre uno de sus hombros.

Al contemplarla de soslayo no fue capaz de dejar pasar desapercibido el ligero sonrojo que decoraba las pecosas mejillas de su compañera. No necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse de su actitud retraída. Conocía a Sakura como la palma de su mano, sabia cuando algo la incomodaba, y podía asegurar que el marco de expiación que cargaba estaba totalmente arraigado a lo acometido la noche anterior.

No iba a juzgarla. En contraste, Sakura fue criada para ser la esposa modelo de alguien. Por un tiempo al azabache le atormentaba la idea de que su padre fuese a concretar un acuerdo prenupcial entre su hermano mayor y la pelirosa; su madre no dejaba de mencionar lo hermosa que era, así como los anales de su estirpe y su posición en la sociedad de Konohagakure. Mas Itachi estaba consciente de lo que sentía por ella, y tan rápido como la chica salió a coalición, el mayor de los Uchiha la rechazó. No corrió con la misma suerte con Neji. Hyuga era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y no se rendía hasta conseguirlo, también era el mejor partido para ella.

A pesar de eso, la heredera de los Haruno sentía que había fallado a su promesa. No era muy común que una chica noble entregara su virtud a un pobre diablo como él. Existían algunos casos, muchos de estos se mantenían en secreto y solo eran chismes de pasillo. Pero no estaba entre los planes de Sasuke que Sakura corriera con la misma suerte y que su integridad se viera perjudicada por un arrebato carnal.

—No tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer si no lo deseas— respondió en voz baja, mirándose las manos.

El azabache contrajo los labios hasta formar una delgada línea recta. Algo molestaba a Sakura, y eso lo consternaba.

—Por supuesto que si— su voz sonó cálida y ondulante, extraña, contrario al gélido y antipático tono con el que solía dirigirse a los demás—.Sé que esto es importante para ti, Sakura.

La interpelada detuvo el trote de su jamelgo sin aviso previo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Los soldados que transitaban por los costados se limitaban a contemplarla y proseguir con el rumbo. El descenso por el risco era peligroso, les tomaría la tarde entera bajar a la playa.

Por primera vez durante todo el trayecto, la hermosa joven de melena rosada elevó el rostro; barbilla ligeramente levantada, sus ojos proyectaban un intenso brillo lemanita, a la par que la brisa provocaba que algunos mechones ondearan ligeramente, acariciando su rostro en el trayecto.

—Hablaremos, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado— dijo ella, tan firme como el temblor se proyectaba en sus carnosos labios rosados.

En silencio, la joven enredó las riendas del caballo en sus magulladas manos, lo oteó por última ocasión y reanudó el galope. Sasuke se mantuvo un momento ahí, inerte, como una de las tantas estatuas de mármol que pueden apreciarse en los palacios.

No quería admitirlo, pero aquella situación era un heraldo de mal presagio.

 **O —**

Comenzaron a montar el campamento en el instante que arribaron a la costa. Las carpas descoloridas se erguían triunfantes en medio de las vehementes ventiscas del mar del trueno.

En medio de la implantada penumbra, los adalides se congregaban alrededor de las hogueras para entrar en calor, llevaban consigo barriles de vino y cerveza, algunos bebían y cantaban mientras otros se encargaban de preparar la cena o efectuar algún juego para amenizar la noche.

La pelirosa desmontó de su rocín con un grácil movimiento, hundiendo las botas en la húmeda arena. El pesado prefigurar había llegado a su fin, al menos por ese día. Sentía el cuerpo machacado, los muslos magullados y la espalda quebrantada. Necesitaba reposar un momento antes de proseguir con el viaje.

Soplaba un viento húmedo y denso. Dirigió su aristocrático andar en dirección a la cauta jama que sus soldados habían preparado para ella. Contempló el humo que se alzaba de las fogatas y soltó un suspiro. Tenían al mejor ejército del mundo a su lado, pero también la peor. Los números eran pequeños en contraste al ejército de Obito, su enemigo contaba con los hombres y ellos con la paciencia.

La entrada de su pabellón era custodiada por dos fieles soldados. El deber de velar por ella recaía tanto en Naruto como en Sasuke, pero en su ausencia, en aquellos dos hombres. Parecían estatuas, inmóviles, con los ojos clavados en el horizonte y las manos afianzadas a las lanzas. El yelmo les cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando al descubierto el rictus de tensión en sus labios.

A manera de saludo, Sakura elevó la cabeza y en respuesta obtuvo el rápido y ensayado movimiento de ambos moviéndose hacia su respectivo flanco derecho, liberando la entrada. Ella agradeció con un gesto quedo, y sin más demora ingresó.

El suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras, justo al otro extremo de la tienda, a un costado de la bañera vacía podía apreciarse un brasero. El humo del incienso endulzaba el aire polvoriento. Los cojines, esparcidos por el suelo, simulaban un cómodo lecho, en el cual pensaba reposar una vez finalizadas sus obligaciones.

Desanudó el cordón que sostenía su capa, disponiéndola sobre la única silla vacía. Exhaló con fuerza a la par que caminaba en dirección a la mesa que sostenía un cuenco con agua. Sumergió ambas manos, notando que era extrañamente cálida, tenía algunas flores de lavanda y pétalos de jazmín. Humedeció su rostro, lavando cualquier indicio de suciedad que pudiese estar inscrito.

Al cabo de unos minutos, asió la pequeña toalla de lino, restregándola contra sus manos y faz.

Apartó la pequeña bolsa de tela que colgaba de su tahalí. Llevaba consigo algunas hierbas que una doncella le proporcionó en la intimidad de las cocinas del palacio, asegurándole que una infusión de tal índole impediría que encargara tan rápido.

Sakura no era una ignorante en ese aspecto. Con frecuencia se encontraba a si misma inmiscuida en las conversaciones que su sequito de damas mantenía a escondidas. Alguna de ellas llegó a mencionárselo, argumentando que si su deseo era no darle un heredero a Neji tan rápido posará sus esperanzas en el té.

A la par que lanzaba otro suspiro, llevó una vasija con agua limpia y la situó sobre el brasero, colocó las hierbas y tomó asiento. Dispuso la espada en el suelo y aguardó.

—Mi señora— dijo uno de los soldados que custodiaban la tienda—.El señor Uchiha Sasuke desea hablar con usted— anunció.

La pelirosa abandonó la comodidad de la silla y se puso de pie. Comenzaba a preguntarse en qué momento el azabache iría a buscarla. Ambos se contemplaron en silencio durante algunos segundos. Al igual que a ella, el cansancio era visible en cualquier rincón de la talente del pelinegro. Las marcas cerúleas bajo su rostro denostaban la falta de sueño. Estaba lejos de lucir como un príncipe encantador, tenía el aspecto del guerrero: hastiado, molesto.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte— dijo la pelirosa, hilvanando una sonrisa enervada.

Era extraño para Sakura encontrarse a solas con Sasuke, y también absurdo. Se decía a si misma que después de dormir juntos nada cambiaria. Sin embargo, inhábil a no tomarle importancia, las efigies del encuentro se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente, hilando una telaraña de pensamientos, tan profundos y oscuros como sus sentimientos.

—Imagine que te quedarías más tiempo en la tienda con Naruto— espetó con voz suave. Sirvió un poco de vino especiado en una copa y la ofreció a su acompañante. Una ola de electricidad recorrió su columna vertebral al acariciar ínfimamente sus dedos.

—Ya planteamos una estrategia, solo debemos apegarnos al plan— respondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. Sin despegar la mirada de Sakura, llevó el cáliz hasta sus labios, sorbiendo un templado trago.

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre su espalda, taladrándole la nuca. Temía que en la intimidad de la tienda volviera a pasar lo de la noche anterior. Y no es que le hubiese disgustado, al contrario, sino que la promesa con Neji todavía estaba ahí. Ya había fallado a su juramento en una ocasión, no lo volvería a hacer.

Se aproximó al brasero. El aroma que las hierbas desprendían había sofocado el dulce olor del incienso. Con ayuda de la toalla de lino tomó la vasija, vertiendo la infusión en una copa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— cuestionó Sasuke.

—Infusión de luna— dijo ella, sin levantar la vista—.Es un té, para no quedar embarazada— añadió, esta vez encarándolo.

Sasuke carraspeó, incomodo.

—Así que…— habló el pelinegro, con los ojos negros clavados en el líquido carmín de su copa, delineando el perímetro del utensilio con la yema de su dedo, trazando la forma circular— ¿no deseas tener hijos?— se atrevió a indagar.

Sakura palideció. Cuando supo lo de su compromiso con Neji, su principal preocupación era la noche de bodas y las consiguientes a estás. Dentro de sus deberes como buena esposa, el principal era engendrar un heredero saludable, digno de portar el apellido Hyuga, ¿y cómo se lograba eso?: copulando.

Su madre le había contado que no era una experiencia placentera, no para ellas. En ocasiones era dolorosa, pero necesaria. El mejor consejo que le otorgó era recitar alguna mantra mientras duraba el acto o clavar la mirada en el techo y no pensar demasiado en lo que estaban haciendo.

No obstante, habiendo degustado ya los placeres de la carne, Sakura se encontraba más cerca de las bestias que de los ángeles. Las circunstancias, en esos tiempos, eran inciertas. No podía darse el lujo de engendrar un pequeño, mucho menos un bastardo.

—No deseo causarte más problemas, Sasuke. Un hijo, en estos tiempos sería un inconveniente— respondía, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

—Para mí no sería una molestia— admitió.

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se encendieron violentamente. El corazón palpitaba rápido, como el ritmo del tambor de guerra, golpeando su pecho de forma tan violenta que por un momento pensó saldría de su pecho. Ya habían hablado de eso; formar una familia. Sin embargo, era un sueño imposible, un ideal inalcanzable.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo, adornando sus palabras con una sonrisa irónica. Se dejó caer entre los cojines, sin apartar sus fanales esmeraldas del imperturbable rostro del azabache—.Sería un bastardo, los problemas los cargaría yo.

Ambos obtuvieron un silencio irritable como respuesta.

— ¿Estas molesta por lo que hicimos anoche?— cuestionó él, tamborileando los dedos en el metal de su copa. Lo cierto era que no quería beber. El primer trago había sido difícil de digerir.

—No es eso lo que me molesta— dio replica de inmediato—. Me entregue a ti porque tengo la certeza de que te amo, siempre fue de esta forma.

Sakura odiaba el poder que Sasuke ejercía sobre ella. Era tanta su preponderancia que no podía negarse. Siempre encontraba la manera de inmiscuirse en su vida, aun cuando estuviese lejos, desterrado de sus pensamientos.

—Pero…— agregó el azabache, estrujando la mandíbula, tensando cada musculo de su espalda ante la tortuosa incertidumbre.

—Las promesas hechas con palabras se borran con el viento, Sasuke.

Un buen recordatorio, incluso para ella. Neji se había marchado con la promesa de regresar en seis meses, más la tragedia irrumpió en sus vidas.

Sakura se puso de pie. Empezaba a sentirse sofocada, tal vez por el calor que desprendía el brasero o por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Necesitaba salir de ahí, despejar su mente.

—Entonces, ¿te sentirías más tranquila si te convirtieras en mi esposa?— preguntó.

La chica se detuvo a mitad del camino cuando él se levantó de la silla con la desenvoltura del guerrero.

— ¿Cómo?— inquirió, sorprendida.

El creciente nerviosismo que sentía se vio empeorado al notar como Sasuke se aproximaba a ella. La contempló con ligera sugerencia. Los días de la inocencia habían quedado atrás, en el pasado. Ambos realizaron un juramento, no como los amigos de la infancia que eran, o los tortolos amantes de aquel verano estival, sino como hombre y mujer.

Dio un respingo al notar como rodeaba su cintura, en un gesto casi posesivo. Sentía como la yema de sus dedos quemaba por encima de la tela del vestido.

—Lo que escuchaste— aseguró, mostrándose indispuesto a repetir la propuesta que vagaba por su mente desde el momento en el que se marchó de Konohagakure por primera ocasión.

Su cabello se sentía como la luz de la luna, fluyendo a través de sus dedos, mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. Es suave en lugar de atrevido; solo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo le impide temblar.

Los pequeños y perceptibles pechos de la chica se presionan contra su pecho, las pieles apenas separadas por un material suave y delgado.

Por poco y lanza un reproche al notar como la boca de Sasuke abandonaba sus labios para besar su mandíbula, descender por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo. Las manos callosas de su amante, recorrían con parsimonia la extensión de su espalda, enviando escalofríos a los rincones más inhóspitos de su cuerpo.

Con un tirón hábil, el pelinegro termina por deshacer el nudo que sostenía su vestido, contemplando embelesado la forma en la que el material se desliza por su cuerpo, como una bella cascada de seda. Ella lo mira, con sus serenos fanales esmeraldas, ocultos tras una cortina de largas pestañas rosadas, que acarician su piel al parpadear. Su figura expuesta, sin temor a ser contemplada, cada curva marcada, incitándolo a tomar un camino peligroso, sin vuelta atrás.

Sasuke siente la boca seca y la cabeza ligera; había pasado gran parte de su vida inmerso en la batalla, contemplando durante años una serie de escenas que pagaría por olvidar, nunca antes contempló el cuerpo de una mujer, hasta ese día. Ahora, con una promesa en el corazón, podía otear libremente. El cuerpo de Sakura era un regalo hilvanado a mano.

Ansiosa, las delicadas manos de la bella doncella alcanzan su ropa, liberándolo, dejando al desnudo la piel cicatrizada y dura como el cuero, sus músculos forjados por las incontables batallas, resguardando en el níveo trazo una serie de marcas que lo acompañarían por el resto de sus días.

Acorta la milimétrica distancia que los aparta con un suave y simple beso. El tacto de Sakura es confiado, diferente al de la noche anterior; no hay más temor, sino un profundo anhelo de perderse en él hasta que todo eso llegara a su fin.

Con la misma confianza de quien sabe lo que está haciendo, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sasuke y lo dirige hacia el lecho de cojines y pieles, no tan exuberante como el de un rey y una reina, pero perfecto para dos amantes en su posición. Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros, se desliza sobre su regazo. Deposita una serie de besos en sus mejillas, antes de trazar la forma de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Sonriente, Sakura masculla:

—Siempre soñé con el momento en que besaría tus labios— admitió, sonrojada. Con un ágil movimiento retuerce sus caderas, apretando su intimidad contra él, hasta arrancarle un ronco gemido de lo más profundo de su pecho. Nota la manera en la que Sasuke la rodea con sus brazos, aferrándose a su cintura, clamando en una súplica queda que nunca se aparte de su lado.

—Una doncella como tú no debería tener esa clase de pensamientos— masculló el Uchiha con dificultad. Es difícil pensar en tales asuntos cuando Sakura lo montaba con tanta facilidad.

Deposita un beso sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que hundía sus dedos en la melena azabache. Desliza su mano por su pecho, bajando poco a poco por su abdomen hasta tomar su longitud cresta y erecta. Con dificultad, se levanta sobre sus fuertes muslos, guiándolo dentro de ella.

Comienza a descender poco a poco sobre él; un pasaje tan apretado, tan caliente, tan alucinantemente perfecto.

Él recarga su frente contra su hombro, jadeante, aspirando el aroma que desprende aquella piel; dulce como la miel, fuerte como el bosque. Se aferra a ella, sin aliento e indefenso, derrotado por su cuerpo como nunca lo había sido por una espada. Murmura su nombre, al mismo tiempo que ella recita palabras extrañas que ruedan sobre sus oídos como una linda sinfonía.

Sakura empieza a mover sus caderas, subiendo y bajando tal cual las olas del océano mismo. De su párvula boca escapa un delirante gemido. Declama su nombre como una oración a los dioses mientras incrementan el ritmo junto.

Sasuke llegó al clímax, derramando su semilla dentro de ella, y al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura emula el placer, clavando las uñas en su omoplato lastimado, tratando de no perder el conocimiento en medio del éxtasis.

 **O —**

El barullo de los soldados a duras penas y era perceptible dentro de la tienda. El sonido de las olas ahogaba los canticos y las charlas de los pocos hombres que todavía se mantenían de pie a mitad de la noche. Las llamas del brasero se habían exento algunos minutos, reemplazando el calor del fuego por el refugio de las mantas.

Ambos reposaban desnudos, sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Sakura suponía que la presencia de Sasuke levantaría sospechas entre las huestes, sin embargo, se había percatado que el insomnio se desvanecía cuando él se encontraba cerca. Poco le importaba lo que sus generales tuviesen que opinar al respecto.

Yacían recostados sobre el lecho, con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto, disfrutando de la hermosa afonía plantada desde hace algunos minutos.

El azabache trazaba patrones abstractos en el lienzo níveo y expuesto de la pelirosa, pasaba la yema de los dedos, palpando la protuberancia de su columna y la curva acentuada de la estrecha cintura. Sentía que estaba dentro de un sueño, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, no quería que aquello llegase a su fin.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los subordinados de la pelirosa ingresó en el pabellón. Al percatarse de la situación en la que Sakura se encontraba, carraspeó a la par que su mirada viaja al suelo, clavándola en sus pies.

—Mi señora– llamó apenado—lamento la intromisión— se disculpó. La aludida aprovechó la pausa para reincorporarse, llevando una cobija a la altura de su pecho. —Ha pasado algo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que las buenas noticias eran un acontecimiento extraño en esos días, sin embargo, los nudos prietos en el estómago todavía se forjaban ante la incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó; la voz tensa

—Encontraron a tres hombres deambulando por la periferia del campamento. Fueron capturados, y posteriormente dirigidos a la tienda de su majestad, dos de ellos dicen pertenecer a la casa Uchiha y el tercero se niega a identificarse— notificó.

La presencia de dos Uchihas solo podía significar algo, y no era nada bueno.

 **O —**

Por un largo minuto, Sakura permaneció de pie, cerca de la entrada, ponderando si era razonable adentrarse en el lugar. La verdad, era que solo le apetecía dar media vuelta y regresar por el mismo sendero por el que arribo. Estaba nerviosa, y podía notar que Sasuke compartía la sensación, lo veía en la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el entrecejo.

Dubitativa, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en un mundano gesto de apoyo. Sasuke la contempló de reojo durante algunos segundos, sin saber si debería o no cruzar la cortina que los separaba del pabellón del rubio. La noche era oscura, y la algarabía de los soldados había sido sustituida por un silencio absoluto.

Sin nada más que añadir, escuchó el largo suspiro que escapaba de lo más profundo del pecho de Sasuke, y antes de que pudiese detenerlo, emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada. Sostuvo la cortina, permitiéndole contemplar el halo de luz que emitían las velas y lograba filtrarse por debajo de la tela. Los presentes dentro de la tienda guardaron silencio al percatarse de su presencia.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, Sakura cruzó el umbral, con la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en el suelo, al cabo de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke entró tras de ella, situándose a su derecha, con la frente en alto y el mentón elevado.

Los fanales esmeraldas de la chica emprendieron un viaje desde sus pies hasta el sitio donde yacían de dos de sus hombres. Ambos portaban armadura y llevaban en cada mano una lanza; de rodillas, con las manos amordazadas, se localizaba Itachi. El cabello húmedo caía por los costados de su rostro como una cortina, ocultando su faz.

Sasuke llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. La escena no era de su agrado, y como era de esperarse, terminaría por causar una desgracia antes de que Sakura tuviese tiempo para intervenir.

—Libérenlo— espetó ella en un tono estridente, próximo al alarido.

En ipso facto, los guardianes de la pelirosa cumplieron con la demanda, cortando las ataduras del azabache mayor y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. No obstante, se reservaron el derecho de resguardarse las armas.

El pelinegro tensó los músculos, apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia Naruto, pero Sakura lo detuvo. Se interpuso entre ambos. Las diferencias que sostenían hasta ese momento iban a desembocar en otra pelea, y la pelirosa no iba a permitirlo.

La presencia de Itachi significaba mucho para el azabache. El Uchiha mayor había logrado escapar de Konohagakure, mas no era un heraldo de buen presagio. Si se encontraba ahí era por algo de vital importancia, y no precisamente para ella o Naruto, sino para Sasuke.

—Mencionaron que habían capturado a tres hombres— dijo Sasuke, retrocediendo dos pasos.

—He ordenado que los llevaran a otro pabellón, supuse que querrías hablar con Itachi antes— replicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

La tensión en la tienda era tanta que la respiración se complicaba. Sakura contempló los rostros de los tres hombres; cada uno inmerso en su propio duelo, arraigando un dolor distinto, y una pena que les había arrebatado los momentos más felices de sus vidas.

Pensó en marcharse, pero el miedo no se lo permitía. Su martille ante corazón le decía que su lugar estaba a lado de Sasuke, brindándole apoyo.

— ¿Cómo lograste encontrarnos?— cuestionó Sasuke directamente a su hermano, encarándolo, saltándose las cortesías y el abrazo de recibimiento. El reconocimiento fue distante, gélido y mutuo.

—No fue difícil seguirles el paso, mucho menos cuando llevan a una emperatriz con ustedes— replicó Itachi, clavando la oscura mirada en la pelirosa.

Sakura tragó saliva. Su posición como emperatriz todavía era cuestionada, se consideraba a sí misma una usurpadora. Aun así, Chiyo le había mencionado que el trono le pertenecía, y por más que intentase borrar tal episodio de su memoria, no iba a desvanecer su nombre de la roca de los emperadores.

Con un mohín, Sasuke le restó importancia al comentario de Itachi. Sin embargo, el pelinegro mayor no acudiría hacia ellos con la intención de hablar del clima o de un tema trivial; su presencia ahí solo significaba que algo andaba mal.

—Padre me ha enviado a entregarte un mensaje, Sasuke— anuncio con neutralidad.

—Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo frente a Naruto y Sakura.

La mueca de desabrimiento urdida por Itachi no pasó desapercibida para la pelirosa. Lo apropiado seria marcharse, no obstante, Sasuke no se lo permitiría.

Tras unos cuantos segundos inmersos en un desafortunado silencio, el azabache mayor llevó una mano al interior de su capa, extrayendo de la intimidad de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino maltratado. En la superficie del cuero podía apreciarse el sello de cera que utilizaba el rey; el logo del anillo que todo mandatario de la hoja portaba, mantenía atrapados los secretos de las palabras.

Con una mano temblorosa, Sasuke alcanzó el pliego sellado. Lo examino por fuera unos cuantos minutos, deteniéndose una y otra vez en el timbrado del reino. No se atrevió a abril. Y aunque Naruto y Sakura se mostraban igual de aprensivos, la heredera de los Haruno se atrevió a cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué motivo tiene el sello del rey?— Quiso saber, abandonando su lugar a un costado del azabache.

Entre los finos labios de Itachi se apreciaba el atisbo de una tímida sonrisa. Haruno Sakura era una chica brillante. No contaba con las habilidades de Naruto y Sasuke en el campo de batalla, pero su mente era tan aguda que la habían llevado a darse cuenta que el mensaje dirigido a Sasuke provenía nada más y nada menos que del reino.

Antes de que una respuesta se filtrara por la boca trémula del heredero Uchiha, Sasuke se apresuró a romper el sello, desvelando el contenido del pliego. El mensaje era corto, pero conciso. Difícil de ignorar, doloroso.

— ¿Traición?— preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del documento.

—Varios miembros del consejo coinciden con los ideales de Obito. Además, es un Uchiha, al igual que nosotros. Su reclamación de sangre y las promesas de justicia le valieron el apoyo de casi todos nuestros abanderados.

Sasuke se tensó al escuchar la explicación de su hermano mayor. Coloco el pellejo resquebrajado sobre la mesa, y situó ambas manos sobre la superficie, sosteniéndose para evitar una caída. Mortificada, Sakura echó un vistazo en dirección a su amado y después a su hermano.

—Naruto, será mejor que dejemos a Sasuke e Itachi un momento a solas— sugirió, posando la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, atisbando el silencioso ademan de agradecimiento por parte del Uchiha mayor.

Cuando Sasuke elevó el rostro para detener a Sakura, pudo escuchar las delicadas pisadas de la aludida alejarse. Al divisar a su hermano, sintió como el peso de sus responsabilidades como Uchiha iban posándose sobre sus hombros.

—Sé que es complicado— musitó Itachi en tono adusto, casi indolente, emulando la forma en la que su padre se dirigía a ellos para darles una lección—.Sin embargo, en la vida de todos, llega el día en el que debemos elegir entre el deber y el honor.

—Lo haces sonar como una tarea sencilla— rebatió, pasando una mano por la melena alborotada, para eventualmente restregarla contra su rostro cansado.

Le parecía cruel la manera en la que el universo trabajaba. No hacia algunas horas había charlado con Sakura respecto a su futuro. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que el deber hacía con su familia no se interpondría con su felicidad. Aun así, en el fondo de su corazón sabia, por los dioses, siempre lo supo, que nunca sería feliz a lado de Sakura.

—La vida de nuestro padre depende de ambos. Estoy seguro que harás lo correcto.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que me arrodille ante el hombre que destruyó la mitad del reino y que tiene a nuestro padre cautivo?— indagó, virándose sobre sus tobillos, furioso. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la quijada apretada. Sus manos se habían transformado en puños, preparados para golpear al primer objeto que se cruzara en su camino.

—No estoy solicitando que jures lealtad o vayas al frente de la batalla con el enemigo, tú tomaras esa decisión, y vivirás con ella por el resto de tus días.

Nuevamente, Sasuke se veía inmerso en un debate antiguo, el mismo que lo llevó a abandonar a Sakura, a transmutar en el acreedor del rencor y odio de la persona que más amaba.

—El amor es la muerte del deber, Sasuke.

El destino de su padre reposaba en sus manos; verdugo y dios al mismo tiempo.

 **O —**

El firmamento estrellado se ocultaba tras una estela de nubarrones grises y una cortina de agua. La lluvia había arreciado bastante desde su ingreso a la tienda, convirtiendo el sendero en un truculento camino de arena húmeda, escurridiza y pesada.

Sakura dirigió la mirada en dirección a su tienda, topándose únicamente con la negrura de la noche, sintiéndose rodeada por la más absoluta y aterradora de las penumbras; un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, titiritaba de frio. Había olvidado la capa en su pabellón. Cuando el soldado mencionó la captura de tres hombres, nunca vislumbro que desencadenaría en un reencuentro entre hermanos.

—Sakura— la llamó Naruto, tomándola por el antebrazo de la forma más delicada que le era posible. Convulsionaba en temblores. El álgido clima de las montañas descendía a la playa por la madrugada.

Inmersos en la oscuridad, la aludida se dedicó a examinar el semblante mortificado del rubio. La mirada de Naruto boicoteó la de Sakura, en un gesto de visible culpa. La pelirosa tenía la ligera sospecha de que su mejor amigo ocultaba algo, sin embargo, había aprendido que ejercer presión sobre él no iba a sacarle las respuestas que precisaba.

— ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó, ocultando el temblor en su voz.

—Neji está aquí.

Sakura palideció de golpe. Su martilleante corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza la caja torácica que por un momento pensó iba a escapársele del pecho; aquel incesante palpitar retumbaba en sus oídos, como al despertar de una pesadilla. La respiración se solidifico en sus pulmones, impidiendo el paso de aire, y reduciendo sus procesos mentales a niveles patéticos.

Por un momento imaginó que perdería el rastro de sus pasos y terminaría en el suelo. No podía evitar las reacciones erráticas cada vez que se mencionaba a su prometido, porque a final de cuentas, la promesa seguía en pie. Le era imposible no sentirse culpable por haberlo traicionado. No merecía esa felonía de su parte.

De manera autómata y con pasos renqueantes, dirigió su andar al pabellón del rubio. Conforme la distancia se acorta daba, y el motivo de su arrepentimiento se aproximaba, sentía como su corazón se contraía.

Ingresó a la tienda con el alma en vilo y el ropaje empapado.

La calidez del recinto era abrumadora. Tenía la respiración quebrantada en un montón de nudos prietos que zaherían su estómago. Su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños temblores, apaciguados, inconscientemente, por el calor que irradiaba de los múltiples braseros esparcidos por la barraca.

Calada hasta los huesos, se percató que Naruto no estaba acompañándola. Absorta en un colérico estado de nervios, examinó la estancia en silencio, hasta localizar el motivo de su búsqueda postrado en el rincón; la armadura argéntea recubría con éxito su atlética fisionomía, había colocado el yelmo en el suelo, pero mantenía la espada bien afianzada a la cintura. La guedeja castaña estaba suelta, brillante como la seda. A la par de su cabellera, sobre la espalda reposaba la capa de un blanco inmaculado y broqueles dorados; la tela, algo manchada por las inclemencias del viaje.

— ¿Sakura?— murmuró él, perplejo, al verla de pie en la entrada, con el cabello húmedo, y la chorreante tela de del vestido adherida a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel.

La aludida, alzó el rostro cuando escuchó su voz. Se dijo a si misma que no era un sueño. El dolor tornó más claro el recuerdo de la despedida.

Pese a la sorpresa, Sakura no dijo nada. De forma intempestiva, caminó en dirección a su prometido. Acalló las palabras de Neji al rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia el reconocimiento de su gélido cuerpo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Vacilante, motivado por el nimio gesto de su prometida, rodeó la estrecha cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello de la pelirosa y su hombro. Inhaló aquel aroma. Se dio cuenta que el olor a jazmín fue sustituido por madera, una mezcla entre pino y encino danzaba en el carnaval de hilos rosas.

—Nunca debí marcharme– reconoció el castaño, reposando una mano sobre la pequeña espalda de la dama. Confesando el arrepentimiento que oprimía su pecho. La misma mantra que recitaba cada noche hasta conciliar el sueño.

Hyuga peinó su cabellera húmeda y enmarañada con una mano. Estaba helada. Los temblores se debían a que su vestido y capa estaban completamente mojados. Se estremeció al ver como ella se apartaba. Halló culpa en sus ojos llorosos, pero acalló la réplica. Había tantas preguntas por hacer, pero la dicha que lo embargaba de tenerlo a su lado era tanta que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Acunó el convulso rostro de la pelirosa con ambas manos, rozando las sonrojadas mejillas con la punta de los dedos, apreciando cada detalle perfectamente hilvanado en su faz.

— ¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar?— preguntó. La sorpresa no se vio reflejada en su talente. Sakura divisó, gracias a la proximidad en la que ambos se encontraban, el paulatino ceño fruncido. Su voz sonó roída. Distinta a lo que ella recordaba.

—Sasuke me ayudo— situó una mano sobre la de Neji, pero no para prolongar el tacto, sino para apartarla. Tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su piel sobre la suya era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado—.Iba de camino al refugio cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba conmigo el collar que me obsequiaste esa mañana.

Neji se tensó al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha brotar con habitualidad de la boca de su prometida. Tomó la mano de Sakura entre la suya, pasando los nudillos por sus labios y en el proceso, admirando el tatuaje perfectamente cincelado en la nívea piel.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que me sentiría agradecido con el Uchiha por algo, pero ciertamente, estoy en deuda con él.

En un intento absurdo por sonreír, la pelirosa terminó por urdir una alharaca constipada, secundando por un aspaviento de culpa.

Consciente de que sus piernas le fallarían, se alejó del castaño y tomó asiento en la silla que minutos atrás ocupaba. La palidez le confería un aspecto verdaderamente enfermizo. El color se le había ido del cuerpo.

Cuando el compromiso entre la casa Hyuga y Haruno se vio concretado, no tenía idea de que Sasuke retornaría a la ciudad; estaba muy lejos de pensar que el pelinegro regresaría. La había abandonado, rechazando sus sentimientos y la tentativa de ella de abandonarlo todo con tal de marcharse con él. Neji ignoraba todo eso; básicamente, porque la relación entre ambos, hasta el momento, estaba forjada en una reunión. Sakura conocía la reputación que su prometido acarreaba, y las responsabilidades que vendrían luego de convertirse en la esposa del heredero. Ella solo supo que el rol que cumplía el castaño en su vida iba a ser significativo y por el resto de sus días.

No tenía derecho a decir que era un tipo ruin. Por ahora, el castaño mostraba genuina consternación. Tampoco dudaba que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero Sakura se sentía como una farsante al no poder corresponderlos.

—Estoy haciendo lo posible por sacar a tus padres de Konohagakure—farfulló Neji, amainando la vista hacia su prometida—.Uno de mis subalternaros ayudara a mis primas a escapar, se instalaran en la casa de campo cerca de las montañas— tras una pausa premeditada, prosiguió—.Me sentiría más tranquilo si las acompañaras.

Si aceptaba la propuesta de Neji estaría abandonando a Naruto y Sasuke, desistiendo del ejército y de todo el poder que había conseguido en los últimos meses. Entre sus planes nunca estuvo convertirse en una guerrera, pero ahora que lo era no deseaba dejar aquello atrás. Podía sonar masoquista, rechazar una existencia colmada de lujos y excentricidades por un panorama de peligro e incertidumbre. No obstante, las amenazas la dirigieron a los rincones más hermosos que había vislumbrado jamás. Degustó la libertad, la facilidad de ir por el mundo sin ataduras.

—Neji, no puedo hacerlo— ratificó ella, levantando ligeramente el mentón, clavando sus ojos verdosos en los argénteos de él, chocando con un profundo muro de incertidumbre.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo?— inquirió, escondiendo, sin éxito, el reproche en su tono de voz.

Sakura hizo tripas el corazón. No iba a prolongar la pena de Neji un día más. Lo apropiado era confesarle todo de una buena vez, exponer el motivo oculto tras su cambio de parecer. No merecía vivir inmerso en una mentira.

—No puedo hacerlo— su inflexión era adusta—.No puedo escapar contigo y tampoco casarme.

Se levantó de su asiento, completamente desorientada. Se sostuvo de los brazos de la silla, para no perder el balance. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas, la vista poco a poco se tornaba borrosa; el nudo en la garganta estrujándose, avivando el escozor de la amargura.

Apartó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, la promesa de un contrato que ella no era capaz de cumplir. Se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era por el bien de ambos.

Con toda la serenidad que le era posible en el momento, encaró al muchacho, situando el artilugio que perteneció a su madre en la palma de su mano. Neji, aturdido, echó un vistazo al collar y después a la pelirosa. Él sacudió la cabeza, carraspeó un poco, y con la mandíbula tensada se atrevió a cuestionar:

—No puedo comprenderlo, ¿Por qué?

Con el corazón en la mano, Sakura retrocedió un paso. No era justo para Neji vivir engañado, tampoco era justo para ella verse inmersa en un acto de crueldad, porque aun cuando volviese a los brazos del castaño una y otra vez, nunca sería de él.

—Mis sentimientos le pertenecen a otra persona.

No precisaba de una explicación profunda para llegar a la conclusión de que esa persona era Sasuke.

La pelirosa respiró hondo. Era como si hubiese arrancado el corazón de Neji, jugueteara con él un rato para terminar clavándole un cuchillo con mango dorado. No había previsto que las cosas salieran de su control, así como nunca vio un futuro a lado del heredero Hyuga.

Luego de escuchar la dura confesión, Neji se mantuvo de pie en medio del pabellón, sin mover un dedo; el semblante magistralmente impertérrito.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?— indagó, con la mandíbula tensada cuando la pelirosa tuvo el valor de encararlo nuevamente.

Sakura notó que bajo esa mascara de mortal seriedad se ocultaba una tristeza indescriptible. Al levantar la mirada y toparse con los ojos traslucidos del castaño, apareció algo con lo que ella estaba familiarizada: el rencor, la traición.

—Era demasiada presión— dijo en tono estridente, cercano a un alarido—.Mi familia estaba yéndose a la quiebra, y la única forma en la que podía salvarlos era casándome contigo.

Era estúpido pensar que Neji distaba de ingenuo al creer que el acuerdo de su compromiso fomentaba sus bases en el cariño. Tanto ella como el castaño tenían pleno conocimiento respecto a los motivos de su unión.

Presa del enojo, tomó el borde de una mesita con utensilios, lanzándola con toda la fuerza posible lejos de la pelirosa. Ella dio un respingo asustado, llevándose una mano hasta la boca para evitar que un grito involuntario escapara.

—Había tanto en juego— trató de explicar; lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, con la misma fuerza de la torrencial lluvia desatada en el exterior—. Yo solo…

Una sonrisa de dolor se dibujó en los labios del castaño.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías, Sakura?— dirigió sus pasos hacia la aludida—.Esperar por el momento correcto?— la pelirosa retrocedía a medida que el joven se aproximaba. Temía que en tal estado pudiera infringirle algún daño—.Estoy aquí para llevarte a un lugar seguro, y tú solo puedes decir que estas enamorada de alguien más, ¿ese era tu plan?— preguntó amargamente—.Humillarme tanto como te fuera posible?

Sin importarle la atención que atraería, Neji pateó un contenedor de plata. Lejos de percatarse del hecho, sus piernas habían adquirido la sostenibilidad de dos tallos de flor; las extremidades le fallaron, haciéndola trastabillar en el proceso.

—Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte— replicó, sacando la voz desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

El corazón de Sakura estaba desbocado. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban inutilizadas, rasgadas por la impotencia. El cuerpo le temblaba con violencia, pero no se debía al frio, sino al convulso llanto. Tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Neji debía encontrar patética su reacción, pero era incapaz de no resguardar remordimiento.

Al detectar su propia rudeza en la expresión aterrada de la pelirosa, el chico se envaró, respiró profundo y soltó el aire, pausadamente, mientras hablaba:

—Eres y serás libre, Sakura, no te guardo ningún rencor— alcanzó el yelmo que reposaba en el suelo, pasando de largo por el ovillo en el que estaba convertido la interpelada—.Sin embargo, no puedo perdonarte.

Sakura contempló todos y cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de desatar, queriendo remediarlo. No obstante, Neji había manifestado su deseo; nunca iba a perdonarla.

Del interior de una desgastada bolsa de cuero que colgaba del cintillo de su espada extrajo una serie de cartas maltratadas. Sin inmutarse a contemplar a la pelirosa, colocó la correspondencia sobre una de las sillas de madera, y con la misma frialdad que había recitado las últimas palabras vocifero:

—Son de tu madre.

Se arrastró por el suelo de rodillas, secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, y contempló el timbrado de cera de su casa. Su madre le había escrito todo ese tiempo. Al darse cuenta de que Neji estaba por marcharse, afianzó sus delgados dedos a la capa, deteniendo su andar.

Luchaba por mantener la frustración alejada de su hermoso rostro, pero estaba hecha un desastre. Se mordió el labio inferior. Al notar la expresión desconsolada de la chica, frenó el paso.

—Me atormenta todo el daño que te he causado. — su cuerpo se estremeció en varias y ligeras sacudidas a la par que su voz se perdía en un estrangulado silencio.

—Te deseo suerte en las guerras venideras, Sakura. — siseo él. Su voz tan afilada como la hoja de su espada, que lanzaba una estocada con cada silaba pronunciada.

Y de esa forma se marchó, dejándola inmersa en un mar de arrepentimiento, desconsolada. Solo ahí Sakura tuvo la certeza de algo: la vida iba a cobrarse su desdicha de alguna manera.

 **Continuará**

 **N/A: ¡Sé que he demorado meses para actualizar y realmente lo siento! Sin embargo, espero que no hayan olvidado está historia, y que la larga espera se vea compensada con esta actualización.**

 **Como ya lo habrán notado, desde un inicio, nuestra pareja protagonista luchaba contra sus propios demonios, lo cual era: La lealtad a su familia. Quería que ambos se vieran inmersos en este debate a su propia manera.**

 **El triángulo amoroso, si bien ha desaparecido, todavía tendrá peso hasta el desenlace.**

 **En julio cumpliré dos años trabajando en este fic, y por lo tanto, me gustaría darle un desenlace pronto, se lo tedioso que es aguardar a que una historia se desarrolle y llegue a su final, pero créanme, estoy trabajando en esto, ténganme paciencia.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir. Fue un honor estar de regreso con ustedes. Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. Donde quiera que se encuentren les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	13. Capítulo XII: Afonía

**Capítulo XII**

 **Afonía**

Los pigmentos del alba se entreabrían por el éter en ondulantes pinceladas; entre los celajes cirros.

El albor del astro avivaba todo aquello que tocaba a su paso, disipando la destemplanza de la lluvia y los vehementes vientos de la noche anterior.

La bella eufonía de las olas se aunaba con la baraúnda de los hombres, en medio de baladros y decretos, las huestes se preparaban para zarpar al siguiente destino.

Al horizonte, los bergantines yacían rezagados sobre la sinuosa oscilación del piélago. La tela de las velas afianzadas al mástil danzaba al compás del viento, dejándose llevar por el peligroso tacto del amante que definiría la rapidez del viaje.

Erguido a las sayas del boscaje, Sasuke registraba la escena con hermetismo. Posteriormente a la disertación con su hermano, el pelinegro no contaba con el ímpetu necesario para encarar a su amada, por lo que escarmenó a distanciarse del campamento. Su mente era un lío, una red de pensamientos que se entrelazaban trágicamente, maquinando conclusiones que solo culminaban en hecatombe para todos.

Guarecido en el aislamiento de la arboleda, pasó la noche en vela. Las marcas cerúleas bajo su rostro denostaban la privación del descanso; la faz desencajada y la tez pálida de conferían un aspecto verdaderamente enfermizo.

Se sentía falto de entereza para hacerle frente a Naruto y Sakura. La culpa galopaba en su estómago, formando un montón de nudos prietos que estrujaban sus entrañas con violencia. Tanto la pelirosa como el chico de mirada cerúlea pusieron su existencia en riesgo con tal de cumplir la encomienda. Ambos estuvieron dispuestos a seguirlo, brindando su ayuda y habilidades en todo momento. Contaban con un ejército, llevaban las reliquias consigo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no pecaba de ignorancia; su decreto le imputaría el odio de ambos.

La porfía había sido más enrevesada de lo que conjeturó, mas no menos clara. El deber que tenía hacía con su familia era mayor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Aquel juramento ciego lo llevó a convertirse en un alevoso a lado de su padre y hermano, a marcharse de Konohagakure con la frente en alto hacia el exilio.

— _Debiste quedarte en Konohagakure—_ pronunció su padre en confesión.

— _Mi lugar está a tu lado, padre—_ remarcó él amargamente, ocultando el temblor en su tono de voz. Fugaku sabía todo lo que había dejado atrás, la hermosa joven que aguardaría por él; el fiel amigo que permanecería a su lado, aun si llegaban a enfrentarse en el campo de batalla.

Lanzó un suspiro exánime al mismo tiempo que encaminaba su peregrinar a una de las pequeñas balsas ancladas en la playa. Los hombres reconocieron en ipso facto quien era, y en silencio, comenzaron a remar hasta llegar a la galera real.

Escaló por los delgados peldaños, notando su cuerpo severamente magullado; la ropa húmeda, adherida a su gallarda figura como una segunda piel, el frio calando hasta los huesos. Cargaba el peso de las prendas sobre sus hombros, transportándolo a los días en los que vestía una armadura desde el amanecer hasta que las estrellas y la luna tomaban su lugar en el firmamento.

Exhaló con fuerza al plantar los pies en la proa. La mirada ónix erro por la delantera del bastimento, contemplando como los acérrimos lobos de mar se preparaban para zarpar. Un alivio momentáneo se instaló en lo profundo de su pecho, los hombres estaban tan absortos en sus labores que no le prestaban atención en lo absoluto. Dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiese reconocerlo.

Su plan de escape se vio frustrado al escuchar la característica voz de Naruto alzarse por encima de los comandos de los marineros. Tenía dos opciones: dar media vuelta y dirigir su andar hacia los camarotes sin otorgarle explicación alguna o encararlo, contarle la situación que acarreaba y confesar sus planes. No obstante, optó por permanecer de pie, en silencio, aguardando la llegada de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Dónde demonios estuviste anoche?— inquirió en voz baja, pretendiendo mantener la conversación lejos de los oídos a su alrededor, limitada a ellos dos.

—Necesitaba pensar, así que decidí tomar un paseo— explicó con desgana.

Si bien, su respuesta contenía algo de verdad, se limitaba a relatar el punto emergente y visible de la historia, mas no se adentraría en detalles. Pensaba que la respuesta bastaría para sosegar al rubio, aun así, tras la mirada zafiro percibió un profundo reconcomio, difícil de ocultar o disimular.

—Tiene que ver con la presencia de Itachi, ¿cierto?— dedujo en un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros.

La aparición de su hermano mayor solo era un mal augurio. Itachi era el heraldo de las malas noticias, avivando la tribulación que yacía dormida en Naruto, pero que se agudizaba con dolorosa certeza en el momento apropiado. La mejor respuesta que pudo otorgarle fue un prolongado silencio. El viento suspiraba entre las velas; el frio de la mañana golpeándolo en la cara, al igual que la cruda realidad.

—Sé muy bien que este asunto no me compete— inició, refiriéndose a la coyuntura de la noche anterior—.Sin embargo, si has cambiado de opinión, te suplico que contemples a tu alrededor. Mira todo lo que hemos conseguido. No lo hiciste por la gloria o por el poder, sino para salvar a Konohagakure. Si le juras lealtad a Obito mucha gente inocente morirá, ¿acaso tu maldito orgullo no te deja mirar?

Las palabras de Naruto eran fuertes, pero indefectibles. El palpitar de su corazón golpeteaba con más fuerza, retumbándole en los oídos como el tambor de guerra. Se dijo a si mismo que debía confesarlo todo, el secreto lo estaba atormentando. Prefería admitirlo todo y lastimar a su mejor amigo y a su amada con la verdad que con sus acciones.

—El puto orgullo— dijo él entre dientes, estrujando la mandíbula. A final de cuentas todo partía del postín, el deber, el honor— no se trata de eso. — Prosiguió.

Sin ánimos de generar una discusión que desencadenaría en los golpes, el azabache dio media vuelta, dirigiendo su claro y recto andar hacia la zona de los camarotes.

El rubio lo seguía de cerca, casi pisándole los talones. Caminaron por el costado estribor, esquivando los distintos cuerpos que iban y venían de un lado a otro.

—En ese caso, prosigamos con el plan. Contamos con los hombres suficientes para liberar al reino y a tu padre.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Estaba claro que los intereses de ambos no eran los mismos que tenían al comenzar el viaje. El pelinegro había vislumbrado la encomienda como una forma de ganar prestigio y atribuirse la confianza del reino otra vez. Para Naruto era una aventura más, una futura historia que resguardaba peligros y relatos increíbles.

El pelinegro expulsó un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos un momento, analizando con cautela su respuesta.

—Es más complicado de lo que piensas, Naruto— espetó, dándole la espalda.

Con la orden de zarpar, también arribó la calma. La tensión entre ellos había tornado el ambiente pesado. Sasuke se mantuvo de pie, aguardando una insistente replica, pero solo logró arrancar una confesión difícil de asimilar.

—Deberías ir con Sakura— dijo el rubio.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Te necesita.

Interpretó el significado oculto detrás de las palabras. Al igual que él, Sakura sobrellevaba su propio tormento en la soledad.

Sin añadir más palabras, el rubio recobro la postura, aclaró su garganta con un carraspeó y encaminó sus pasos hacia la proa, dejándolo que la culpa y el remordimiento lo carcomieran por dentro.

: : : : : : : :

Frente a la puerta había apostados dos guardias, lanza en mano, ataviados con capa escarlata y yelmo de hierro. Se trataba de los escoltas de la pelirosa. Ambos lo reconocieron raudamente, desplazándose dos pasos a sus costados para abrirle camino a la habitación.

Al abrir la escotilla del dormitorio, analizó con cautela la estancia: el camarote era grande, amueblado con una vieja mesa de roble al extremo izquierdo, y una silla de pino y cuero a los pies del enorme lecho. Las ventanas de celosía con cristales amarillo estaban abiertas, el gélido aire matutino ingresaba con descaro, tornando el lugar álgido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente; sobre el viejo escritorio reposaba papel y tinta. La llama de la vela se había extinto gracias al aire, y la única luz visible dentro de aquella pesada oscuridad era la que penetraba por los celajes.

Su inquietud acrecentaba a medida que los minutos transcurrían y realizaba un descubrimiento. Con paso lento y cauteloso, se aproximó a la escribanía, atisbando una carta a medio escribir. El sello de la casa Haruno reposaba a un lado, intacto. Un temor momentáneo lo invadió al darse cuenta de la situación.

La capa de Sakura estaba colgada de un clavo al lado de la puerta: el cinturón de su espada, de otro. El milenario montante yacía recargado contra la silla, perfectamente enfundado. Al echar un vistazo sobre la cama distinguió la pequeña figura en ovillo, cubierta por distintas pieles hasta la cabeza, impidiéndole corroborar si la chica dormía o se mantenía despierta.

Orientó el andar exánime a la blanda. Lanzó un suspiro y tomo asiento en el linde del jergón, en la separación delimitada por el cuerpo de la pelirosa. La oscuridad de la alcoba le imposibilitaba entrever su hermosa faz. Se mantuvo en sordina durante algunos segundos, dando oídos al rítmico ventilar de su amada.

Inhábil en dominar un segundo más sus emociones, hundió los codos en sus muslos y encubrió su laso rostro entre sus manos. De lo más recóndito de su pecho escaló un deleznable deploro, estrujando el nudo asido en su garganta. No podía soportarlo. La decisión estaba tomada, y cuando saliera a la luz lastimaría a las personas más importantes de su vida: Naruto y Sakura eran víctimas de las casualidades.

— ¿Sasuke?— articuló átona, desasiendo la cara de la almohada.

Sintió el tenue movimiento de su cuerpo bajo las mantas. Le había tomado un momento descubrir que no se encontraba sola en la habitación, y unos minutos más inquirir de quien se trataba. Poco a poco comenzó a reintegrarse, recargando la espalda en el preservo de la cama. Al advertir su rostro, vislumbro el rastro de la fatiga bajo sus ojos; los círculos violetas enmarcaba con desencanto la mortecina mirada esmeralda; tumescente, enquistada. La hermosa faz ahora lucia desencajada, el color rosado que con habitualidad decoraba sus mejillas yacía bajo un manto incoloro.

La contrición de sus actos galopaba en su pecho como un irascible estrepito. No era la primera vez que infligía en Sakura un daño consciente. Atribuyó el desvelo a su ausencia, y las lágrimas derramadas, a la desesperación. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que el motivo de su penitencia no se enfocaba solamente en él.

Estiró una mano para tocar su rostro, pero sus fuerzas lo limitaron a posarla sobre el dorso níveo que yacía en su regazo. Intentó hablar, mas la voz nunca apareció. Disculparse no enmendaría las heridas. Al verla en aquel luctuoso estado se reprimió a si mismo por no permanecer a su lado, por sucumbir a los impulsos egoístas y huir. Su lugar estaba a lado de Sakura, pero ¿Por qué continuaba marchándose?, la verdad era dolorosa, incluso para el necio que no desea admitirla.

—La carta sobre la mesa…—interpeló colocado, tomando su mano cariñosamente— ¿va dirigida a tu familia?— completó, tratando de analizar el velo de emociones que cubría el rostro de la chica.

Con un ligero movimiento, Sakura eludió el agarre de su mano. Llevó las rodillas hasta la altura de su pecho, y rodeo sus piernas con el delgado diámetro de sus brazos. La larga melena caía como un carnaval de hilos rosados que ocultaban la mitad de su cara, mezclándose en la oscuridad. El brillo de las lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas. Buscaba las palabras apropiadas mordiéndose los labios, pero al parecer no lograba encontrarlas. Apartó la mirada del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

En un advenimiento de vehemente longanimidad, salió de la cama, plantando los pies descalzos en la crujiente y desgastada madera. Un delgado camisón blanco ocultaba su esbelta figura, confiriéndole un aspecto fantasmal. Alcanzó la jarra que había junto a la cama, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de vino en uno del cáliz de plata. Sus manos temblaban reciamente, entorpeciendo el agarre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la profecía forjada en la mente del azabache termino por cumplirse: la copa resbaló, derramando el líquido rubí por el suelo, debajo de los pies de Sakura.

— ¡Maldición!— rugió entre dientes. Alzó el cáliz una vez más solo para lanzarlo a la pared.

Yacía en un estado de psicosis pura, difícil de contener. Una tristeza insondable invadió al Uchiha, quien, en silencio, atisbaba la escena con disimulado dolor.

Ella se arrodillo para limpiar el desastre. Desde que había escapado de Konohagakure, debía encargarse de sus propios infortunios; no había sirvientas que la auxiliasen, o doncellas que la consolaran.

—Sakura, detente, por favor— suplicó el muchacho. Se aproximó a ella, tomándola con delicadeza por los brazos. Ella se negó a contemplarlo.

Sasuke tragó saliva. El miedo de perderla se hizo más grande al imaginar lo que Sakura sería capaz de hacer si continuaba en ese estado. Ahora comprendía que los guardias no resguardaban la puerta sin razón alguna, y que estaban ahí por órdenes de Naruto.

—Por favor, mírame– instó susurrante, tratando de esconder el temblor en su voz. Al parecer, las palabras no llegaron a sus oídos. O, si llegaron, no las distinguió—.Sakura…— llamó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que ella le brindara un atisbo de que no había perdido la razón. Su corazón latía con tumultuosa irregularidad.

— ¿Sasuke?— cuestionó de nueva cuenta. Por sus ojos cruzó un relámpago que indicaba la luchaba por coordinar sus ideas. Alzó una mano, sus delgados y finos dedos fluctuaban. Rozó con la yema su áspera mejilla, atisbándolo como si fuera un ser irreal— ¿En verdad eres tú?— indagó. Sus mejillas lucían pálidas, sus labios exangües y sus brillantes ojos, se pintaban una expresión melancólica— ¡Oh, por los dioses!— exclamó. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, descendieron por sus mejillas y cayeron como una tempestad sobre la tela de su camisón.

En cuanto la primera lágrima fue vertida, el llanto se tornó devastador. Su cuerpo, encorvado hacia delante, trepidaba en pequeñas convulsiones. En un gestó casi reflejo, Sasuke la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella, continuo llorando en silencio, temblando entre los brazos de su amado. Aferraba sus delicadas y magulladas manos al peto de cuero. Su agarre era fuerte, como si pudiese entrever que pronto se marcharía, y la dejaría sola, con el corazón roto. Al mismo tiempo que sostenía su convulso cuerpo, le acariciaba el cabello, liso y suave. Durante diez minutos, no dijo ni una palabra, limitándose a abrazarla y esparcir besos por el ínfimo recoveco que su rostro que quedara al descubierto.

—Lo vi, Sasuke, estuvo aquí— masculló contra su cuello; el aire cálido acariciando la columna de porcelana, enviando una oleada de escalofríos por toda la longitud de su espalda.

— ¿A quién has visto, Sakura?— El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Tenía el alma en vilo y un montón de nudos prietos en el estómago, ¿acaso Sakura sufría de alucinaciones?, ¿tan insoportable era su pena que comenzaba a vislumbrar aquello que no era visible a los ojos de los mortales?

—Neji— espetó, alzando la mirada y clavándola en la suya. Poco a poco, comenzaba a dominar el frenesí que la embargaba—.El tercer hombre que acompañaba a tu hermano, era él.

El escucharla musitar el nombre del castaño con desespero era como si alguien hubiese atravesado su pecho con el filo de una espada. Aquel estado de abatimiento no se debía a su ausencia, sino a la repentina presencia de su prometido.

El dolor hizo más claros sus sentimientos. El odio que por mucho tiempo permaneció dormido, comenzaba a despertar del largo sueño. Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, que se percató que su animadversión al heredero Hyuga no provenía de sus ansias por sobresalir, sino por su deseo de poseer a Sakura. Tragó saliva, y aflojo el agarre que sostenía el cuerpo tembloroso de la pelirosa. Lo detestaba porque Neji era el apropiado para su amada, él, era el único que podía otorgarle la vida que la chica vislumbraba a su lado, una que nunca podría otorgarle.

—Rompí el compromiso, Sasuke— sus ojos húmedos centellaban al contemplarlo. Acunó el rostro del aludido entre sus manos, obligándolo a vislumbrarla.

Encontrados sentimientos nacían en el alma del azabache. Pensó que dicha revelación lo sosegaría, mas su inquietud se tornaba más grande ante la incertidumbre del destino. Sakura había desistido de la única oportunidad para salvar a su estirpe con tal de estar a su lado, ¿y cómo le agradecería el gesto?, dándole la espalda, traicionándola.

—Lastime a ese pobre hombre— balbuceó en un sollozo, apartándose del azabache.

El pelinegro no demoró en ponerse de pie. Suponía que si su estadio delirante continuaba, lo más apropiado era acudir con el médico de la galera, y solicitar un calmante que adormeciera sus sentidos durante el viaje.

—Antes de marcharse dejo una carta— sus pasos, trémulos y torpes la llevaron al otro lado de la estancia. Del suelo, alcanzó un papel estrujado, severamente maltratado por el trato que ella le había otorgado en su posesión—. Mi padre está enfermo— dijo, decorando sus palabras con una leve sonrisa de amargura—. Han invertido los últimos ahorros en el medico, pero dicen que su situación es deplorable.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada. El delirio le daba más fuerza de la que él pudiese controlar. Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo, con una extraña sonrisa:

—Traicioné su confianza, termine por desechar su última salvación—. Comprendió que era inútil razonar con ella, ya que, evidentemente, tenía la razón alterada. Sin más remedio, Sasuke se dirigió a su lado, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la miro angustiado—.Puede que nunca me perdone por eso.

Otra vez, Sakura no daba atisbos de reconocerlo. Sin embargo, el delirio que la arropaba no era permanente todavía. Sus ojos, un momento nublados por la contemplación de la penumbra de la habitación, acabaron reparando en el hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos.

—Lo eche a perder todo, ¿cierto?

Sasuke acariciaba su espalda con melindre, el miedo latente de que ella desapareciera. Colocó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, inhalando el aroma de los árboles y la sal que emanaba de su cabello.

—Hiciste lo que creías correcto— se apartó un poco solo para otearla mejor. Asió su efímera faz entre sus manos; depositó un beso sobre su frente, degustando el sabor salobre del sudor que perlaba su frontis.

— ¿Qué si estoy equivocada?— lanzó un suspiro entrecortado al sentir como Sasuke borraba el rastro de las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Solo lo sabremos con el tiempo—concluyó, atrayéndola hasta su pecho.

: : : : : : : :

La luz incorpórea de la vela esplendía el rostro exánime de la pelirosa que descansaba en la cama. Sus parpados permanecían cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos; el pecho se alzaba y descendía al compás de la respiración apagada.

Ulteriormente al ataque, cuando ella se hubo tranquilizado, Sasuke pensó que lo más apropiado era que un galeno la revisara para descartar el mal augurio instalado en su pecho. Con el miedo palpable de que si se marchaba ella recayera en una crisis, el Uchiha comandó a los guardias dispuestos por Naruto, buscar al médico del barco. Tan rápida como su orden fue emitida, los hombres de capas escarlatas y yelmos oscuros arribaron con una anciana.

La mujer, esposa del capitán, argumentaba ser una curandera de renombre, experta en herbolaria, muchos de los marineros aseguraban que se trataba de una bruja. A Sasuke poco le interesaban tales detalles. Ver a Sakura en ese estado lo preocupaba, y solo quería lo mejor para ella.

El veredicto de la nonagenaria apaciguó el tormento del pelinegro: la vida de la chica no peligraba. Lo que había sufrido era solo un episodio de psicosis, arraigado al estrés al que fue sometida en los últimos días.

—Pasara algunas horas dormida. El brebaje que le proporcione calmara sus nervios— le dijo a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que recolectaba el repertorio de hierbas y compresas utilizados para la infusión.

Sasuke se limitó a consentir. Aspiró el aire de la habitación a todo pulmón, llenando su amplio pecho. Solo se permitió soltar el suspiro una vez que la dama abandonó la alcoba. Con el habitual paso decidido de sus piernas ligeramente trémulas, se acercó a la cama, y tomó asiento al borde del lecho, cerciorándose de no realizar movimiento alguno que perturbase el descanso de la chica.

Hundió ambos codos sobre los muslos y restregó una mano por su rostro enervado. Se sentía destrozado. La privación del sueño y la culpa que siempre traía consigo la traición estaban haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo. Parecía tentador recostarse durante un momento, olvidarse de las preocupaciones y simplemente dejarse llevar, no obstante, las gabelas hacia su prosapia se engranaban cruelmente con tales anteproyectos.

Itachi había expresado claramente sus intenciones, luego del abordaje, Sasuke debía comunicar su decisión; romper el juramento no fue una faena enredada. En el pasado, había quebrantado varias promesas, adjudicándose el título de fementido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el azabache menor vacilaba sobre si el deber justificaba los actos de traición, ¿realmente valía la pena?, no ganaría nada, solo la permanencia de su padre en el mundo terrenal, pero ¿Qué perdería? : La respuesta a yacía frente a sus ojos.

Ofuscado, se irguió; caminó hasta la puerta, situando una mano sobre el picaporte. Aun había tiempo para cambiar de opinión, ya concebiría una plan beatifico que los dejara bien librados a todos. Cerró los ojos, suplicando a los dioses en los que nunca confió que lo detuvieran, necesitaba una señal que lo obligara a dar la espalda al deber y hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

Si cruzaba el umbral de la puerta desistiría a la etérea existencia que Sakura le ofrecía. Elevó la cabeza, y dirigió una mirada en dirección a su amada: Sus hermosas facciones estaban tan pálidas como la nieve que cubría la cumbre de las montañas. Su rostro reflejaba una infinita paz. Tenía los parpados cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Creyó que ni una diosa hubiera estado más bella que ella.

Tragó saliva, notando que el nudo en su garganta estaba pegado a su faringe. Sin más remedio, giró de la aldaba, descubriendo la presencia de su hermano en el pasillo. Yacía apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, y los fanales ónix clavados en el suelo. Elevó la mirada al percatarse de su asistencia.

—Naruto dijo que podría encontrarte aquí— dijo, neutro. Si Itachi sabía algo sobre su infructuosa relación con la pelirosa optó por no mencionarlo.

El menor cerró la puerta tras de sí. La charla que devenía no despertaba ánimo alguno en su interior. El tiempo que tenían era limitado, si los vientos eran favorables y las aguas afables, anclarían en Konohagakure al anochecer del siguiente día.

— ¿Has hablado con ella?— cuestionó Itachi, intrigado por la reacción de la pelirosa.

La incógnita de su hermano trajo un ápice de sosiego a su mente perturbada, estaba claro que nadie sabía nada sobre el estado de la heredera Haruno, al menos no todavía. Prefería que así permaneciera, como un secreto, resguardado por él, la pelirosa y la anciana.

—No tuve oportunidad— repuso. Por un lado, requería con ansias comunicarle la terrible noticia, y por otro, no sabía cómo hacerlo para no irritarla. Era estúpido aprehender que Sakura perseveraría sosegada, la conocía a la perfección.

Sin decir nada, iniciaron la marcha con rumbo al camarote del Uchiha mayor. Ambos hermanos comprendían a la perfección la magnitud de sus actos y las consecuencias que desencadenarían. La política era un juego peligroso, el poder corrompía a cualquiera. Dentro de ese desahogo, ellos eran las víctimas de las consecuencias; la vida de su padre era un precio a pagar, y la traición un sacrificio inevitable.

Penetraron en la pieza sin emitir sonido alguno, solo la ponderación de la vieja mampara de la galera. En medio de la geografía de la habitación se hallaba otra figura, la cual, Sasuke no demoro en reconocer como su primo, Shisui.

Motivado por la euforia del reencuentro, se aproximó a él con largas zancadas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último cruce, quizás algunos años. Si bien, compartían lazos sanguíneos, las obligaciones de su primo como nuevo señor del ducado que heredó de su padre lo mantuvieron alejado de Konohagakure. Tras los años de exilio, y su estadía en el campo de batalla, Sasuke cabalgó bajo su mando en diversas disputas, adquiriendo conocimiento no solo para mejorar sus habilidades como guerrero, sino también como estratega sorpresa. Apretaron sus manos en un fraternal saludo. Shisui esbozó una sonrisa discreta y compadeciéndose de sus desgracias, recitó:

—Esperaba que nuestra reunión se llevara a cabo en otras circunstancias.

Sasuke coincidió. La historia de la ralea Uchiha estaba plagada de malandanzas. El precio a pagar por el imperio carmesí de sus ojos fue alto. Destinados a la grandeza, condenados a la tragedia eterna. Cada Uchiha parecía solventar, a su manera, una penitencia.

— ¿Has hablado con tus amigos?— cuestionó Shisui, retomando su asiento. Intercaló miradas entre los hermanos, primero Itachi y después Sasuke.

Si pudiese regresar el tiempo, habría dejado a sus amigos fuera de lo que se había transformado en una querella familiar.

—Aun no— dijo con franqueza, expulsando un largo suspiro.

Itachi se acercó a ellos con dos copas en mano, le extendió una a su hermano pequeño y la otra a Shisui. El alcohol ayudaría a diluir con desenvoltura el tinte luctuoso de la charla.

—Sasuke— llamó Itachi. El destello de una mirada de dolorosa sorpresa cruzó su rostro, turbándolo por un segundo o más. Le daba la impresión de que la gran habilidad analítica de su hermano desveló sus miedos más profundos—. Aun nos encontramos en territorio neutral, todavía puedes meditar, dar media vuelta y desistir.

El aludido guardó silencio. Cualquiera que fuese su laudo, terminaría por herir a las personas más importantes de su existencia; por un lado se encontraban Sakura y Naruto. Amaba a la pelirosa como nunca había amado a nadie antes, si el destino hubiese sido más bondadoso con ambos, su historia sería distinta. La ciega lealtad y cariño de Naruto lo llevaron a contemplar que a pesar de sus acciones, confiaba en él. No era un traidor ante sus ojos. En cambio, por otra mano, yacía su familia. La injusta historia de un miedo mal infundado, que generaba terror entre los gobernantes y avivaba la desconfianza. Sé un Uchiha era sinónimo de perfidia.

—Lo que hice me trajo a donde estoy ahora— dijo en un tono sombrío al tiempo que se incorporaba y sus ojos brillaban con vehemencia—donde debo estar…— concluyó. Llevó la copa hacia sus labios, ingiriendo un largo trago.

Itachi y Shisui se contemplaron en silencio. Los preparativos para la próxima batalla comenzaban a hilvanarse. Dentro de unas cuantas horas, Sasuke marcharía al frente del ejército enemigo.

—Obito nos ha ordenado presentar las reliquias— enlistó Shisui, tamborileando los dedos sobre el terminado de plata de la copa—y también, las cabezas de Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke lo miró, taladrándole la nuca con un atisbo de impetuoso aturdimiento, ¿No era suficiente el conspirar en su contra? ¿Esperaba que la muestra de lealtad absoluta fuese la muerte de ambos? No era como que no conociera de primera mano las vejaciones que los reyes implementaban para colocar un yugo de amenaza al cuello, el miedo era la mejor arma que los tiranos poseían para gobernar. Sopesó la respuesta en silencio, al tiempo que disponía la copa sobre la mesa. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y sin saber cómo logró musitar palabra, dijo:

—Naruto y Sakura están fuera de esto.

—Ellos suponen el mayor peligro para Obito. Naruto comanda al ejército de Uzushiogakure, y tu novia, va a la cabeza de unos míticos soldados— señaló Shisui, sombrío.

—Estamos en su territorio, Shisui, solo un idiota se atrevería a amenazar la integridad de ambos comandantes cuando sus hombres nos superan en número— razonó Itachi.

Sasuke agradeció la intervención de su hermano en silencio. Todos estaban inmiscuidos hasta el cuello, sin embargo, la única forma de saldar las diferencias era en el campo de batalla y no asesinándolos mientras dormían. Tal como su primo lo decía, Naruto, el heredero al trono del Reino del Remolino contaba con el respaldo, la admiración y respeto de un millar de adalides. El caso de Sakura no difería demasiado, si bien, la pelirosa pertenecía a la nobleza, el que fuera poseedora de una espada mítica la convertía en la representación de una profecía, los conscriptos confiaban en ella, y no permitirían que nada malo le sucediera.

—Ambos se convertirán en tus enemigos cuando crucemos las puertas del reino— espetó Shisui, removiéndose en su asiento. Su talente apacible despertaba temor en Sasuke.

Los desenlaces para el equipo eran inauditos. Lo mejor que podía sucederles a todos si Obito ganaba era la muerte. En caso de que el peor pronóstico se cumpliera, Sakura pasaría el resto de su existencia huyendo.

— ¿Qué pasaría si nos rehusamos a contestar el llamado?— preguntó Sasuke, sacando la voz a duras penas. Sentía como el mundo se le venía encima; el piso desvanecerse bajo sus pies.

—Nuestro padre cumplirá la condena— aseguró Itachi; su voz un protervo vaticinio—. La mayoría de los abanderados han jurado lealtad a Obito. Al parecer, es el líder que necesitaban, el único que puede llevarlos a expiar las injusticias vividas a lo largo de los años— prosiguió Itachi, imperturbable.

— ¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo con eso?— cuestionó; la mirada brincando de un hombre a otro.

—No— contestó Itachi al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

El azabache apartó la mirada de los rostros enteros de sus acompañantes, clavando los ojos ónix en otro punto de la habitación. No necesitaba pensarlo más, la decisión estaba tomada, tarde o temprano, la expiación de sus pecados llegaría, pero todavía no era el momento.

—He tomado una decisión. Estoy dispuesto a cargar con ella por el resto de mis días.

: : : : : : : :

Con manifiesto tedio, guindó las binzas de sus ojos, exhumando la belleza esmeralda de su mirada. El punzante dolor de cabeza la obligó a permanecer tendida durante algunos segundos. En un intento por disminuir el latigazo de suplicio, estrujo los párpados.

Carecía de la menor noción de la hora. Dentro de la habitación, la única luz procedía del cabo de la vela junto a su cama. Un montón de mantas y pieles la cubrían. Alguien debió despojarla de sus ropas cuando ingreso al cuarto, pero no era capaz de recordarlo. Se sentía muy débil, y el dolor fue como una estocada cuando realizó un esfuerzo para incorporarse en la cama. Intentó hacer memoria. Lo que sucedió luego de la partida de Neji, en momentos y destellos, regresó a su mente.

Apartó las cobijas y logró sentarse. Por un momento pensó que estaba herida, pero la enorme masa de dolor solo se debía a los efectos secundarios del brebaje para dormir. Lo había ingerido en el pasado, cuando cayó por primera vez del caballo; era una niña, obstinada, a la cual le gustaba desafiar la autoridad. Salió a cabalgar aquella mañana sin el permiso de su padre ni la supervisión de un adulto. Anduvo por el bosque y recorrió el perímetro que bordeaba el alcázar de los Haruno, no obstante, el alazán que montaba adquirió mala fama luego de que su padre lo comprara, era una bestia briosa, de temperamento frágil. Sus peores miedos se cumplieron cuando el caballo la tiro de la silla, pasó el resto de la tarde inmersa en la floresta, tenía un brazo roto y diversos golpes trazados por su pequeña anatomía. Cuando la encontraron, el medico sugirió que se le proporcionara durante algunos días el potingue de hierbas, serviría para disminuir el dolor y mantenerla tranquila.

Deducía que algo malo sucedió para volver a degustar la poción, no obstante, era incapaz de recordarlo. Lejos de tratar de encomendar a la memoria, tomó asiento al borde de la cama. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Las náuseas llegaron como un hurgón desde lo más profundo de su estómago hasta la garganta. Aquel pequeño esfuerzo la había mareado. Solo podía vislumbrar las paredes desnudas y sombras oscuras.

Al cabo de unos segundos y tras un último intento, logró ponerse de pie. Sus piernas débiles temblaban. Pensó que lo mejor era regresar a la cama, pero necesitaba hablar con Sasuke. Con todo el ímpetu que le era posible, dio tres pasos torpes al frente. Sus ojos comenzaban habituarse a la oscuridad de los aposentos y poco a poco fue reconociendo la geografía del cuarto.

Transitó desmañadamente, como un cordero recién nacido al otro lado de la habitación. Recargó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, generando un ruido estrepitoso al tropezarse. Suspiró con fuerza. Se encontraba sola. El malestar era excesivo, y pronto termino postrando su cuerpo en la silla cercana.

El sudor perlaba su frente; algunas gotas descendían por su cuello hasta desvanecerse en el valle de sus pechos. El ligero camisón de algodón se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Estaba ardiendo fiebre. Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, algo estaba al revés, pero no podía decir que era.

Dio un respingo cuando sus dedos hallaron el objeto rígido recargado en la silla. Pasó las yemas por el cuero que recubría el filo de la espada. Las profecías eran una cosa peligrosa, las interpretaciones no todo el tiempo eran acertadas, pero había algo en la historia de Minus que la atemorizaba.

Al pasar saliva, el nudo en su garganta continuaba. Su padre yacía postrado sin esperanza en Konohagakure, aguardando por una salvación que había desechado la noche anterior. Sabía que si ponía un pie dentro del reino, Obito la tomaría como su prisionera. Era una traidora, no solo para la corona, sino también para su familia.

El chirrido de las viejas bisagras de hierro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó. Se estremeció al ver una silueta aproximándose a ella. Estaba débil, pero eso no fue impedimento para que empuñara la espada.

En aquel momento, el hombre entró en la zona iluminada por la vela, atisbó, atento, el rostro pálido de la chica, carraspeó y musito:

—No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, mi señora.

Por un acto de inercia, Sakura llevó una mano hasta su pecho, percibiendo el desbocado palpitar de su corazón bajo la punta de sus dedos. Aun así, la presencia de Itachi no la sosegaba en lo absoluto. Retomó una postura relajada, pero seguía en alerta.

—Itachi— espetó, procurando ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza; no portaba armadura ni llevaba consigo el arsenal de batalla con el que viajaba—.Me temo que Sasuke no está aquí– se apresuró a informar.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí, ingresando deliberadamente al recinto donde no tenía permiso de entrar. Deambuló por la habitación, apacible, con la cabeza en alto y la espalda erguida. Sakura retrocedió, situándose cerca de la cama.

—Eso ya lo sé, en este momento se encuentra en el camarote de Naruto— replicó, esbozando una sonrisa afable.

Sakura soltó un suspiro que llegó a oídos de su acompañante. Se sentía como una tonta al pensar que Itachi le haría daño, sin embargo, el auspicio subsistía. Tras el anuncio del arribo de Itachi al campamento, no tuvo mayor conocimiento sobre el paradero de Sasuke. Algunos de sus hombres le informaron que nunca abandonó la tienda donde se encontraba su hermano y otros decían que simplemente se había largado. Pasó la noche en vela, envuelta en llanto, aguardando por el advenimiento de su amado, mismo que tuvo lugar hasta esa mañana.

—Pero no estaba buscando a mi hermano, sino a ti— admitió. Ella señaló una para que tomara asiento—esperaba hablar contigo durante algunos minutos.

Itachi se sentó. Sakura emprendió paso hacia la puerta, echó un vistazo al exterior de la habitación, asegurándose que nadie estuviese escuchando. Las paredes eran delgadas, y los secretos se esparcían como pólvora. Al no encontrar indicio de peligro, regresó. Situó su cuerpo frente al azabache, sobre el enorme baúl de madera.

La oscura mirada del mayor de los Uchiha viajó de su rostro hasta el arma milenaria que reposaba a su lado. La reunión parecía de lo más inocente, pero a medida que los segundos transcurrían, Sakura sentía una punzada en la boca del estómago.

—Durante mucho tiempo viví con la idea de que las historias respecto a esa espada no eran nada más que leyendas. Nuestra nana solía relatar cuentos sobre héroes poseedores de armas forjadas por los dioses. Estaba completamente equivocado.

—El mundo es un lugar lleno de sorpresas— dijo ella, alisándose la falda. Por un instante se sintió expuesta. Olvidaba que solo llevaba encima el delgado camisón. Naruto y dos de sus hombres la habían despojado de la ropa húmeda al subir del barco. Supuso que debería emitir una disculpa y rebuscar entre sus cosas una bata, pero por la forma tan desinteresada en la que Itachi la contemplaba le hizo saber que no estaba interesado en algo más. Al igual que su hermano, el mayor de los Uchiha era un caballero—. Sin embargo, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no has venido hasta aquí para charlar sobre espadas, ¿cierto?

El aspaviento desacertado fue secundando por uno de absoluta serenidad. La observación de Sakura lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—Por supuesto que no— negó; la comisura de sus labios se torció tenuemente hasta formar un tímido retozo. Sakura sentía como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta. Imploró a los dioses, en silencio, que la aparición de Itachi no fuese más que un gesto agradable, no obstante, era ingenuo imaginar que luego de lo presenciado la noche anterior estuviese ahí para hablar sobre su infancia.

Parpadeó en varias ocasiones al percatarse del peso que reposaba sobre su mano. El mayor de los Uchiha estaba tan pegado a ella que podía percibir el olor a madera que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sus dedos, largos y finos, acariciaban su muñeca. Un escalofrió la sacudió.

—Se lo importante que eres para mi hermano, Sakura. En ocasiones puede ser reservado cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando se trata de ti no puede ocultarlo.

Al escuchar la confesión de Itachi, su corazón se aceleró. En la intimidad de su habitación, había descubierto el lado más vulnerable de Sasuke. Aun le parecía extraño compartir un lazo tan especial y que, después de tanto tiempo, ambos tuvieran la confianza de expresar sus sueños, las inseguridades y sus miedos. No obstante, la culpa se galopaba en su corazón al evocar el daño enorme que había infringido en Neji, lo que impedía ver aquello con la debida felicidad que precisaba.

—Conoces el pasado de mi hermano, sus acciones, la consecuencia de sus actos.

Miró fijamente los fríos ojos de Itachi, oscuros con brillantes reflejos ónix.

Su boca ser torno seca. El violento latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos como al despertar de una pesadilla.

—Si…—susurro tan quedamente que a duras penas pudo escuchar su voz. Apartó su mano, interrumpiendo el agarre del pelinegro.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también estuve enamorado. Podría contarte todo sobre ella— Itachi habló con serenidad. Recordad aquella época le traía paz. Ella lo notaba, quizás porque había escuchado a Sasuke charlar de la misma forma cuando pasaban las noches en vela, — .El amor es la muerte del deber, Sakura.

La revelación de aquellas palabras hizo más claro el doloroso momento. Itachi estaba ahí para hacerla dudar de su hermano. Sabía que el amor que sentía el uno por el otro era tan grande, que serían capaces de romper mil juramentos con tal de permanecer juntos.

Sasuke estaba enamorado y eso lo hacía vulnerable. Había bajado la guardia. Ella suponía una amenaza a su integridad.

—Todos cumplen con su deber cuando no hay nada que perder— masculló, sin apartar la mirada de Itachi.

—El honor viene fácil ahí— coincidió—sin embargo, hay ocasiones en la vida de un hombre en las que debe elegir entre lo que está bien y el honor.

Sakura lo comprendía; el dichoso debate entre hacer lo que los demás esperan o hacer, lo que el juicio interno considera correcto ante la ética y moral. La pelirosa entendía uno de esos asuntos que por más que intentó eludir, a final de cuentas, resulto siendo impostergable. Las palabras de Itachi terminaron desvelándole un atisbo del destino.

Las palabras se afianzaron a su garganta. Una vez que intentó otorgar respuesta, se vio interrumpida por la impensada afluencia de Sasuke a la habitación. Itachi y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada, jurando, en silencio, no revelar nada sobre su charla.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie durante algunos segundos bajo el umbral de la puerta, en silencio, examinando descaradamente el momento.

Itachi soltó un fuerte suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Fue un placer charlar contigo, Sakura— espetó, decorando su voz con tintes de completa cortesía.

Sin apartar los fanales esmeralda del azabache menor, la joven emulo la acción de Itachi. No pasó desapercibido el abrupto cambio en el ambiente, la tensión podía respirarse en cada rincón de la habitación.

Siguió los pasos de Itachi de cerca, agudizando su lado analítico para comprender en su totalidad la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo frente sus ojos. La sospecha incrementó al ser testigo de la permuta de contemplaciones entre ambos hermanos.

Sakura sabía que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, y que todo tenía que ver con la llegada de Itachi hace dos noches.

: : : : : : : :

Sakura era presa de una desmedida inquietud: apoltronada en el asiento que minutos atrás Itachi ocupaba, jugueteaba con sus dedos en silencio. Tanteaba discernir la realidad, lo cual, figuraba una tarea casi quimérica.

El cabello caía por los costados de su rostro, ocultando la faz del escrutinio de Sasuke. El azabache había pasado de largo a su lado. Tan rápido como su hermano abandonó la habitación, el menor de los Uchiha no demoró en situarse al otro extremo de la pieza sin esbozar vocablo alguno que diera pista a Sakura de lo que ocurría.

La pelirosa se daba cuenta que Sasuke estaba ocultándole algo, sin embargo, lo soportaba tranquilamente. Si comenzaba a flanquearlo con preguntas, terminaría por cerrarse y no contarle nada. Conocía al azabache a la perfección, sabia cuando algo lo perturbaba y cuando las cosas marchaban tranquilas.

De reojo, avizoró sus movimientos. La oscuridad imperaba en el exterior, pronto la cena se serviría y con ello se darían por concluidas las labores del día. Poco a poco y con la habilidad que los años de práctica confieren, comenzó a despojarse de su armadura: primero el peto de cuero, después le siguieron las grebas y escarcelas, hasta terminar con el ligero pantalón de algodón y la camisa de lino a juego.

Los sirvientes no demorarían en ingresar. Lo había escuchado solicitar a uno de los mozos del barco preparar agua caliente para tomar un baño, y de paso, servirles la cena. Aun así, la pelirosa no se sentía en disposición de ingerir alimento. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y un montón de nudos prietos oprimiendo su tráquea.

— ¿A qué se debía la presencia de mi hermano?— cuestionó Sasuke al cabo de un rato. Su voz penetrante resonó por toda la habitación. Sonaba soporífera. Si estaba molesto no dio atisbo de ello.

Sakura tragó saliva. Indecisa, giro un poco su cuerpo hacia el costado izquierdo, encarando a Sasuke. Se encogió de hombros y expulso el aire contenido desde el ingreso de su amado al camarote. Con un ligero temblor de dedos entumecidos, estrujo la delgadez de la tela de su vestido. Se dio cuenta que si le contaba a Sasuke sobre la charla que mantuvo con su hermano sería un gran error. En tan poco tiempo, la pelirosa había pasado de llevar una tranquilidad imperturbable, a sobrecargar el peso de todos los problemas sobre sus hombros.

—Solo estaba aquí para hacerme compañía— mintió. Un escalofrió estrangulador la sacudió de pies a cabeza. En la faz de Sasuke se valuaba una mueca mortalmente seria, imposible de leer. Su mirada tan oscura y profunda como sus sentimientos yacía apagada, sin brillo.

Desinteresado, se dirigió hacia la mesita dispuesta en la esquina de los aposentos. Rodeo uno de los cáliz con una mano, tomó la jarra y vertió una generosa cantidad de licor, excesiva para el gusto de Sakura. El rostro de Sasuke era una gélida mascara, inasequible de leer.

Dejó la vasija sobre el velador y caminó los pasos que separaban el angosto pasillo de la cama. Se sentó al borde. Había desatado los cordeles de la túnica, dejando la tela holgada; expuestos quedaron su níveo cuello y las marcadas clavículas. Lo observó beber la mitad del contenido en tres largos tragos.

Ella abandonó su asiento. Sus extremidades seguían débiles, las piernas todavía temblaban cuando logró erguirse con la misma gracia de una dama. Vio como la contemplaba, se le erizo el vello de los brazos y las piernas al notar la densidad de sus emociones proyectadas en aquellos oscuros fanales; había hambre, y furia.

Tragó saliva al advertirse ostentada. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke apartó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo. Era como si estuvieran presos en una mazmorra de tensión que los mantenía estantes; apocados de realizar cualquier movimiento.

—Estás ocultando algo, Sasuke, lo sé— interpeló, insegura.

El guerrero resopló, lanzándole un encaro irascible. Bebió un trago de vino y dijo:

—No estoy escondiendo nada, Sakura— paladeó con desdén. Apuró el resto del vino. Se envaró, respiró profundo y soltó el aire mientras se dirigía a colmar sus necesidades con otra copa de alcohol.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño. Quiso pronunciar una réplica; la voz expiro en sus labios y se los mordió. Se apreciaba en ella una silenciosa lucha interna. Sasuke no parecía un hombre que sufre, sino una fiera acosada, cuyas garras están preparadas para desgarrar la carne de sus cazadores.

Se acercó a él con pasos rápidos y la respiración entrecortada. Colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo recubierto por los brazaletes de cuero. Un tenso silencio imperó en la sala.

—A mi parecer, lo haces— continuó, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder los estribos y mantener su temple imperturbable. La obstinación de Sasuke era exasperante. Resguardaba los secretos, sus temores y todo aquello que lo atormentaba bajo una coraza impenetrable—algo sucedió la noche anterior y no piensas decírmelo— acusó en tono estridente cercano a un alarido.

La pelirosa registró por la inflexibilidad de su porte y la mueca encrespada que objetivamente no deseaba tenerla cerca. Lo indultó como si su piel hubiera quemado la punta de sus dedos. El azabache pasó a su lado, estaba huyendo de ella, sabia percibir cuando lo hacía.

—Sé que la situación actual de tu padre es complicada, pero te aseguro que encontraremos una solución— dijo, siguiendo sus pasos.

El pelinegro reaccionó de inmediato. Detuvo sus pasos y viro sobre sus tobillos para encararla. Sakura vio una nube de cólera pasar por el rostro de su amado. Transformó el temor que la albergaba en un halo de valentía, y sin más remedio, elevó la barbilla, y sin apartar la mirada desafiante del talente exacerbado del guerrero. Esperaba que dijera algo, pero las palabras no acudían a los labios.

—Marcharemos a las puertas de Konohagakure con un ejército, no estamos solos en esta batalla— resopló. Tenía la certeza de que si Sasuke se marchaba jamás regresaría. Ya la había abandonado un una ocasión con tal de cumplir con su deber, estaba segura que lo haría otra vez sin siquiera meditarlo.

—La vida de mi padre está en juego, Sakura— replicó entre dientes; mandíbula estrujada. Las palabras brotaban de su boca como un gruñido— ¿Acaso escuchas lo que me estas pidiendo?

Estaba tan asustado como ella. Ambos cayeron en un silencio concertando. Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera vociferar una respuesta, lo oyó diciendo determinado:

—La vida de mi gente está en riesgo— espetó con amargura. Dio un paso hacia ella; en respuesta, Sakura retrocedió la misma distancia, turbada. No iba a generarle un daño físico, mas sus palabras y acciones calaban más hondo que un cuchillo.

Se decía a si misma que no era la obligación de Sasuke cargar con ese peso solo. No obstante, su orgullo clamaba lo contrario. Fue en ese preciso instante que el dolor hizo perspicuas las tentativas de su amado. Él iba a dejarla, tomaría su espada y se marcharía.

Al reunir todo el valor que le quedaba, indagó:

— ¿Le juraras lealtad a Obito?

Sasuke guardó silencio. En respuesta solo hilvano una mueca como si lo acabara de abofetear. El corazón de la pelirosa latía desbocado; el pulso, palpitando frenético detrás de sus orejas. Lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción. El tiempo se detuvo, y cuando retomó su curso, lo hizo de una forma embalada.

—Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer, Sakura?, ¿Qué es lo que sugieres para rescatar a mi padre?— preguntó, frustrado. Su voz se había elevado. Lo que comenzó como una charla entre susurros ahora era una disputa que terminaría por capturar la atención de todos en el barco.

Sakura se volvió hacia el con una expresión de inmensa desesperanza en la mirada. Sus ojos, ahora húmedos, centellaban al contemplarlo. Conocía la dura verdad tras ese cuestionamiento, y al parecer, muy en el fondo, Sasuke también sabía el desenlace. Contuvo las lágrimas y mordió sus labios.

—Me temo que no vamos a rescatarlo— se dirigió a él de forma afectuosa. —Tu padre ha sido el señor de los Uchiha durante mucho tiempo, su opinión es sabia, y la influencia que ejerce sobre los demás es tan grande, por lo que es un peligro mayor para Obito que tú o Itachi. Mientras viva, la reivindicación de Obito sobre todo a aquello que pertenece a tu estirpe y sobre el reino del fuego, tendrá oposición.

Sasuke se puso pálido y agrando los ojos, la contemplaba con una mirada de furioso desconcierto. En cambio, ella sopesó la respuesta en silencio. El deseo inmenso de abrazar al chico frente a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien, que iban a lograr su cometido, la embargaron. Quería que el azabache depositara en ella parte de su dolor, y le permitiera compartir ese sufrimiento. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí, de pie, aguardando por una respuesta que la decepcionaría.

—No puedo abandonar a mi padre— concluyó.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se precipitó hacia él, colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, impidiéndole apartar los ojos de su rostro trastocado.

—Sasuke, por favor, escúchame— suplicó. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Encontrados sentimientos nacían de su alma. Se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas que le restaban. Conservaba la esperanza de que en sus manos tenía el poder de persuadirlo, hacerlo cambiar de opinión—.Obito quiere que cometamos un error. Desea ponerte en contra mía y de Naruto.

El aludido asintió con un gesto cansado, su respuesta sonó estrangulada:

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que todo esto sea diferente?— cuestionó, separándose de sus brazos. Sakura se ladeo para poder verle; pero él, para impedirlo, se volvió de espaldas, se acercó al escritorio y permaneció silencioso.

—No hagas lo que él quiere que hagas— contestó al borde de la desesperación, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

La risa sardónica del pelinegro retumbó en los oídos de la pelirosa como quien se encuentra atrapado en una pesadilla.

—Un consejo muy sabio, Sakura— se burló, girándose otra vez para encararla.

—Arribaremos a las murallas de Konohagakure con un ejército.

— ¡No es suficiente!— exclamó el Uchiha, depositando un golpe en la pared.

La hermosa chica dio un respingo. Sasuke estaba pálido de estupor. La afonía imperó, mas no por mucho tiempo.

Extinguió las últimas lágrimas con un ligero parpadeo, borró el rastro del llanto previo con el dorso de su mano, y expulso un suspiro cansado. Sasuke había tomado una decisión.

—Si Obito vence, no volveré a Konohagakure con vida, y tú lo sabes— replicó, lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada. Lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser más que una puta broma de los dioses.

Percatándose de lo que acababa de decir, Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar. Se aproximó para tocarla, aunque finalmente ella se lo impidió.

—No permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Jure protegerte, Sakura.

Ella solo lo contempló, dio media vuelta y dirigió su andar fuera de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke inmerso en una interminable batalla interna que terminaría por decidir el destino de todos.

 **Continuará**

 **Tras unas cuantas semanas de arduo trabajo, por fin puedo aparecer de nuevo por estos lares y dejar una actualización. Me gustaría añadir algo más al respecto, pero dejare que la historia hable por si sola. Muchísimas gracias por leer y apoyarme a lo largo de esta trayectoria. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, ojala hayan disfrutado de la lectura y tengan la oportunidad de dejar un comentario haciéndome saber sus reacciones y teorías sobre lo que sucederá cerca del desenlace de este fic.**

 **¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


	14. Capítulo XIII: El himno del demonio

**Capítulo XIII**

 **El himno del demonio**

El sudor aperlaba su nívea frente y cada extensión visible de su cuerpo. El aterido clima del invierno había sido desterrado del camarote minutos atrás. Una luz tintineante, proveniente de una vela desgastada, cerca de su extinción, iluminaba la estancia.

Presa de sus deseos más primitivos, deslizó su miembro entre los estrechos y húmedos pliegues de su bella amante: ella lo envolvió con doloroso anhelo, emitiendo un gemido quedo.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por un minuto o más, dándole el tiempo apropiado a la pelirosa para adaptarse a la violenta intromisión.

Lucia como una diosa, expuesta, vulnerable, perfecta. Sus senos desnudos se alzaban al compás de su respiración acompasada, en un movimiento tan lento que parecía hipnótico; labios hinchados entreabiertos, cabello enmarañado. Nunca habría imaginado que un desdichado como él tuviera la dicha de poseer a una mujer como Sakura.

El corazón de la pelirosa martilleaba contra su pecho violentamente. Su espalda formaba un sinuoso arco. Mordió sus labios al sentir los largos y callosos dedos del azabache hundirse en la carne de sus caderas; los pulgares perfectamente situados sobre la cresta iliaca. El miembro craso y erecto fluía a través de las paredes de su templo más sagrado, enfundándolo con un caliginoso néctar blanquecino, tan dulce como sus labios, tan adictivos como cualquier sustancia prohibida.

La sensación de la dura penetración era agobiante, tan ardiente que no tuvo tiempo de habituarse a él. Sasuke se había forzado a sí mismo a ingresar, embistiéndola, arcando eróticos y trémulos gemidos que sonaban como suplicas desesperadas, clamando su nombre entre susurros.

La mente del pelinegro era un torbellino tambaleante. Pasó la noche entera pensando en su pasado, tratando de vislumbrar el futuro que las consecuencias de sus actos trazarían luego de ese día. Se cuestionaba si Sakura lo odiaría por el resto de sus días y la simple idea de imaginárselo lo hizo sentir enfermo. Sucumbiendo al inexplicable fervor frenético, agitado por el ajustado, caliente y suave canal de Sakura, podía sentir como los músculos palpitaban alrededor de su piel erecta.

La pelirosa notaba como su cuerpo se partía por la mitad, su columna rompiéndose en un millón de pedacitos mientras el dolor, rápido y acalorado como un latigazo recorría sus caderas, extendiéndose por toda su fisionomía. Hundió las uñas sobre la carne ancha de la espalda de Sasuke, trazando curiosas marcas en los esculpidos omoplatos sin dolor, solo fuego y placer.

Estaban cegados por el deseo puro, una encandiladora lujuria carnal que los envolvía en una ostentosa capa de tensión mezclada con una química indescriptible. Al inicio, Sakura se había mostrado consternada al percatarse de las insistentes e inesperadas caricias del azabache, intentó resistirse, pero lo que sentía por ese hombre era tan grande y abrumador que termino cediendo a sus lúbricos caprichos.

No entendía la razón por la que había sucumbido a la tentación, un acto irracional, idiota. Por primera vez en su existencia, Sasuke notaba una salvaje sed, la impetuosa necesidad de tomar a la mujer que amaba de forma ruda, despiadada, animal, sin preocuparse por lo que ella sintiera. Quería asegurarse que ella nunca lo desbancara de sus pensamientos, condenarla al sufrimiento eterno. Quizás era una combinación; el miedo y la impotencia de apartarse de ella. Tenía la certeza de que aquella sería la última vez que la tomaría, y por tal motivo, dejaría una marca imborrable. Un acto de egoísmo en su más pura esencia.

Con un movimiento fluido y escabroso, empujo hacia delante, dentro de ella, desde un ángulo que le permitía sentir cada centímetro de su penetración, percatándose como la apretada abertura se estiraba, otorgándole el ingreso a la afilada y gruesa cabeza.

—No, Sasuke, detente— suplicó con la voz rota. Colocó sus delicadas y magulladas manos sobre el pecho del aludido e intento apartarlo.

Comenzaba a marchitarse en sus brazos. Quebrantada, gimió cuando la abrasadora sensación laceró su piel. Sasuke flexionaba las caderas, retrayéndose y hundiéndose una vez más en firmes estocadas.

De la intimidad de Sakura brotaban jugos de leche exuberantes, humedeciendo el vigoroso miembro de su amante; el dolor causado por la falta de estimulación empezaba a diluirse, el deseo de extinguir el calor que avivaba en su vientre se tornaba insoportable.

Cada pizca de agonía que Sasuke le proporcionaba, lo percibía como la sensación más dichosa. Ella lo necesitaba, pero no esa forma tan animal, con abandono anormal, como si realmente fuera un hombre excitado, cuya virilidad anhelaba el jugoso abrigo de una mujer para satisfacer sus perversiones más primitivas.

Había una llamarada eléctrica acunándose en sus entrañas, atizándose a medida que el pelinegro la arremetía con fuertes y profundas embestidas. La sonata obscena de la carne y los gemidos podía escucharse por toda la habitación. Necesitaba dominarla, controlarla a la par que ella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y sollozaba, emitiendo temblorosas e inteligibles plegarias, incapaz de detenerlo.

Sasuke se percató que a pesar del tambaleante estado de aturdimiento de Sakura no se estaba oponiendo a él de ninguna manera; no intentaba frenar sus avances a pesar de que se retorcía en sus brazos como una serpiente, ardía alrededor de él, como una brasa. Su cuerpo comenzaba a resbalarse al mismo tiempo que continuaba bombeando. Sin pensarlo, se adentró una vez más en lo profundo de su intimidad, chocando con una suave pared, arrancando de sus labios enrojecidos y tumefactos un violento jadeo; sus fanales esmeraldas llenándose de lucidas lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke?, ¿Por qué haces esto?— cuestionó, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel enrojecida de los pómulos. Lo había aprisionado entre sus piernas, perfectamente enredadas en su cadera.

El aludido intentó acallar su llanto, bañando su níveo lienzo con besos ciegos, apenas consciente de donde y como la estaba tocando. No le importaba lo que estaba diciendo. El oscuro monstruo que brotaba de las profundidades de su mente lo había acechado los últimos días, y aquella mañana acababa de tomar control sobre su sentido común, aullando por puro placer enfermizo: su lienzo, de porcelana esmaltada pulido por un fino joyero, suculento y maduro como un melocotón, una mujer joven, con senos tentadores y suaves curvas redondeadas, pero aun ingenua, sin maldecir, exudando una irresistible atmosfera vestal que lo cegaba de lujuria.

Emanaba un olor frutal, embriagante. Aquella bella flor de cerezo solo era suya. Se convirtió en un adicto al delicioso sabor de la inocencia.

—Sa…Sasuke…duele…estas siendo demasiado rudo— clamó ella a duras penas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quería pedirle que fuera más gentil, que empujara más lento.

El cuerpo del pelinegro era increíblemente dotado, perfectamente moldeado por el ejercicio constante, hilvanado a la altura del guerrero. Pero era áspero. Sakura tomó atisbo de las protuberantes cicatrices visibles por todo su torso. Contempló las marcas de sus músculos, líneas divinamente bosquejadas. Un sonrojo a vivió sus mejillas al percatarse en la obscena posición en la que se encontraban.

La penetración era más acentuada desde esa muesca. El placer empezaba amontonarse en su vientre, permitiendo que sus caderas fluyeran, emulando el ritmo marcado por su amante, colmándose de ondas de felicidad y adrenalina.

El lenguaje corporal era como una sinfonía que respondía recíprocamente a la codicia de aquel profanador. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no lo quería así. Sabía que su amado estaba lejos de encontrar el sano juicio, podía apreciar como la lucidez se dispersaba de esos austeros ojos obsidiana, reemplazada por la demencia y ambición.

Los labios húmedos del Uchiha suplicaban besos de mariposa a lo largo de la pálida columna de su cuello, descendió por su hombro, luego por la clavícula a la par que los endurecidos dedos acariciaban su expuesta cintura.

La respiración de Sakura se tornaba laboriosa con cada movimiento, con cada empuje, con cada beso. Un virgen sonrojo brotó en sus delicadas mejillas llenas de pecas, tostadas por los rayos del sol. La lengua de Sasuke bajaba por el valle de sus pechos a la par que su mano desenvolvía los lazos que ataban la inmaculada tela de algodón de su comisión.

Cada centímetro de su firme y erecta arista satén rozaban los palpitantes músculos de la pelirosa. Estaba seguro que no soportaría ni un minuto más, y debía dar todo de sí para finalizar. Ella no sabía si sentir dolor, placer o pánico, este no era el Sasuke que había conocido; a quien entregó su inocencia, nítido, complaciente, estoico, gentil.

Había una fiebre anormal dentro de los músculos del pauten. Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su res alabastrina, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa soñolienta: orbes Onís que podían hipnotizar a cualquier ser.

Sakura se movió bajó él, escuchando una ligera maldición. Presa de las apenadas sensaciones, llevó una mano hasta el diminuto botón de nervios que coronaba su intimidad. Un escalofrió recorrió la longitud de su espalda, reaccionando al placer. Trazó pequeños círculos sin perder detalle de la mirada mesmerizada del azabache. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, los gemidos de la pelirosa se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sa-Sasuke!— un ligero lamento se filtraba por su pecho cada vez que la punta del miembro pasaba por encima de sus húmedas alforzas de filigrana, atravesando la brillante abertura, sin barreras entre los dos.

Cuanto más se volvía suya, cuanto más la tenía, mas sentía garabatear la huella de su alma dentro de su corazón, confiriéndole un falso sentido de protección.

Con un suave movimiento de caderas, ella solicitaba que se entregara por completo. La fricción era cada más fácil dentro de su tenso cuerpo, abrumándola con su circunferencia. Emitió una queda y risa sombría cuando notó como Sakura seguía el ritmo de sus caderas, arqueando la espalda con cada rudo empuje.

—Te gusta esto, ¿cierto, Sakura?

Ella temblaba de placer exacerbado. El corazón del azabache deseaba que ella respondiera. No obstante, la afonía y las lágrimas agridulces se filtraban por sus vítreos orbes en rollos brillantes y relucientes.

—No llores así, cariño— masculló el Uchiha, con una dulzura que no era propia de él—.No llores si no es por placer— solicitó. No tenía idea de lo que acababan de desenrollar sus labios. Bajó nuevamente a su cuello, pasó la lengua, y mordió la piel aperlada por el sudor.

Un suave gemido lirico salió de la pelirosa, jadeante al notar como su interior se estiraba, abriéndole paso al vehemente apéndice del azabache, envolviéndolo, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Cada centímetro de su virilidad era fuerte. Un mástil bello y magro, esculpido como una obra de arte que encajaba con el ideal de un hombre; sublime creación de la naturaleza, como un regalo de los dioses. Hundiéndola con una amargaba de nuevas sensaciones.

La princesa guerrera arqueó más su cuerpo.

—Oh, Sasuke— murmuró con beatitud de entrañable lujuria. Sometiéndose a los explícitos y oscuros deseos que evocaba en su interior.

Las finas manos de la dama buscaban a ciegas entrelazarse mientras se extendían sobre los esculpidos hombros del guerrero Uchiha, alisándose a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus bíceps, tratando de amarrar cualquier ápice de cordura que le restaba.

Una llamarada eléctrica se esparció en las profundidades de su núcleo, hirviendo a través de su fisionomía en medio de convulsiones. Sasuke la estaba llenando con tortuosos movimientos, lentos, duros, profundos.

Las diminutas pero abrasadoras ascuas de fuego danzaban como esferas que rodaban a lo lardo de su piel cada vez que la punta de los dedos de Sasuke rociaban ardientes caricias a lo largo del satén de sus curvas, diseñando intrincados patrones a lo largo del lienzo pristiño, dibujando la representación de la gracia inefable y eterna de un mujer.

Aun cuando la mente de Sasuke estaba cubierta por un velo de oscuridad y danzaba en las extremidades de la tortuosa demencia y deseos pecaminosos, su cuerpo se encontraba naturalmente encantado y atraído por la forma en que Sakura respondía a su tacto.

—Por favor, Sasuke— imploró. El dolor flamígero rasgaba su núcleo. Era incomodo, sin embargo, fue absorbido por la lujuria y el anhelo de su piel perfumada.

El pesado nudo de brasas que yacía en el vientre de la pelirosa comenzaba a contraerse. Lloriqueó, al notarse vacía, y en un intento por contener un gemido mordió sus labios; Sasuke acariciaba la almohadilla de nervios que coronaba su intimidad con la punta de su miembro.

Hacerle el amor antes de traicionarla y marcharse tornaba más simbólico y profundo el momento.

Los muslos carnosos, y rosados, yacían abiertos, las caderas de la chica palpitaban a la par que sus trémulos labios murmuraban su nombre de forma erótica, entre suspiros y sollozos.

Volvió a tomarla, posesivamente, como si fuera una prisionera sin voluntad ni sentimientos. Motivado por el impulso primitivo, empujo de nueva cuenta en la estrecha abertura, forzando su paso, sin encontrar trabas o protestas.

Yacía absorto en la fragancia afrodisiaca que emanaban aquella dócil criatura, que se derretía bajo sus labios con la forma que ofrecía calor y plenitud, la capacidad entera que un amante podía dar, llenando aquel vacío con miel y afecto.

Sasuke se deleitaba con la manera que su virilidad era sifonado por el sacro templo de la pelirosa. Fue en ese instante en que ella apretó su abrazó alrededor de sus omoplatos, y hundió los dígitos en los mechones del azabache, que se percató que su linda faz estaba empapada de lágrimas: la estaba lastimado.

—Sasuke, por favor.

La voz de Sakura era un lamento estremecedor. Todavía alojado profundamente dentro de ella, Sasuke contempló hacia la pared para tratar de enfocarse en las demandas de la joven. No obstante, descendió una vez más, apoderándose de los botones erectos de sus senos, lamiéndolos y amamantándolos, como si estuviese degustando uvas, disfrutando el dulce sabor. No era consciente de sus movimientos y lo sabía, pero no podía controlarse. Se detuvo en el momento en que ella llego al Nirvana, y al cabo de unos segundos, él la alcanzó, derramándose en su interior.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Le tomó unos minutos apartarse. Sakura yacía inmóvil, con las piernas trémulas a los costados de su gallarda figura. Las débiles manos posadas en su espalda y el rostro hundido en el espacio conformado por su hombro y cuello.

Rodó hacia un lado, tumbándose en el espacio libre del lecho. Sakura no dijo nada al respecto, pero por el rabillo del ojo atisbó como secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Clavó la mirada en el techo a la par que el velo de dolorosa realización lo cubría, regresándole el sentimiento de culpa.

Inmerso en el mutismo de la decepción, se cuestionó si era capaz de hacerlo. Estaba a punto de traicionarlos, y lo que más le aterraba era que nadie era capaz de detenerlo.

: : : : : : : :

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama; los codos sobre la carne de sus muslos, la espalda encorvada y el cuerpo hacia el frente, la mirada como carbón clavada en un punto inconcreto, perdida en el espacio y tiempo.

Sakura reposaba al otro lado, profundamente dormida. Su figura a duras penas cubierta por la longitud de una vieja sabana, dejando entrever el camino de sus curvas y el prominente valle de sus senos. La larga melena esparcida sobre la almohada, como un carnaval de bellos listones; brillantes y suaves.

Arribarían al puerto de Kaji en cuestión de horas. Tan rápido como pusiera un pie en la tierra declararía sus verdaderas intenciones y marcharía en dirección a Konohagakure en calidad de traidor. Había invertido demasiado tiempo imaginando toda clase de respuestas por parte de Naruto y Sakura, pero lo cierto era que nada lo prepararía para atribuirse el odio de su mejor amigo, y sobre todo, el de su amada.

Jurarle lealtad a Obito era renunciar a un sinfín de oportunidades que creyó perdidas. Si se quedaba con Sakura sabía que sería feliz, viajarían por el mundo buscando aventuras, se establecerían cerca de una costa desolada, donde nadie los conociera, un sitio donde pudieran comenzar desde cero, sin el peso de sus pecados o el castigo de las consecuencias.

Aquella mañana lo había poseído un errático impulso de marcarla, degustarla, solo para llegar a la dolorosa resolución de sus sentimientos y percatarse cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que significaba para él. Sakura era la única que chica que avivaba desconocidas sensaciones en su interior, lo sabía desde hace muchos años, mas se empeñó en negarlo, porque el deber que tenía hacía con su familia era tan grande y ciego que había desistido a la idea de pasar una existencia completa y mil vidas a su lado.

Era una basura, Sakura le juraba amor eterno y la forma en que correspondía era deshonrándola. Ella merecía alguien mejor, un hombre con títulos y riquezas, que pudiese ofrecerle estabilidad. Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero Neji era perfecto para ella, no existía nadie que pudiese madurecerla, solo él. No obstante, el heredero Hyuga no iba aceptarla de regreso, no cuando ella se entregaba a él cada noche. La pelirosa estaba condenada.

Dirigió la mirada cansada hacia el lugar donde reposaba su amante; la contempló por encima del hombro, tratando de apaciguar el terremoto de emociones que amenazaba con doblegarlo. El dolor hizo más claro el recuerdo que llevaba acosándolo desde hace unos días.

 _La noche era umbría. La cálida brisa estival del verano pasaba entre las ramas de los arces, meciendo sus hojas, generando una pieza tranquilizadora en medio de la anarquía que escudriñaba la estabilidad del reino._

 _Su padre había convocado al consejo y unas horas después a los abanderados. En cuestión de horas, el destino de la estirpe Uchiha se decidiría: la sangre se derramaría o marcharían al exilio al amanecer._

 _El caballo azabache se removió inquieto, lanzando aire por sus enormes fosas nasales, para después emitir un relincho alborotado, anunciándole a su amo que no se encontraba completamente solo en la intimidad del bosque. Ofuscado, pasó una mano por la cabeza de su fiel compañero intentando sosegarlo._

 _Escuchó los pasos delicados, el lodo bajo sus pies, las ramas y las hojas crujiendo ante su grácil y trémula caminata. Aguardó inmóvil, sabia de quien se trataba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tan violentamente que el sonido resultaba ensordecedor, las piernas le temblaban, sentía la garganta seca y estrecha. Era la última oportunidad que tenía para alejarla, y si romper su corazón suponía una salvación, no tendría otra opción._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos se presentó ante él, sublime como de costumbre; portaba un austero vestido, quizás lo había hurtado de alguna de sus damas de compañía, Sakura era una chica astuta, y discernía que con el atuendo de una doncella pasaría desapercibida. Yacía oculta bajo una capa carmín, la capucha sobre su cabeza, ocultando su rostro de la mirada fisgona de los trasuntes que todavía deambularían por las calles del pueblo._

— _¿Es definitivo?— preguntó en un susurro, frenando su andar a escasos centímetros, permitiéndole inhalar el aroma floral que emanaba de su cabello._

— _Se ha dado la orden— replicó luego de unos segundos. Contuvo la respiración, y luego, viendo los ojos de ella fijos en su rostro, carraspeó._

 _Un atisbo de frustración cruzó por su hermosa faz. No contaba con el poder necesario para retenerlo._

 _Dubitativa, acortó la distancia entre ellos con dos firmes pasos. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella acunó su rostro en un gesto de completa devoción. Sus finos dedos estaban gélidos y temblaban. Era la primera vez que traspasaban las barreras del tacto. Un intenso dolor contrajo su corazón._

— _Llévame contigo— dijo decidida, con la certeza de alguien que está dispuesto a dejar su vida atrás con tal de escapar con un criminal. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un arrebato adolescente. Si tomaba la palabra de Sakura y subían al alazán en ese preciso instante se habrían alejado lo suficiente para que nadie pudiese encontrarlos._

 _Pero no podía hacerlo._

— _Sakura— espetó suplicante._

— _Mi lugar está a tu lado— añadió, apartando la mano._

 _Hubo un momento de silenciosa tensión. Sasuke, apartó con delicadeza las manos que reposaban en su pecho, anunciando una noticia que solo traería amargura y dolor para ellos._

— _No puedo ponerte en peligro. En unas cuantas horas seré considerado un traidor, mi cabeza tendrá un precio al amanecer— agitado, frenó sus palabras. Restregó una mano contra su rostro y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—.Tu reputación se verá afectada si escapas conmigo— agregó, intentando hacerla entender la magnitud de la coyuntura._

— _Sasuke, no me importa— rebatió, alzando la voz. Estiró el brazo para tocarlo, mas no lo hizo. Era capaz de contemplar que aquello le dolía tanto o incluso más que a ella._

— _Debería importarte— recitó con amargura. Enderezó la espalda y elevó el mentón, haciéndolo lucir más alto de lo que ya era— ¿Qué pensaran tus padres?, te atribuirías un odio que no mereces._

 _Sakura guardó silencio. Sus ojos escudaban un brillo indómito, sombreados por rosadas y rígidas pestañas, levemente curvadas en las puntas. Arrugó el entrecejo a la par que retrocedía dos pasos._

— _Estoy dispuesta hacer todo con tal de estar a tu lado— las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos hasta descender por sus mejillas y desvanecerse en su barbilla._

 _Armándose de valor, el azabache tragó saliva, contuvo el suspiro, y con toda la entereza que le restaba en ese momento, dijo:_

— _Mis pecados no tienen nada que ver contigo, Sakura._

Y tal como se lo había dicho años atrás, aquella lucha no tenía nada que ver con ella, era una víctima de las crueles circunstancias.

El llamado seco a la puerta lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos. Cansado, exhaló con fuerza. Alcanzó la camisa que yacía en el suelo y el paso por encima de sus hombros, cubriendo su torso del inesperado frio que comenzaba a sentirse en el camarote. Antes de levantarse, resguardó el cuerpo de la pelirosa, asegurándose de no perturbar su descanso.

Sin más preámbulos, dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada de sus aposentos, colocó una mano en el picaporte jaló hacia él, desvelando la presencia de su hermano mayor. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que Itachi no estaba ahí para entablar una conversación trivial, sino para comunicar el mensaje que lo atormentaba.

—Tocaremos puerto dentro de una hora— anunció imperturbable. Sasuke acató con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sin agregar más, aguardó a que Itachi diera media vuelta y despareciera en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se mantuvo de pie un instante, contemplando el espacio desconocido que lo reo deba, cuestionándose si algún día regresaría a su verdadero hogar. Ignoró la respuesta, puesto que la verdad era dolorosa e incómoda. Echó un vistazo a sus pertenencias y después al baúl que llevaba consigo Sakura.

Caminó en dirección a la prisión de objetos, se colocó en cuclillas y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón extrajo una carta. El sobre no tenía sello, solo el nombre de la pelirosa trazado con caligrafía perfecta. Lo ocultó entre la tela de los vestidos y se alejó, resguardando la esperanza de que aquellas palabras le brindaran consuelo.

 **: : : : : : : :**

La almadía se balanceaba en consonancia del lento pleamar: el aire era gélido, indicio del comienzo del invierno. El toque lento y rítmico del suave chapoteo de los remos se difundía sobre las serenas aguas. Contemplaba la línea de la costa cada vez más cercana, con los ojos bien abiertos, decidida a no mostrar miedo en presencia de los demás.

Estaba más cerca de casa, cada paso que daba, cada sendero que recorría, cada montaña que cruzaba la llevaba un paso adelante. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que escapó aquella caótica noche con Sasuke, emprendiendo la aventura de su vida, huyendo de los cuchillos de los asesinos enviados por su enemigo. Aferró la mano al borde de la balsa y con la otra estrujó la falda de su vestido. Contuvo la respiración durante algunos minutos, y solo se permitió lanzar un suspiro melancólico al encallar en la costa.

El aire salado estaba cargado de incertidumbre. Deseaba subir a lomos del primer palafrén y cabalgar sin descanso hacia Konohagakure, conforme el tiempo pasaba su padre iba desprendiéndose de la vida. No obstante, Obito la consideraba un peligro para el reino, y tan pronto como los guardias la divisaran, su cabeza decoraría las picas de las murallas al amanecer. Sabía que la única forma de entrar a la ciudad era con un ejército.

Atrapada en las redes de la culpa y el arrepentimiento, Sakura parpadeó, aturdida. Clavó la mirada esmeralda en la mano extendida frente a ella; grande, áspera, endurecida por las gruesas cuerdas del barco y los años de servicio en el mar. Dubitativa la tomó con delicadeza, levantándose grácilmente del asiento y hundiendo los pies en la arena húmeda. Tambaleó un poco, sus piernas trémulas a duras penas le conferían el soporte para mantenerla de pie, y de no haber sido por el firme agarre del marinero habría caído al agua. Apenada, le dedico una sonrisa simple, la cual fue correspondida con un gesto adusto, casi desinteresado.

La voz fuerte y demandante de Naruto resonaba por encima del sonido del oleaje. Dirigía con diligencia a las huestes y los hombres que merodeaban por la playa, tratando de recolectar los artefactos necesarios para montar un campamento en las intimidades del bosque. Sin hacer caso de nadie, dirigió sus pasos entre las cajas y los hombres hasta plantarse ante el rubio. A él le tomo tiempo percatarse de su presencia, hablaba con uno de los generales de su ejército respecto a la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, ella aguardó paciente.

—Todo esto es una mierda— expuso Naruto sin apartar los ojos del horizonte. Su mano derecha reposaba en el pomo de la espada. Su rostro lucia cansado.

—Estamos cerca de ponerle un punto final— Sakura sonrió con gracia mientras llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. La temperatura comenzaba a descender a medida que se adentraba la noche.

Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Desde la mañana no tenía atisbo de él. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más estrecho, resguardaba en su pecho un mal presentimiento, pero se abstenía de vociferar las inquietudes que la atormentaban y se agolpaban en su corazón.

Erróneamente pensaba que la ausencia de su amante se debía al remordimiento. La culpa era capaz de roer hasta el hombre más entero, y ella sabía que en ese preciso momento el azabache atravesaba su propio duelo.

Escuchó las espuelas de tres alazanes a sus espaldas. Su estómago se retorció al tener atisbo de los Uchiha, sentía que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho. Tenía un miedo desesperado. Sasuke bajó del caballo. Se le heló la sangre al verlo ataviado en su característica armadura, preparado para la batalla; llevaba las hombreras, el peto y la pancera. Bajo las coderas resplandecía la manga de aros de hierro. La capa escarlata que colgaba de sus hombros danzaba con el aire. El muchacho se detuvo un segundo, si estaba asustado o arrepentido no lo mostro; tenía una expresión mortalmente seria, soberbia.

—Las reliquias— dijo, apartando la gélida mirada del rostro de la pelirosa, como si no estuviese ahí presente—.Entrega las reliquias ahora y no habrá necesidad de iniciar una batalla— agregó, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

El respingo melindroso del rubio fue secundado por uno de total indignación. No comprendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, y si lo hacía esperaba que se tratara de una broma. Ofuscado, arrugó el entrecejo, estrujo la mandíbula y resuelto respondió:

— ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

Sakura guardó silencio. No era el momento de intervenir. Advirtió como las fuerzas le fallaban; sus piernas se volvieron temblorosas, y su respiración errática. El corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía iba salir de su caja torácica. Intercaló la mirada entre el pelinegro y Naruto, tratando de forjar un plan que evitara una pelea.

—Dame las reliquias— repitió.

Naruto dirigió la mirada cerúlea a la litera donde habían resguardado los artefactos sagrados. Sakura sugirió que dejaran las reliquias en Uzushiogakure, bajo la protección de Kushina Uzumaki, pero el heredero al Reino del Remolino y Sasuke se rehusaron, argumentando que tales objetos servirían para forjar una falsa alianza con Obito de ser necesario.

— ¿Para que las deseas?— cuestionó, interponiéndose entre Sasuke y Sakura—.No permitiré que se las entregues a Obito— espetó entre dientes.

—El motivo del porque las quiero o uso que les otorgue no es de tu incumbencia.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se clavaron sobre los de ella como dos ateridas y mortíferas lanzas de hierro. Aquella actitud tan frívola la deprimía. No necesitaba sentarse a charlar con él para descubrir sus planes; las intenciones del Uchiha eran más claras que el agua. Su amado los traicionaba de nuevo, sin un ápice de remordimiento. Estaba dispuesto a encadenarlos y presentarlos ante su enemigo con tal de salvar a su padre.

La réplica de Naruto no hizo esperarse demasiado: con toda la precisión que le fue posible le asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro rompiéndole el labio. Sasuke tambaleó, mas nunca cayó al suelo. Llevó la yema de sus dedos a la zona afectada, notando el rastro carmín y el sabor metálico de la sangre disolviéndose en su boca amargamente.

Dispuestos a intervenir, Itachi y Shisui desenvainaron sus propias espadas, sin embargo, tan rápido como se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo, los hombres de Naruto no demoraron en rodearlos.

— ¡Eres un maldito traidor!— exclamó el rubio, abalanzándose hacia él. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Presa del arrebató, esclavo de su propia ira, golpeó el rostro de su amigo sin temor a causarle daño. Deseaba lastimarlo, herirlo de la misma forma.

— ¡Naruto, detente!— suplicó la pelirosa. Impulsiva, se aproximó al rubio, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, capturando su atención.

La realización descendió sobre el chico como un balde de agua helada. Sus manos temblaban; los nudillos reventados, cubiertos de su propia sangre y la de Sasuke, la respiración agitada, entrecortada. Con ayuda de Sakura se apartó. Vacilante, el azabache se puso de pie; sus ojos se habían tornado carmesí. El líquido escarlata brotaba por encima de la ceja, descendiendo por su mejilla, entremezclándose con el sudor que aperlaba su rostro.

—No quería obtener las reliquias por la fuerza, pero no me dejas otra alternativa— con habilidad, extrajo el milenario florete de su familia. La hoja desprendía un brillo amenazador, al igual que su mirada.

Naruto intentó emular la escena, no obstante, las delicadas manos de Sakura frenaron todas las intenciones que le nublaban el juicio en ese preciso momento.

Sakura se sentía impotente. Una vez más era incapaz de detenerlo. Había sido una estúpida por confiar en su palabra, por creer que en esta ocasión Sasuke enmendaría los perjurios del pasado y cambiaría el rumbo de su propia historia. Estaba equivocada, pobre niña ingenua.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos automáticamente; cerró la mano hasta convertirla en un pétreo y pálido puño, dispuesta a estampárselo en el rostro apenas se aproximara a ella.

—Lo sé, sé que no puedo hacer nada— espetó en un susurro, tratando de ocultar la vulnerabilidad que proyectaba su voz entrecortada—.Te quiero. Nunca pensé que terminaría así— viró sobre sus tobillos, apreciando el rostro estupefacto de su amado—.No pude ayudarte cuando me necesitabas, tampoco pude detenerte. Solo me quede de pie, llorando. Soy patética— rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que secaba el rastro húmedo y salado de sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos—si alguna vez tuve lugar en tu corazón, por muy pequeño que sea, no hagas esto, por favor.— solicitó, sabiendo que sus suplicas serian arrastradas por el aire e ignoradas por el azabache.

Durante algunos minutos él no dijo nada, limitándose a mirarla; la contemplaba con tanta intensidad que por un momento creyó que aquel atisbo lo haría romperse en llanto. Mas sus ojos, aunque hervían de agonía, permanecían secos.

Estaba luchando por una causa perdida.

Sasuke salió de su estado de aturdimiento. Recobró la postura al mismo tiempo que expulsaba un suspiro cansado. Cuando pudo dominar el frenesí que la embargaba, dijo con suavidad:

—De verdad eres molesta, Sakura— una sonrisa triste se hilvanó en sus labios. Aquella era su despedida.

El azabache resguardó la espada en la funda que colgaba del cintillo amarrado a su cadera. Pasó de largo a lado de ella, empujándola con el hombro para quitarla del camino. Naruto le lanzo una mirada furiosa y avanzó para detenerlo; se detuvo de repente cuando Sakura apresuró el paso, colocándose frente a Sasuke; tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios contraídos en una fina línea.

Las palabras del hombre que amaba retumbaban en su mente como un tambor. Si Sasuke no iba a quedarse, no permitiría que les arrebatara lo que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir. Bajo sus párpados fulguró un relámpago de insania. Rodeó la empuñadura de su espada, consciente de la maldición que acarreaba, tiró del terciado, descubriendo la placa perfectamente forjada.

Sakura lo miró, ceñuda. La respiración se le solidifico en los pulmones, Apretó el filo de la espada contra el níveo cuello del muchacho, quien la contemplaba minuciosamente, con profundo interés. La estaba retando a proseguir, porque no creía que ella fuese capaz de lastimarlo.

—No me obligues hacerlo— gruñó. Por sus hermosos ojos verdes cruzó un relámpago que indicaba la lucha que mantenía contra sus propias ideas. La espada parecía más ligera, quizás por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. Su mano temblaba.

Con una expresión de inmensa desesperanza, Sasuke rodeó la hoja del arma sin temor a lastimarse. Sería fácil apartarla. Esbozó una sonrisa caustica, notando como el rostro de la mujer cambiaba de la molestia a la indignación.

—No eres capaz de hacerlo, Sakura— dijo, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los esmeralda de ella—no tienes el valor para dañarme.

Sakura lo atisbó turbada por un minuto o menos; sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el pomo del arma que sus nudillos se habían tornado completamente blancos. Arrugó el ceño, carraspeó y tragó saliva. Estaba viviendo de nuevo esa horrible experiencia, no obstante, todo había cambiado. Años atrás, Sasuke la había abandonado en medio del bosque, envuelta en llanto, tumbada en el fango; la Haruno Sakura de aquel entonces era débil, indecisa. Esta vez iba a darle otro final, en el cual, ella terminaba triunfante y Sasuke derrotado.

—Ya lo hice una vez ¿lo recuerdas?— susurró. No se había percatado del tiempo que contuvo la respiración hasta que habló. Sasuke permaneció quieto, contemplándola con atención— ¿O acaso olvidaste el compromiso que tuve con Hyuga Neji?

Sasuke no respondió. Antes de que su mente le diera tiempo para formular una réplica, Itachi desmontó la yegua, se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo, capturando su atención. El mayor de los Uchiha la miró con una súplica muda. Los hombres de Naruto trazaban círculos alrededor de ellos, pero a Sakura no le importaba nada.

—Déjalo así, es mejor marcharnos— susurró Itachi, intentando devolverle el buen juicio a su hermano menor.

Tanto el mayor de los Uchiha como su primo se habían percatado de las distintas desventajas de la situación; los soldados los superaban en número, y si bien las historias decían que un guerrero de la estirpe de los ojos escarlata valía por diez soldados normales, solo bastaba una palabra de Naruto para convertirlos en prisioneros de guerra y frustrar sus planes.

—Lárgate ahora mismo— rumió la pelirosa, apartando el arma, percatándose del peso que cargaba—si das un pasó más, no te atrevas a regresar— concluyó, indolente.

Naruto era consciente del digno esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amiga para no proferir en contra del hombre al que amaba. Ella tensó aún más el gesto; las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, amenazando con brotar en el momento menos apropiado.

Antes de marcharse, Sasuke estiró el brazo para tocarla. Necesitaba acariciar por última vez su rostro, mas ella retrocedió, rehuyendo su tacto.

—Nos traicionaste desde un inicio— indagó. Guardó silencio un momento, intentando imponer un orden a sus emociones y sentimientos— No te quiero vivo ni muerto. Vuelve con tu amo a Konohagakure y recibe tu indulto.

—Sakura— la llamó, reclamante.

—No te atrevas a tocarme— le advirtió ella. Lo repudiaba. Le asqueaba recordar la forma en que sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, el aroma a bosque que emanaba, la forma en que la hizo sentir todas las veces que la reclamó en el lecho, hundiéndose en su interior con abandono.

Sin más remedio, acató los deseos de la mujer que amaba. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su caballo. Subió a los lomos de la bestia, enredó las riendas en sus manos al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo en dirección a su mejor amigo y Sakura. Absortó en afonía dio media vuelta e inicio la brega, encaminándose al sendero enmarcado por el bosque, mismo que los llevaría hasta las puertas de la ciudad.

Las lágrimas ardían contra su rostro como si fuese acido corriendo por sus mejillas. La espada resbaló de su débil mano. Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, incapaz de mantenerse un segundo más de pie, aflorando el llanto contenido sin inmutarse en ocultar el dolor que la embargaba.

Notó como Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, permitiéndole ocultar el rostro contra su pecho. La noche seria larga.

: : : : : : : :

El traquetear de la antracita reverberaba en el recinto. Los marjales comenzaba a extinguirse, abriendo paso al álgido ventarrón matutino.

Se encontraba quieta, postrada frente al brasero, con la mirada fija en los rescoldos anaranjados y negros. Bajo sus hermosos fanales esmeralda se valuaban trazas cárdenas corriendo el velo de la falta de descanso. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, tascando la partida de Sasuke hasta cuestionarse si todo eso era real o formaba parte de una cruel pesadilla.

Estaba pálida y sombría; la larga melena rosada le caía sobre los hombros. La tempestad de sus sentimientos fue tan grande, que en la calma, parecía no sentir nada, solo un profundo vacío, terrible e incomprensible.

Un desvaído rayo de sol mañanero ingresó al correr la cortina de la tienda. Estrujó los parpados ante la violenta intromisión de luz, pero se contuvo de vociferar un improperio al percatarse de quien era su visitante. Sin mucho interés, apartó la vista. Debían haber transcurrido cerca de dos días desde el incidente, para ser sincera consigo misma, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Vacilante, Naruto ingresó. Lejos de aguardar por la aprobación de la pelirosa, se situó a su lado, examinando su aspecto en silencio, tratando de esconder el mohín de preocupación hilvanado en cada rincón de su faz. A pesar de estar sumida en una profunda pena, Sakura lucia como un ser etéreo, irreal, tan perfecta en la pena que ni la desgracia lograba opacarla.

Se acuclilló tomando una gélida y delicada mano entre las de él, intentando, sin éxito, brindarle algo de calor.

— ¿Vas a marcharte pronto?— cuestionó ella; la voz marchita, con la mirada fija en el rostro del rubio, pero sin estar contemplándolo realmente. Se encontraba ausente, alejada del sufrimiento que se negaba a afrontar.

—Aun no— replicó en un susurro, brindándole una sonrisa triste—, he enviado a un espía para contabilizar a los hombres de Obito, si todo resulta de acuerdo al plan arribara al anochecer con noticias prometedoras.

Ella asintió con un gesto desprendido. Lo cierto era que la guerra no le importaba. Obito le había arrebatado tanto que no encontraba las ganas de vivir.

—Espero que nuestras fuerzas sean suficientes— dijo, procurando ser empática.

—Sakura— la llamó con voz trémula, con una mano sobre su regazo y una súplica muda perfilada en la mirada cerúlea— me sentiría más tranquilo si estuvieses en un lugar seguro— se atrevió a decir, plenamente consciente de lo que aquella sugerencia desencadenaría sobre él.

La aludida guardó silencio. Le costaba admitirlo, sin embargo, Naruto tenía razón. No obstante, sabia al dedillo que en ningún lugar se encontraría a salvo, si Obito ganaba la guerra no descansaría hasta tenerla en sus manos.

—No puedo hacerlo— replicó con una expresión atormentada ensombreciéndole el rostro—no puedo abandonar a mis padres de nuevo, Naruto.

—Lo sé, Sakura— fluctuó colocado, tanteando mantener la compostura— pero si algo llegara a suceder, si algo falla, no habría nadie que pudiese protegerte.

Molesta, la pelirosa apartó la mano como si de fuego se tratara. Se puso de pie y frunció el ceño. Un ardiente furor empezar a inflamarse en su pecho. Estaba cansada de esa situación, de no haber sido por ella, tanto él como Sasuke habrían muerto.

—Nadie puede protegerme— espetó entre dientes. Lo miró taladrándole el rostro con un atisbo de furioso desconcierto.

—Mi madre ha extendido su propuesta de asilo. Accedió a resguardar a tu familia en la corte, convirtiéndote en una de sus damas de compañía— su voz sonó estrangulada.

Con la frente en alto y el mentón elevado, la pelirosa exhaló con fuerza. La propuesta era tentadora, mas no podía aceptarla. Irse a Uzushiogakure suponía renunciar a su libertad, vivir enclaustrada por el resto de sus días en condición de fugitiva.

—Tu madre es demasiado afable y misericordiosa— decretó engolada—. Más no puedo aceptarlo. No hay lugar tan lejano para resguardarme. He perdido mi parte inmortal, he desperdiciado todas mis oportunidades.

Haciendo caso a las ganas infinitas de abrazarla, Naruto acortó la distancia entre los dos y tan pronto como estuvo frente de ella la envolvió en sus brazos. Su corazón dio un vuelco al no percibir respuesta alguna por parte de la pelirosa, pero lo dejo pasar por alto, sabía que la mente y el corazón de Sakura se encontraban en otra parte, lejos de ahí.

—No importa que tan lejos te encuentres, yo siempre estaré a tu lado— masculló, acunando la faz de la chica con ambas manos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa atiborrada de agonía. Colocó ambas manos sobre las de Naruto, levantó sus ojos hacia él en agradecimiento. Intentando superar la inminente sensación de romper en llanto, le dijo con dulzura:

—Ese sueño se ha ido, Naruto. Lo eche a perder todo. — sus labios temblaban a la par que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y la punta de la nariz enrojecida, así como sus mejillas. Poco restaba de la alegre pelirosa que divaga descalza en el bosque, sonriente. Se había transformado en la verdadera efigie del tormento, una mujer muerta en vida. — A mi alrededor solo hay un gran velo que trae dolor. No permitiré que sufras, no tú— apartando las manos del muchacho, depositó un beso sobre su mejilla. — Eres el hombre más afable que he conocido.

Dolorosamente se alejó. Precisa de aire fresco y tiempo para sosegar sus ideas. Secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido y abandonó la tienda sin percatarse que dejaba a su amigo envuelto en llanto.

 **Continuará**

 **N/A: Debo admitir que ansiaba regresar a esta historia, pero no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para hacerlo. No me lo tomen a mal, simplemente que comencé este fic con una narrativa que siento he ido cambiando con el tiempo, y que demanda ser meticulosa, alberga muchísimos detalles y no quiero perder ese toque, por eso gran parte de mi demora al actualizar.**

 **Sobre los próximos capítulos, se que la longitud de los anteriores han sido de nueve mil palabras o mas, sin embargo, estos serán más cortos para no cansarlos con escenas del mismo tipo ni tornar tediosa la lectura.**

 **Respecto a la relacion de Sasuke y Sakura, puede que sea un tanto dramática, pero ahí recae su escencia. Quiero plasmar que toda acción tiene una consecuencia y ambos personajes a lo largo de la trama se han visto inmersos en situaciones que han puesto en duda su moral, sus principios y ética, pero no se preocupen, esta historia si tiene un final feliz.**

 **Agradezco su infinita paciencia y su apoyo constante. Para aquell s que llevan leyendo esto desde el inicio y l s que apenas comienzan.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, por el momento yo me despido, pero espero regresar pronto. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki anni**


End file.
